Pregúntale a los personajes
by SweetGirl90
Summary: ¡Hey tu! ¡Si, te hablo a ti! ¿No quieres saber sobre tus personajes favoritos? No digas mas. SweetGirl presenta "Pregúntale a los personajes" Donde obvio como el titulo dice, puedes preguntar a los personajes de FNAF, mis oc's de mi historia "El mejor trabajo de todos", los guardias, la escritora, etc. ¡Anímate! Después de todo ¿Que puedes perder?
1. Chapter 1

-¿Dónde estamos?- El joven pirata pelirrojo trataba de distinguir entre la oscuridad mientras tanteaba para encontrar, si había, un botón para la luz.

-¿Tú crees que si sabría no lo diríamos?- Le contestó Freddy más que irritado cargando a la peli rosa de ojos amarillos.

-¡Odio la oscuridad!- Exclamó Bonbon tapándose los ojos mientras temblaba de miedo. De inmediato se comenzaron a oír risitas y besuqueos- ¡MANGLE Y CHICADELE! ¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO!- Gritó furiosa a las dos chicas que estaban besándose sin dignarse siquiera en saber que estaba pasando. Nadie sabía, todos habían despertado en ese oscuro cuarto sin saber cómo y quién los había traído allí.

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- El rubio de orejas de oso era el más alterado entre todos, gritando y golpeando las paredes- ¡ODIO LOS ESPACIOS CERRADOS CON MUCHA GENTE!

Foxy solo se cubría las orejas y se dirigió a la marioneta- ¿No vas a calmarlo?

-Ya intenté todo- La puerta se abrió de golpe y el cuarto se iluminó por completo, al instante todo ser en la sala miró hacía esta. En ella se hallaba una niña de entre 12 o 13, más o menos más alta que Carol y Cherry, cabello café muy oscuro, ojos marrones casi negros, usa blusa sin mangas de tirantes azul claro a lunares negros, una falda azul oscuro y tenis. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Hola mis queridos animatronics- Dijo saludando con su mano.

-¡¿QUÍEN ERES Y QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ?!- Dijo el oso dorado.

Ella no hizo más que recargase en el marco de la puerta- Están en mi set de preguntas- Todos se miraron entre sí y Balloon boy como inocente que era levantó la mano.

-¿Set de preguntas?- La chica asintió.

-No fue fácil traerlos aquí ¿Saben? Foxy me dio problemas…eres pesado amigo, casi me rompo la columna cargándote a la camioneta- Shadow Freddy se acercó amenazante.

-¡DINOS QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ!- La chica no se inmutó.

-Como ya dije… set de preguntas. Tendrán que contestar a las preguntas de los lectores.

-¡No hay forma de que…!- Golden se dio cuenta de todo- ¿Lectores? Oh mierda… tu eres SweetGirl ¿Verdad?

Asintió con una sonrisa- La mismísima, pero me pueden llamar solo "Dulce" o "Mily" o "Milagros"

-Nos quedamos con Dulce- Dijo Chica- ¿Por qué diablos quieres que respondamos ante todos?

-No lo sé… Porque se me da la puta gana.

-Por favor- Bonnie comenzó a reír- ¿Crees que una mocosa podrá con nosotros? Foxy, mátala y ya- El zorro sonrió sádico y comenzó a acercarse, pero al estar a un centímetro de Dulce. Ella presionó un botón en una especie de control y Foxy cayó al suelo electrocutándose.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HACES?!- Gritó Puppet asustada de lo que veía.

El zorro dejó de electrocutarse- ¡¿Qué nos hiciste?!

-¿Me creen una tonta? Les puse collares de electricidad, si tratan de huir o no obedecen simplemente presiono el botón y adiós- Todos miraron aterrados a Foxy- ¿No quieren que les funda los circuitos, verdad?- Negaron con la cabeza- Perfecto, entonces vengan- Caminó fuera de la habitación. Era un enorme set como los que se veían en los canales de televisión.

La entrevistadora tenía su asiento alejado de ellos, cada quien tenía el suyo, en unos cuantos se hallaban sentados Kelly con Gatúbela, Stacy, Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Doll, Miles y… ¡¿SPRINGTRAP?!

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡ES VICENT! ¡ATRAPENLO!- Puppet señaló al de orejas de conejo doradas y ceño fruncido, con una expresión de guerra, pero Dulce se adelantó y la electrocutó.

-Calmada Marisa, el es parte del grupo después de todo.

-¡Mamá!- Golden levantó a la peli negra- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Ni crean que yo estoy feliz de estar aquí pendejos- Dijo el chico rubio que alguna vez fue el hombre morado.

Kelly lo miró molesta-Cállate puto asesino, siéntense chicos- Todos se sentaron en sus asientos elegidos.

-Muy bien. Ahora como pueden ver, hay cámaras allí- Señaló la niña- lo que significa que estamos en vivo ¿Entienden? Empecemos con esto- Carraspeó la garganta y leyó sus notas- Bienvenidos sean lectores y personajes, este es el show donde les preguntas a los animatronics, guardias, Ocs, Doll, La escritora- Se señaló a sí misma- Y a un marica que murió dentro de un conejo- Los animatronics no evitaron reír- En otras palabras a todos los que estén en este set… excepto los camarógrafos, ellos no importan- Se oyó un "Ohhhhh"- No se quejen, les pagó para que trabajen, no para que los entreviste.

-¿Y qué? ¿También les pusiste collares de electricidad a ellos?- Dijo Fredderic.

-No a todos, solo a Mike, Doll y Springtrap… Miles está aquí por voluntad de su prima ¿No es así Kelly?

-¡BUM NENA!

-Era de esperarse…

-Les leeré las reglas… se aceptan todo tipo de preguntas, y si la pregunta es muy privada los enviaré a la cámara de confesión- Señaló una puerta que tenía una estrella pegada- Ahí responderán ante una cámara privada a los lectores sin que los demás oigan, para no crear incomodidades ¿Ok? ¡Así que no tengan piedad!

-Estamos muertos…- Carol se golpeó la frente.

-Lo sé… si no, no estarían en eses trajes, tarada. Como sea ¡Espero sus preguntas! Hagan todas las que quieran que las responderán todos y la escritora, yo no tengo problema, lamento no poder actualizar hoy en "el mejor trabajo de todos" estoy con exámenes y eso… pero este será seguido depende de la cantidad de preguntas que manden ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente! ¡Y recuerden! ¡No tengan piedad!

Todos gritaron alarmados salvo las chicas-¡AUXILIOOOOO!

-¡Cool!- Dijeron las dos amigas chocando los puños.

… **_…_…_…_…_…_…**

 **¿Creían que no lo haría? ¡Pues lo hice! Oh si perra Bl**

 **Esperaré sus preguntas :v no se resistan. Como ven esa tal "Dulce" soy yo :3 jujui.**

 **Diseños: ¡De Pole-Bear por supuesto! Salvo Puppet, recuerden que aquí es mujer.**

 **Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches :3 Los quiero.**


	2. Empecemos este show

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico y gramatical /no se preocupen, si me doy cuenta lo voy a corregir), etc, etc.**

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?- Chica vigilaba a través de la pared si alguien se aproximaba. Foxy estaba intentando abrir la puerta de la salida del set con su garfio. No llevaban ni un día allí y ya no soportaban a Dulce y los demás.

-Ya casi- El zorro seguía forzando la puerta.

-¿Para cuándo?- Le preguntó Golden impaciente mientras ojeaba una revista que se había hallado por ahí- Has estado así desde hace media hora.

-Mira quién habla- Le reprochó Chicadele peinando su cabello frente a un espejo y retocando sus pestañas- Tu no pudiste usar el "It's me" en ella- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que tenía espejos por todos lados?! ¡No fue nada justo!- Puppet siguió jugando con los muñecos que se había hallado, al ser marioneta poseía hilos y una destreza para controlar cosas.

-Calma James, Foxy nos sacará de aquí. Solo sé paciente.

-Y… ¡Lo logré!- Foxy se levantó victorioso y abrió la puerta. Todos gritaron eufóricos y salieron por la puerta. Pero apenas pusieron un pie afuera activaron una de las trampas que Dulce había instalado en el estudio. Esta era esas redes que justo apenas las pisas se elevan en el aire dejándote como un loro en su jaula… pero esta vez eran más.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- La niña se acercó riéndose de los animatrónics- Miren lo que atrapé… ¿No les advertí que no intentaran escapar? Tengo controlado todo el lugar.

-¡MALDITA CULIÁ DESGRACIADA! ¡PERRA Y ZORRA, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA NIÑA DE 12 AÑOS NOS MANTENGA CAUTIVOS?!- Foxy ya había perdido todo rastro de cordura y comenzó a gritarle de todo a Dulce, puesto a que era el de debajo de todo y sus amigos lo aplastaban. Le importaba una mierda si era una dama, si era solo una niña de doce o lo que sea. Estaba colérico.

Ella reaccionó molesta ante el insulto del zorro-¡Mas respeto zorra! ¡Ayer cumplí trece años para que sepas!... Tsk, menso…- ah… creí que era porque le habían dicho… Olvídenlo.

-Oh waw, ayer fue tu cumpleaños que cosa- Le dijo Bonbon con sarcasmo- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un puto premio?- Miró como Puppet le ofrecía un regalo a través de las sogas- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Puppet?!

-Mi código de animatrónica no me permite dejar pasar el cumpleaños de una niña sin dar regalos o decir algo- Ignoró a la coneja y le volvió a sonreír a Dulce- Feliz cumpleaños retrasado Dulce- La niña aceptó el regalo de la marioneta y lo abrió sacando un peluche de Candy en su versión animal.

-¡Qué lindo!- Abrazó la muñeca – Gracias Puppet… solo por ese detalle los dejaré salir- Sacó una especie de control de su bolso e hizo que la red se trasladara hacía dentro del set y los dejara caer al suelo- Que sea la última vez que tratan de escapar- Cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía mientras ellos se levantaban y se sentaban también. Era increíble que Miles, Stacy y Kelly no intentaran huir, las dos chicas jugaban cartas y Miles hablaba con Jeremy sobre quién sabe qué diablos.

-Muy bien tarados, es el momento de comenzar con el show- ¿Quién era el más furioso de todos por si no saben? Springtrap ¿Será porque estaba haciéndole presión a su vaso hasta romperlo?... Naaaaaaaa, debe ser mi imaginación- ¡En tres, dos, uno!- Las cámaras se encendieron y el show empezó- Bienvenidos sean lectores y lectoras, este es "Pregúntale a los personajes" el show donde tú nos preguntas cosas y respondemos, y si es un reto… ¡Lo cumplimos! ¡Es hora de comenzar con el Bullyng perras! Pero antes, mi lado masculino y sensualón debe venir aquí para leer preguntas con migo- Los animatronics se miraron confundidos, entonces Miles se levantó de su asiento entre los demás y se sentó en el que estaba al lado de Dulce.

-Que onda Miles.

-Hola Dulce- Todos los robots estaban con la boca hasta el piso.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡CON RAZÓN TU NO QUERÍAS ESCAPAR!- Gritó Mangle furiosísima al azabache que solo se encogía de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿No les dije?

Todos gritaron- ¡NO!

-¿Enserio? Ah bueno… pues soy el co entrevistador y punto- Sacó sonriente unas notas que tenía guardadas- ¿Lista Dulce?

-¡Yo siempre estoy lista Miles! ¡¿Listos animatronics?!

-Mátenos…

-¡Perfecto! ¡Pregunta!

-Primera pregunta de: **tavoXPX**

 _ **Wolas, primer quiero saber el momento mas embarazoso de cada personaje :P también como fue el primer beso de Kelly y tengo dos retos que serian 1: que todos menos Kelly coman 1 de sus pastelillos (que Golden tenga que comer 2) y 2: que cuando les hagan una pregunta tengan que bailar hasta que al que le toque responder después de el termine su respuesta xD**_

Dulce esbozó una maléfica risa, todos estaban aterradísimos, pero no quedaba de otra, así que Freddy se armó de valor y habló primero.

-Mi momento más embarazoso fue cuando me caí del escenario frente a una multitud de niños... fue de lo peor, todo el pastel de Chica cayó sobre mí- Confesó avergonzado, luego le pegó un codazo al zorro para que contestara.

-Ah sí… una vez se me cayeron los pantalones en una función pirata. Dejé con traumas a muchos ese día- Lanzó una risa- Pero que idiotas.

-Bueno… En un cumpleaños, un niño me dijo… ¡QUÉ MI PIZZA NO ERA BUENA!- La polluela se echó a llorar como loca ante la mirada sarcástica de los entrevistadores. Chica se tomaba muy enserio eso de la pizza. Bonnie supuso que era su turno y habló.

-Una noche tratando de atrapar a Mike… el cerró la puerta sobre mí- Para su fastidio todos en la sala estallaron a risas, cada uno de ellos recordaba ese embarazoso momento en el que el pobre del conejo quedó bajo la puerta y Mike lo maquilló como mujer… una noche inolvidable sin duda. Después de eso no pasó ni un día en el que le dijeran "Oye nena ¿A qué horas pasas por el pan?" "¿Cuánto cobras?" Y así por una semana. Fredderic confesó luego, Chicadele, Bonbon, Mangle, Balloon boy, Balloon Girl, Springtrap, los guardias contaron la misma experiencia, Puppet, Kelly, Stacy, las cupcakes, Doll, y finalizando Golden. Candy era nueva por lo qué jamás pasó por algo embarazoso.

-Una vez me llamaron marica gay frente a unos niños pequeños.

-Me llamaron prostiputa y le preguntaron a Fredd cuanto costaba.

-¡Me dijeron travesti y se atrevieron a vestirme de colegiala!

-Mh… ¿Me desarmaron?

-Se nos pinchó un globo.

-¿No creen que morir dentro de un traje al que tú mismo ingresaste es suficiente humillación?

-Después de esa conferencia de chile picante jamás fuimos los mismos…

-¿Humillante? Después de todas las veces que me llamaran "espeluznante" "payaso" "de dudosa sexualidad" ya no hay peor humillación.

-¡A Kelly no la humillan! ¡Ella es la puta ama por siempre!... aunque una vez me cacharon en la clase de biología pasando notas y la profesora me obligó a hacer un trabajo sobre la reproducción humana y leerlo frente a todos. Y con respecto al beso con Stacy… lo hice porque unos niños del salón la estaban jodiendo para que saliera con ellos, así que solo les dije "Váyanse a la mierda, que no le atraen los hombres" y como no me creyeron la besé ¡Sus caras no tenían precio!

-Mh… Me quedé colgada en un árbol del vestido a los 5.

-Nos caímos de la mesa…

-Mh… ¡Me saqué un 0 en historia!

-Me comporté como un animal con Puppet al reencontrarme con ella, casi la lastimo… em, no quiero hablar de eso.

Dulce estaba a punto de estallar, pero se contuvo- Jeje… okay ¡Es hora del reto!

-¡NOOOOOOO!

La escena cambió a una grabación en la cocina, cada quién tenía un cupcake en frente y lo miraban con asco… Kelly estaba más que sonriente.

-Muy bien… ¡Cómanlos!- Bonbon tocó un poco su cupcake y se asqueó al instante.

-¡Ni loca!- La niña la electrocutó a ella y los demás. Sin objetar nada comieron los suyos con miedo y tragaron con un escalofrió. Acto seguido la escena cambió a todos tirados en el suelo y vomitando… salvo Candy, ella comía a gusto.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Idiooootaaas!

-No creí nunca que sería tan malo…-Dijo Doll mareada en su asiento.

-Soy la puta ama… y como el reto decía… ¡A Bailar perras!- Encendió el stereo, nadie se levanto hasta que ella amenazó con tocar el botón, enseguida se pusieron a bailar en espera de la siguiente pregunta- Pregunta de: _**miguelangelsilveira72**_

 _ **Tengo una pregunta para Puppet ¿Planeas darle el gato que quería a Golden Freddy?**_

Todos suspiraron aliviados- Bueno, no lo sé- La marioneta se encogió de hombros- ¿De dónde planeas que saque un gato? No puedo salir de la pizzería- La respuesta deprimió al oso. (Ya saben que deben bailar así que ni madres de poner a cada rato eso, solo imagínenlo y ya)

-Pregunta de: _**Hikari no kokoro**_

 _ **Buscando algo interesante me tiras en todo mi cara esto tan tan... O fuck es hermozooo**_

Ahora van a sufrir perras muakakaka -salen rayos detrás de ella-  
Alex: Hikari cálmate y as las pregunta antes de que -ve a Mangle y a Puppet- ... Mierda porque entre todas las cosas ellas dos -cae al suelo arrodillado-

Foxy y BB  
-lanza a BB sobre Foxy- por querer matarme maldita Zorra y tu niño rata

Balloon boy impactó en la cara de Foxy, todos soltaron un "uuhhhh, eso debió doler"-¡¿Qué mierda?!- Gritó el zorro pirata dejando al niño en el suelo lloriqueando, este corrió hasta su "madre" y ella lo abrazó besándole la cabeza.

-Tranquilo pequeñín…- Chicadele miró a Hikari- ¡MÁS RESPETO PERRA! ¡SOLO ES UN NIÑO!

 _ **Bonnie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **... No tienes FACEbook -sale victoriosa- jajaja okno**_

-Jajaja… que graciosa eres- Le dirigió una mirada capaz de matar- Tengo rostro ahora para que sepas.

 _ **Chica  
Oye Chica... Entonces pato o polla? :-3**_

Chica experimentó un tic en su cuello- Soy… un… ¡POOOOLLOOOOOOO!- Y así fue como su silla se hizo pedazos contra una de las paredes del set.

-¡Cuidado con eso! ¡Este lugar no fue barato!- Como ella no obedecía no tuvo de otra que electrocutarla.

 _ **Mangle  
Esto será un problema  
Alex: no puedo hacerle una maldad a ella! Es demasiada hermosa -lo dice en voz alta- ... Mierda  
... Mangle como comenzó tu relación con la Toy llamada ProstiPuta? -huye-**_

La peli blanca sonrió- Gracias por el comentario, pero agradecería si no la llamas de esa forma… verás. Conocí a Mónica en el trabajo. Ella solía ser camarera diurna en Freddy's, caí profundamente enamorada de ella… y sí… yo ya tenía en claro mi sexualidad- Rió un poco de tan solo recordar- Un día, en mi cuarta noche para ser exactos, ella se quedó encerrada por accidente en el baño, mi turno ya había empezado por lo que la vi a través de las cámaras. Traté de salvarla, pero Foxy la había metido dentro de Toy Chica… el me atrapó a mí y me metió dentro de Mangle. Puppet nos revivió rato después. Mónica estaba aterrada, lloraba. Jamás me sentí tan especial en mi vida al poder consolarla, con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a la nueva vida y unos meses después logré enamorarla ¿Qué te parece?- Volteó hacía Dulce, esta lloraba.

-¡HERMOSO! ¡Estoy conmov-! ¡¿Ahora, enserio?!- Gritó al verlas empezar con sus besuqueos.

 _ **Kelly  
Tu, tu, tu eres la mejor, eres la ama tú si sabes divertirte choca las 5**_

-¡Oh yeah!- La loca castaña elevó un brazo eufóricamente para chocar con Hikari- ¡SOY LA PUTA AMA!

 _ **Puppet  
... En serio eres mujer!?  
Por cierto estas bien diseñada creo que a ti no te are nada malo :3  
Alex: ... -se acerca a darle un abrazo- eres la mejor de todas! Si no fuera porque ya sé quién te gusta okno, te diría que fueras mi pareja de la vida  
-se golpea la frente- Puppet Golden aun se baña contigo? :O  
Listo me voy xD  
Alex: -le da un beso en la mejilla a Puppet pero es golpeado por Hikari y lo arrastra-  
Pendejo**_

Puppet reaccionó algo asombrada ante el repentino abrazo y demostración de cariño, y Freddy se lanzó sobre Golden para evitar que hiciera una locura contra Hikari y Alex- ¡QUIETO!

-¡DEBE MORIR!

-Jeje, si soy mujer y gracias… espera… ¡¿CÓMO SABES QUIEN ME GUSTA?!

-Sales con Shadow Freddy… es obvio- Dijo Chica.

Puppet comenzó a reír de nervios- ¡Sí! ¿Qué me pasa el día de hoy? Jeje… Y para responder por mí querido niño… No nos bañamos, somos robots, no es necesario. Pero a veces me gusta tomar un paño húmedo para limpiar su linda carita ¿No es así osito?- Le preguntó con cariño al sonrojado y avergonzado Golden.

-S-si mamá…

-¡Gracias por la pregunta Hikari! Y gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños, tu one-shot fue el mejor Puppet x Golden que he leído en mi puta existencia ¡Te lo dice tu Peke!- Dicho esto saludó a la chica que estaba en el publico, Hikari le devolvió el saludo y volvió a abofetear a su amigo.

Miles rodó los ojos- Pregunta de: _**Marie2486**_

 _ **oki yo seré la primera y me importa una maldita mierda lo q piensen sobre todo la perra de chica XD ok mi pregunta es para...mmmmmm a Foxy perfecto Y TIENES QUE RESPONDER CON TODA LA SINCERIDAD DEL MUNDO...has tenido novia y/o has considerado tenerlas?  
Bye...  
PD: espero respuesta ansiosa**_

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS PERRA?!- El pelirrojo calmó a la pequeña rubia con un abrazo.

-Tengo novia, es la más hermosa de todas… mi lida sirena y tesoro "Chica the Chiken"- Le sacó un sonrojo y entonces se besaron cariñosamente, Dulce miraba como la shipper que era.

-Pregunta de: _**MamiKusa**_

 _ **AY AY AY AY AY AY AY! SOY LA PRIMERA, YEEEEEEY.  
Me gustan estos fics así, del tipo "Parodia" y con humor, y más si hacen sufrir a personajes, GGGGG(?) bueno, tengo tres preguntas. Pero primero aclarare algo...  
PURPLE GUY TEEEEEEAAAAAM! A la mierda los niños/animatrónicos ¿Qué no les enseñaron sus mamis a no confiar en desconocidos? No es culpa del pobre Vincent, pobrecito, le hicieron la vida imposible luego de que él los haya asesinado... *Modo Madre sobre protectora, on***_

Ah, y por si no quedo claro. Vincent, te amo. 3 3 3 (?)

Freddy gritó furioso- ¡ESTABA DISFRAZADO DE ANIMATRÓNIC POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡¿CÓMO CHINGADOS HIBAMOS A SABER?! ¡ERAMOS NIÑOS!

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES MALA MADRE, MALDITA?!- Agregó la marioneta al tiempo que Golden la abrazaba para calmarla- ¡ESE PUTO SE LO MERECÍA!

JEREMY, MARIC-DIGO, GUAPO!: ¿Sigues orinándote en la cama luego de que los animatrónicos te intentaran asesinar? Bueno, digo, es lo último que se podría esperar de ti... (?) Aun que eres un poco más valiente que los otros dos por haberte enfrentado a mas animatrónicos...

Jeremy se sintió algo incomodo ante la pregunta, carraspeó su garganta y sonrió- Eh… ¿Gracias? Admito que he tenido pesadillas pero no era para tanto, me alagas.

Por cierto ¡Fritz, dulzura! *Silbido* *chiflido*: ¿No te da vergüenza ser despedido el primer día de trabajo? D: Mike debería patearte el cul* por aguantar... ¡Solo un pinche día! No sé, pero te veo como un hijo perdido de Jeremy y Mike. Por tu nombre y apellido. o: Misterioso y sospechoso...

El joven de lentes le guiñó el ojo seductoramente-Gracias nena. Y no siento vergüenza… seguí los pasos de mi padre, por algo yo soy Fritz junior… lo mismo para Jeremy Junior- Agregó refiriéndose al joven Fitzgerald.

-¡Hey!

-Y sí, soy el puto amo… y Mike ya ha intentado eso ¿Sabes? Ni yo sé porque tengo un nombre tan entrecruzado…

-Sí… no sabes- Le dijo Dulce que ya estaba imaginando mucho yaoi JereMike en su mente hasta que un leve sonrojo se le hizo presente.

Vincent: Guapo. Cásate conmigo. Dame hijos, pago el aborto. ¿Si tuvieras que elegir a un animatrónico para hacerlo desaparecer por siempre y así el culero no te joda mas la vida, a quien elegirías? (Por que ya vemos que en un final mueres como pendej- digo, mueres dentro de un conejo.)

Springtrap suspiró para dirigir una mirada seductiva a la cámara- Cuando quieras nena- Su expresión se borró al ver como Dulce le dedicaba una mirada que inspiraba temor al tiempo que amenazaba con presionar el botón- P-pero eso sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte. Y con respecto a la otra pregunta, no diré nombres. Pensé en un oso dorado y gordo, porque fue su alma de mocoso la que me hiso entrar en el estúpido conejo… pero luego pensé que él estaba allí gracias a alguien más. Solo voy a decir que es una puta emo gótica que solo porque la asesiné a ella y su hijo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que revivir a los mocosos para terminar de esta manera… Ya te estarás haciendo una idea ¿No?- En un segundo un ladrillo impactó en su cabeza, acto seguido cayó al suelo con Golden golpeándolo a más no poder con todo lo que tenía al alcance.

-¡ARREPIENTETE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

La niña buscó desesperada por su sillón-¡No violencia! ¡¿Dónde está el puto control?!

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Springtrap se estrelló contra la cámara.

(Lo sentimos, problemas técnicos)

Todo había vuelto a la paz-…A la próxima solo el ladrillo- Dijo el rubio semi chamuscado después de tantas descargas eléctricas.

-Imbéciles…- Miles leyó- Todavía hay algo más…

 _ **POR CIERTO, SOLO VENGO A DECIR ALGO MAS...  
JEREMIKE Y PURPLEPHONE, AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. No, nada, no dije nada.**_

-¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE RECORDÁRMELO?!- Con total dramatismo, el joven Fitzgerald cayó de rodillas y gritó elevando sus manos al cielo- ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-… ¿Si saben que yo soy el hombre del teléfono verdad?- Dijo el conejo rubio- ¿Por qué me emparejarían conmigo mismo?

-Cállate… tu me mandaste una de mis parejas favoritas a la mierda- Le contestó la niña castaña con total apoyo de Kelly- ¡¿POR QUÉ MUNDO?!

-… Muy bien, pregunta de: **_trick death_**

 ** _Trick: bueno mis preguntas ¿alguien conoce alesana o creature feature?_**

Bonnie y Bonbon gritaron- ¡ROCK!... espera… ¿Quiénes?- Como veían… nadie entendió un carajo.

 ** _Puppet:si cantaran welcome to the black parade ¿tu serias gerard way?_**

Puppet sonrió- Es lo más probable. **_  
Springtrap:hola etto no se que preguntarte ¿te gustan las tijeras?_**

-Las tijeras son como cuchillos… así que sí. ** _  
Pregunta para todos:_** ** _les gusta leer a edgar allan poe y si es_** ** _así_** ** _que cuento y/o poema les gusta_**

-¿Quién es ese?- Puppet bufó ante la ignorancia de todos en la sala.

-No me he dado el lujo de leer uno de sus cuentos todavía, pero muchos de sus poemas me gustan, entre ellos este- Tosió para aclarar la garganta y recitó.

 _ **Porque siento que en los cielos  
los ángeles susurrándose entre sí  
no encuentran entre sus ardientes palabras de amor  
ninguna tan devota como la de "madre"**_

 _ **Largo tiempo con ese querido nombre te he llamado  
a ti que eres más que una madre para mí  
porque llenas el corazón de mi corazón, donde la muerte te colocó  
cuando dejó libre el espíritu de mi amada Virginia.**_

 _ **Mi madre, mi propia madre, muerta temprano  
fue solo mi madre; pero tú eres la madre  
de la mujer que tanto amé**_

 _ **Y así eres más querida que la madre que conocí  
por esa eternidad con que a mi esposa  
la idolatró mi alma más que a su propia alma.**_

-Suena tonto, lo sé, pero me consuela bastante de muchas cosas…- Dejó que su hijo la abrazara mientras algunos lloraban.

-Hermoso… adelante Miles.

-Pregunta de: _**mujer loca**_

 _ **Pregunta a Freddy.  
¿Eres virgen? Y si lo eres ¿Te puedo violar? Y si no lo eres ¿Te puedo violar?  
**_

Freddy se rascó la nuca nervioso- Eh… si lo soy y no.

 _ **Pregunta a Bonnie  
¿Me tocarías una canción?**_

-Con gusto- El conejo tomó su guitarra y tocó la primera canción que se le ocurrió- ¡¿ESTRELLITA, DONDE…?!- Un tomate se estrelló en su rostro. Bonnie no era el mejor cantando…

 _ **Pregunta a foxy  
¿Puedes hacer yaoi con Freddy? (después de violarlo)**_

-¡¿YAOI CON QUIÉN?! ¡EN TUS SUEÑOS!- Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos mientras Freddy temblaba de miedo.

 _ **Pregunta para chica  
¿Me das un abrazo?**_

-¡Abrazo!- La polluela abrazó a la lectora gustosa olvidando la pregunta que le había hecho a su novio.

 _ **A todos los Freddy's  
¿Me cantan una canción?**_

-¡Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!- Exclamó Golden, a lo que los otros Fazbears se encogieron de hombros.

-Lo haríamos, pero ni ganas tenemos.

 _ **Toy bonnie  
¿Porque pareces mujer?**_

Bonbon estalló a gritos, mega híper furiosa- ¡SOOOY MUJEEEEEEEER!

-…Siguiente pregunta.

-Pregunta de: _**otro usuario más**_

 _ **Está es una pregunta para todos: Que opinan de sus versiones New generation, si no saben quienes son pues coño busquen en Google**_ _ **  
Y está es para Foxy: Quién te parece mejor, Chica o su versión toy.**_

Bonnie tembló un poco- Esos diseños son algo… macabros…

-¡Obviamente a mi mujer!

-Pregunta de: _**mamdesm**_

 _ **Genial soy nuevo siguiendo tu fic y me encanta me gustaría preguntarle a Springtrap DONDE CARA**(censura XD) ESTABA CUANDO Golden entro en la sala segura? Y POR Q HABIA UNA SPRINGBONNIE femenina ahí? (Perdón Gonnie... Digo Candy)**_

Springtrap miró por un segundo a Candy- Yo en esos momentos no estaba allí muerto, sino créeme que sería el conejo mas machote que hallas visto.

-Pregunta de: _**PSINess1**_

 _ **Para Doll:  
Como es tu emmm... Historia?**_

La chica de lentes lo pensó un poco-¿Historia?... bueno, nací en San Diego, asistí a escuelas comunes, me gradué de maestra suplente, conocí a mi lindo novio un día de paseo por el parque- Dijo lo ultimo soñadora- No hay mucho que contar sobre mí.

 _ **Para Bonnie:  
Eres un chico o una chica?**_

-…- El peli morado se golpeó la frente- Hombre… diablos, soy hombre…

 _ **Para Foxy:  
Vete a la mierda (Ahora la pregunta)  
Porque eres tan "popular"?  
**_

-Gracias por el cumplido, vete a la mierda tu también. Y soy el más popular porque soy el más guapo, el más atrevido, sexy, y ¿Quién no ama a los piratas?

 _ **Para Balloon Boy:  
Conoces a Billy? O a Balloon Girl?  
**_

El niño rió- ¡Yo soy Billy! ¡Balloon Girl es mi mejor amiga!

-Que adorable el niño… Pregunta de: _**AkinaSouto**_

 _ **Para foxy: Cual de todas las chicas te parecen lindas? Y te reto a darle un abrazo  
Saludos Dulce. **_

Foxy se arrodilló caballerosamente y besó la mano de su novia- Nadie es más hermosa que Chica- Y sin más la abrazó.

-¡Saludos a ti también!

-Pregunta de: _**hugotheflower13**_

 _ **Pregunta para Springtrap, ¿qué se siente tener a los niños que asesinaste frente a qué ti que podrían partirme la madre si no fuera por Kelly?**_

-Me siento…- Miró a los olds y tembló- Con miedo de que carajos podrían hacerme.

-Pregunta de: _**Nicolle Kawaii**_

 _ **Todos: ¿Son vírgenes?**_

Los únicos en responder fueron los conejos, niños, cupcakes, osos, marioneta, Candy, adolescentes, y los dos guardias menores- Si- Los demás negaron.

 _ **Puppet: Besa a Springtrap**_

 _ **-**_ … ¿Qué?- La marioneta miró por un segundo al rubio- ¡¿QUIERES QUE BESE AL BASTARDO QUE ME ASESINÓ A MI Y A MI HIJO?!

-Ahora sí que lo mato- Dijo Golden levantándose y haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE YO…!- A Springtrap no le quedó de otra que besarla y volver a su asiento. Pobre… ella se quedó traumada.

-¡AHORA SI!- Dulce electrocutó al oso dorado hasta que el cayó al suelo.

-Nada de violencia dije.

 _ **Chica: Si sólo estuvieras tu y Carol ¿Tendrían bebés?**_

-¡¿WTF?!- Las dos se miraron- ¡O SEA! ¡NO! ¡QUE PUTO ASCO!

 _ **Carol: ¿Te violaron?**_

La peli rosa levantó una ceja- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Amiga… deja las drogas.

 _ **Foxy: Sos el macho pecho peludo de todos Pd: Eres el más sexy de todos eres mi favorito.**_

-Gracias nena- Respondió haciendo un gesto con unos lentes de sol.

 _ **Mangle: ¿Como carajo te subes al techo?**_

-Ah, verás- La peli blanca se levantó y mostró su brazo derecho, que mas que brazo eran unas especies de tentáculos metálicos- Antes subía gracias a que mi cuerpo era ausente de mi traje y era solo brazos y piernas interiores, pero con este nuevo diseño y estos tentáculos puedo colgarme más fácilmente y usar mis demás extremidades. Genial ¿No crees?

 _ **Bon: ¿Tú amas a tus seguidores?**_

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó Bonbon feliz.

 _ **Freddy: ¿Que tienes que ver con la mordida del '87?**_

Freddy se dejó una mano en el rostro- Según he oído es porque la gente sospechaba de esas marcas de manos en mi cara, que supuestamente serían de la victima tratando de zafarse. Pero esas marcas eran solo porque no todos los niños son respetuosos ¿Por qué crees que había un cartel que decía "No toques a Freddy"?

-Mh…- Miles miró dudoso sus notas- Oye Dulce… mira- le dio las notas a la chica y ella asintió- Golden, Kelly… a la cámara de confesión.

-¿Excuse me?- Sin poder poner objeción los arrastraron a los dos al cuarto, a Kelly al rosa y a Golden al azul.

La escena cambió a la cámara enfocando a Kelly- No sé porque mierda acepté venir a este set ¡Ni siquiera me gusta que me humillen! Debía haber aceptado el contrato con la heladería para ser la mascota- Desde el radio que ella sostenía se oyó la pregunta.

 _ **Kelly: Dime quien te gusta sólo dinos el maldito nombre igual para Golden.**_

Kelly optó por golpearse la frente y suspirar con fastidio- Léete el capitulo 18, me gusta Stacy, me gusta mi amiga ¡¿ERES FELIZ NICOLLE?! ¡¿ERES FELIZ?!- Mandó el radio a la mierda y comenzó a romper todo del lugar- ¡MUÉRANSE TODOS!- Hasta que la sacaron de la habitación. La escena había cambiado a Golden, el no oía las preguntas a través del radio, le las habían dado en papeles con la obligación de leerlas el mismo.

-¿Tengo que hacer esto enserio?

-Si- Respondió Dulce a través de la radio- Hazlo o te electrocutaré como la perra que eres.

El suspiró y leyó- _**Nicolle Kawaii**_

 _ **Kelly: Dime quien te gusta sólo dinos el maldito nombre igual para Golden.**_

 _ **Hashashin**_

 _ **-mira a Golden con unos ojos rojos sangrientos y una risa malévola que el mismo diablo estaría orgulloso de él- te desafió a contar de quien estas enamorado**_

 _ **Pyro phoenix-bird**_

 _ **Golden Freddy: ¿Sufres del complejo de Edipo? por si no entendió ¿Te gusta tu mamá?**_

Golden tiró las notas al diablo- ¡SI! ¡SI ME GUSTA! ¡LA AMO! ¡AMO A PUPPET! ¡¿TIENEN ALGÚN PROBLEMA?! ¡JÓDETE HASHASHIN, JÓDETE NICOLLE, Y JÓDETE MARIO!- La puerta del cuarto salió volando, era la voz de la furiosa Dulce la que se hizo presente.

-¡PENDEJO! ¡NO INSULTES A MIS SEGUIDORES! – Acto seguido se lanzó furiosa sobre él, como la cámara enfocaba de la cintura para arriba solo se escuchaban los gritos de Dulce mientras golpeaba con un bate al rubio y el gritaba pero de dolor y terror. Pero por accidente la chica le dio a la cámara por error.

(Lo sentimos, dificultades técnicas)

-…- Golden miraba a la cámara algo asustado, con el cabello alborotado, un moretón en la cara y el sombrero casi roto. Suspiró con pesadez- Lamento decirles esas cosas, esta situación por la que estoy pasando no es muy fácil para mí. Solo… necesito poder reflexionar un poco mas ¿Está bien? Lo siento Nicolle, sé que eres una fiel seguidora agradable. Lo siento Hashashin, tu eres alguien gracioso y ocurrente que hace reír a Dulce, y lo siento Mario, eres un buen amigo de Dulce, además de él que la ayuda cuando tiene la cabeza seca o no encuentra inspiración.

-¿Y?- Se oyó decir a la castaña desde el radio.

-Y yo no tengo porque ofenderlos a ustedes que solo me están preguntando algo.

-¿Y?

-…No voy a decir eso…

-¡HAZLO!

-… Y soy un malvadOSO…- Hiso una mueca de fastidio al oír esa desquiciada risa de parte de la niña.

-Pfffff…. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Volviendo al set con todos ya allí- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Ella se reía sola, los demás la miraban como con cara de "wtf", salvo Mike que se aguantaba la risa lo mejor que podía. No duró mucho antes de que su sillón cayera hacía atrás y siguiera riendo, después de que se calmara suspiró y se acomodó- ¿Entendieron? MalvadOSO, porque es malvado y un oso…- Se oyeron solo grillos- ¿Nadie?... ¡OH VAMOS!

-Das más pena que Mike…

-Calla perra. Miles, sigue con las preguntas de Nicolle.

-Okeeeey…

 _ **Stacy: ¿Te gusta Jeremy?**_

-No, es lindo y todo pero no es lo que busco.

 _ **Jeremy: ¿Tienes novia?**_

-Yo soy libre como el viento Muthefuckers.

 _ **Mike: Ya deja el puto trauma de que los animatrónicos te quieren matar**_

El se levantó y gritó al cielo- ¡JAAAAMAAAAAAAAS! ¡TRABAJA TÚ ALLÍ SI CREES QUE ES TAN FACIL!

 _ **Doll: ¿Cómo carajos eres novia de Mike?**_

Doll rió- Es una historia divertida ¿Sabes? Resulta que lleve a mis sobrinos a Freddy's en una ocasión, uno de ellos corrió hasta la oficina y yo tuve que seguirlo. Y cuando llegué me encontré con que Mike lo tenía subido en la espalda… estaba algo molesto pero enseguida se lo quité. Nos habíamos conocido cuando sin querer lo choqué y lo hice caer en la fuente del parque. Comenzamos a hablar, empecé a visitar la pizzería más seguido, salimos unas cuantas veces y me pidió ser su novia- Le besó la mejilla al castaño cariñosamente.

 _ **Miles: ¿Xq eres sobre protector con Kelly?**_

-Porque no tengo hermanos y es la prima más cercana a mi edad y a mí, por lo que si la hieres te meteré la cabeza en el inodoro- Amenazó logrando que Kelly y Stacy pusieran caritas Kawaiis.

 _ **Fritz: ¿Xq te despidieron el primer día?**_

-Bueno, a mi padre no le he preguntado. Pero a mí me despidieron porque al ser tres guardias trabajando juntos- Señaló a los otros dos- No había paga suficiente por lo que me despidieron… hijos de puta.

-Supéralo.

 _ **Foxy: ¿Te puedo violar?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Es que eres el más sexy hermoso y otras cosas que no se cómo explicar)**_

-Lo siento Nicolle- Dijo rodeando a la rubia en sus brazos- Ya tengo mujer.

-¡Uhhhhhhh! ¡Salseo! ¡Salseo!- Agregó Kelly zarandeando a su amiga.

 _ **Ok animatrónicos mi pregunta final es: ¿Que harían si mi mejor amiga y yo fuéramos a trabajar a la pizzería miren sólo tenemos 11 años?**_

Foxy fue el primero en hablar- Las masacraríamos lentamente, les arrancaríamos los ojos y luego- No acabó porque Puppet le había golpeado en la cabeza- ¡Oye!

-Tarado… Les daríamos la bienvenida con una pizza.

-Puta marioneta…- Se intimidó ante su mirada- No dije nada…

\- Pregunta de: _**Abishley Abi**_

 _ **¡Hola, Hola! -Al estilo Phone Guy plz.- Bien, bien, todos están locos, sha lo sé. -Saca una hoja y empieza a leer en voz alta.-**_

-Pregunta para "Dulce":  
¿Porqué rashos decidiste hacer a Puppet mujer? Digo todo, TODO, el mundo sabe que es un niño asesinado sin piedad frente a la pizzería por un tipo raro, ¡Hasta en el final FNAF3 se confirma!...o algo así. Explícate, quisiera oírte, tienes que tener buenas razones (?) ¿No? (?)

 _ **-**_ Sabía que me preguntarían eso algún día- Se acomodó en su asiento- Mira, en lo que yo pienso, esta teoría no es invalida si lo piensas un poco. Ese supuesto "niño" del mini juego "Darle pastel a los niños" podría bien ser la madre mal representada (que se yo, Scott tal vez solo hiso al hombre morado más alto para que destacara y a las victimas todas iguales) que fue asesinada también, llorando por la muerte de su hijo. Otro motivo es que en FNAF1 Puppet está en la pizzería, confirmación en el segundo juego ¿Dónde está? Según dicen, en la cocina porque es el único lugar donde no hay cámaras, no sé si tú lo has hecho, pero una vez mientras jugaba escuche lamentos y llantos de una mujer adulta… eso o estoy drogada. Y para finalizar, el diseño de Puppet me parece femenino… la forma de su pecho y cuerpo, el labial… ¡ANTES QUE NADA! The living tombstone y "It's been so long" no tiene nada que ver en que yo crea esta teoría, el es un fan, como tú, como yo ¡Como todos! No estoy diciendo que esta sea la verdadera identidad de Puppet, pero es en la que más me apoyo. Además de que en el final bueno cuando Puppet se acerca al niño número 5 para darle pastel resulta ser Golden ¿Coincidencia? Puede ser. Bueno, esas son mis razones.

-¿De qué mierda está hablando?- Preguntó Bonbon con la cabeza revuelta.

-No tengo ni la más puta idea- Le respondió Cherry.

 _ **-Pregunta para el idiota de Springtrap:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dime, ¿Porqué carajos asesinaste a los niños? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que te hicieron!? Exijo una buena y razonable respuesta, y si no es así, Dulce, hazme el favor de electrocutarlo.**_

 _ **PSINess1**_

 _ **Para Vincent:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque los mataste?**_

 _ **Purple Guy: ¿Xq asesinas niños? pd: me tocas te parto tu puta cara**_

 _ **Pyro phoenix-bird**_

 _ **Springtrap: ¿Con qué objeto mataste a esos niños? Respuesta: con un cuchillo. Digo ¿Cuál fue la causa motivo razón o circunstancia?**_

Springtrap sonrió de la forma más sádica, terrorífica y tenebrosa que te podrías imaginar- Porque los gritos de dolor de los niños son música para mis oídos, la sangre fluyendo y salpicando mi rostro es satisfactorias, me sentí el ser más poderoso al cobrar cinco muertes….- Su aire de psicópata desapareció- Y maté a la puta de Marisa porque había visto la masacre y si no lo hacía llamaría a la policía, y no quería ser atrapado. Solo la apuñalé en el corazón y escapé en mi auto.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS PUTA?!- Gritó la marioneta furiosísima.

-Tu júzgalo, Dulce.

-…Muérete en el infierno pendejo- Electrocutó sin piedad al rubio hasta que quedó hecho tostada- ¡PUTO! ¡OJALA ARDAS EN FUEGO! (Inserte música de "I hope die in a fire" y un fondo de fuego)

-Pregunta de: _**Hashasin**_ -… ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?!

 _ **-entra un grupo militar de 5 personas al set- dos por las ventanas de arriba y tres por las puertas de entradas y de salida de emergencias, del set-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿?: surpirse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿?: mothersfuckers**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿?: bitches niggas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿?: jose, ¿en serio? ¿Tienes que decir siempre lo mismo?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **José: cállense, Daniel, Alex, Mario, déjenme ser como soy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **los tres: no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **José: perras**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿?: cállate ¿quieres José? -entra un joven de pelo negro, ojos cafés oscuros, con una espada eléctrica al set- ¿me reconocen?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: ¿donde estas Candy? :3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿?: Alex, ¿cállate quieres? estamos aquí por el trabajo de seguridad hacia la autora y yo vengo a hacerles pregunta a los animatronics**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: cazzo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿?: deja de hablar italiano**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: no quiero perra y fortiti**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿?: chicos, llevándoselo y cállenlo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **los tres: claro -se lo llevan a arrastras-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: ¡no! ¡Candy ayúdame!**_

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!- Miles se escondió como el miedoso marica que era bajo el sillón.

-¡Lo siento Alex! ¡LO SIEEEENTOOOO!- Gritó Candy.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegarán!- Dijo Dulce entretenida sacando palomitas de quién sabe dónde.

 _ **¿?: wazzap springtrap, puto hombre morado de mierda que se metió solo en el traje de conejo y se murió solo, bueno ¿en qué iba? a sí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mi primera pregunta es para Foxy: te haré unas sencillas preguntas ¿eres gay? ¿Estás mintiendo? y que luego bailes para Chica**_

Springtrap le enseñó el dedo mientras gruñía, y Foxy estaba igual- No soy gay… no miento…. ¡YO SOY UN MACHOTE!- Se quitó su saco pirata y su camisa, dejando a todas las chicas mega rojas- Este baile es para mí sexy Chica- Y sin más se puso a bailar la música que Dulce había puesto (imaginen la música que se les cante la gana y el baile, ni putas ideas de bailes sexys tengo) Cuando terminó todas las mujeres del público y los personajes aplaudían, los chicos se cruzaban de brazos y decían "Presumido"

 _ **Para Chica: ¿porque te enojas cuando las personas te dicen pato? ¿En vez de gallina o pollo?**_

 _ **-**_ Porque mi nombre es Chica, que viene de Chiken ¡No soy un pato! ¡Eso sería vergonzoso!

Mike rodó los ojos- Vergonzoso para los patos- Chica le lanzó una silla.

 _ **Para Freddy: deja de ser un pedobear pedo-filo y baila el osito gominola con Golden Freddy y sin escusas**_

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡SIN EXCUSA OSOTE! ¡A BAILAR!- Dulce los electrocutó, ellos bailaron la canción por más vergonzoso que fuera… no querían mas electricidad. Todos morían a risotadas.

-Putos…

 _ **\- Para Bonnie: ¡te desafió tocar un tema nivel dios! -saca de la nada una guitarra firmada por la banda de metallica, System Of A Down y de Slipknot- el tema se llama System Of A Down - Chop Suey, pero si destruyes mi hermosa guitarra, me llevare tu jodida alma de niño y se lo daré a cerberus, para que se lo coma y yo grabe la hermosa escena**_

 _ **Pyro phoenix-bird**_

 _ **Bonnie: ¿Cuánto tiempo eres capaz de ejecutar un solo de guitarra?**_

-Waaaaw- Bonnie tomó la guitarra con entusiasmo- Es un honor, y Mario…- Dijo posicionándose en el centro- ¡YO SOY CAPAZ DE TODO!

 **3 horas después**

-No…puedo…mas- El peli morado después de un solo increíblemente largo por fin se rindió por completo y cayó al suelo. A lo que Foxy dijo.

-¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡No! ¡Estás fuera!

-Tenga pues- Dulce le entregó la cinta a al desconocido.

 _ **Para Mangle: vaya, eh... ¿no sé qué decirte o preguntarte?**_

-¡YOLO!

 _ **Para Chicadele: te reto a ti y a Chica quien de ustedes dos hacen las mejores pizzas del mundo -al rededor de él se forman nubes negras y relámpagos y empieza a hablar como el mismo diablo en persona- la que pierda el desafió serán brutalmente castigada por mí, ja, ja, ja, me llevare sus almas al infierno y tu -señala a Springtrap- tu estas en mi lista negra de almas que me llevare al infierno**_

 _ **-**_ Vete al diablo.

Ambas pollos se miraron con rivalidad, una batalla comenzaría. Solo ellas dos enfrentadas. Dulce las dejó en la cocina y allí se enfrentaron. Amasar, mezclar, cocinar, etc. Al fin estando listas las dos pizzas fue Kelly la que era la juez, después de todo era la más honesta ¿Quién ganó?

-Mh… no pos, las dos tan buenas.

-Parece que ninguna será castigada- Dijo la Toy sonriente.

 _ **Para Bon: te desafió a que golpes a Bonnie u que pierda su cara -risa malévola- eso te pasara Bonnie por matarme en la jodida noche tres del FNAF 2, ja, ja, ja**_

Bonbon miró por un segundo a su novio todavía en el suelo, se acercó temblorosa y dijo antes de golpearlo- Perdóname por esto amor- Y con total dolor lo golpeó en el brazo… vamos que ni eso dañaba a una babosa- ¡LO SIEEEENTOOOOO!

 _ **Para la señorita Puppet: no soy tan malvado contra ella, me cae bien, la desafió a ignorar a su hijo por tres o cuatro capítulos de este set de preguntas -mira a las guardias- ¿Tienen las cámaras grabando? ¿No quiero perderme ningún detalle?**_

-¿No eres tan malo conmigo dices? ¡Te mataría en este momento!... bueno, si tengo que ignorarlo en los siguientes, aprovecharé cada momento a partir de… ¡AHORA!- Y velozmente se abrazó a el sin soltarlo.

-Si amigo, cámaras por doquier… si no, no podría vigilar si tratan de huir.

 _ **Para Shadow Bonnie y Shadow Freddy: los desafió cantar la única canción otaku que nadie puede cantarla, una canción de Hatsune Miku**_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-…- Shadow Bonnie levantó una ceja- Amigo mío, soy 90 % Bonbon…- Arrastró al oso peli negro con ella y sin más se puso a cantar, su voz sonaba increíblemente aguda si hacia un esfuerzo. Y cantó su canción favorita mientras bailaba ese baile.

 _ **po pi popi po po pi po**_ _ **  
**_ _ **po pi popi po po pi po...**_

 _ **Wiiiiiiiiii**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bébelo, te encantará, es juego vegetal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tú lo deberás amar, ya lo decidí**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Bebe ya por favor este jugo vegetal!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Cómpralo, barato es!**_

 _ **¡Rápido, rápido!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, vamos!**_

 _ **¡Rápido, rápido!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, vamos!**_

 _ **Dulce, suave juego vegetal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Espumoso jugo vegetal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El mejor jugo que escojo para ti...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡El verde vegetal!**_

 _ **po pi popi po po pi po**_ _ **  
**_ _ **po pi popi po po pi po...**_

 _ **Es muy vegeta-aaaaal**_

 _ **Lleno de energía-aaaaa**_

 _ **po pi popi po po pi po**_ _ **  
**_ _ **po pi popi po po pi po...**_

 _ **Es hora de que tu...Aaaaaa**_

 _ **po pi popi po po pi po**_ _ **  
**_ _ **po pi popi po po pi po...**_

 _ **¡Ama completamente el jugo vegetal!**_

Todos se quedaron boqui abiertos ante eso, Shadow Bonnie guiñó un ojo y fue a su asiento… y Shadow Freddy estaba respirando como si se fuera a morir. Demasiado esfuerzo en afinar la voz.

 _ **Para los gemelos Ballons: los desafió a que trollen a Foxy hasta que este traumatizarlo**_

-No somos gemelos pero bueno… ¿Qué significa traumatizar?- Preguntó el niño.

-No se… déjame ver ¡Quizá es alegrar! ¡Foxy!- La niña se acercó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa- Adivina que.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-¡Seré madre!- Como por arte de magia Foxy cayó desmayado al suelo- ¿Lo hice bien?

 _ **Y para Candy: te desafió a darle un beso de 1 minuto al primo de Kelly y sin quejas XD**_

-No hay problema- Candy se acercó al azabache pero este intentó quitarla.

-¡NO CANDY, NO!- Ella no hiso caso a las suplicas y lo besó. Todos empezaron a reír, y Kelly se puso a sacar fotos como una loca.

-¡SHIPPING! ¡SHIPPING!

 _ **Bueno, eso sería todo y Sweetgirl90 -se acerca a su oído y le susurra- "leerte el capítulo 29 de un cabrón en freddy's de InfamousBlueHand3, hay sabrás donde saque la pregunta hacia Foxy" bueno, cualquier cosa, no dejo de vigilar-los, animatronics, signore Addio (Adiós señoritas) ¡viva la revolution!**_

-¡ADIÓS!- La niña saludó con su mano.

El fazbear rubio frunció el ceño-Odio a ese pendejo.

-Dale Miles.

-Pregunta de:

 _ **Para el marica en el traje de conejo dorado: tengo tus gritos de dolor cuando morías en el traje como tono de mensaje en mi móvil y me llegan mensajes más o menos cada cinco minutos.**_

-Me alegro por ti, así oirás mi bella voz.

 _ **Para el zorro favorito de todos: ¿qué se siente ser constantemente acosado por tantas fangirls?**_

 _ **-**_ No es tan bueno como parece… una vez me hallé a una en el baño- Le dio un escalofrío mientras recordaba esa indeseable y aterradora experiencia.

 _ **Para mily: ¿cuánto tiempo te cuesta hacer un capitulo del fic**_ _ **?**_

-Buena pregunta- Sacó una calculadora ante la pregunta y calculó unas cosas, mas tarde la tiró por la ventana- Me toman 5 horas escribir "El mejor trabajo de todos" y este hasta ahora me ha tomado 12 por responder a tantas preguntas.

Kelly casi se desmaya-Santa mierda…

 _ **Para el osito rubio: yo te entiendo yo también soy un niño de mama lo fui durante mis 12 años de vida.**_

 _ **-**_ Ah, gracias supongo… mamá, deja de abrazarme, me estas avergonzando…

Ella ni se inmutó-Ni loca ¡Tendré que ignorarte mucho y aprovechare cada momento!

-Pero…

-¡CADA MOMENTO DIJE! ¡¿OISTE, JAMES?!

-El lo es todavía- Fredderic no evitó reírse.

 _ **Para las cupcakes: ¿cómo es que las chicas pueden tolerar el YAOI tan bien? Leí un fic yaoi y me dieron ganas de despellejarme a mí mismo, arrancarme los ojos, meterme cuchillos por mis vacías cuencas y luego prenderme fuego y lanzarme a un volcán.**_

Ambas gemelas se miraron de manera cómplice- Verás amigo… Aunque no lo creas el yaoi es muy especial entre las chicas. Sobre todo porque tienen buena trama, son bien zukulentos…- Kelly las abrazó a ambas.

-¡Y USTEDES NO LO SOPORTAN PORQUE INTERFIERE EN SU MASCULINIDAD! ¡¿QUÉ DICEN CUPCAKES?!

-¡OOHHHH SIIII!

 _ **Para Mike: ¿Ya le regalaste el anillo que le compraste a Doll?**_

Mike se dio cuenta de que todos las miradas estaban clavadas en el, tan nervioso se puso que no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que gritar- ¡SOY UNA MARIPOSA!

Dulce estaba "Poker Face" -… ¿Qué carajo?...

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

-jeje…- Mike se acercó a la cámara y susurró- No arruines la sorpresa metiche ¡Estoy bien, Doll! ¡Estoy perfecto!

-Pregunta de:

 _ **Para los Freddys: denle un beso en los labios a la chica que les gusta, no tengan pena porque le diré a Sweet que llame a los hombres de negro y les borren la memoria a todos**_

-¿Qu-que?- Golden se sonrojó hasta las orejas y miró a la entrevistadora de forma suplicante- No lo hagas por favor.

-Si por favor- Pidió Freddy igual que su versión dorada.

-Lo siento amigos, pero es un reto… ¡HAGANLO!- Sin otra opción más tuvieron que cumplir. Freddy se acercó a Carol y le robó un pequeño beso para luego esconderse detrás de la silla, dejando súper roja a la cupcake. Fredderic hiso lo mismo con Cherry, pero él prefirió golpearse con una pala. Y Golden… el estaba inmóvil.

-Hazlo pendejo…- Amenazó la niña al rubio. Negó rotundamente.

-No vas a obligarm- Kelly lo empujó de forma brusca, y el pobre de Golden cayó sobre Puppet en un beso.

La castaña chocó los puños con su amiga-¡ALELUYA!

A los demás casi se les cae la mandíbula- ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?!

El oso se apartó avergonzado, ojala y la tierra lo tragara. La marioneta seguía en el suelo perpleja-Golden… yo…

-¡BORRAR MEMORIA!- Gritó Dulce de la nada presionando el botón y todo mundo en sala comenzó a electrocutarse- Sabía yo que la opción de lavado de cerebro me serviría alguna vez.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Se levantó la marioneta confundía.

-Nada, nada...Sigue Miles- Ella no evitó el reír picaronamente.

 _ **Para Kelly: haz que Gatúbela haga un baile zenzual.**_

La chica levantó a la gata- ¡ES TU MOMENTO DE BRILLAR NENA!- La música comenzó a sonar, la cámara se enfocó en la gatita negra. Se notaba a leguas que Kelly la sostenía para que se mantuviera de pie y bailara… un intento de baile. Pero aún así no había nadie en la sala que no quedará prendado ante tanta adorabilidad… salvo Springtrap ¡MUERTE A SPRINGTRAP!

-Eres sensulona pequeña- Dijo a Gatúbela haciéndole mimos.

-Pregunta de: _**fucsia1700**_

 _ **Pos... Um...  
Para Bon bon:  
¿Que se siente ser la hermana perdida de Miku Hatsune? Ewe**_

-¡Oh vamos!- Exclamó la peli turquesa indignada- ¡¿EN QUE SE PARECE MI NUEVO DISEÑO HUMANO A ESA VOCALOID?!- Kelly la miró con insinuación.

-Cabello celeste, se acerca bastante al agua marina, ojos verdes, coletas, diseño de colegiala, falda corta, sonrisa adorable de Miku, voz chillona y finalmente… ambas son bien pinche planas.

-…¡ES PARA TOCAR BIEN LA GUITARRA!

-Pregunta de: _**Pyro phoenix-bird**_

 _ **JAJAJA, contra su voluntad, ya quiero ver lo que pasa soldado. Actualiza pronto soldado.**_

Pyro phoenix-bird, cambio y fuera.

PD. Mis preguntas son para respectivo personaje.

La Marioneta: ¿Cuál es lo más afectivo y a la vez lo más vergonzoso que le hiciste pasar a Golden?

-Oye, es buena pregunta- Dijo ella sin despegarse de su hijo todavía- Yo diría que fue la vez en la que intenté alimentarlo en esa sillita de bebes- Todo quien la oyó rió por lo bajo al recordar ese momento y viendo la cara ruborizada del rubio (imagen XD : art/Mi-Bebe-504787249)

-Los odio a todos…

 _ **Mangle: Si tú y Chicadele tuvieran un bebé ¿Cómo se vería?**_

Las dos chicas cerraron sus ojos imaginando con una sonrisa y dijeron a la vez- ¡Una polluela blanca y rosa o una zorrita amarilla!- Se abrazaron. La niña entrevistadora sacó un papel y lápiz y se puso a dibujar serena.

-… Necesito dibujar eso…

 _ **Foxy: ¿A cuál de las chicas que no sea tu novia besarías? Recuerda no puedes evadir la pregunta**_

-Bueno… ¿No te molesta verdad Chica?

-Para nada.

-Mh… no lo sé ¿Bonbon tal vez?

 _ **Freddy: ¿Tú y Carol son novios?**_

El castaño cara de tomate negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué dices? Estás loco- No notó como Carol soltaba una risita.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

-Pregunta de: _**Rassiel-Magics**_

 _ **Oh ¡Yeah! ¡Denle rikura a esa mujer! *señalando a dulce* Me encanta su forma de pensar señora.**_

-¡Eso amiga!

 _ **Ahora a preguntar: ¡Pero primero! Con el permiso de Chicadele *Hace reverencia a la polluela y seguidamente abraza apachurradoramente a Mangle***_

-¡No seas tontita!- Chicadele se unió al abrazo que ahora era estilo "Sándwich"

 _ **Bien, ahora sí:**_ _**1- Golden ¿Porque eres tan Yandere? Señor, me da algo de nervio. Pero esa no es la pregunta, es ¿Nunca te dieron ganas de... no se... desbaratarte de la risa al ver la cara de Mike luego de verte sobre el escritorio? Yo acabaría lo Creepy del asunto pues moriría de risa.**_

 _ **-**_ ¡NO SOY YANDERE! ¡NI SIQUIERA TENGO NOVIA!

Freddy se puso a pensar, él era el único además de Mangle, Kelly, Stacy y Bonbon que sabía sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacía la marioneta. Uf… no era yandere… era peor.

-En fin… si hubo veces en las que quise reírme en la cara de ese idiota, pero vamos… que si me reía le dejaría de dar miedo y no podría desbaratarme a carcajadas cuando me voy de allí.

El castaño lo miró molesto- Puto oso…

 _ **2- Kelly, necesito que me digas ¿cuándo conociste a Chuck Norris? Porque señora para armar esos desmadres que haces en "El mejor trabajo de todos" e insultar con tanta confianza a animatrónicos asesinos, es la única explicación lógica que consigo (?**_

-¿Chuck Norris? Yo lo superó- Aja si, de puta madre que ni podría- Jeje okno. Pero vamos… ¿Quién se resiste a decir todo lo que piensas sobre unos de los personajes de un juego tan famoso? ¡Mucho más si trabajas allí! ¡No te imaginas mi reacción al ver la pizzería en el juego! Ese Scott es un señor de lo mejor. Aun así gracias amegah.

-¿Scott Cawtton?- Bonnie se rascó la cabeza mirando a Foxy- ¿Ese no fue uno de los guardias que se nos escapó?

-Eso creo.

 _ **3 -SpringTrap: Seré sincera, te odio, pero te amo (bueno, aquí solo aplica a Vincent) pero te odio. Ya dicho lo que quería decir, mi pregunta es ¿¡Donde coño le hallaste el sentido a que bailar gangnam style te salvaría de la muerte!? (¿O solo yo lo vi bailar antes de entrar en el traje?)**_

El de orejas de conejo la miró sarcástico- Sé que me odias. Bailé Gangnam Style porque bailar la macarena estaba pasado de moda.

-¡Looool!- Dulce dejó de dibujar- ¡¿TU TAMBIÉN LO VISTE?!

-…. ¡¿PERDONAME?!

 _ **Eso es todo, como siempre, musho amors y pizza *Les lanza rebanadas de pizza a los animatronicos, guardias y oc's y a la autora le deja una completa solo porque le cae bien :3***_

 _ **See ya!**_

-¡PIZZA!- Chica se comió la suya con todo el amor y la kawaiiosidad del mundo.

-¡Yuju! ¡Más para mí, putas!

Miles se limpió su boca y siguió- Pregunta de: _**foxyballonboychicathemasters**_

 _ **Increíble intro para la sección bueno preguntas  
1 para todos: ¿qué se siente que los tengan contra su voluntad respondiendo preguntas?**_

-Humillados… ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE UNA MOCOSA DE 12 NOS MANTIENE CAUTIVOS A NOSOTROS?!- Gritó por segunda vez el pelirrojo.

-¡QUE TENGO 13! ¡AYER CUMPLÍ TRECE!

-¡ME VALE!

 _ **2 para balloon boy: ¿porque todos te odian? eres solo un niño :)**_

Ballon boy soltó su pequeña risa- No lo sé, Foxy ataca, yo solo quiero jugar con el guardia de seguridad- Dijo enterneciendo a Dulce.

-Mi vida.

 _ **3 para dulce: ¿harás a las versiones phantom en tu fic?**_

-No estoy muy segura todavía, debo pensarlo… porque no sabría como incluirlos.

 _ **4 para chica: ¿por que eres tan kawaii?**_

Chica se levantó de su asiento usando una pose de niña pequeña poniendo un dedo sobre su boca y la otra agarrando su delantal. Y con una voz de loli y carita kawaii dijo- No lo sé ¡Los amo a todos!- Toda la audiencia humana sufrió un ataque al kokoro ante tanta kawaiiosidad.

 _ **5 para kelly: ¿cómo es que eres tan poderosa?**_

 _ **PD: gracias por escribir la historia me divierte mucho y espero que este sea igual**_

-Soy poderosa porque tengo el poder de las fujoshis shippers fans del Fonnie…además yo me como mis vegetales- Dijo lo último en una pose de "Fuck yea"

-De nada, gracias a ti por leerla.

-Y llegamos al último usuario- La gente del publico de desanimó- Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Pregunta de: _**pandaotaku11**_

 _ **Hola a todos!, excepto a Vincent 77  
No sabes cuánto te odio después de lo que les hiciste a ellos *señala a los animatrónicos*  
Que bueno que ahora sufres*Ríe como loca*  
estas son mis zhukulemthas preguntas**_

-Todos me odian…

-¡Pregunta nomas!

 _ **Para Dulce: también se podrán hacer retos?**_

 _ **-**_ ¡Claro que si nena!- Freddy miró al cielo.

-Mátenme de nuevo por favor…

 _ **Para los old: que sintieron al ver a Vincent morir dentro de Springtrap? :3**_

El chico rubio de orejas de conejo se vio intimidado ante las miradas de sus seis víctimas. Mucho más cuando dijeron al mismo tiempo- Sentimos la satisfacción de una maravillosa venganza, sufrió mucho más lenta y dolorosamente y sus gritos nos hicieron sentir en el paraíso- Mucho para él, se desmayó, por lo qué Dulce silbó y el hombre de mantenimiento apareció.

-Llévatelo please- El hombre asintió y se llevó a Springtrap a rastras con su escoba como si de basura se tratase… Bueno, si era basura.

-La última pregunta es para… redoble de tambores Kelly- La castaña le guiñó el ojo a su primo, Stacy sacó un tambor y ambas empezaron a hacerlo sonar hasta cierto punto- Es para… ¡Chica!

-¡GENIAL! ¡PARA MÍ!

 _ **Para Chica: si pudieras, crearías una asociación de la pizza?**_

Se le iluminaron los ojos de solo pensarlo- Con toda mi alma y corazón que lo haría.

-Esa fue la última pregunta- La niña miró a la cámara con una sonrisa- Gracias por sus preguntas, les agradezco. Espero que hayan disfrutado este show. Solo les pido que de ahora en adelante pregunten a cinco personajes como mínimo… fue demasiado para mí. Pero me encantó. Si me conocen solo por este show los invito a leer mi fic "El mejor trabajo de todos" por si quieren entender un poco mas de que va todo esto ¡Esperaré sus preguntas! ¡SweetGirl les manda un besazo y hasta la siguiente! ¡Estamos fuera!

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

 **Antes que nada quiero avisar que mañana no podré subir nada, tengo doble turno en la escuela hasta las 19:00 y estaré cansada. Así que los dejo con este largo Show.**

 **¡LoL! ¡Que me tomó 24 páginas de Word! ¡Es lo más largo que he escrito!**

 **¡Gracias por sus preguntas! ¡Los amo con todo mi kokoro!**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten, dejen su opinión, critica, etc.**

 **Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3**

 **PD: Saludos a Hikari y Pyro :D les tengo una sorpresa de cumpleaños preparada a los dos X3**

 **PD 2: Si eres nuevo aquí te invito a mi página de Facebook "SweetGirl90" donde subo los diseños de mis personajes, dibujos, etc. Hasta ahora está el diseño de Kelly, Puppet, Candy y Balloon Girl ¡Próximamente el de Stacy!**


	3. ¡Nuevo co entrevistador y más preguntas!

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico y gramatical /no se preocupen, si me doy cuenta lo voy a corregir), etc, etc.**

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

-¿Alguna de ustedes no creen que Puppet está… no lo sé… alterada?- Preguntó Bonbon arreglando su maquillaje junto a la rubia Toy mientras que divisaban a la marioneta desde el gran espejo del camarín. Esta se veía nerviosa, con híper activismo y señales de que estaba perdiendo cordura.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Le contestó la pequeña peli rosa haciendo su moño y marcando lo evidente- Desde que la retaron a ignorar a Golden ha estado más nerviosa desde que le prohibimos a Mangle besar a Chicadele durante los turnos diurnos- Eso sí que lo recordaban, la pobre zorrita soportó horas de no poder expresar su cariño. Y Puppet estaba igual en esos momentos, con Balloon Girl a su lado tratando de calmarla y Candy arreglando su cabello puesto que de tan estresa que estaba hasta se le notaba en su apariencia. La cupcake humana se le quedó mirando por unos segundos y prosiguió a limar sus uñas- ¿Cuánto creen que dure hasta explotar?

Mangle se adelantó alzando su mano mientras se alistaba acomodando su infaltable capa morada y retocando los cables de Endo-Una hora… es lo más probable ¿Tu qué dices amigo?

-No creo que dure más de media hora- Puppet lo miró con desprecio ante su opinión.

-¿Qué tan débil me creen? Deberías cerrar tu bocota Endo ¿No deberías estar en el camarín de los chicos?

Endo solo se dignó en levantar una ceja y decir sarcásticamente- Vaya es verdad, que irrespetuoso soy, solo espera a que me despegue del cuerpo de Mangle en un año y me voy felizmente.

-Ya dejen de pelearse- Chica interrumpió algo nerviosa por la pelea- Tenemos que salir al aire en un rato y todavía no estamos listas.

-Sí, es verdad ¡Oye Candy! ¿Me ayudas con mi peinado?- La gatita asintió y se acercó a Balloon Girl, o como ella decidió que la llamaran, Briana (lo sé, soy pésima eligiendo nombres :'v pero ni madres de seguir llamando a los dos "Balloon tal cosa" ahora son Billy y Briana) y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello mientras que las demás seguían arreglándose. En cuanto a los hombres y las guardias, estaban esperando en el set haciendo lo que se les daba la regalada gana… todo menos intentar escapar claro está.

-¿Tienes un tres?- Dijo Miles a Kelly la cual jugaba con Stacy y Jeremy también.

-No, ve a pescar… Jeremy- Dicho esto espió a través de un cristal donde se reflejaban las cartas de el joven Fitzgerald y soltó una risita- ¿Tienes un 5?

-¡¿Cómo es que siempre ganas?!- Gritó indignado tirando sus cartas al carajo.

-Que exagerado, voy yo- Agregó Stacy- Miles ¿Tienes un…?- No terminó la oración dado a que fijó su atención en el oso rubio- ¿Qué le pasa a Golden?- Ya deberían saber que él estaba tan alterado como Puppet, tan ansioso que estaba rompiendo papeles. Freddy sabía, el era su consejero y al que le decía todo, por lo que fue fácil notar que cuando Golden estaba nervioso o ansioso se ponía a destrozar papel como un loco.

-Desde que retaron a Puppet a ignorarlo ha estado así- Les contestó Dulce garabateando en unas hojas lo que sea que pasaba por su mente- No sé porque, pero me encantaría agradecerle a Hashashin. Ya tengo el papel picado que necesitaba para las fiestas.

-Que floja- Freddy le quitó los papeles a su otra versión- Pobre, lo dejaron peor que Springtrap ayer.

-¿Quién se creyó ese tipo para llevarme a mi camarín como si fuera basura?

Bonnie que estaba afinando su guitarra solo lo miró con desinterés-Tú eres basura.

-¡MALDITO TRAVESTI DE…!

-¡Ya estamos listas!- Las animatrónicas aparecieron por la puerta y se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Hola linda- El oso de sombras estaba por sentarse junto a la marioneta pero con una increíble rapidez, Mangle ocupó el asiento- Lo siento viejo, asiento ocupado- y le hizo señas a Shadow Freddy para que se retirara, lo cual hiso algo molesto.

Puppet miró a la peli blanca confundida-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ella solo le guiñó el ojo- ¿Para qué estamos las amigas si no es para alejarte de los tontos?- Dijo haciendo que sonriera.

-Muy bien idiotas, el show empieza en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…- Y así se dirigió a la mara sonriendo- Bienvenidos sean lectores y lectoras, este es "Pregúntale a los personajes" el show donde tú nos preguntas cosas y respondemos, y si es un reto… ¡Lo cumplimos! Pero antes que nada, mi nuevo co entrevistador debe venir… hace más de media hora ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA VEN YA O TE VOY A QUEMAR TODOS TUS PUTOS MANGAS YAOI!- Y corriendo como el alma que lo lleva el diablo apareció un chico de la edad de Dulce, más alto que ella, cabello negro en tonalidad azul, ojos azules y orejas de gato. Se lo notaba mega cansado, por lo que se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba al costado de la entrevistadora.

-Hola- No pudo decir más porque la niña ya le había pegado tremendo golpe en el hombro- ¡Ay! ¡¿Y ahora que hice?!- Se sobó el brazo molesto.

Dulce exclamó furiosa-¡A LA PROXIMA QUE LLEGUES TARDE TE VOY A ARRANCAR TUS PUTOS OJOS!- El chico bufó.

-Siempre dices eso y nunca lo haces... Milagros- Se arrepintió enseguida al verla sacar unas tijeras de quien chingados sabe que saco- ¡Ok ok! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema con tu nombre?! -¡QUE DENTRO DE ESTE SET ME LLAMO DULCE! ¡DUL-CE! -Pero si de dulce no tienes nada- Las tijeras se acercaron a sus ojos- ¡ERA BROMA!

-Si no fuera porque me cuesta dinero la limpieza...- Dijo guardando las tijeras.

-¿Quién es ese?- Dijo Foxy dudosamente ante tanto griterío.

-Ah, el es Kuomi- Contestó calmándose y señalando al peli negro- Es el nuevo co entrevistador… Miles renunció.

-¡Nunca más!- Gritó Miles desde el público.

-Que onda bitches… Osos gominolas, Conejos, Patitas, Zorras, Sombritas, Cerecitas, Marioneta cara de payaso- Golden hiso un esfuerzo sobre humano para no golpearlo...ya eran bastantes descargas eléctricas y suficiente tenia con el reto que le impusieron a Puppet para que lo ignorara, por lo que solo se cruzó de brazos- y niños…ellos me caen bien.

-Maravilloso, otro loco mas- Comentó Springtrap más que harto de la situación.

-Ah, me olvidaba del Weonejo dorado.

-¡¿CÓMO ME DIJITES?!

-¡Sin peleas pendejos! ¡Vamos con las preguntas! ¡SHA SHEGÓ EL DESMADRE!

 _ **ANÓNIMO**_

 _ **Golden: ¿Agua o leche? :v**_

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- No notaba como la niña se reía tapándose la boca para no estallar.

-Tú solo responde a la pregunta marica- Le contestó Kuomi lanzándole una bola de papel causándole mas ira que contener al rubio.

-¿Qué se yo? Agua.

-Jo… siguiente pregunta.

 _ **Puppet: ¿Segurit de que eres mujer? e_e**_

-Tan segura como que te partiré la madre apenas te vea.

 _ **Mangle: ¿Cuántas veces le robaste el pico a Chicadele?**_

La peli blanca sonrió traviesa- Las veces que fueron necesarias para besarla mejor.

 _ **Freddy: ¿Cómo es eso del bolso? :v**_

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el oso castaño, este solo silbó de forma disimulada mientras movía detrás de su asiento un bolso de mujer.

-¿Qué pendejo nos hiso estas preguntas?

En ese momento, Dulce le dirigió una mirada a su co entrevistador que no evitaba morir de la risa- Este idiota seguramente…

-¡NO POS, LO MATO!- Golden trató de lanzarse contra él pero como era de esperarse, recibió una descarga eléctrica.

-Sé que es un idiota, pero desde un comienzo dije, nada de violencia.

-Jaja, pendejos.

-Cállate o te quemo los mangas.

-No tienes corazón.

 _ **Marie2486**_

 _ **Sabes algo chica...ERES LA MAYOR PERRA DE LAS PERRAAS Y EN COLEGIO TODAS LO SON así que se llevarían bien y con gusto te mato en estos momentos me gustaría ser el villano de mi novela favorita para descuartizarte y luego tirarte en el lugar más pendejo del mundo donde no te encuentren sin olvidar descuartizar...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mi siguiente pregunta es para Golden (te admiro desde lo personal) esta pregunta una amiga me pidió que te la hiciera quiere saber si te puede violar XD**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **fue idea de ella no mía**_ __

Chica se quedó con la boca hasta el piso ante tantos insultos, enseguida las lágrimas de aceite se hicieron presentes en sus ojos y salió corriendo a abrazar a su zorrito, el cual la calmaba con palabras dulces. Golden solo forzaba una sonrisa.

-Jeje… Agradezco el interés pero preferiría seguir virgen.

 _ **PARA CHICA (la más putaaaaaaa)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(con inocencia) ¿cuántas veces te has prostituido?**_

La rubia dejó de lloriquear por un segundo solo para enseñarle el dedo con una expresión de pocos amigos.

 _ **PARA FREDDY Y BONNIE**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no se asusten no pediré nada raro solo quiero que me canten "good girls" de 5sos**_ __

Dulce levantó una ceja-¿Y esa cual es?

-Déjame la busco- Kuomi buscó en la laptop y después se la entregó a Dulce.

-Si no hay de otra… ¡A CANTAR PERRAS!

Ambos animatrónics se levantaron de mala gana y sin más empezaron a cantar mientras que todos se les reían en la cara.

 _ **Ella es una buena chica, la favorita de papá**_ __ _ **  
Ahorra para Harvard, ella sabe que lo logrará**_ __ _ **  
Ella es buena en la escuela, nunca está ausente**_ __ _ **  
Ella puede hablar francés, y creo que fluido**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Todas las noches estudia duro en su habitación**_ __ _ **  
Al menos eso es lo que sus padres asumen**_ __ _ **  
Ella se cuela por la ventana para estar con su novio**_ __ _ **  
Esto es lo que me dijo el otro día cuando la pille**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Ella me dijo, olvida lo que pensabas**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ **  
Así que date la vuelta y olvida lo que has visto**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do)**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ **  
(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do)**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Ella es una buena chica**_ __ _ **  
Estudiante de A**_ __ _ **  
Ella está bien en su tarea por cuenta propia**_ __ _ **  
Juro que ella vive en la biblioteca**_ __ _ **  
Porque si tu le preguntas ella te va a decir**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Ahí es donde me encontrarás**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Pero si tú estás buscado, no la encontraras ahí**_ __ _ **  
Puede saber mejor pero ama jurar**_ __ _ **  
En la parte de atrás de la habitación, donde nadie mira**_ __ _ **  
Ella va a estar con su novio... ella no está leyendo libros**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Ella me dijo, olvida lo que pensabas**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ **  
Así que date la vuelta y olvida lo que has visto**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do)**_ __ _ **  
Las chicas buenas son malas y las chicas buenas son malas**_ __ _ **  
(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do)**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Ella es una buena chica, que no ha sido pillada**_ __ _ **  
Ella es una buena chica, que no ha sido pillada**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Ella me dijo, olvida lo que pensabas**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ **  
Así que date la vuelta y olvida lo que has visto**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Ella me dijo, olvida lo que pensabas**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_ __ _ **  
Así que date la vuelta y olvida lo que has visto**_ __ _ **  
Porque las chicas buenas son malas y no pueden ser pilladas**_

-¿Contentos?- Dijo Bonnie más que humillado.

-Sí y mucho- Le dijo el zorro pirata riendo como loco.

 _ **PARA FOXY**_ _ **  
**_ _ **me importa una verga lo que diga tu noviecita la mas puta del mundo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **puedo violarte y si no se puede puedo violarte y si te pones en contra puedo violarte de todos modos matare a chica así no habrán resentimientos y 2 cosas antes de terminar xq eres tan SEXY y puedo violarte**_

-…Dulce… hazme el favor de alejar a las fangirls de mi, please.

-Ni loca, eso lo hace más jugoso.

 _ **PARA PUPPET**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no tengo pregunta solo quería decirte que eres muy cool y la pregunta a Golden fue de parte mi amiga NOOOOO mía**_ __

La marioneta sonrió- Jeje, gracias… un segundo ¿P-porque me importaría si la pregunta la hiciste tu o tu amiga? No soy una madre sobre protectora ni nada por el estilo- Dijo con una risa nerviosa muy evidente para Mangle, Kelly, Endo, Dulce y Kuomi.

 _ **PARA GOLDEN (ahora si mía)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que prefieres los gatos o los perros**_

-¡Gatos!- Con una expresión de felicidad empezó a mimar a Gatúbela.

 _ **Hikari no kokoro**_ __

 _ **¡Volvimos perras!  
Alex: deja de llamarlos así  
Puff me importa un carajo**_

En ese momento los ojos de Dulce despidieron brillos- ¡Sensei!- Su co entrevistador miró a Hikari abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Esta es la tipa de la que hablabas?

-La vuelves a llamar así y te parto la jeta- Amenazó acercando las tijeras a su cara.

-…Bueno, señorita Hílari.

-¡HI-KA-RI! ¡HIKARI, PENDEJO!

-¡ME VALE UN CARAJO!

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You bicht is my favorite ok mi inglés es malo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: yo te deseo suerte con Stacy**_ __

-You bitch madafakas are cool.

-¿A qué se refería con suerte con migo?- Preguntó la peli naranja alertando a su amiga que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Suerte con nuestra amistad tonta… jeje.

 _ **Stacy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: solo quiero un abrazo tuyo! -la abraza sin importarle Kelly- eres suave**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jajaja**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ojalá consigas novio pronto :v**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: Kelly no me mates pero es una ternura tu amiga lo digo con todo el respeto**_

-Awww, gracias- Stacy correspondió al abrazo… el cual no duró mucho porque la celosa de Kelly los separó a ambos dirigiéndole la mirada más feroz y amenazante a Alex mientras que su puño ardía en fuego (literalmente)

-Mantente lejos de ella perro, no tendrá novio hasta que yo lo apruebe (inserte voz de Ayuzawa Misaki endemoniada pliz) - Dijo con voz casi de demonio, aterrando al pobre chico.

-Nuca me dejas socializar- Dijo la oji azul entre pucheros.

 _ **Golden**_ _ **  
**_ _ **... Oso Yogui :3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: -desafiándolo- eres muy serio viejo al menos divierte mas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eres muy celoso?... Hijo de mami**_

Los dos chicos se miraban de forma desafiante- Yo no soy serio, solo soy callado y cuerdo… ¿Y quién dice que no me divierto?

-Pero eres celoso- Le dijo Kuomi riendo junto a Dulce.

-¡NO SOY CELOSO!

 _ **Springtrap**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu eres el mas cool deberíamos ir a jugar algún día**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bien dime los secretos para matar niños**_ __

El chico rubio se acercó a su oído- Eso no lo puedo decir aquí, es confidencial… hablamos después. Pero salimos cuando quieras hermosura.

-¡TE OÍ!- Y así se ganó una electrocutada de parte de la entrevistadora.

 _ **Toy Bonnie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Admite que te gusta Bonnie admítelo! Dale un beso :3 -soy arrastrada por Alex-**_

Bonbon sonrió- Sí, lo amo. Somos novios desde hace un tiempo… y lo beso con gusto- Y sin más los dos conejos se besaron muy tiernamente, demasiado para Dulce.

-Es mucha ternura para mi heart.

 _ **La Peke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hola mi Kohai como te va con tantas preguntas -le acaricia la cabeza-**_

-¡Muy bien sensei!- Exclamó con voz de niña pequeña y carita kawaii hacia su amiga, y como de costumbre, Kuomi evitó reírse.

-¿Peke? Ppffff…

-Te ríes y esta vez enserio quemo todos tus putos mangas yaoi.

-Yo quemo tus mangas yuri.

-¿Quién ve los mangas? Yo miro animes.

-…Pendeja.

 _ **Que siga el Bullying -choca las 5-**_

 _ **-**_ ¡Eso bitches!

 _ **Puppet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eres Hermosa! Quieres a todos? O solo a tu hijo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: Puppet! -la vuelve a abrazar- tendrías una cita conmigo (si es una pregunta xD)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Peke no tiene que salir del lugar solo déjame los detalles**_ __

La marioneta se ruborizó al instante a la vista del furioso Golden- ¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que los quiero a todos… Eh… ¿Una cita? Solo si es de amigos… ya tengo novio.

-¡Cita en el set! ¡Vayamos preparando las velas Hikari!

 _ **Las Polluelas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Primero te pido perdón Chica me caes bien pero tenía q hacer la pregunta para el rating ok en serio mi inglés es malo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: bien amiga, mi pregunta es... Chica que le vistes a Foxy?**_

Chica sonrió- No hay problema. En cuanto a Foxy… la verdad es que al principio no nos llevamos bien. Pero después de intentar convivir nos hicimos amigos, descubrí lo caballeroso, tierno y dulce que podía llegar a ser y caí enamorada de él- Todas las chicas suspiraron con aire de enamoradas, incluyendo a la entrevistadora.

-Qué asco- Dijo el co entrevistador.

 _ **Foxy y Mangle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me importa un carajo que tengan parejas, ustedes son mi shipping favorito por lo que quiero que se besen por más de 10 segundos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: Mangle yo apoyo tu pareja lésbica con Toy Chica nunca se separen**_ __

 _ **-**_ ¡¿WTF?! ¡DE PUTA MADRE QUE NO HAREMOS ESO!

-¡YA OYERON A MI SENSEI! ¡HAGANLO CONCHESUMADRE!- Gritó histérica electrocutándolos hasta que cumplieran y se lanzaran a vomitar.

La polluela Toy solo se encogió de hombros- Gracias supongo.

 _ **Shadow Freddy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **... ... ... Muere okno, solo dime... Que tan sensual es para ti Marisa ewe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: la loca de aquí siempre se preguntó si tu y Shadow Bonnie tendrían una relación a escondidas**_

-Pues solo te diré que es una mujer muy hermosa- Ante sus palabras Mangle y Golden quisieron lanzarse contra él y ahorcarlo hasta que se le salieran sus putos ojos- ¿Shadow Bonnie, estás delirando?- No se dio cuenta de tal impacto que le habían causado sus palabras a la conejita de sombras.

 _ **Candy  
... Besa a Springtrap  
Entonces... **__**Se siente pasar de coneja a gata (como que suena raro)  
Me caes tan bien que no te are más preguntas xD**_

-Se siente genial…y- Springtrap intentó escapar de inmediato, pero veloz como era, Candy tomó su cara y le dirigió una seductiva mirada para besarlo, causando que las dos guardias sacaran fotos como locas y Miles suspirara aliviado.

 _ **Toy Chica  
... Puta!**_

-Me tienes envidia por mis zukulentas curvas- Dijo pasando sus manos por su cintura y cadera.

 _ **Toy Bonnie  
Aun eres virgen?  
Bonnie es bueno contigo?  
Crees que estoy loca?**_

Los dos conejos se sonrojaron furiosamente como tomates- ¡Claro que soy virgen! Y si, el es vuelo conmigo… y créeme que te mandaría a un buen psicólogo.

 _ **Puppet  
Siii a ti de nuevo xD yo también cumplí quiero un regalo ;-;  
... Bien ahora acompáñame para la cita**_

-Jeje… más tarde, ahora necesito estar en el set- Se súper notaba que trataba de zafar de la incómoda situación.

 _ **Tú la peke  
No te importa que me la lleve? Sabes que la de volveré bien**_

Dulce sonrió al ver el gesto del oso rubio- Llévatela cuando gustes amiga.

-Peke…

-…- Y si más lo abofeteó.

 _ **Yyy por ultima las pequeñas dulces!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sabemos de quien gustan... Así que por qué no los abrazan y los besan... Mi kokoro les pide que lo hagan**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: no puedo hacerle una maldad a unas pekes... Sólo procuren hacer lo que ella pida... Esta niña tiene una fuerza inmensa demasiada y es para todos.**_

-Shippeo salsero…- Dulce preparó su botón de borrar memoria mientras su amigo sacaba palomitas para disfrutar del show.

Como decía el reto todos cumplieron. Cada quién besó a su pareja, los osos por más rojos que quedaran besaron a sus cupcakes amadas, Shadow Bonnie solo besó la mejilla de el oso sombra y se escondió totalmente avergonzada debajo de una de las sillas, Briana le besó la mejilla a Billy, Puppet no hiso nada porque debía ignorar a Golden, así que él tuvo que hacerlo, Kelly sin otra opción tuvo que besar a Stacy la cual se quedó más que helada en su asiento, y Candy besó a…. ¡¿SPRINGTRAP?!

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?!- Bonnie agarró sus orejas, completamente histérico ante lo que había visto- ¡¿PUPPET Y GOLDEN?! ¡¿CANDY Y SPRINGTRAP?! ¡¿STACY Y KELLY?! ¡¿SHADOW BONNIE Y SHADOW FREDDY?! ¡¿WTF MEN?! ¡WTF! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Ahora ya se había armado un gran revoltijo, o como me gusta llamarlo en mi país, un enorme puterío. Dulce ya satisfecha los electrocutó borrándoles la memoria.

-Tomemos un descanso de 5 minutos, ya volvemos- Dicho esto se retiró junto a su amigo hacia la cocina del set, dejando a los animatronics y humanos tirados en el suelo. Ya estaban hartos, debían encontrar la forma de escapar… y Mangle tenía la solución. Se colgó del techo como ella sabía y silbó para llamar la atención de todos.

-Chicos… saldremos de aquí.

Freddy bufó ante el entusiasmo de la peli blanca- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

-Por el techo, los sacaré de aquí a cuatro y seremos libres en un santiamén.

Extendió varios de sus tentáculos para alcanzarlos y con los otros de sostenía del techo. Con tanta mala suerte que desató uno de los nudos y cayó al suelo. Y como cereza del pastel, las bolsas de arena se desprendieron también y cayeron sobre sus cabezas.

-Mi…er…da…- Dijo quejándose el pelirrojo al tiempo que sobaba su cabeza.

-Oh no…- Springtrap se agarró la cabeza mientras gritaba alarmado- ¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS!

-Vicent, esas son mis piernas- Le respondió Golden con fastidio.

-No pos… haz ejercicio debilucho.

-¡¿CÓMO DIJITES, BASTARDO Y PUTO HIJO DE UNA HIENA?!

-Pts… ahí viene- Susurró Chicadele divisando a Dulce y Kuomi. Todos regresaron a sus asientos haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado para seguir con el show como siempre. Puesto que sabían que si ella se enteraba de que habían intentado huir de nuevo… les fundiría los circuitos.

-Volvimos, adelante con las preguntas.

 _ **trick death**_ __

 _ **Trick: qué bueno que te gusta edgar puppet mi cuento favorito es los crímenes de la calle morgue y mi poema es annabel lee**_ __

-Jeje, por como se llaman suenan interesantes.

 _ **Bonnie y bonbon: al menos conocen system of a down, black veil brides, my chemical romance o green day**_ __

-Si no conoces a esos genios no sabes vivir- Dijeron chocando los cinco.

 _ **Freddy: ¿puedes hacer scream?**_

 _ **-**_ Al cliente lo que pida- Y dicho esto se lanzó contra la cámara haciendo su típico screamer de FNAF1.

(Lo sentimos, fallas técnicas)

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso…

 _ **Chica: holi**_ _ **  
**_ _ ***se escucha ruido al otro lado de la puerta ***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Treat:(hermano gemelo de trick)*tocando la puerta * hey déjame entrar**_

Chica saludó con su manita al tiempo que Dulce miraba por la ventana y cerraba las cortinas.

 _ **fayroxis72**_ __

 _ **Kelly te daré 10 revistas yaoi o mas para que dejes que los old le parten la madre a Springtrap y ya que estoy aquí ya que soy malo voy a decir esto Shadow Freddy descubrió un secreto de Puppet y empezó a chantajearla con ese secreto cuando intento terminar con él, pártele la madre Golden Freddy.**_

Los presentes miraron a Shadow Freddy amenazadores ante lo que habían oído, mucho más Golden y Kelly, tanto que mandó los mangas a la mierda. Mangle no mucho dado que ya sabía del asunto.

-¡¿ESTÁS CHANTAJEANDO A MI MAMÁ?!- El rubio lo levantó de la camisa y empezó a zarandearlo- ¡SABÍA YO QUE NO ERAS DE FIAR!- La pobre de Puppet no hacía más que suplicar en silencio que todo terminara. Todo animatrónico se lanzó iracundo contra Shadow Freddy dándole una paliza legendaria, Golden se acercó a su madre para saber todo pero…

-¡NADA DE DRAMA NI SHIPPING!- Dulce evitó todo volviéndolos a electrocutar sin compasión- ¡EL SHIPPING LLEGA CUANDO YO DIGO QUE LLEGA!

-¡¿Por qué?!- Su amigo gritó desconcertado.

-¡NADIE ME ADELANTA LA HISTORIA!

-¡MALDITA PUTA! ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

 _ **Pyro phoenix-bird**_ __

 _ **Wow que larguísimo, hasta creo que es más largo que todo un cap que escribo soldado. Pero si divirtió. Jaja los hombres de negro fue divertido, y la foto de la rescatista Marioneta alimentando a su soldadito de juguete XD. Y todos esos gritos y golpes, y lo de la cadete Chica diciendo que sería vergonzoso y Mike diciendo vergonzoso para los patos lo sacaste de Rebornica, y el chichiste de malvadOSO muy del soldado Mike, por eso él fue el único en reír. Actualiza pronto soldado.**_

 _ **Pyro phoenix-bird, cambio y fuera.**_

-Yo me voy al carajo- Dijo Golden más que sonrojado de vergüenza tapando su cara con su sombrero.

-MalvadOSO…jeje…

-Eres peor que Mike.

-Tú eres peor que Vicent y no digo nada.

-…Puta.

 _ **Foxy: ¿qué es lo que más odia Chica de ti? Si respondes y Chica responde otra cosa que ella bese a otro frente a tus narices y de lengüita, si es lo mismo estás salvado.**_

Foxy tragó en seco y rezó al cielo para elegir la respuesta correcta- Ella odia que… ¿Sea tan sexy?

Ya cuando todos se esperaban la negación Chica asintió- Atraes demasiadas fangirls y chicas en la pizzería, me gustaría que no seas tan sexy.

-… ¿A poco acerté?

 _ **BonBon, Mangle, Candy y Chicadele: ¿pueden bailar "my room disco night"? El video esta en el 2do cap de mi fic de FNAF.**_

Las animatrónicas se miraron entre sí y bailaron sin objeciones, para la sorpresa de todos lo hicieron bastante fluido.

 _ **La Marioneta: ¿por qué atacas al guardia cuando tu caja deja de sonar? ¿Qué significa esa canción para ti que te mantiene quieta?**_

Puppet miró gacha el suelo- Yo no quiero atacar a nadie, solo voy a pedir que pongan mi música de nuevo, pero algo me impulsa a atacarlos de alguna manera. Y esa canción era la favorita de James, le encantaba oírla y que yo se la cantara… después de darle la vida a todos me separaron de él por mucho tiempo y de alguna forma esa música me mantenía cuerda. Pero a pesar de que nos hayamos re encontrado esa canción se volvió parte de mí.

 _ **Freddy: ¿por qué cuando Jeremy Sr. y Fritz Sr. se ponían la máscara caías en el truco? La máscara era de ti.**_

-Si yo mismo te soy sincero no sé porque lo hacía, suponiendo que nos reemplazaron muchas veces pensé que era un endoesqueleto a medias. Con el tiempo se volvió algo automático.

 _ **Golden Freddy: si estuvieras en una jaula con un gorila y este no le gustara tener otro en la jaula ¿quién ganaría la pelea?**_

-Bueno…

Dulce irrumpió entusiasmada- ¡Solo hay una manera de saberlo! ¡PELEA! ¡TRAIGAN AL GORILA!- Dicho esto unos empleados aparecieron trayendo una jaula enorme con un gorila dentro.

-¡¿DE DONDE CHIGADOS SACASTE ESO?!- Gritó Kuomi al borde de la histeria.

-Una buena entrevistadora siempre está lista- Todos miraban asombrados, y Golden estaba más que aterrado.

-¡El ganaría! ¡Yo me rindo!- Trató de huir pero Dulce se adelantó y lo encerró en la jaula.

-¡PELEARAS QUIERAS O NO O TE PARTO LA MADRE!- Así como declaró, Kelly hiso sonar una campaña para declarar que la pelea había comenzado… cómo era de esperarse Golden iba perdiendo. Los demás solo observaban y una que otra vez decían frases como "Eso debe doler" "Auch" entre otros- No pos… debería sacarlo de allí pero ni madres- Aunque no lo admitiera, hasta podía sentir dolor físico en cada golpe que veía. Puppet ya estaba al borde de la locura.

-¡Vamos gorila! ¡Vamos!- Las miradas de reproche se dirigieron a Kelly, esta rió nerviosamente y cerró la boca como le convenía.

-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!- La marioneta por fin se había rendido- ¡Denme las descargas que quieran, pero no pienso ignorar más a mi hijo! ¡MUCHO MENOS CON ESTO!- No se hiso esperar más y entró en la jaula.

Kuomi le susurró a Dulce-¿No vas a darle descargas?

-Debería, pero esto ya se pasó de lo debido.

Justo al tiempo que Golden se estrellaba en los barrotes, la marioneta ya estaba dentro, nada feliz de lo que sucedía. Y sin temor escudó a su hijo posicionándose frente al simio- ¡A ver! ¡Atrévete si tienes las agallas!- El ceño fruncido del contrincante se esfumó- Eso es, mantente lejos asqueroso primate ¡NADIE TOCA A MI HIJO SIN QUE YO…!- Si bien pensaba que había ganado estaba equivocada, pues recibió un golpe en el estomago y fue lanzada contra los barrotes cayendo desmayada por el impacto.

-Está muerto…- Murmuró Mangle cubriéndose los ojos ante la mirada de todos.

-Lo sé, pero lo repararemos.

-No hablaba de Golden, hablaba del gorila- Efectivamente, Golden apenas vio a su madre desmayada se levantó como si nunca hubiera sufrido daño alguno. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras goteaban espeso liquido negro y mostraba ira y furia en su mirar, tanto que hasta un aura oscura comenzó a envolverlo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Kelly abrazó a su amiga asustada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije de lo que Golden era capaz de hacer si le haces daño a Puppet? Estás a punto de experimentarlo- Dijo el oso Toy alejándose un poco.

-Te atreviste a lastimar a una de las personas que más quiero- Su voz se oía pacífica, pero esta cambió repentinamente a un tono amenazador- ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTES LISTO PARA ENFRENTARTE A LA IRA DE GOLDEN FREDDY!- La cámara dejó de enfocar la pelea y cambió a los espectadores que solo hacían muecas de dolor, desagrado, susto y muchos más. Hasta se oían los gritos. Dulce estaba temblando como una hoja en un huracán, escondida detrás del co entrevistador, una que otra vez asomaba la cabeza para mirar pero siempre regresaba a lo anterior. Él solo miraba y anotaba en una libreta. Por fin la escena volvió a la jaula. No había rastros del gorila. Solo estaba Golden con las manos cubiertas en sangre mientras cargaba a su madre y la sacaba de allí dentro.

-¿Está bien?- Mangle se acercó a la peli negra y la revisó.

-Sí, solo fue un golpe pequeño. Logró desmayarla pero despertará en un rato.

-Mejor seguimos con las preguntas- La traumada entrevistadora volvió a su asiento como los demás y trató de olvidar lo que acababa de suceder- Adelante.

 _ **Hashashin**_

 _ **¿?: sorprase motherfucker -entra hashashin desde el tejado y aterriza delante de la autora-**_

-¡Viejo amigo!- Exclamó feliz. El ruido fue tan fuerte que Puppet despertó con dolor de cabeza, atendida rápidamente por su hijo.

 _ ****_ _ **Alex: ¡can...! -es electrocutado por un taser antes de que avanzara a donde la animatrónica-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hashashin: como les decía, vengo por el trabajo de seguridad de la autora porque no tengo nada que hacer ahora**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: ah... Candy amore mío... ayúdame... -lo decía electrocutado-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hashashin: este cabrón... ¿aun no se duerme? bueno, qué más da, si lo meten a un traje animatrónico, no se morirá, es inmortal, bueno mis preguntas para que hagas tu tercer capítulo de tu set de preguntas son -se aclara la garganta-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Puppet- es para que ignores a tu hijo y no abrazarlo, o sea, Cero abrazos, cero cariño, o sea, como si nunca existiera, me estoy vengando por los jugadores del FNAF2 por que los matabas en la noche 2 de la nada -lo miraba con una mirada asesina a Golden-**_

-¿eh?- Puppet entró en conciencia- Tu dijiste en los próximos, tuve que aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba… yo lo ignoro, pero él no me ignora- Dijo esto sonriendo.

 _ **-Chica- ahora te desafío a que, tortures a Freddy de por vida, hasta el fin del fic, eso incluye, trolearlo con imágenes yaoi de Freddy x Bonnie, Freddy x Golden, Freddy x Foxy (¿sorry man?) Freddy x Toy Freddy, etc.**_

Los ojos de la joven rubia se iluminaron, sacó de su delantal el IPhone que tenían y se acercó lentamente al aterrado Freddy.

 _ **-Chicadele- ahora que se que las dos son mejores en hacer pizzas, me tome la libertad de robar estas medallas de primer lugar de cocina y entregárselas a las dos**_

-¡Muchas gracias!- La polluela Toy tomó las medallas con una gran y radiante sonrisa.

 _ **Bonnie- ¿Como no pudiste con mi desafío en tocar un solo tema de system of a down? me veré obligado a tomar tu alma de niño y dárselo a cerberus, pero como soy piadoso, te torturaré con cada tema de mis grupos favoritos que aparecen en mi perfil de fanfiction ja, ja, ja -risa diabólica-**_

-Inténtalo, Dulce nos necesita para el show- Dijo arrogantemente.

 _ **-Golden- sigues siendo un marica que solo le gusta a... -se le acerca a su oído- su propia madre, por eso también estas en mi listado de almas al infierno**_

El chico rubio enfureció-¡MARICA TU…!... Espera ¿Cómo?

 _ **-Springtrap/Vincent- ¿cómo tu asesinaste niños y a una mujer? ¿No se les ocurrieron ponerte un mejor apodo? purple guy o hombre morado es un apodo de mierda, el mío es mucho peor, me llaman ángel of the dead... -suena su celular- ¿hola muerte? si, ¿estoy con Vincent? aja, aja, ok -cuelga- la muerte dice que en el infierno, el mismo diablo te va a violar y te va a meter unos panes tostados por el c*****_

Springtrap se encogió de hombros algo desinteresado- Me llaman hombre morado por el uniforme que se usaba en ese tiempo ¿Cómo los maté dices? Con los niños solo tuve que usar el traje de Golden para atraerlos hasta la parts/service y matarlos. En cuanto a la mujerzuela- Señaló a Puppet- Solo tuve que esperar a que saliera corriendo del restaurante para apuñalarla en el corazón… en definitiva soy el puto amo ¡EL DIABLO NO SE COMPARA CON MIGO! ¡NI TAMPOCO LA MUERTE PERRAS!

-… ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no le llamaras Weonejo dorado?

-Sí.

-Pues hazlo hasta que se muera.

 _ **-Toy Bonnie- me has decepcionado, bon, te pedí que le arrancaras el rostro a Bonnie, creo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo con mi música súper hardcore de DragonForce (-_-)**_

La conejita bufó- Es mi novio ¿Cómo esperabas que le arrancara su linda cara?

 _ **-Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl- los reto a que molesten un rato a Springtrap**_

Briana lanzó una risa- ¡Juguemos con él!- Y riendo junto a Billy se colgaron de Springtrap para jugar con él. Claro que no sabían que le jodían la existencia.

-Putos mocosos…

 _ **-para los tres guardias- -Mike- sigues siendo un pro, cuando le cerraste a Foxy con la puerta dejando solo su cabeza en la oficina y le colocaste un collar para perros y le quitaste su precioso (sonido de gulum del señor de los anillos) garfio XD, eres el maestro trolo, -Jeremy- es verdad que con los otros jeremy's de otros fics, algunos se enamoran de animatronics como por ejemplo, mangle y Chicadele, -Fritz- lastima, si la pizzería fuera mía, te contrataría para que terminaras el turno que te habían quitado, a pesar de que eres un noob de guardia, no creo que durarías con todo los animatronics**_

Mike se rió en la cara del molesto Foxy recordando lo ocurrido, Jeremy sintió un escalofrío.

-En los fics suele pasar eso.

-Si te soy honesto agradezco que me hayan despedido, así que no te gastes compadre.

 _ **-Doll- los felicito a ti y a Michelle (Mike) que hayan tenido una excelente relación entre ustedes a pesar los problemas con ciertos animatronics -mira a Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie y Golden- por eso, les deposite dinero en la cuenta de Mike y en la tuya para que no se preocupen.**_

La joven de lentes sonrió ante el comentario- Muchas gracias, no era necesario- Todos los demás reían como locos.

-¡MIKE SE LLAMA MICHELLE!

-¡CALLENCE PUTOS!

 _ **-Kelly- por fin nos conocemos en persona -camina hasta estar enfrente de ella- sabes, todo este tiempo he estado esperando para decirlo... ¡tú eres la maestra troll! dame esos cinco muchacha -levanta su mano al aire, ya que mide 1.87 de altura-**_

La chica miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa y saltó para chocar los cinco- ¡Un gusto amegoh!

 _ **-Stacy- te desafió a bailar con... -mira a los animatronics masculinos- a bailar con Toy Freddy y que sea el baile más difícil de todos -lo dice con una voz demoníaca- el tango.**_

-¿Tango?- Stacy no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que su amiga ardía en celos mirando de forma amenazante al Toy "Si la tocas te dejo como tornillo" Él entendió y llevó a la peli naranja al centro para bailar tango con ella. Algo que le costó pisotones de parte de la humana y miradas asesinas de Kelly que no desaparecieron aun cuando habían acabado.

 _ **-Mily/dulce- mejor te digo Mily, te queda para mi gusto, ah... me agrado tu fic y este set de preguntas, ya sabes que tienes a alguien para seguridad, aparte dejare a mi mejor amigo OC de mi torturada y psicópata mente,**_

-Llámame como quieras compadre.

 _ **Alex: ¡yo!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hashashin: no tu, puto de mierda -le da un mega puñetazo, mandándolo al otro lado del set- me refiero a Mark**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mark: ¿hola?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hashashin: Mark, es un buen tipo, es de total confianza para los tipos de trabajo sobre seguridad personal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mark: se artes marciales, kapoeira, jujitsu, combate militar cuerpo a cuerpo, experto en armas de largo alcance y de corto alcance -le entrega unos documentos y expediente-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hashashin: y no es un idiota como cierto estúpido -mira a Alex que esta K.O-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: ah... Candy... cásate conmigo, porque estoy en el paraíso (X-X)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hashashin: así que, cualquier cosa si ciertos animatronics intentan escapar, Mark se encargara gentilmente, ¿verdad Mark? -vemos a un Mark, golpeando un saco de boxeo, mientras estaba con una polera mostrando sus músculos bien formados y sudando por prácticas-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mark: si, cuenta con ello -empieza a golpear el saco de boxeo- ¡toma esto puto spetznaf! -golpea brutalmente-**_

-Impresionante- Admitió la niña y el co entrevistador.

 _ **Hashashin: y antes de que se me olvide...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Candy y miles- los reto a que salgan en una cita, ya que ustedes están solos y prefiero que estén con alguien.**_

-¡PERO YO NO LA QUIERO!- Gritó el chico molesto, su prima se acercó a él.

-Es porque babea por Brenda- Esquivó el golpe de su primo para ponerse a bailar como loca junto a su amiga- ¡Brenda y Miles se besan bajo un árbol!

-¿La camarera?

-Cállense…

-Por mí no hay problema sobre la cita- Dijo Candy.

 _ **-las gemelas cupcakes- por favor, no vean yaoi por un buen rato, vean películas... ¿ah no se? cosas de niñas y esas cosas ¿que no sea yaoi?**_

Las dos se arrodillaron y gritaron de la forma más dramática posible que se ganaría un Oscar- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _ **Hashashin: bueno, ya sabes donde estaré, haciendo mi fic y ¿ver que hago después? bueno ya tienes a dos guardias personales**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mark: ¡viva la revolution, camarada!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hashashin: ja, ese Mark, creo que nos está afectando ver a un autor revolucionario, bueno bye -sale del set y se sube a un vehículo militar 4X4- ¡somos 300!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soldados: ¡300! -se pierden a la vista-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mark: bien, ¿cuando empiezo? -lo decía, secándose su rostro con una toalla-**_

-Puedes empezar hoy amegoh- Ella señaló al costado de Kuomi, el se alejó un poco aterrado debido al intimidante chico.

 _ **Un usuario ms**_ __

 _ **Estoy de vuelta ladies and madafaka.  
Para Foxy: Tendrías un hijo con Chica y si es así sería niño o niña.**_

 _ **Para Chica: Tú tendrías hijos con Foxy (perdón me gusta mucha el Foxica)**_

La pareja se sonrojó al instante soltando una risa leve- Nos encantaría tener un hijo, pero somos animatronics, no es posible… pero si tendríamos uno sería niño/niña…-Se miraron entre sí y no duró ni un minuto para que comenzaran a pelear- ¡NIÑA/NIÑO!

-Dios y la virgen… Viva el Foxica.

-Yo en lo personal prefiero ver a Golden ser ukeado por Freddy y…

-¡NADIE TE PREGUNTÓ NADA, KUOMI!

 _ **Para Freddy: Eres capaz de decir la letra p sin abrir la boca.**_ __

El oji celeste respondió con una mirada dudosa y se propuso a intentarlo. Pero apenas lo hiso todo mundo comenzó a reírsele en la cara y el pobre se hundió en su asiento (Asiento emo plz)

 _ **Para Bonnie: Tu canción favorita es?.**_

-¡BONNIE SONG!

-Lo sabemos.

 _ **Está es un reto de relleno para todos (hasta para Springtrap) que se me ocurrió al azar.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Escuchen la canción de Balloons de Mandopony y no lloren, yo cuando lo vi enserio lloré TT_TT.**_

Todo mundo se miró entre sí, esa canción no la habían escuchado nunca… salvo Kelly, Kelly es bien hardcore perras. La autora, como buena entrevistadora que era, puso el video en la pantalla para que pudieran escuchar.

Unos minutos más tarde los olds y Puppet estaban llorando como magdalenas, los humanos estaban deprimidos, los Toys sin hablar… ¿y Springtrap? El muy hijo de puta se reía como si no hubiese un mañana… Pero qué hijo de…

 _ **Mildred y Ana**_ __

 _ **Hola aquí están mis preguntas y las de una amiga  
Freddy  
Mildred  
*lo abraza* ¿Qué prefieres yaoi o shoujo?  
Ana  
¿Porque eres tan esponjoso?**_

Freddy se dirigió a Dulce- ¿Tengo que responder?

-Hazlo o te parto la madre.

-Bueno- Suspiró con fastidio- Shoujo, y así me hicieron.

 _ **Bonnie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mildred**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Me enseñas a tocar la guitarra?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo pensaba que eras una mujer. Mildred me desmintió. Reto besa a Freddy por unos tres minutos. Tienes que hacerlo sino te electrocutaran**_ __

-Te enseño si me quitas ese reto- Sonrió suplicante a la cámara pero la niña se lo negó rotundamente. Vayan preparándose fujoshis… aquí viene el Frennie del bueno.

-Qué asco…- Foxy se puso su parche en el ojo que no tapaban sus cabellos para no mirar, Bonbon ardía en celos siendo testigo de el beso.

 _ **Puppet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Las dos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amamos eres la mejor ¿Quieres ser nuestra mejor amiga?**_

La marioneta sonrió de forma amistosa y cariñosa hacia las dos- Con gusto.

 _ **Tatiana Aponte**_ __

 _ **¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! Cuando vi este fic me quede con expresión de WTF?! Y dije: No puedo perder la oportunidad de hacerles pasar vergüenza, y que queden con traumas por el resto de su existencia.**_

 _ **Hoy solo vine con el propósito de avergonzar a uno de ellos: ¡Ohhhhh Foxy! (Inserta voz dulce) ¡TU ERES EL QUE MAS PROBLEMAS ME CAUSO PARA PASAR FNAF2! ¡TE LAS COBRARE TODAS PEDAZO DE COYOTE MALNACIDO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! (Inserta un rayo que da enfoque aterrador a la risa)**_

El pobre zorro tragó en seco, estaba aterrado.

-¡Hola Tati!

 _ **Muy bien Foxy, dicen que eres un macho machote ¡Pues yo no lo creo! Pero me puedes demostrar lo contrario con un reto que te pondré, te reto a ponerte un vestido rosa, y cantar y bailar Barbie Girl de Aqua, y solo para divertirme grabare todo con mi celular.**_

-…Tiene que ser broma- Dulce salió corriendo a toda velocidad solo para volver con el vestido pedido ¿De dónde lo sacó? No lo sé. Pero dado que el pelirrojo temía de los shocks de electricidad, se despojó de su ropa para vestirse con el atuendo pedido. Todos morían de risa al ver al "Maculio y Sexy zorro pirata" convertirse en un marica que cantaba avergonzado y siendo grabado por Tatiana. Acabó rasgando todo el vestido con su garfio y colmillos, iracundo por la humillación.

-¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

-¡Pásamelo luego!- Exclamó la entrevistadora viendo el video junto a Tatiana y Kuomi.

 _ **PSINess1**_ __

 _ **Para BalloonBoy:  
Porque te odian si cierta persona que no diré pero que estoy viendo hace el trabajo sucio?**_

-No lo sé- Billy mostró una de las linternas del establecimiento- El maestro Foxy siempre me dice que a los guardias les gusta jugar a las escondidas con las baterías ¿Tú qué piensas mamá?- Como si de magia tratase, Chicadele le dirigió al zorro la mirada más imponente y amenazadora que significaba "Te voy a meter esas baterías por tu puto trasero por hacer que odien a mi hijo" Foxy entendió… y el resultado fue que se sentó bien pegado a la silla, lo más que podía.

 _ **Para Foxy;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Seré directo, no me agradas. :p**_

-No eres el único- Le respondió la polluela Toy.

-Estoy jodido…

 _ **Para Chica:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pizza? (Ojala entiendas el chiste)**_

-¡Pizza!

 _ **Para Puppet:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que mas hay dentro de tu caja?**_

Puppet lo pensó por unos momentos para responder- Una almohada, una manta, uno que otro peluche que termina allí porque a Briana le gusta jugar allí, y antes de que me volvieran humana conservaba el listón que me regaló James en el día de las madres- Dicho esto desató su cabello para mostrar el listón blanco que solía usar, este tenía bordada en violeta la palabra "Mommy"- ¿No es un detallazo?

-Pregúntaselo al oso dorado cara de tomate.

-¡MUERETE DULCE!

 _ **pandaotaku11**_

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Ahora vengo con una amiga! Su nombre es Ale.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ale:hola :3 . Bien ahora hare retos! :3**_

 _ **Ale:Ya valieron verdura...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chica:*le da una pizza* eres muy kawaii *w***_

-¡Gracias!- Dijo ella antes de empinarse a la comida.

 _ **Bonnie: sabias que eres mi favorito? *le da una guitarra nueva***_

-¡Gracias amigo! ¡Ya era hora de que me trataran con respeto!

 _ **BB: No sé porque todos te odian...para mi eres muy tierno**_ __

Billy reaccionó sorpresivamente llamando la atención de Mangle _ **-**_ ¡¿ME ODIAN?!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Solo están jugando terroncito!

 _ **Señorita Puppet: golpee a Springtrap para que aprenda que no debe matar a la gente!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ale: Pos gran idea (sarcasmo)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cállate, ahora sufre!**_

-Créeme…será un placer- Springtrap tragó en seco dispuesto a escapar. Pero era tarde, la peli negra ya se había lanzado furiosa contra el golpeándolo con un bate de beis ball que Kuomi le había dado. Así que allí estaba ella… golpeándolo sin piedad y gritando.

-¡ESTO ES POR MATARME! ¡ESTO POR MATAR A LOS AMIGOS DE MI HIJO! ¡ESTO POR MATARLO A EL TAMBIÉN! ¡ESTO POR HABERME BESADO LA VEZ ANTERIOR! ¡Y ESTA ES POR TODAS LAS VECES QUE ME INSULTASTE!

-¡AY, AY, AY, AY! ¡ESO DUELE!- Aunque las razones eran menos seamos realistas… no dejó de golpearlo hasta oír la siguiente pregunta.

 _ **Golden: besa a esta niña *señala a Ale***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ale: Que?! *sonrojada***_

Ahora saben porque lo dejó de golpear. Golden se acercó a Ale y le besó la mano- Ustedes jamás especificaron donde- Dijo haciendo que Puppet soltara un suspiro de alivio y Dulce y Kuomi un grito.

-¡OH VAMOS!

 _ **Foxy: Que se siente que Scott quiera mas a Bonnie que a ti?**_

-Me siento… sexy.

-Ególatra…

 _ **Freddy: me das un abrazo?**_

Por más serio que pareciera, Freddy seguía siendo Freddy, el oso que amaba a los niños. Así que no se negó al abrazo.

 _ **MamiKusa**_ __

 _ **Mhm. *Se aclara la garganta***_ __ _ ****_

 _ **¿Así que... se pueden hacer retos? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, sufrirán, hijos de puta.  
Menos Vincent, a él lo amo.  
Yo soy de ese pequeño 00,000009% que ama a Vincent y odia a todos los demás, incluso a los niños. A excepción de Jeremy y Fritz... Y Mike, en algunas ocasiones lo amo, menos en esta, no me gusta que este con Doll... Pero respeto a esa mujer, carajo, DOLL, SI FUERAS HOMBRE, ME TENDRIAS QUE DAR HIJOS!**_

Mike prefirió cerrar la boca por conveniencia y dejar que su novia hablara por los dos- Jeje… ¿Gracias?

Por cierto, Fritz, *Lanza una zapatilla voladora directamente hacia su cabeza* ¡DESHONOR Y VERGUENZA!

-¡AUCH!- El chico peli naranja cayó al suelo como sus lentes. De inmediato se puso a buscarlos a ciegas.

 _ **Reto a... Mike y Jeremy: Maquillen a Fritz, pónganle falda y sostén.**_

-…- Una mirada vengativa apareció en los ojos de ambos, aprovechando que Fritz no veía un pepino por la falta de lentes, le pusieron lo que se pidió a la fuerza.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡APÚRATE JEREMY!

-¡ESO HAGO!

 _ **Jeremy: JereMike is love, moron.**_ _ ***Le da unas cuantas cachetadas* Te reto a... Ay, mierda, guapo, es que no te quiero hacer sufrir. :c Uhm... Come una deliciosa pizza frente a Chica y Chicadele, ah, y que ambas estén atadas.**_ __

-Gracias supongo- Dijo el rubio sobándose la mejilla, no pasó ni un segundo y divisó a ambas rubias atadas en la silla con las bocas encintadas. Con algo de miedo se comió la rebanada de pizza…los ojos de las dos lo decían todo… Jeremy moriría apenas ellas se liberaran.

 _ **VINCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT: *Sin saber cómo, termina a su lado dándole besitos y apachurrándole como si de una madre se tratase***_

A todo ello, Springtrap tuvo que soportarla junto a los niños.

 _ **BONNIE!: Te quiero, abrázame. Solo soporto tus sustos porque eres tú :3**_

-¡Todos me aman!- Y así la abrazó aprovechando para mirar a Foxy y sacarle un gruñido- ¿Quién es el odiado ahora?

-Muérete conejo travesti.

 _ **Mike: Admito que no eres uno de mis preferidos, pero al menos el que mejor me cae. Y por eso... No se... La verdad es que no es como si me pudiera comportar estúpida contigo, de todas formas, no es que sea una pendeja, ya tengo 20. *Abrazo***_

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo respondiendo el abrazo.

 _ ***Se queda mirando fijamente a los animatrónicos, en especial a aquellos que agredieron a Vincent, en sus brazos estaban Jeremy, Fritz y el anterior nombrado***_ _ ****_

 _ **Solo le daré permiso a Linda para que los electrocuten, como alguien más me los toque... Me daría igual si fueran niños, yo, de alguna u otra forma, me entro al set y los torturo a todos.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ ***Acaricia el cabello de Fritz con aires de loca* Amorcito mío~**_

Los cinco olds y Puppet se indignaron-¡EL ES UN PUTO ASESINO!- Y así Bonnie se ganó un shock eléctrico y las burlas del conejo dorado.

-Me llamo Dulce, pero si me quieres decir Linda por mí está bien.

El de orejas de gato se rió- Porque de linda no tienes nada- Se arrepintió al ver como quemaba uno de sus mangas yaoi- ¡ESE NO!- Se lo arrebató apagando el fuego- ¡Mi Yaoi no! ¡Puta!

-Pendejo- Le respondió con aire de superioridad mostrándole el dedo.

Fritz estaba algo aterrado por la actitud bipolar de la lectora- Jeje… ayúdenme.

 _ **BONBON: Te quiero, no le hagas caso a los que te comparen con Miku, tu eres una belleza! :3**_

-¡AYYYYYYYY! ¡Muchas gracias!

 _ **Reto para Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Golden: Los reto a untarse de carne y sangre. *Suelta a lobos* Y QUE SE DEJEN COMER *Mirada de odio***_ _ ****_

 _ **Tu te salvas Bonnie. Por ahora.**_ __

-Buenos chicos… buenos chicos- Decía Foxy tratando de calmar a los lobos, pero solo los hiso enojar más y los cuatro salieron corriendo aterrados pasándole en sima al pobre de Bonnie.

-Me sorprende que no le haya hecho nada a Marisa.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMEN MARISA, PUTA MADRE!

 _ **Y los animatrónicos que probablemente me odian (Y Linda también, pero como yo la amo a ella, dudo que me haga algo ¿VERDAD QUE SI?(?) solo voy a decirles algo...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mueran en fuego, cabrones, menos Bonnie y Bonbon. :3**_ _ ****_

 _ **CREO QUE SOY LA REPARTIDORA DE ODIO, JAJAJAJAJJJAJAJA(?)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Para Puppet: Se que me odias, yo también te odio, tranquila. Te reto a untarte en mantequilla y hacer un streep dance.**_ __

-Hablé demasiado rápido- Comentó Bonbon riendo mientras los demás volvían maltrechos por la persecución.

Dulce reía a más no poder- ¡Después de esto no podré odiarla!- Silbó y de inmediato Kuomi apareció detrás de la marioneta para vaciar sobre ella un balde de mantequilla derretida y salir corriendo a su asiento- Bien hecho viejo.

-Fue un placer- Dijo riéndose de cómo Puppet hacía gestos de asco debida a la sensación que le causaba lo que le habían lanzado.

-¡Esto es repugnante! ¡No hay forma de que yo haga algo como bailar con esto!- La niña levantó una ceja dando cuenta de que estaba por presionar el botón. Así que sin otra opción Puppet tuvo que bailar.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto se va a Youtube!- Kelly besó su teléfono pensando en la humillación que causaría, los hombres del público estaban asombrados y las chicas se reían de cómo Golden se tapaba los ojos.

-Me pagarán el baño después de esto- Aseguró ella mirando a la cámara.

 _ **Doll: ... Es que si te hago daño, Mike me mata, asi que me abstengo a eso. ¿Cualidad que ames de Mike?**_

-Que es muy detallista- No terminó la frase porque Mike le había dado una rosa- ¡Mi vida!

 _ **Así que, Jeremy: ¿Estas libre como el viento, sin ninguna mujer? JAJAJAJAJAJ. Presiento que morirás virgen. *Besito* 3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bye.**_

-¡YO NO MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

-Lo sabemos Jeremy- Dulce se acercó a Kuomi- Te apuesto 100.

-Trato hecho.

 _ **Myfee**_ __

 _ ***Llego corriendo a toda velocidad y BoomHeadshoot a Springtrap volando por los aires con toda la rabia del mundo y los mira psicóticamente*  
Hola mucho gusto traigo mis preguntas!  
Como ya notaron Amo a Vicente jeje y lo que sigue  
Balloon Boy: Se que tú no eres inocente, que escondes en tu cabeza?**_

-¿Qué escondo?- El pobre miró hacia todos lados y suspiró sacando un frasco de dulces bajo su sombrerito- Lo siento Bonbon.

-¡Ahí estaban mis dulces!

 _ **Freddy: Me caes muy bien pero... *susurrando* Carol no te ama por maldito pedobear baja y besa a Foxy con zhukulemcia y si no quieres* Mirando a la Dulce la da que los electrocute***_

-¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?- Estaba tan deprimido que ni le importó el hecho de besar al zorro.

 _ **Kelly: Sensei EH llegado, por favor de muéstreme sus grandes habilidades para traumatizar a estos tipos por todo el fic* hace reverencia***_

-La sensei Kelly te acepta como alumna pequeña saltamontes…- Le dio un papel- Mi número, llama cuando quieras entrenar.

 _ **Stacy: No tienes tanto protagonismo, no importa te amo!**_ __

-¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

 _ **Golden, Golden, Golden...*BoomHeadshoot sale volando por los aires* Deja de ser un hijo de mami por el amor de Jesús, arde en el infierno* lanza cohetes activado...Boom!***_

Furioso por el ataque repentino y las palabras, gritó- ¡VETE A LA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _ **Dulce: eras la fuckin boss de este lugar así que toma* le entrega dulces de todo tipo* y me puedes dejar electrocutar estos hijos de su progenitora?**_

 _ **-**_ ¡Todo tuyo!- Respondió entregándole el control para comer de los dulces- ¡Dulces!

-¡No seas egoísta y dame!- Dijo Kuomi sacándole varios también. Ambos ignorantes de que a los animatronics y humanos los electrocutaban.

 _ **Mm... No tengo mucha creatividad así que Bye Bye madafackas * agarra a Kelly le da dulces con demasiada azúcar y la lanza a los animatrónicos* mueran biatches* corre y sale por la ventana* Jamás me atraparán***_

-¡Dulces!- Gritaron las dos guardias locas a duo.

-¡Perra!

 _ **Regresé Que es lo que odian de cada uno de ustedes? Yo que Kelly no pueda traumatizarlos y Golden sea un malOSO**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mike: cuenta algunos chistes? Piensas abrir un show de comedia?**_

-Odiamos ser tan idiotas para dejar que esta mocosa nos atrapara.

El co entrevistador abrió los ojos a más no poder- ¿Tú los atrapaste sola?

-Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con una llave perica, bolsas y un camión ¿No lo crees?

-¡Uh uh! ¡Tengo un chiste! ¡Jeremy! Adelante- El oji verde reaccionó de mala gana.

-¡Mike, están en las ventilas!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo los vamos a sacar de ahí?!

-No podemos…

-¿Qué?- Hiso una pausa para acercarse de espaldas a Puppet- Bien, sé que no es el momento de decir esto…

-Mike…

-Pero necesitamos sacarlos de allí en caso de "Preventilarlos"- Ahogó su risa fastidiando a Puppet que había oído todo el chiste, ella solo se golpeó la frente.

-Oh por Dios…- Dijo resignada.

-Jódete, eso es divertido (Rebornica plz) - El de orejas gatunas miró al castaño por unos segundos antes de volver a su manga yaoi.

-… Avísame si abres el club de comedia.

-¿Para ir?

-No… para quemarlo.

 _ **Srta-Imaginacion**_ __

 _ **Holaaa!  
(aparece una adolescente de ojos marrones rojizos y pelo de igual color)  
uhmm... no soy de comentar fanfics pero desde el primer capítulo de "el mejor trabajo de todos" que leo lo que escribes :3**_

-Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

 _ **A Bonnie: te odio ' por tu culpa no pase de la 3 noche del fnaf 2**_

-Like a Boss bitch (inserte un sexy Bonnie con lentes oscuros y un fondo de explosión)

 _ **A Chica: Si te molesta que te digan pato, pero te parece bien que te digan gallina o pollo... ¿Te ofendería el apodo pato-gallina? (Town plz)**_

La pequeña rubia levantó una ceja- ¿Pato gallina? No suena tan malo- A eso, la escritora cantaba como una retrasada junto a Kelly.

-Te quiero por ser un pato gallina

De verdad o plastilina

Por alegrarme siempre el corazón

-…Alguien contrate a un puto psicólogo.

 _ **A Springtrap: ¿lloraste cuando moriste? Porque en las animaciones en youtube lloras y pides ayuda**_

El joven que antes fue Purple Guy miró con sarcasmo la cámara- Nooooooo, no lloré, porque después de todo que te aplaste un traje, te apuñalen resortes y exploten tus órganos no duele.

-Ah, qué suerte tienes- Dijo Golden desatando la ira del conejo.

 _ **A Dulce: gracias a ti y tu fanfic ahora leo yuri así que: Gracias y te adoro *la abraza***_

Ella respondió al abrazo con felicidad en su rostro- ¡YURI FOR EVER! ¡I LOVE YOU!

-Prefiero el yaoi.

-¡NADIE TE PREGUNTÓ, KUOMI!

-Pf… ey, mira esto- Le dio una nota con la pregunta siguiente, debía ser algo bueno porque los dos lanzaron un grito fangirl que le rompió los tímpanos a medio mundo- ¡OMG! ¡PUPPET, A LA CÁMARA DE CONFECIÓN BITCH!- Ordenó sin dejar que se moviera, puesto que la empujó directamente allí.

La escena cambió a la habitación con Puppet oyendo dudosa el radio para escuchar la pregunta y los gritos de los dos niños.

 _ **A Puppet (Al confesionario) Di con palabras lo que sientes por Golden, hasta donde te sea posible (Amo esta pareja n.n)**_

 _ **Bye bye a todos :3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **PD: llámenme Clari please. Mi nombre de usuario es rarito xD**_

-¡TE ADORO, CLARI!

 _ **-**_ ¡Guppet! ¡Guppet! ¡Dilo Puppet! ¡Dilo!

La marioneta se sonrojó al instante- Cielos… no sé qué decir ¿Por dónde comienzo?

-¡SOLO DILO, PUTA MADRE!

-Bueno… Lo amo- Sus mejillas enrojecieron más que antes y los otros dos gritaron más- N-no puedo evitarlo, enserio estoy enamorada de él. Es el único en el que me siento en confianza y con quien he abierto de verdad mi corazón, cuando me abraza pienso que nada puede pasarme, pierdo la realidad y el tiempo se detiene, no hay una sola vez en la que no me sonroje y mi corazón lata cuando me alaga o me dice que me quiere, he soñado muchas veces con estar frente a frente… que se acerque mi de declare su amor… que me bese sin culpa o remordimiento debido a lo que somos… Yo… ¡Joder, que estoy enamorada de él!

-¡SIENTO QUE MORIRÉ!

-Pues muerte perra… ¡AUCHIS!

-¡POS, POR PENDEJO!

-S-solo… no se lo digan, no quiero que me odie.

-Shoro, shoro- Volviendo al set.

 _ **mamdesm**_ __

 _ **Jejejeje algunos van a amar esto  
Desafío a todos formen parejas de 2 y que hagan la FUSION de DRAGON BALL Z  
Que Kelly elija las parejas (pero no valen los mismos: Por ejemplo no pongan a Freddy Con Fredderic o a Chica con Chicadele seria muy aburrido) El equipo con la mejor fusión se gana Pizza gratis por 5 capítulos *saca un fajo de dinero y lo agita***_

-¡OH YEAH, BITCHES MADAFAKAS!- Sacó una lista de su bolso- ¡Toda mi puta vida deseé esto!- Corrió como la lunática que era a emparejar a todos de la siguiente forma; Foxy y Bonnie, Chica y Mangle, Golden y Bonbon, Chicadele y Puppet, Springtrap y Billy, Briana y Cherry, Carol, Fredderic y Candy con Shadow Freddy y a Freddy con Shadow Bonnie- ¿Cómo los fusionamos ahora?

-Muy fácil… ¡Este control sirve para todo perras!- Ni idea de dónde saca tantas cosas… pero bueno. Presionó el botón multicolor (random xD) y cada quién se fusionó con quien debía. "Fonnie" era un Bonnie con las características de Foxy, "Manglica" era una Chica con las características de Mangle, orejas, cola, etc. Y así con todos.

-¡No mames! ¡Dulce, saca fotos!

-¡Eso hago!- Todos estaban tan increíbles… que todos ganaron pizza- Ahora, a la normalidad- Presionó el botón de nuevo y todos se separaron con un escalofrío.

 _ **Para Springy: me caes bien. Puedes sacar tu cuerpo de el traje?**_

El joven de orejas de conejo sonrió de forma psicótica- Lo haría, pero no es algo que te gustaría ver.

 _ **Mangle: que es lo q dice tu estática?**_

-Mi estática dice: 10-1 y… ¡¿Quién quiere comer pizza con queso?!

 _ **Golden: Donde está tu endoesqueleto?**_

-Bueno… Como no lo necesito mi madre lo cuida en la caja de música, pero de vez en cuando sale y se queda recorriendo la prize corner.

 _ **Endo (de mangle) : Canta para q todos sepan lo buen cantante que eres! :D**_

-oh no- Endo bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa- Que penoso.

-Vamos Endo, canta algo- Insistió Mangle.

-Sí Endo vamos- Bonbon animó también.

-¡Endo, Endo, Endo!- Gritaron todos logrando que Endo se sonrojara más.

Él rió- Muy bien, muy bien- Carraspeó la garganta para cantar y prosiguió.

 _ **Estrellita dónde estás  
me pregunto quién serás.  
Estrellita dónde estás  
me pregunto quién serás.**_

 _ **En el cielo o en el mar  
un diamante de verdad.  
Estrellita dónde estás  
me pregunto quién serás.**_

Dulce se limpió una lágrima emotivamente- Hermoso…

 _ **Goldie. Godofreddo VS. Spring Bonnie (pelea estilo Five Nights At Fuck Boys)**_

Golden se golpeó la frente, totalmente fuera de sí-…Tiene que ser un chiste.

-¡HAGANLO!- Sin otra opción, Springtrap y Golden se levantaron de su asiento y comenzaron la pelea. Golden era el primero en atacar con un screamer, luego le hiso una seña a Springtrap y este fingió caer muerto al suelo.

-¿Gané?

-…Son un asco.

 _ **Freddy Fredderic y Mangle los reto a entrar al baño de mujeres (fnafb)**_

-¡Sí!- La zorrita se levantó con una sonrisa y corrió al baño, necesitaba arreglarse. A Freddy le daba lo mismo, y Fredderic estaba avergonzado. Al rato después regresaron con los dos osos en lo que parecían traumados y Mangle feliz como siempre- ¡Súper!

 _ **Por cierto Shadow Bonnie Freddy y Golden ustedes no pueden hacer q los aparatos de dulce fallen con sus poderes CRASH de pc que me afectaron más de una vez :C**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gracias por responder *le da un billete a Dulce para que los electrocute una vez más***_

-ohhhh claro- Dijo Shadow Bonnie molesta- ¡¿CREES QUE NO INTENTAMOS YA?! ¡ESTOS COLLARES DETECTAN LOS TRUCOS Y LOS REPELEN!- Se cruzó de brazos iracunda mientras la niña abrazaba su control.

-Amo estos collares.

 _ **(sale corriendo y antes de salir del set patea una cámara) PROBLEMAS TECNICOS XD**_ _ **  
**_ _ **BYE BYE!*salta por una ventana*(se escucha un ruido de rotura de huesos) :o**_

(Problemas técnicos)

-¿Ya?- La cámara volvió a funcionar- Perfecto… que suerte que me gané una dotación de por vida de cámaras- Golden alzó una ceja.

-Dijiste que costaron mucho.

-Cállate gominola.

 _ **tavoXPX**_ __

 _ **Solo tengo una para mi personaje favorito: SPRINGTRAP dime que paso por tu "excéntrica" mente al segundo que te viste rodeado por las almas de niños?**_

-Cuando estás a punto de morir la locura se va al carajo y tratas de razonar para salvarte el pellejo.

 _ **Hola *les sonríe a todos* bueno aquí tan mis sensuales preguntas  
1 para Bonnie: te amo *lo abraza y le da un besito en la nariz* ¿te dejarías secuestrar por mí? *carita inocente y kawaii***_

Bonnie sintió como la mirada de la fanática atravesaba su alma de niño inocente (nótese el sarcasmo)- Jeje… no gracias.

 _ **2 para foxy: ¿que pasaría si dejaras de ser el más sexy de todos?**_

Miles de ideas circularon por la mente del zorro pirata… no sexy= no fans, no fans= no shippeo, no shippeo= no Fonnie, Frexy, etc. No parejas ficticias= no pizza gratis -… ¡QUIERO SEGUIR SIENDO SEXY! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE SERLO!

 _ **3 para Bonbon: para mí siempre serás hombre *hace un puchero* bueno ¿me ayudarías a secuestrar a Bonnie? A cambio te daré todo lo que quieras TODO**_

Ella se apegó a su novio peli morado con un gesto posesivo en su mirar que alejaría a cualquiera- Aléjate de el perra… es mío.

 _ **4 para ambas polluelas: ¿QUE SE SIENTE SABER QUE EXISTE ALGO TAN ZUKULEMTHO COMO EL SHAOI? *sonríe pervertidamente***_

-Se siente… genial- Dijeron a dúo sintiendo como un fino hilo de aceite salía de sus narices.

 _ **Bueno aquí ta mi reto**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bonnie, Foxy los reto a...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **QUE SE BESEN Y SI NO LO HACEN DULCE LOS EELECTROCUTARA*Sale corriendo como loca***_ _ **  
**_ _ **bueno eso es todo beshitos a todos.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pd: VIVA EL FONNIEEEEE**_

-¡Fonnie is rule...!- La escritora notó que ambos trataban de huir- ¡¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN PERRAS?!- De inmediato se detuvieron a buscar una buena excusa, pero ni mais… estaban fritos, así que resignados se besaron ante las miradas ardidas en celos de Chica y Bonbon, y las risa de Kelly y Stacy.

-Maravilloso…

 _ **sailor**_ __

 _ ***Esposada junto a su hermanita***_

 _ ***Se acerca a Golden y lo besa al estilo francés***_

Stacy dejó caer sus papitas (¡LAS PAPITAS! D: )- ¿Qué diablos?- Se quedó más confundida después de ver al oso limpiarse la lengua de forma desesperada.

-Ni idea- Dijo Kelly juntando los snaks del suelo.

 _ **Chibi sailor: hermana eso es asqueroso**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sailor: ya sabrás cuando tengas mi edad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chibi sailor: se acerca y abraza a todos los guardias menos Vicent* felicidades por sobrevivir debió ser muy feo**_.

-Ñe… uno se acostumbra… ¿De qué hablo? ¡FUE DE LO PEOR!- Mike se soltó en llanto como un lunático asustando a los animatronics.

-…Chiflado.

 _ **O si *le da un golpecito a los animatrónicos* por que tuvieron que hacerle tanto mal a los guardias entiendo que se querían vengar de ese (insulto en alemán para bastardo) pero por que los demás tenían que sufrir, o y aquí tienen (les entrega una gran cantidad de dinero a los guardias) se lo merecen después de todo eso.**_

-Al menos no golpea tan fuerte- Opinó Chicadele viendo como los guardias saltaban felices.

-¡Por fin podré conseguir el videojuego!

-¡Al fin podré comprar un auto nuevo!

-¡Con esto puedo conseguir el anillo para Doll!- Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Mike-… Digo… genial, más pizza.

 _ **Chibi sailor: le jala las orejas al conejo bastardo dorado**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tú te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hermanita y me asegurare de que akainu te sumerja en un pozo de lava hirviente**_

-Si Sailor- Dijo Springtrap mega fastidiado al sentir sus orejas siendo tironeadas por la pequeña niña.

 _ **Nicole Kawaii**_ __

 _ **Puppet: Hola, reto canta shake It off de Taylor Swift**_ __ _ **  
Golden: Tendrás que Bailar Last ot Time  
Kelly: Canta Boom Clap**_ __ _ **  
Cherry y Carol: Canten Gira el mundo de Violeta  
Bon y Bonnie: Toquen y Cantén Monster Skillet  
Freddys: Canten Hero dw Skillet**_ __ _ **  
Chicas: Canten Summer de Calvin Harris  
**_ _ **Foxy: Cantanos Outro opening de aminesia en japonés**_ __

Y obligados como estaban, cada quién cumplió su reto y cantó, bailó, danzó, el merengue, salsa, lo que sea.

 _ **Foxy: Lee 100000 yaois de tú y Freddy**_

En ese momento miles de papeles cayeron sobre la cabeza de Foxy… eran todos los fics yaoi Frexy que la autora había conseguido, sin más se puso a leer con los ojos llorándole sin parar.

 _ **Purple guy: Sos puto por asesinar niños**_

Springtrap entrecerró sus ojos con total desinterés- Oh vaya, eso me dolió.

 _ **Mike: Yo quiero trabajar ahí y tan sólo tengo 11 años y si dan algo de miedo**_

-No te lo recomiendo niña… por tu bien mental.

 _ **Jeremy: Quieres robarte a Gatúbela**_

-Soy alérgico a los gatos- Estornudó y le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Kelly por haber acercado a Gatúbela.

 _ **Fritz: Juega FNAF 2**_

-Por favor- Se sentó en la computadora- Esto será pan comido.

Dos sensuales horas después.

-¡VETE AL DIABLO BALLOON BOY! ¡¿NO VES QUE SI NO TE VAS NO PODRÉ DARLE A LA PUTA CAJA?!- Gritó de miedo y cayó de su silla debido al screamer de Puppet en la pantalla- ¡ODIO ESTE JUEGO!

Dulce miró Kuomi-¿En qué noche se quedó?

-Noche 3.

 _ **Doll: lo siento tienes un novio marica**_

-¡¿EXCUSE ME?!

 _ **Foxy: Eres el mejor**_

-¡FUCK BITCH! (Inserte lentes cool)

 _ **Para todos: Cuáles son sus apodos, el mío Foxy el pirata**_

-A mi me llaman Fredderic, ya no me llaman Toy Freddy.

-Chicadele.

-Bonbon.

-Bueno, mi nombre original era Vixen, pero ahora me llaman Mangle.

-Mi nombre no es Doll, es Dolly.

-No pienso decir mi nombre real- Dijo Mike.

-Kelly es mi segundo nombre, el primero es Clair ¿Pero quién demonios querría llamarse de esa manera? Hasta Stacy se llama Elisa.

-¡Cállate!

-Men… no me llamo Dulce, me llamo Milagros.

Los demás levantaron una ceja-… ¿Apodos?

 _ **Miles: ¿Quien te gusta de ellas?**_

-¿A mí? Nadie…

Kelly interrumpió como de costumbre- Mentiroso ¡Te gusta la mesera de Freddy´s!

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¿Cómo se llamaba?... Kumi- Su primo se lanzó sobre ella.

-¡VAS A MORIR!

-¿Kumi?- Dulce se dirigió con una expresión de confusión a su amigo- ¿Tu lado femenino?

-Ese mero.

 _ **Para Carol: Como carajo sabes que me drogo y no la dejaré en la vida! Viva la marihuana! *corre con marihuana en manos* Quieres**_ __

La pequeña peli rosa de ojos celestes señaló a Nicolle- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SE LOS DIJE!

 _ **Mangle: Genial ¿cómo te subes al techo?**_

-Jeje, uso mis tentáculos.

 _ **Foxy: Mi amiga y yo te queremos violar**_

Chica acercó un cuchillo sin darle a Foxy la oportunidad de responder- Arde en fuego perra, el es mío.

 _ **Fritz: Eres suicida**_

Fritz hubiera respondido… pero seguía insultando el computador- ¡VETE AL CARAJO BONNIE! ¡QUE FOXY TE VIOLE, BALLOON BOY! ¡NO ME JODAS MANGLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 _ **Golden: Muerte hijo de puta muerte lenta y dolorosamente por matarme en la noche 6. Del segundo juego**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Es enserio?

-¡MALDITO SEAS GOLDEN, ME MATASTE DE NUEVO!

 _ **Candy: Sé la más Kawaii del mundo**_

-No sé cómo… pero lo intentaré- Lo pensó e hiso lo primero que se le ocurrió. Bajó sus orejas, cruzó la piernas y miró hacia arriba con ojos suplicantes- Onechan…- Ataque al kokoro para todo mundo.

 _ **Purple guy: No nos toques o te rompemos a mil pedazos tu maldito cuerpo de putón conejo Travesti**_ __

-¿Y a ti quien te quiere papá?- Le respondió ganando la aprobación de Dulce.

-Ese wacho sapeeeee… pero insultaste a Nicolle así que muere- Y así lo electrocutó.

 _ **Freddy: Has Yaoi extremo con Foxy te obligó y Dulce si no lo hacen quémales los putos circuitos**_

Freddy se acercó a Foxy, el estaba hundido entre los libros de fanfics-No puedo creer que…- Fue callado por Foxy.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh… esto se pone bueno- Siguió con su lectura dejándolos a todos en "poker face"

-Mejor no lo hago.

 _ **Puppet: Te quiero abrazo**_

-Lo haría… pero sigo cubierta de mantequilla y no quiero mancharte, a menos que eso no te importe claro.

 _ **Foxy y Mikey: Fóllense los obligó**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Chica: Sorry ocuparemos Vendetta contra Mikey**_

La polluela hubiera reaccionado molesta pero…

-Foxy, debes- El joven pelirrojo le arrojó un jarrón a Kuomi por interrumpir su lectura- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

-¡ZONA DE LECTURA!

-Meh… está mejor así.

 _ **Ballons: Serían novios?**_ __

Los dos niños se miraron por unos instantes- ¿Novios?... No es tan mala idea… ¿Pero, qué es ser novios?- Foxy y Chica, y Mangle y Chicadele, los mejores padres en todo el puto universo desde 1987.

 _ **Al final termine peor que Kelly estoy chiflada nivel: Dios**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kelly: Eres la puta ama**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Stacy: Eres Kawaii**_ __

-Hello Bitch Madafakas (inserte escena de diseño de Stacy)

-I'm so cool.

-Fuck Yeah.

 _ **Golden: Holis que haces que te da la vida o muerte no sé como estas**_ __

 _ **-**_ Me tienen cautivo en este puto estudio, pelee contra un simio loco, me insultaron… Estoy de maravilla.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegan las preguntas de hoy- Dulce tiró los papeles al carajo- Gracias por sus preguntas, les agradezco. Espero que hayan disfrutado este show. El diseño de Stacy ya está en mi pagina junto al de Bonnibel… estará listo en unos minutos- Su amigo de orbes azules le dirigió una mirada suplicante- Bueno, ya que estoy les sugiero el fic de FNAF que escribe Kuomi junto a su prima en wattpad "¿Lo odio…O lo amo? (Yaoi)"… ¿Feliz idiota?

-¡Mucho!

-¡Esperaré sus preguntas! ¡SweetGirl les manda un besazo y hasta la siguiente! ¡Estamos fuera!

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

 **Me siento con los dedos entumecidos O_O Todavía no terminé el diseño de Bonnibel (Bonbon antes de morir como guardia) pero estará para hoy :3 ténganlo por seguro. Aquí les dejo el link de mi página y el fic de mi amigo.**

 **SweetGirl90: pages/SweetGirl90/1653486584879497?ref=hl**

 **Fic: story/33365681-five-night-at-freddy%27s-%C2%BFlo-odio-o-lo-amo-yaoi**


	4. ¡Cantemos! Primera parte

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico y gramatical (no se preocupen, si me doy cuenta lo voy a corregir), etc, etc.**

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

-Hola chicos- Saludó Miles acercándose a su asiento mientras los demás ya estaban en los suyos, con caras serias que demostraban el aburrimiento que había en el ambiente- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Estamos esperando a Dulce y Kuomi- Le dijo Jeremy lanzando un avión de papel que dio directo en el ojo de Fritz que junto estaba limpiando sus lentes- ¡TE DI!

-¡MI OJO!- Y entonces el peli naranja se retorció como un maniático en el piso sin llamar mucho la atención.

-¿Y donde están?- Ante la pregunta, Kelly y Stacy se miraron sarcásticamente, porque lo que sucedía en la cocina no era normal.

Ella miró abajo dudando-¿Y dónde va la mermelada?

-Al lado… deja de moverte o vas a arruinarlo.

-¿Aquí?

-A la izquierda.

-¿Así?

-La otra izquierda…- Cambió a furioso porque ella no obedecía-¡LA OTRA, MUJER!

-¡CALLATE KUOMI! ¡ESO HAGO!

Eso que están oyendo son Dulce y Kuomi decorando un pastel que Chica había cocinado… y que tenía varios pies de altura ¿La polluela no se cansaba de cocinar? No por lo que se veía, necesitaban el pastel para esa noche, ya que sería la primera cena que pasarían con los animatronics y los demás en el set, y eran… demasiados… ¡Joder! ¡Que llevaban más de media hora decorando y preparando alimentos! (aja sí, que las polluelas hicieron el puto trabajo por ellos) Y por si fuera poco, el pobre del co entrevistador tenía que cargar con la niña para que esta alcanzara hasta arriba. Y ya se estaba cansando bastante. No es que le molestara el hacer eso, lo hiso por voluntad ya que era su amiga, pero enserio… tanto rato te harta y ya sentía que los hombros se le iban a caer si seguía dejando que Dulce se parara sobre ellos.

Impaciente como estaba miró arriba de reojo con una sonrisa falsa-¿Ya?- Le preguntó deseando que la respuesta fuera "sí" para poder dejar hielo en sus hombros por unas 12 horas como mínimo para calmar el dolor.

-Nope- Dijo ella untando lo que parecía ser una crema rosa, esparciendo pedazos de chocolate y otras cosas más que saben dulces y que nadie resiste. Entre ellos agregaba grutas acidas que eran las que más le gustaban- Falta un poco más- Fijándose de que nadie se diera cuenta, echó jugo de limón a la base, después de todo nadie lo notaría ¿Verdad?

El peli negro siguió insistiendo -Milagros, apúrate, tengo hombros débiles y lo sabes.

-¡QUE ME LLAMO DULCE! ¡¿TU TE LLAMAS KUOMI?! ¡NO! ¡TE LLAMAS GABRIEL!- Le gritó iracunda al oírlo mencionar su nombre real, lo mismo con él.

-¡Que no me digas así!

-¡ENTONCES APRÉNDETE MI NOMBRE!- En ese momento Bonbon abrió bruscamente la puerta de la cocina, asustando a ambos y causando que los dos cayeran sobre su espalda. Ellos no sufrieron daño alguno por suerte… pero pobre Bonbon, la dejaron hecha tortilla.

La oji verde solo pudo expresar su dolor con un-Ay…- Entonces los dos se quitaron para que la pobre conejita se levantara adolorida mientras se sobaba su espalda- Yo nomas venía a decir que el show está por empezar…- A ello fue empujada de nuevo por la niña que salió corriendo desesperada llevándose a su amigo y gritando como loca.

-¡CONCHESUMADRE! ¡EL SHOW!

Bonbon que había quedado abandonada en la cocina se levantó por segunda vez por consecutiva -Mi ciática…- De un momento a ella también la llevaron arrastrada de las orejas, causándole un poco de dolor por los golpes al chocarse con todo pero en fin, había llegado.

-Hasta que llegan- Se quejó la rubia menor al tiempo que era abrazada por su novio el pelirrojo y Mangle sonreía con inocencia, todavía sentada junto a Puppet y su novia. Diciendo a los entrevistadores.

-¿Y? ¿Ya está todo para esta noche?

Ambos se miraron nerviosos dado que no habían acabado con eso, por lo que solo se les ocurrió decir-¡A sus lugares!

Golden levantó una ceja mientras miraba a su alrededor- Pero si ya estamos nuestros lugares.

Dulce siguió conservando el tono de dictadora-Oh… entonces se callan- Dicho esto se sentó y miró a la cámara- En 3, 2 y… ¡Bienvenidos sean lectores y lectoras! este es "Pregúntale a los personajes" el show donde tú nos preguntas cosas y respondemos, y si es un reto… ¡Lo cumplimos!

-Yo no quiero.

-Kuomi, boca cerrada y menos golpes para tu cara ¿Capish?

 _ **Marie2486**_ __

 _ **YEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SOY FELIZ HICE LLORAR A CHICA LOL HICE LLORAR A CHICA HICE LLORAR A CHICA HICE LLORAR A CHICA HICE LLORAR A CHICA HICE LLORAR A CHICA soy malvada XD  
Freddy Bonnie les agradezco enserio me encanto :3 **_

Oso y conejo sonrieron-De nada, no estuvo tan mal.

La oji violeta era la única molesta-Jódete Marie.

 _ **Para todos: quien es su mejor amigo**_

-¡Uh!- Bonbon fue la primera- ¡Chica!- Dijo abrazando a la polluela con cariño, esta respondió también.

-¡Mejores amigas!

Mangle y Chicadele lo pensaron- Supongo que después de que empezáramos a salir nuestras mejores amigas se volvieron estas dos- Dijeron señalando a las cupcakes.

Candy se abrazó a Shadow Bonnie- ¡Ella!

Puppet sonrió-Mi mejor amiga es Briana, no hablamos tanto pero es una de las chicas en las que más confío. Y como era de esperar, todos siguieron con ello. Mike era el mejor amigo de Miles, Jeremy y Fritz, Freddy y Foxy, Bonnie y Fredderic, Carol y Cherry no contaban porque eran gemelas…pero igual, Billy y Briana, Stacy y Kelly (No me digas ¬¬) Shadow Freddy era amigo de Springtrap, no eran los mejores pero al menos se llevaban bien, y Freddy era el mejor amigo de Golden además de Foxy.

En cuanto a la entrevistadora… si tenía amigas pero no estaban presentes en ese momento, igual para Kuomi.

 _ **Foxy (no es una pregunta de violación relax)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **te pelearías con alguien x q si**_ __

-La verdad es que depende de el motivo por el cual discutamos- Respondió el pirata haciendo pensar a Dulce.

-Y yo que creí que no reflexionaba.

 _ **Chica lamento haberte hecho llorar pero VETE A LA VERGA ZORRA**_

Chica ya harta se lanzó contra la cámara furiosa, seguidamente Foxy la sostuvo y comenzó a alejarla-¡¿CON QUE QUIERES PELEAR, NO ZORRA?! ¡VAMOS! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡ÉNTRALE!

-La humanidad…

 _ **Golden a mi también me encantan los gatos pero prefiero a los perros (mi pregunta)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **como llamarías a tu mascota**_

-Si fuera niño me gustaría llamarlo… ¡Sugar! Y Si fuera hembra la llamaría Kitty.

-Que nombre tan original- Ante el comentario de Kelly Golden le dirigió una mirada que decía "Púdrete en el infierno zorra"

 _ **Foxy (ahora si de violación XD)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **como lo prefieres x delante, x detrás u oral**_ _ **  
**_ _ **TAN TAN...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bye...**_

-…- Foxy parpadeó dos veces para asegurarse de que esto era en serio- ¿Tengo que contestar?

La niña asintió sacando el micrófono de Freddy -Hazlo o sabrás como es por atrás.

-… ¿Por delante?

-¡UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡NO SE RÍAN!

 _ **fayroxis72**_ __

 _ **Esta pregunta es para Puppet, si tú le diste nueva vida a los Olds y a los demás animatronics ¿Quién te dio nueva vida como una marioneta?**_

-Si Puppet, cuéntanos tu secreto- Dijo Kuomi con emoción.

-Nadie me dio vida, yo misma me aferré a seguir viva- Pausó suspirando- Mi propósito era hallar a James y no me iría hasta encontrarlo. Así que poseí este cuerpo por mí misma y logré mantenerme en él.

El co entrevistador se ilusionó-Yo quisiera intentar eso.

-Si quieres yo te mato- Sugirió amenazante su amiga.

-…Mejor me quedo así.

 _ **trick death**_ __

 _ **Trick: reto a todos a cantar welcome to the black parade B**_

Chica fue la primera en quejarse-¡OH VAMOS!- A ello la electrocutaron- ¡OK, YA VAMOS!- Y tal como fue la primera en quejarse fue la primera en cantar, seguida por Endo y Bonbon.

 _ **When I was a young boy,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **my father took me into the city**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **To see a marching band.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **He said, "Son when you grow up,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **He said "Will you defeat them,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Because one day I'll leave you,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **a phantom to lead you in the summer,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **To join the black parade."**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **When I was a young boy,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **my father took me into the city**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **To see a marching band.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **He said, "Son when you grow up,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"**_ __

 _ **Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **And other times I feel like I should go.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **When you're gone we want you all to know.**_ __

Luego todos cantaron.

 _ **We'll carry on,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **And though you're dead and gone believe me**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Your memory will carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **And in my heart I can't contain it**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **The anthem won't explain it.**_ __

 _ **A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Your misery and hate will kill us all.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **So paint it black and take it back**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Lets shout it loud and clear**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Defiant to the end**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We hear the call**_ __

 _ **To carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Though you're dead and gone believe me**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Your memory will carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **And though you're broken and defeated**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Your weary widow marches**_ __

 _ **On and on we carry through the fears**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh oh ohhhh**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Disappointed faces of your peers**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh oh ohhhh**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Take a look at me cause I could not care at all**_ __

 _ **Do or die**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **You'll never make me**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Because the world, will never take my heart**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **You can try, you'll never break me**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **You want it all, you wanna play this part**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I won't explain or say I'm sorry**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Give a cheer, for all the broken**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Listen here, because it's only you**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm just a man, I'm not a hero**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm just a man, I'm not a hero**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I - don't - care**_ __

 _ **We'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Though you're dead and gone believe me**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Your memory will carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **You'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **And though you're broken and defeated**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Your weary widow marches on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry on**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll carry on**_ __

 _ **(Do or die, you'll never make me**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Because the world, will never take my heart**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **You can try, you'll never break me**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **You want it all, you wanna play this part)**_ __

Aunque todos habían terminado, la entusiasta de Mangle y Endo seguían cantando a lo loco con Stacy y Kelly, causando que Dulce soltara risas y los demás bufidos de fastidio.

 _ **Treat:*entrando* bueno esquivar las trampas y quitar los seguros fue fácil**_ _ **  
**_ _ **1pudin?**_

La niña se espantó un poco-…Ignoraré que esquivaste MIS trampas ¡Yo quiero pudin!- Luego giró su cabeza hacia su amigo que reía como un lunático golpeando el suelo junto a Jeremy y Fritz.

El rubio ahogó sus risas para tomar a Fritz de los hombros y decir-¡EL DIJO "PU"! ¡Y LUEGO DIJO "DIN"!- Después de ello volvieron a estallar a carcajadas y Jeremy golpeó como nunca al peli naranja, cosa que a él no le interesó mucho ya que el chiste era demasiado para él… cosas típicas que te pasan cuando te mueres de risa. Los tres estaban que lloraban y Dulce… ella marcaba el número del loquero.

 _ **2 a alguien le gusta R5 (preguntando puros gustos)**_

Los que levantaron la mano fueron los dos conejos con un gesto feliz.

 _ **4como somos gemelos y somos fujoshi y fundashi...meh no queremos yaoi...por ahora**_

-Estamos jodidos…

-Yaoi is love, yaoi is life- Dijo Kelly formando un arcoíris visible para todo loco con sus brazos.

 _ **5 Freddy me refería a scream como música hardcore pero bueno**_

Freddy rió nervioso- Jeje, mi error, lo siento señorita.

 _ **6 hagan los juegos del hambre entre ustedes**_

Las miradas se clavaron en la maliciosa Dulce- No lo harías…

-Tengo el video aquí.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!

-…¡KUOMI! ¡RUEDA EL VIDEO!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La escena cambió a Chica sosteniendo una cámara y hablándole a ella, lucía desarreglada y caminaba por la pizzería a respiración agitada, con una espada que parecía ser de madera.

-Soy Chica en el día 2. Foxy ya cayó junto a los Toys… Él ha estado más agresivo de lo normal, estoy asustada… solo me queda esperar sobrevivir a esta cacería y ganar la batalla o no me llamo Chica the chiken- Repentinamente una flecha (y con eso me refiero a un palo de escoba a la mitad) salió volando a su costado- ¡DIABLOS! –Sin hacerse esperar salió corriendo- ¡Me sigue!- La cámara ahora enfocaba su punto de vista. Había caído al suelo y ahora se veía a Bonnie apuntarle.

-¡DESPIDETE DE TU…!- Enseguida cayó desmayado de un golpe de Golden.

-¡Oh demonios! ¡Golden, no!

Él levantó su arma, o sea, su escoba-¡CAMBIATE EL NOMBRE!- Y la grabación se acabó.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué clase de juegos del hambre son esos?!- Reía Mike secándose sus lágrimas.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Dijo Chica cruzada de brazos.

-Jeje… no… ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Cabrón.

 _ **7 Foxy no te harta ser el favorito?**_

-Para nada- Se acomodó en su silla levantando su parche para mostrar su otro ojo- Yo seré el favorito siempre nena.

 _ **8 Doll siento que eres yandere**_

Doll sonrió- ¿Yo? ¡Noooooooo! ¡Qué cosas dices! Jeje… Mike, aléjate de las fans- Le dijo a su novio que firmaba una foto para una chica.

-Lo siento, en otra ocasión…- Después se sentó temeroso junto a ella.

 _ **9 si se preguntan cómo entre...fácil mi oficio me ayudó**_

-Deja tu oficio… nadie… ¡Repito! ¡NADIE SUPERA MIS PINCHES TRAMPAS!

 _ **BioHazard2015**_ __

 _ **Hola Yo soy BioHazard con mis dos OC aquí al lado  
Kane: NI LOCO ME HAGAS BESAR A ALGUIEN PERRA  
Monster: Yo voy a tener mi novia en mi historia de minecraft FUCK YEAH  
bueno las preguntas  
Para foxy: Tu lo que eres es un pesao PESAO**_

-Un sexy pesado- Por lo que dijo, Kelly le lanzó "La zapatilla Kamikaze" (momento de publicidad xD) ¡Perfecta para lanzársela a los idiotas!

-¡ESO FUE POR MATARME LA CUARTA NOCHE, ZORRA!

 _ **Para Puppet: a que no te atreves a besar a kane**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kane: ya sabía que iba a hacer esto**_ _ **  
**_ _ **empujo a kane hacia Puppet**_

La marioneta rió nerviosa para luego alejarse lentamente con una disimulada sonrisa- ¡Lo siento! Fuga de aceite en… ¡Fuga de aceite! No quiero contagiar.

-Eres un robot.

-Que no quiero contagiar dije, cállate Dulce.

 _ **Para Golden: hola Golden a que no te animas a pelear a muerte con el hermano de Vincent o sea kane**_ _ **  
**_ _ **es más fuerte que el hermano más rápido y tiene más destreza te va doler**_

Golden sonrió, y Springtrap levantó una ceja confundido mientras se preguntaba así mismo "¿Tengo un hermano?" -No me interesa- Dijo levantándose, motivado para quebrar huesos después del casi beso que acababa de presenciar. Dulce ya estaba marcando el número del hospital y Kuomi sacando una filmadora.

Diez sensuales minutos después, Kane estaba siendo llevado al hospital y Dulce electrocutaba al oso dorado a más no poder por haber dañado a uno de sus lectores- ¡NO ERA NECESARIA TANTA MALDAD! ¡PINCHE OSOTE DE MIERDA!

Kuomi miraba el video entretenido junto a Kelly- ¿Me lo pasas después?

-Claro.

 _ **Pyro phoenix-bird**_ __

 _ **¿Se le cayeron los lentes y se puso a buscarlos a ciegas? Eso lo sacaste de Scooby Doo soldado. Voy para allá (un grupo de soldados armados aparecen en todo el estudio, una vez asegurado el perímetro entro, tenía un traje de general, con las hombreras, medallas y todo, un fuerte en las manos y lentes oscuros). Hola soldados, soy el general Mario Bustamante, mejor llamado Pyro phoenix-bird, autor de "The Fritz in Horror Movie", no he leído todo de ustedes pero estoy seguro que es el 1er fic en español que tiene al guardia Fritz como protagonista**_

Dulce sin más salió disparada de su asiento para abrazar a su amigo- ¡VINISTE, VINISTE! ¡NO PUEDO CREEER QUE VINISTE!

-¿Yo el protagonista?- Entonces Fritz se levantó echándoles en cara lo que había oído a sus amigos- ¡EN TU CARA! ¡EN SUS CARAS IMBECILES! ¡TOMA ESA MIKE!

-Yo no conozco a nadie aquí- Se quejó Kuomi sintiéndose fuera de lugar después de que la niña por fin soltara al chico y siguiera sintiéndose emocionada.

 _ **(Veo a Golden). Soldado Golden (hago el saludo militar), me gustaron sus estrategias en ambos juegos 1 y 2, la forma de volverse solo una cabeza wow**_

Golden optó por hacer el mismo saludo- Gracias viejo.

 _ **(Veo a la Marioneta), rescatista Marioneta un gusto verla (hago una reverencia), usted es una de mis favoritos**_

Ella rió feliz- Muchas gracias, puedes llamarme Puppet si quieres.

 _ **(Veo a Foxy). Coronel Foxy (hago el saludo militar), usted es mi personaje favorito de todos, de niño adoraba a los piratas, siempre jugaba a que era un pirata**_

-¿Enserio?- Foxy saludó- Hago funciones para niños y adultos, cuando quieras amigo.

 _ **(Veo a los otros y los saludo), y saludo a todos.**_

-Holiwis.

 _ **Pero vengo por mis retos y preguntas y son estos:**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mangle y Chicadele: que bonita pareja forman ambas, como son lindas no seré muy duro, mi hermanita es fan también pero no tiene cuenta en FF, así que me pidió hacer el reto por ella, las reta a cantar " Finalmente y como nunca" de la película Frozen, Chicadele las partes de Ana y Mangle las de Elsa.**_

-¿Enserio?- Mangle abrazó a su novia la cual saludó sonriente- Gracias, cantamos sin problemas- Tomándola de la mano la llevó consigo al centro, se colocaron en posición y comenzaron a cantar. Chicadele empezó acercándose a Mangle, mientras que esta se alejaba más y más de ella.

 _ **No tienes que protegerme  
no me das miedo  
ya no me dejes fuera  
no te encierres mas  
la distancia ya no  
hay que conservar  
Pues Finalmente y como nunca  
ya puedo entender  
Pues Finalmente y como nunca  
lo podremos resolver**_

Mangle la miraba de reojo sin darse la vuelta.

 _ **¡Enfrentemos el problema unidas!  
ya no vivas con temor...  
Pues Finalmente y como nunca...  
te acompañare**_

La peli blanca imitó a la perfección una sonrisa dolida y se dio vuelta haciendo mover su capa morada e infaltable.

 _ **Cariño…**_

 _ **Vuelve a tu hogar  
debes vivir  
y disfruta el sol  
las puertas ve a abrir**_

La rubia intentó acercarse.

 _ **Si pero…**_

Mangle evitó que se acercara.

 _ **Lo sé  
que buena es tu intención  
yo sala estoy  
mas libre soy también**_

Después de eso volvió a alejarse.

 _ **Aléjate  
y sálvate de mí…**_

 _ **No hay salvación**_

 _ **¿Que no hay salvación?**_

 _ **Creo que no sabes que paso**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que paso?**_

 _ **En casa la muerte es peor, peor, peor…**_

(Letra adaptada XD para que quede mejor, no me odien :'v)

-¿Qué?

-De alguna forma quieren cerrar el lugar por la mordida que le causaste a Jeremy

-¿Quieren cerrarla?

-¡Pero puedes arreglarlo!- Le insistió, pero aun así ella estaba aterrada.

-Claro que no, no sé cómo.

-claro que puedes se que puedes- Y regresó al canto.

 _ **Pues Finalmente y como nunca**_

 _ **no… yo libre nunca voy a ser...**_

 _ **que no tienes que temer**_

 _ **la tormenta está en mi interior...**_

 _ **y unidas lograremos**_

 _ **no puedo controlar...**_

 _ **la tormenta detener**_

 _ **Nooo...  
así lo vas a empeorar**_

 _ **no temas**_

 _ **terror sin fin**_

 _ **el sol regresara**_

 _ **fuera de aquí..**_

 _ **Juntas lo resolveremos**_

 _ **Nooo...**_

 _ **el invierno acabaremos**_

 _ **haaa...**_

 _ **y todo va a mejorar...**_

 _ **¡Jamás!**_

Ya no lo soportó y la oji ámbar empujó a la rubia contra el suelo, la música se detuvo y las dos hicieron reverencias al publico- ¡Gracias, los queremos!

-Genial…- Dijo Kuomi que como siempre, había grabado todo.

 _ **Springtrap: Jugué y pasé FNAF 3, ¿aun te sigue atrayendo la voz de Balloon Boy?**_

Springtrap lanzó una risotada- ¡¿La voz del mocoso?! ¡¿Atraerme?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Foxy que lo miraba con desprecio, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Billy- Como te enseñé- El niño asintió e hiso sonar sus risas y sus "hi" y "hello" por todo el lugar gracias al micrófono de Freddy. Inmediatamente las orejas de Springtrap se agudizaron y se levantó de un salto buscando con la mirada.

-¡¿Hay un niño en este set?! ¡ES HORA DE QUE PURPLE GUY VUELVA AL TRABAJO!- Y así se puso a buscar por todo el lugar, su locura no se comparaba con el mismísimo Jeff the killer. A Kelly esto se le hacía tan divertido que hacía sonar constantemente el audio con el micrófono mientras se mataba de risa al ver la desesperación del estúpido del conejo dorado.

 _ **Foxy: ¿entonces eres el pirata más fuerte y rudo de los 7 mares?**_

-No… ¡El más fuerte, rudo y valiente! ¡No lo dudes! ¡Ahoi!

 _ **Tengo aquí a 4 amigos que dicen ser los más rudos de los 7 mares y quieren venir a desmentirte, quiero suponer que podrás lidiar esto, VENGAN (aparecen, el capitán Jack Sparrow, el pirata Barba Negra, el capitán Barboza y el capitán Davy Jones de Piratas del Caribe). Ellos te retan a luchar con los 4 juntos y si los vences eres el pirata más rudo de los 7 mares, los 6 océanos y todos los ríos y lagos.**_

A Foxy casi se le cae su mandíbula de la sorpresa, pero se las arregló para mantenerla en su lugar. Y Dulce miraba confundida.

-Creí que Jones no podía pisar tierra.

A eso Mario se encogió de hombros- Esto no es tierra, es alfombra- Aunque él no lo hubiera pedido, Kelly hiso sonar una batería con el típico "Bada bum plash" y Mike se largó a reír como un loco-…Yo no pretendía eso, pero bueno…

-Das vergüenza Mike…

 _ **Luchen con esta canción ( watch?v27mB8verLK8).**_

-Kuomi ¿Me haces los honores?

-Nah, ve tú.

-¡QUE VAYAS, PENDEJO! ¡O TE QUEMO TODOS LOS MANGAS! –Rápidamente el salió disparado a poner la música con miedo de su amiga.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, los piratas desenvainaron sus espadas. Foxy llevaba dos para hacer eso más justo, debido a que eran 3 contra 1. Chica suspiraba enamorada observando cómo su novio esquivaba los espadazos y golpes al tiempo que usaba sus destrezas con las espadas… La pelea ya estaba llevando media hora por lo que se pasó a lo siguiente mientras dejaban luchar a los piratas.

 _ **Golden Freddy: vaya que pelea, por cierto me debes un gorila, era mío se lo presté a Dulce**_

-No le hice nada… solo lo que se merecía ¡CASI ME MATA A MI Y A MI MADRE!- Vociferó con tanta ira que parecía que se iba a poner igual que en aquel momento. Dulce lo calmó sentándolo en su asiento y dirigiéndose a Mario.

-Lo siento amigo, no creo que quieras el cadáver. Te conseguiré otro…después de que me encargue de Golden- Dijo mirando con ira al rubio haciendo que este trague saliva de los nervios.

 _ **¿Cómo desarrollaste tus It's me? La de la cabeza y la serie de imágenes.**_

-Verás, mamá no me revivió como a los demás, pero yo también estaba aferrado a seguir viviendo para verla por última vez. Logré quedarme en este traje. Al pasar más tiempo empecé a sentir odio por todos los guardias, no sé exactamente como… pero mis deseos de asesinarlos eran tan altos que desarrollé este poder para llegar más fácilmente a ellos ¿Genial, verdad?

-Me mataste en la noche 6, hijo de puta.

 _ **Para los Olds, La Marioneta y Candy: los reto a cantar las 3 canciones que The Living Tombstone hizo, los Olds Five Nights at Freddy's, La Marioneta It's Been so Long y Candy Die in a Fire.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Sin más que decir mis soldados y yo nos quedaremos aquí a ver el resto del show (me siento entre el público con mi pelotón).**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Pyro phoenix-bird, cambio y fuera.**_

Foxy que ya había sido derrotado hace rato… con mucha vergüenza y su orgullo ido a la mierda, no tuvo de otra que levantarse y superarlo.

Los mencionados se miraron entre sí con dudas, sin otra opción los Olds fueron primero. Acomodándose en el escenario en el escenario con las cabezas gachas mientras que la música sonaba y Freddy reía así empezar a cantar. (Él que quiera busque las canciones para imaginar todo, yo hago estas cosas al estilo video musical XD Ya saben…entretiene bastante)

 _ **Al la noche llegar  
Vagamos así poder buscar  
alguien para poder jugar  
Mucho tiempo estuvimos solos**_

A eso le siguieron Chica y Bonnie.

 _ **Forzados a tocar  
la misma canción desde ese día.  
Un impostor que condenó  
Nuestras almas por décadas.**_

Las luces que los iluminaban se apagaban y encendían a medida que hacían movimientos repentinos. Foxy gritó.

 _ **¡Déjanos entrar!**_

Bonnie extendió su mano.

 _ **¡No nos encierres!**_

Chica le abrazó a sí misma.

 _ **No somos lo que tú crees.**_

Luego Freddy se acercó más al borde.

 _ **Somos pequeñas almas  
que no poseen libertad  
y forzadas a este rol tomar**_ __

Golden se acercó también en un gesto de tristeza.

 _ **Desde siempre solos  
Atrapados aquí  
Desde 1987**_

 _ **Ven, únete**_  
 _ **O si no, defiéndete  
Ahora tú estás.**_

Ahora los cinco cantaban y bailaban la canción, cada uno mencionaba una pregunta.

 _ **Cinco noches en Freddy's  
¿Aquí quieres estar?  
No lo comprendo…  
¿Porque te quieres quedar?**_

 _ **Cinco noches en Freddy's  
¿Aquí quieres estar?  
No lo comprendo…  
¿Porque te quieres quedar?**_

 _ **Cinco noches en Freddy's  
ohhhhh**_

Agacharon sus cabezas por unos momentos así levantarlas bruscamente y extendiendo sus brazos soltando un sonoro grito. Bonnie siguió.

 _ **Nos has sorprendido  
Otra noche has vuelto aquí  
Deberías haberte ido  
Y a este sitio adiós decirle.**_

Freddy miró acusador a la cámara.

 _ **Hay algo mas en ti  
Ya te he visto por aquí  
Tu cara me es familiar  
¿Trabajaste ya en este lugar?**_

 _ **¡Déjanos entrar!**_

 _ **¡No nos encierres!**_

 _ **No somos lo que tú crees.**_

 _ **Somos pequeñas almas  
que no poseen libertad  
y forzadas a este rol tomar**_ __

 _ **Desde siempre solos  
Atrapados aquí  
Desde 1987**_

 _ **Ven, únete**_  
 _ **O si no, defiéndete  
Ahora tú estás.**_

 _ **Cinco noches en Freddy's  
¿Aquí quieres estar?  
No lo comprendo…  
¿Porque te quieres quedar?**_

 _ **Cinco noches en Freddy's  
¿Aquí quieres estar?  
No lo comprendo…  
¿Porque te quieres quedar?**_

 _ **Cinco noches en Freddy's  
ohhhhh**_

Y como ya se esperaba, gritaron de nuevo. Todos aplaudían… menos Mike que estaba traumatizado.

-¡Que genial!- Comentó la entrevistadora- ¡Dale Puppet!- Como ella ordenó, la marioneta subió también mientras los demás seguían detrás de ella.

 _ **No sé que estaba pensando  
Dejando a mi hijo atrás  
Ahora he de sufrir mi gran condena**_

 _ **La ira, culpa y tristeza me perseguirán para siempre  
No puedo esperar a que el río me lleve**_

Y allí fue cuando los cuatro comenzaron a bailar.

 _ **¿Estoy buscando venganza?  
¿O quiero que me venguen?  
Atrapada en mi paradoja  
¡Quiero ser libre!**_

 _ **Tal vez deba encontrarlo antes que me detengan  
Esto me volverá…  
¡Una marioneta! **_

_**¡¿CUÁNTO PASÓ?  
Desde que vi a mi hijo  
En los brazos de ese monstruo  
El que los mató a todos**_

 _ **Desde tu adiós…  
He cantado esta canción para calmarme…  
La cordura de tu madre**_

Al comienzo de la melodía todos bailaron… y sí… todos. Los entrevistadores, los Toys, los guardias, hasta Kelly y Stacy bailaban animadas.

 _ **Perdona este presente  
Yo lo hice con mi errores  
Porque el futuro me atrae como serpientes**_

 _ **Tus dulces ojos, tu sonrisa  
Son todos mis recuerdos  
Las memorias mi corazón están destruyendo**_

 _ **El pretexto me mata  
¡Matar no es un pretexto!  
¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?!  
Estoy aterrada…**_

 _ **Persiste en mi mente  
y cada vez irá creciendo  
Bebé, perdóneme, no supe cuidarte**_

 _ **¡¿CUÁNTO PASÓ?  
Desde que vi a mi hijo  
En los brazos de ese monstruo  
El que los mató a todos**_

 _ **Desde tu adiós…  
He cantado esta canción para calmarme…  
La cordura de tu madre…**_

Como ya se esperaban, todos lloraban con ganas, salvo Candy que estaba esperando pacientemente pasa tu turno. Sonrió y dijo- ¡ME TOCA!- Corrió feliz al escenario y comenzó a cantar llevando consigo a Springtrap, los Olds y Puppet. Después de todo… una canción no es lo mismo sin la ambientación.

 _ **Yo te detesto  
Quítate de mi camino  
Me impacientas  
¿Cuándo es que piensas morir?**_

Freddy seguía lo que debía… Springtrap en otras palabras.

 _ **Desecharte quiero hacer  
Como a mi vieja TV  
Si regresas hacia mí  
Prepárate a sufrir**_

El joven de orejas de conejo corrió hasta Freddy y lo derribó en el suelo para golpearlo con un hacha (cabe a decir que era de juguete ¬¬ no voy a dejar que los destruyan… cuesta dinero repararlos)

 _ **¡QUIERO QUE MUERAS EN FUEGO!  
¡Destruyan su corazón!  
¡Muérete de un disparo! **_

_**Espera a que te atrapen  
¡ESTE DESTINO CREASTE!**_

Al rato los demás tres comenzaron a seguirlo, y Candy le hiso una seña a Puppet para que cantara.

 _ **Todo ha acabado  
¡Déjanos ya en libertad!**_

Luego sintió el hacha del conejo rozar su cuello detrás de ella y la voz de este.

 _ **No tengas miedo  
No es primera vez que morirás**_

La marioneta agachó su vista dejando que el asesino expandiera si vil sonrisa… Los demás seguían acercándose.

 _ **Tus mecánicas y clicks  
Suenan a tus huesos rotos**_

Él decidió darse la vuelta y dejarla allí, ahora yendo a los otros Olds.

 _ **Es mi segunda oportunidad  
No la desperdiciaré**_

Candy y Puppet gritaron iracundas al tiempo que ahora los otros eran golpeados.

 _ **¡QUIERO QUE MUERAS EN FUEGO!  
¡Destruyan su corazón!  
¡Muérete de un disparo! **_

_**Espera a que te atrapen  
¡QUIERO QUE MUERAS EN FUEGO!**_

 _ **¡Destruyan su corazón!  
¡Muérete de un disparo! **_

_**Espera a que te atrapen  
¡ESTE DESTINO CREASTE!**_

Cuando terminaron Candy saltó a abrazar a Springtrap- ¡Qué bien estuviste!

Él rió avergonzado y nervioso a la vez de cómo Kelly reía sin control- Jeje, gracias pero suéltame ya.

-¡I HOPE DIE IN A FIRE!

-Dulce, cállate, que me vas a dejar sordo.

-No molestes Kuomi, estoy en mi momento ¡I HOPE DIE IN A FIRE!

-¡QUÉ TE CALLES!

-¡TÚ NO ME CALLAS!

-¡SI LO HAGO!

-¡NO, NO LO HACES!

-¡OH SI, SI LO HAGO!- Los dos se miraron desafiantes antes de lanzarse contra el otro y pelear al estilo… no sé… ¿urbano? Vamos, que se golpeaban en el suelo ante la mirada asustada de los entrevistados y el pelotón de soldados. Dulce gritó haciéndole una llave.

-¡RÍNDETE!

-¡NUNCA, PERRA!

-… ¿Esto es normal?- Preguntó Carol algo confundida de la repentina reacción de los dos supuestos amigos.

Kelly asintió- Ellos viven peleando, no te sorprendas de ver esto- Miró como ella lo lanzaba contra una ventana- Eso dejará marca…

 _ **pandaotaku11**_ __

 _ **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_ __ _ **  
Oh por dios...FONNIE!ok no.  
Algo que me di cuenta...fue tu cumpleaños! perdón si no te felicite...así que toma todos los fic yuri que pueden existir! y feliz cumpleaños atrasado!**_

La niña soltó a su amigo- ¡Gracias! ¡Trece años de vida, yay!

-Trece años de tortura para la humanidad.

-Cállate o te dejo como Springtrap. Tanks amiga.

 _ **Kelly: podrías enseñarme la forma de torturar a la gente?**_

-Una buena técnica para hacer sufrir es usar lo que más aman… mira esto- Dirigió su mirada a Stacy- ¡Oye Stacy!

-¿Sí?

-El chico del teléfono, Vicent y Springtrap son la misma persona. (Purple Phone destruido)

La peli naranja se lanzó al suelo gritando- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Like a Boss Bitch.

 _ **Bonbon: para mi, eres muy kawaii! *le da un pastel***_

Bonbon sonrió con alegría dándole una probada al pastel- ¡Gracias!

 _ **Carol y Cherry: Soy cómo ustedes...Yaoi is love, yaoi is life!**_

-¡YAOI FOR EVER! (Inserte un golpe de puños al estilo de Un show más)

 _ **Foxy: baila caramelldansen con un vestido rosa XD si no bailo mételo en un estanque con tiburones.**_

-…Prefiero bailar- Dijo él, levantándose y comenzando a bailar- ¡¿Quién inventó esta coreografía?! ¡Es la misma de siempre!

 _ **Para las chicas: Quien de todas es mas yaoista? mmmm para...Chicadele: como le haces para comer mucha pizza y tener esas curvas?**_

¿Por qué las preguntas van juntas? Porque era obvio que la polluela Toy amaba más el yaoi que cualquier chica en el set y nadie dudaba de ello- Yo, y respondiendo… yo me mantengo en forma corriendo rápidamente para cambiar de sala en las noches.

 _ **Para los Olds: El día que va a salir. FNAF 4 unos amigos, mi hermana y yo nos vestiremos como ustedes *W* POR QUE?. POR QUE ES MEJOR EL FNAF (1)!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ok no. _.**_ __

-¡¿VA A HABER OTRO?!- Freddy gritó al borde de la histeria- ¡¿EN ENSERIO?!

-Eso sería tan kawaii- Opinó con respecto a los trajes la niña castaña.

 _ **Todos: que canciones son mejores?(De FNAF) las que están en español o inglés?**_

-La verdad que eso depende de cómo se cante o se oiga el fandub, pero ¿Sabes? Nos gustan las originales al inglés.

 _ **Chica: ponte esto y canta pato-gallina love (*le entrega un traje de pato-gallina***_

La polluela lo miró dudosa unos segundos, se fue y regresó al momento con el traje de pato-gallina transformado en un vestido con el diseño que ella utilizaba. Era blanco con bordeados, el cuello era gris, traía una gorra de pato-gallina y botas naranjas. Y su broche de pollo ahora era cambiado, y su delantal ya no decía "Let's Eat!", decía "Soy una niña buena"

-Lo que se puede hacer con una máquina de coser- Sonriente se acercó al centro y cantó con su dulce y tierna voz.

 _ **Me desperté con ilusión el sol quitó la lluvia,**_ __ _ **  
y alegró mi corazón  
en este mundo de color**_ __ _ **  
algo electromagnético me mueve sin control**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Te quiero, por ser un Pato-Gallina**_ __ _ **  
De verdad o plastilina  
por alegrarme**_ __ _ **siempre el corazón  
Como una caricatura,**_ __ _ **  
que aún así mis males cura  
me haces tener**_ __ _ **más imaginación**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Mojado y con frío pero sin miedo**_ __ _ **  
vengan brujas malas o niños buenos**_ __ _ **  
no es sexy estar tan sucio  
da igual**_ _ **,**_ _ **no me preocupo**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me desperté con ilusión  
el sol quitó la lluvia,**_ __ _ **y alegró mi corazón  
en este mundo de color**_ _ **  
**_ _ **algo electromagnético me mueve sin control**_ __ _ **  
voy a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás**_ __ _ **  
nada me detendrá, no estaré solo ya**_ __ _ **  
Te quiero, por ser un Pato-Gallina**_ __ _ **  
De verdad o plastilina por alegrarme**_ __ _ **  
siempre el corazón**_ __ _ **  
Como una caricatura, que aún así mis males cura**_ __ _ **  
me haces tener más imaginación (x2)**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Te quiero, por ser un Pato-Gallina**_ __ _ **  
De verdad o plastilina por alegrarme**_ __ _ **  
siempre el corazón Como una caricatura,**_ __ _ **  
que aún así mis males cura me haces tener**_ __ _ **  
más imaginación.**_

Soltó una risita para levantar su gorrito y guiñar el ojo. Dulce estaba demasiado afectada por tanta kawaiiosidad y Kelly gritaba como loca.

-¡TOWN IS LOVE, TOWN IS LIFE, PERRAS!

 _ **Bonnie: También a mi gusta más tu canción que la de Chica y Mangle. (Sorry):**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eso es todo! Bye!**_

Chica no prestó atención, seguía tarareando feliz. Y Mangle sonrió- No importa, es tu gusto.

-¡SOY EL PUTO AMO!

 _ **Nicole Kawaii**_ __

 _ **Yo: Sigo mintiendo el fuego consumiendo quisiera haber luchado fui honesta pero en vano soy un fracaso debí hacerte caso pero yo pero yo pero yo pero yo no tengo nada si no estás aquí para besarte por última vez (tocada la guitarra con un chico al frente) (Desaparece como slenderman )  
ROBERTO: Amm Nicole Yolo haré yo las preguntas (no se da cuenta de que estada en el techo) (me lanzó encima)  
Yo: Hey es mi review y Yo escribo mis preguntas**_ __ _ **  
Fritz: Suicida sí o no**_ __

El joven bufó- No, no lo soy.

 _ **Mikey Hola**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Golden Sorry**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pupet Abrazo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Foxy What the does Foxy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Todos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ayuda día de zumda en mi escuela nooo**_

¿Resultados? Mike saludando, Puppet abrazándola, Golden que como siempre todo le valía verga, Foxy enseñando el dedo y todos diciendo "¿Wtf?"

 _ **duvancito777**_ __

 _ **Hola a todos! Um... No sé si el reto ya estará en algún review... Dah! Los reto a todos a que vean el video de "Die in a Fire" de The Living Tombstone.**_

 _ **P.D: Bonnie, te odio por no dejarme pasar la noche 4 de FNAF 1 y la noche 3 del FNAF 2.**_

 _ **Foxy, eres mi favorito, si pudiera te secuestraria pero solo tengo 14, además se me da mal secuestrar gente...**_

-Ya cantamos… es obvio que lo vimos.

-Tu envidia alimenta mi ego- Agregó Bonnie.

Foxy hiso un seño con su mano mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo- Respeto…

 _ **Goldy, tengo un gato, lo quieres? :3**_

El oso sonrió- ¡SISISISISISISI! ¡¿Puedo mamá?! ¡Anda, di que sí, di que sí!

-Mangle… ¿Le puedes decir que todavía lo tengo que ignorar?

-…¡OH VAMOS!

 _ **sailor**_ __

 _ **Sailor: ho pero sabes aun tengo ganas de verte sufrir Spring así que 'saca unos fusiles de chispa voy a aprovechar TIRO FINALE**_

 _ **Chiby sailor: hermana creo que te excediste**_

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo Springtrap más chamuscado que las tostadas de Kelly.

 _ **Sailor: nah y Puppet viendo un poquito mejor de hecho eres algo linda 'escondida detrás de su hermanita'**_ _ ****_

 _ **Chiby sailor aun le tienes miedo a los títeres**_

Ante ello la marioneta hiso pucheros- ¡Que mala!

 _ **Sailor cierra la boca por cierto a Bonbon y Bonnie, los reto a tocar y cantar el tema de mein gott si son tan buenos para igualar al gran Rusia se ganaran mis respectos**_

Mirándose cómplices, ambos conejos sacaron sus guitarras para tocar.

 _ **Dareka ga yonderu  
Ore o yondeiru  
Ii ze makasetoke iku ze  
Motto! **__**Motto!**_

 _ **Higashi e nishi e to  
Hashiritsuzukeru ze  
Omae ga nozomu nara  
Nadeteyaru**_

 _ **Sou sa tatakau shika nai nara  
Yaru shika nai sa**_

 _ **Oresama saikou! Saikyou!  
Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!  
**_ _ **Oresama! Kimatta ze!**_

 _ **Danke!  
Saijou! **__**Saikyou!  
Omaera tataete ii ze  
Dekai yume miseteyaru  
Rensen renshou gachi da ze!**_

 _ **Hitorikiri no heya  
Kyou mo shitatameru  
Oresama MEMORIARU kaku ze  
Motto! Motto!**_

 _ **Kotori yo saepure ore no tame ni  
Iyasareteyaru Niyo niyo!**_

 _ **Yabai shiawase wo yobu panda  
Damasarenai ze**_

 _ **Oresama sanjou! Enjou!  
Yaritai houdai amareru ze  
Oyaji mitetekure!**_

 _ **Mein Gott!  
Pinchi! Panchi!  
Toki niwa mushaburai da ze  
(...Kono gurai ni shiteyaru)  
Kisei gyakuten asuru ze!**_

 _ **Subete no chizu itsukawa kono te ni...  
Warainagara kakenukeru ze**_

 _ **Sou sa yowasa no sei janakute  
Tsuyosugiru no sa**_

 _ **Oresama saikou! Saikyou!  
Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!  
Oresama! Kimatta ze**_

 _ **Danke!  
Minna! Koi yo!  
MEADO no togashite ii ze?  
Hitori tanoshizukiruze  
Kono te ni subete wo! Mattero!  
Rensen renshou gachi da ze!**_

 _ **(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater...**_

 _ **...Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater...**_

 _ **...Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)**_

-¡ESO ES PERRAS!

 _ **Srta-Imaginacion**_ __

 _ ***Aparece vestida de psicólogo*  
He notado que en este estudio la gente está muy loca así que... a quien engaño? Yo estoy igual o peor.**_

-Bienvenida a la banda compañera.

 _ **Hay algo que diré: *ejem* Nadie critique al pobre Fritz... el local cerro al día siguiente, si no me equivoco, lo hubiesen despedido lo mismo...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ahora: hay algo que debo hacer *abraza a Freddy* te adoro osito bonito :3**_

En ese momento Fritz se sintió el ser más feliz de todos, y Freddy… un osito cariñosito abrazable.

 _ **Springtrap: ñe sabia que no te dolería :P. Por cierto: I hope you die in a fire :P**_

-¡HIJA DE…!- Dulce interrumpió iracunda.

-¡Vicent!

Obligado, se guardó su enojo-… Jaja… gracias por el cumplido.

 _ **Bonnie: Acabo de descubrir que mi versión del Fnaf tiene un bug, jamás pasare la 3 noche, o quizá soy malísima en el juego... Aun así te odio :3**_

Lloriqueando como una diva, Bonnie exclamó- ¡Me gustaba más cuando odiaban a Foxy!

-Soy genial puto.

 _ **Y tengo un reto: Reto a... Dulce a poner incesto del sensualon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Guppet FOREVER! :D :D**_

Los dos entrevistadores exclamaron- ¡POR SIEMPRE! Y si quieres ver un zukulento Guppet, pásate por el one-shot que hice "Amo tu inocencia" Especial regalo para ustedes, fans de esta parejita tan kawaii… ¡VIVA EL INCESTO CONSHETUMADRE!

 _ **ShalyUriel**_ __

 _ ***Rompe la puerta de una patada*What the fuck, why don't not anwer my question?, You are friki or what?, I have a new question but by your segurity, you answer my question, because...*una chica de cabello blanco se coloca atrás y levanta un letrero que dice 'NO LO TRADUZCAS' con letras mayúsculas*Ok, fine*se aclara la voz*ignora lo de arriba, es que estaba enojada, PERO POR DIOS TE SALTASTE UN COMENTARIO Y ERA ¡MI! COMENTARIO (sí, yo soy YullenLove11)Ahora solo te volveré a hacer preguntas, y espero que ENSERIO, las contestes si no*saca una moto-cierra y la chica de cabellera blanca tiembla*Aquí rodaran cabezas(inserte voz de demonio)**_

-… ¿Olvidé una pregunta?

Kuomi se espantó- Oh no… no de nuevo…

-No respiro…

-¡Te me calmas!

-¡NO RESPIRO! ¡SOY LA PEOR!- Recibió una bofetada-…Hazlo de nuevo.

-Cálmate tarada. Lo sentimos, la responderemos en el siguiente capítulo si te parece.

-…Soy la peor…

-¡QUE TE CALMES!

 _ **Ok, vamos con las preguntas*sonrisa inocente*:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **1Reto para TODOS (incluye a la autora y a las personas del sed) Quien adivine mi nombre se gana una dotación de pizza por 6 meses*muestra un camión relleno de pizzas***_

Suponiendo que en el set eran 27, estas eran las respuestas posibles:

-Valeria

-Sofía

-Camila

\- Natalia

-Daniela

-Andrea

-Victoria

-Isabella

-Samantha

-Mariana

-Fernanda

\- Paola

-Miranda

-Melany

-Carolina

-Paulina

-Zoe

-Gabriela

-Liliana

-Elisa

-Julieta

-Jazmin

-Alexandra

-Adriana

-Naomi

-Danna Paola

-Rebeca

 _ **2Kuomi: Tú me caíste bien por lo que te daré todo lo que quieras, TODO.**_

Los ojos del co entrevistador se iluminaron- ¿Lo que yo quiera?... ¡Quiero un borrego!

Su amiga lo miró con cara de "¿Es enserio?"

 _ **3Chica, espero que me perdones por esto, pero mi hermano y yo lo queríamos*saca un sartén dorado de la nada y golpea a foxy hasta mandarlo al otro lado del estudio*Eso es por matarnos en el juego, y por eso estarás con Bonnie así*les ata la mano con cadena y todo*y te quedaras así TODO el santo día.**_

Chica no se opuso, había veces en las que pensaba que Foxy se merecía un castigo… Y a Bonnie no le importó mucho dado que el zorro estaba K.O. por lo que no podía molestarlo.

 _ **4Ahora le toca a...¡Springtrap!*se lanza a abrasarlo*SI me mata bloque tu interne autora. Ahora solo dime que quiere y yo te lo traeré, me caes bien porque yo también odio a los niños, les termino gritando que se larguen.**_

Obvio, él ya se había cansado que buscar y seguir la voz de Billy. Había veces en la que Springtrap también sentía incomodes de ser querido… pero en parte eso era bueno- Quiero… ¡PAN TOSTADO!

 _ **Como no sé qué más hacer les doy esto*les da pizza a los animatrónicos, a los guardias les da 1'000 dólares, a la escritora y sus amigos (incluyendo a Kuomi)les da su mangas de su género favorito, y a Springtrap le da...un cadáver(?)Bueno se despi...**_

 _ **Vincent(es de mi historia): escritora ¿no abras visto a Uri...*se asusta de ver a los animatrónicos*Q-Q-Q-QUE ES ESO*apunta a Springtrap***_

-¡¿DA FUCK?!- A Springtrap casi se le saltan los resortes junto las mandíbulas de todos- ¡¿ESE SOY YO?!

 _ **Yo: eso amigo mío es en lo que te coberteras si estas de pendejo, y si le hacen algo a MI vincent*apunta a los animatrónico*(de mi historia) los asesino o les parto su jeta y les corto los circuitos en caso que sea animatrónico, ME entendieron*se aclara la voz*YO LE PUEDO PARTI LA JETA A CUALQUIERA**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vincent: se los aseguro, ya sucedió con el Bonbon de nuestra serie y no puede caminar. YA bamonos que nos están esperando*la jala***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo:adios*sonrisa inocente*atacan a vincent(de mi historia) y los castro*voz demoníaca junto con una sonrisa retorcida*.**_

-¿Q-Que mierda acaba de pasar?

-…Necesito dejar las drogas.

Hikari no kokoro

 _ **-llega con una cámara y sonríe tenebrosamente a Golden- sonríe mientras puedas osito  
Alex: -saluda de lejos a Puppet y Chica-  
A las preguntas muajajaja -caen rayos muy cerca de todos menos de Dulce-  
?: y yo porque estoy aquí!?  
Dije a las preguntas**_

-¡SENSEI!- Como se esperaba, la niña saltó sobre ella para abrazarla- ¡MY GOD! ¡MI SENSEI HIKARI Y MI AMIGO MARIO ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡ME MUERO!

-Muerte entonces.

-Kuomi…vete a la mierda, puto.

Puppet se acercó a Hikari y le dijo- Lamento no haberte dado tu regalo- Sonrió entregándole un peluche de Foxy y Mangle- Que te gusten, y si quieres te los préstamos a ellos también.

-¡¿DA FUCK?!

 _ **Candy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Describe tu pareja perfecta xD**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me cass también que con ayuda de Kelly te traje 3 cupcakes hechos por ella! -se los da-**_

La gatita agradeció al tiempo que se los devoraba- ¡Gracias! Y respondiendo, quiero que sepa reír, ver el lado bueno de la vida, que sea rudo para cuidarme, y que me ame- Esto lo dijo lanzando una disimulada mirada seductiva con pestañeo al conejo dorado… que por cierto se sentía acosado.

 _ **Shadow Bonnie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **... -la abraza- té quiero n.n**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: te quiere solo porque en el juego nunca le saliste, te gusta alguien? Solo di sí o no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-le da un regalo- para ti bye y si eres la que más quiero aparte de Puppet**_

 _ **-**_ ¡Gracias!- La conejita de sombras correspondió con cariño- Y… si, me gusta alguien- Admitió sonrojada.

 _ **Stacy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: ho-hola -asustado de Kelly- Hikari ella tiene casi el mismo Ki que el tuyo...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te conseguí una cita! -le agarra de las manos y señala al desafor, digo el afortunado-**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Soren: quien yo? -se señala- mucho gusto Soren -le besa la mano-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-mira a Kelly con miedo- as algo Peke!**_ __

Stacy miró con inseguridad- No lo sé… ¡Ya qué!

-¡La peke necesita tiempo!- Desesperada como estaba, de que Kelly matará a alguien en vivo, arrojó a Springtrap contra la cámara.

(Lo sentimos, problemas técnicos)

¿Quién estaba atada y amordazada en una silla? ¡Kelly por supuesto!

 _ **Etto... Como le prepare la cita a Puppet también a ti :3 soy la mejor shipper**_

 _ **Chica**_ _ **  
**_ _ **... Foxy ama a Bonnie -huye-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: -se golpea la frente- etto bueno a mí si me agradas espero que Mily te haya dejado el regalo**_ __

Chica sonrió levemente para olvidar su ira- Me gustó la pizza casera, gracias.

 _ **Bon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque? Soy una persona cuerda que sufrió mucho u.u me dicen loca sin conocerme -comienza a llorar porque siy sensible- te odio!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: -abraza a Hikari- ya ya nadie te entiende... Ni yo**_

Bonbon ni se inmutó- Ya, lo siento…loca- y así fue como Dulce la electrocutó y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Mi pobre sensei! ¡Yo si te entiendo sempai!

-Yo no te entiendo a ti- Dijo Kuomi leyendo un manga.

 _ **Puppet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oshe no sabía que eras una picarona ewe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: no le digas así**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero con lo que hicieron ayer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: no hicimos nada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **... Dime te agrado la cita? A que no esperabas mis habilidades para hacer una buena cita ewe**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Todos (especial a Golden)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bum! -ya recuperada- les traigo la cita de "amigos" de Alex y Puppet**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: lo hiciste?! -detenido por Soren-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **E aquí la grabación sin audio porqué no me dejaron u.u**_

-¡DALE!- Ahora Kuomi reaccionaba tirando su manga a la mierda al ver la expresión de Puppet que decía "Mátenme por favor" y la cara celosa épica de Golden.

 _ **-grabación-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Se ve una Puppet muy relajada con un hermoso vestido hablando con un formal Alex mientras esperaban la cena, se les ve muy felices, y divertidos.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aquí después de la cena parecen de hablar de algo muy animados, ríen para después de un tiempo despedirse y Alex le besa algo cerca de los labios a Puppet aunque se disculpa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-fin porque lo otro se perdió-**_ _ ****_

 _ **Que lendos y que sensual Puppet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alex: uf al menos no tenía el audio -siente un odio hacia el de Golden y Shadow Freddy- ... Jejeje**_

Golden le dirigió la mirada más cargada de odio y celos del fucking universo, mientras que la de Shadow parecía decir "No toques a mi mujer"

-Jejeje, celos everywere- Dijeron los entrevistadores, entretenidos de la cara de Puppet.

 _ **Jajaja vivan los celos!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soren: ... -está conversando con Stacy-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El morirá pronto uwu**_

Dulce asintió, Kelly se movía ferozmente en su asiento con ganas de mandar a Soren a la mierda- Sip, morirá pronto.

 _ **Lisa108**_ __

 _ **¡Hello!**_ __ _ **  
No hablo Inglés *Abre un portal mágico y saca de ahí adentro a Jennifer y ah Foxy***_

 _ **1-Para Foxy ¿Sabías que en otra dimensión donde yo tomo las decisiones te tiras ah esta inocente niña? ¿Y que un día cuando Mangle le da un chocolate raro ella te hace cosas zululemthas?**_

-¿Da fuck?

Chica casi se lanza contra Jennifer para partirle el rostro si no fuera por los dos conejos- ¡ZORRA! ¡Es mío! ¡MIO!

 _ **2-Para Mangle... ¿Sabías que en mi fic eres hombre y estas obsesionado con la palabra "Picaron"?**_

Mangle levantó una ceja- ¿Enserio?... Interesante, cuéntame más…

 _ **3-¡Los reto a todos a bailar el Caramelldansen!**_ _ ****_

 _ **¡Wii! *Lisa108 sale corriendo con un chocolate de Mangle en la mano***_ _ ****_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_

Foxy ya había bailado… así que los demás también.

Bri neko

- _ **Hello soy Bri neko-apárese una chica de 13 con su cabello rosa con orejas y cola de neko rosa.  
-Y yo soy black-apárese un chico de 13 con el cabello negro se piel tan blanca como Puppet.**_

 _ **Puppet  
Black: me agradas tendrías una cita conmigo pero de amigos claro**_

-Me gustaría pero… creo ya acepté demasiadas citas por hoy.

 _ **Foxy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bri: no me agradas eres demasiado sexy así que tu reto es besar a mangle y si no aceptas que dulce te electrocute por una hora**_

Sabiendo que de todos modos acabaría mal… Foxy le robó un beso rápido a la peli blanca, para luego correr a como le dieran los pies.

-¡VUELVE ACA, HIJO DE TU MAMÁ! ¡MORIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

 _ **Springtrap**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Black: me agradas un poco así que te ganas un chocolate *se lo da***_

El conejo olisqueó la tableta para verificar y lanzarla a la mierda- ¡NO ES PAN TOSTADO!

 _ **Freddy y toy freddy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bri y black:bailen me me me**_

Sin otra opción…bailaron.

 _ **Kelly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Black: te quiero como mi sensei así que te ganas una revista de yaoi**_

Kelly no podía ni contestar, seguía amordazada… por lo que solo se oían "MHHHHHH"

 _ **Stacy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bri: un abraso de amiguís cara de kawai**_ __

-¡Abrazo!- Pobre Kelly… estaba por estallar.

 _ **Chica**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bri: te amodoro dale un beso a Foxy**_

La rubia sonrió coquetamente acercándose a su zorrito _ **-**_ No me niego- Y sin más se besaron.

-Foxiiicaaaaaaaaaaa.

 _ **Ballon boy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Black:ABRASO!**_

-¡Siiiiiii!-Y tal como Stacy, Billy se unió al abrazo.

 _ **eyiles jacky**_ __

 _ **What the fuck, que estoy haciendo aquí, en un momento estaba comiendo mi cereal como una persona normal y en un segundo aparezco aquí y lo peor, mi taza de cereal ahora está vacía, pero ahora que estoy aquí iré al grano.  
1- Foxy: tienes cuatro segundos para decirme 5 marcas de cigarrillos, si no lo logras a tiempo que Puppet te pinte y te vista igual a ella y estarás así hasta el final.**_

Sin pensar Foxy dijo-Hermes, El Duque, El Che, Fénix y Barracuda (inserte un fondo explosivo y lentes cools)

-Owwwww- Dijo Puppet dejando su maquillaje con el que quería pintar al zorro.

 _ **2-Mangle: perdón pero te tengo que decir esto, me recuerdas a un fideo y eso me da hambre /:**_

-Que LoL.

 _ **3-Springtrap: a quien te enfrentarías a muerte Slenderman, Jeff the killer, the rake o a cual creepypasta.**_

-¡Jeff the killer! ¡Sin dudar!

 _ **4- Chica: no se que preguntarte...(silencio incomodo)... nada, pues hola, que cuentas?.**_

-…- Acercó lentamente una pizza hasta ella- ¿Pizza?

 _ **5-Bonnie: Canta barbie girl y si te niegas que Bonbon te de un gran golpe en las bolas.**_

-Bien…adelante- Bonnie cerró sus ojos y Bonbon le pegó una patada en la entre pierna. El grito se escuchó hasta en China. El adolorido peli morado se dejo caer, y apenas pudiendo hablar dijo- Me refería… a la canción…

-Ups…

 _ **Myfee**_ __

 _ **Es la decima quinta vez en la semana en que me dicen que soy chica, se que esto no es para un hombre normal pero... Que os follen!  
*shora shorando sin parar*  
Mau:Bueno a lo que iba he regresado y recargado...  
*chica salvaje aparece*  
Deb: Que sensible pero bueno...he llegado madafakas y los destruiré mujajaja*desaparece en el techo*  
Mau: Vale... Comencemos...**_

 _ **BB y BG:  
Mau: hola pequeñines podrían hacerme el pequeñísimo favor de joder la existencia a las parejas del fic y si no *agregue voz de dulce enojada* destruiré todo lo que desean!**_

Los dos niños se miraron entre sí confundidos- ¿Qué significa joder?

Dulce miró a la cámara disimuladamente, haciendo gestos de "Corte, corte"…pero ni obedecida fue.

 _ **Foxy:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Deb: *salta del techo y aterriza sobre el***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Foxy...te pondría un reto pero te violare... Y no de la manera en que tu piensa*sonríe malévolamente***_

No se hiso esperar y Foxy ya estaba corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo y gritaba- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _ **kelly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mau: Sensei he retornado...cual es mi primer entrenamiento?*hace reverencia***_

¿Hace falta que mencione que Kelly seguía atada y nadie quería desatarla por miedo? Nah… ella al menos intentó levantarse, pero solo causó que la silla cayera hacia delante y ella gritara más- ¡MHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _ **Vincent:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Deb: lamento lo que mi amigo te hizo, pero toma* le entrega una placa dorada que dice "el asesino del mes"**_

Springtrap miró impresionado lo que le habían dado, con una sonrisa se la puso- Gracias nena.

 _ **Dulce, Mili, wherever:**_ _ **  
**_ _ ***tumban a Miles y a Kuomi de sus asientos para sentarse alrededor suyo***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ambos: Para cuando el Guppet zukhulemto y el Stally dúo yuristico*babean de pensarlo***_

Miles optó por lloriquear como marica- Yo ni siquiera soy co entrevistador ahora.

-¡¿WTF CONTIGO?!- Se quejó Kuomi enojadísimo- ¡Soy el entrevistador y el único que se sienta junto a la desquiciada!

-No te pongas celoso niño- Le dijo Kelly riéndose a lo loco de la reacción que obtuvo.

-¡¿CELOSO DE QUÉ?!

-Celoooosooooo.

-¡NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA!

-Lo que tú digas…celoso.

Dulce que ignoraba el griterío contestó- Pues ya tengo el oneshot, pero si se refieren a mi fic…créanme… en hermoso incesto llegará junto al yuri. Es más… tengo planeado un sexy one shot Stally (ella lo decía enserio…shit)

 _ **Carol:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mau: Eres muy kawaii* le agarra la mano mientras que de un bolsillo saca una flor y se la entrega* Espero que no te hagan nada a ti!**_

La pequeña rió- Gracias- Ante ello, el castaño fazbear que ardía en celos la abrazó posesivamente.

 _ **Freddy:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Deb: hola pedobear, veo que te bajan a tu loli, en reto que les des a estas pobre alma hambrientas de shaoi con Frexy,Frennie y Frelden o Goldy (?) o si no Dulce ya sabe qué hacer...**_

-A mí nadie me va a robar a MI novia- Gruño como un oso real, asustando a Dulce que decidió no obligar a ese loco a nada…por las dudas.

 _ **Stacy:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mau: Oh la gran coprotagonista en persona...*brillan los ojos y sonrojado*Podrías darme un beso?**_

Esa pregunta fue la gota que derramó el vaso… Kelly hiso la silla pedazos y se quitó su mordaza. Y con un paso lento pero autoritario, abrazó a su amiga, haciendo que enrojeciera y alejando al chico de ella sin dejarla decir ni "A"- Ella no está autorizada, perro.

Dulce era la única que decía-Stally…

 _ **Goldy:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Deb: Hello! Goldy eres demasiado adorable y *sonrisa picarona mientras lo golpea* Vamos sho se que quieres o es muy penOSO**_

Foxy se golpeó la frente con resignación- No otra vez…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡PenOSO!- Esa amigos…era la risa desquiciada de Dulce…

-Gracias por nada

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

 **Deben estar pensando ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! Yo les digo… Estoy cansada, me duele el brazo…demasiadas preguntas… no puedo men. Así que no se preocupen. Esta es solo la primera parte de el capitulo. No pregunten nada a menos que sean nuevos aquí, (torturen al hijo de perra de Kuomi =_= se los agradecería) Y enserio…perdónenme D': Please. Y a los que no respondí todavía no se preocupen, que lo voy a hacer en la segunda parte. Buenas noshes mis amores.**

 **PD: ¡SEGUNDA PARTE MAÑANA! ¡PALABRA DE NIÑA!**


	5. Humillados Segunda parte

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico y gramatical (no se preocupen, si me doy cuenta lo voy a corregir), etc, etc.**

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

-Todos están locos- Suspiró Endo con resignación de como Mike y la entrevistadora seguían riéndose como lunáticos. Kuomi apoyó al endoesqueleto y decidió retomar el show.

 **Bonnie:**  
 **Ambos: Porque eres tan uke? Es un milagro que tienes novia... En un principio Bonbon era de Fredderic...**

Bonnie usó la mirada más odiosa que se sabía. Después de todo el yaoi Fonnie que había visto ya tenía sacadas las conclusiones de porque lo dejaban a él como el pinche sumiso de la relación shipper- Solo porque sea morado, un conejo, el que más veces ha sido confundido con una chica, y que no sea el más valorado, no me hace ser un uke- Seguidamente abrazó a la peli turquesa para demostrar que era de su propiedad y nadie más- Ella y Fredderic salían pero ya se terminó, ella ahora es mía, mía y mía... y el que intente ponerle un que dedo en sima va a sufrir las consecuencias- Sus palabras provocaron un ligero sonrojo de parte de la conejita y una mueca de asco por parte del Fazbear rubio ante tanto cariño.

 _Mangle:_  
 _Puedes hacer trucos con tus tentáculos? Y Endo que piensas acerca de todo este manicomio con sinceridad?_

La albina optó por sonreír- Los uso para colgarme del techo, atrapar cosas... y los uso con mi linda chica cada vez que se pone más sexy de lo normal- Esto fue dicho al tiempo que se relamía ligeramente su labio y le dirigía una lujuriosa mirada a la rubia que solo atinó por sonrojarse de forma extrema y pestañear coquetamente. La escritora estaba sangrando con su rostro rojo.

Endo dijo- Pues para ser sincero, esto es lo más bizarro, tonto y estúpido que nos pudo pasar después de que Foxy terminara colgado del techo por una pizza de doble queso… y eso lo hace divertido.

-Shuri...

 **Ambos:*aguantando risa de foca retrasada***  
 **el mejor comediante for ever!**

A ello todos dijeron con la boca hasta el piso- ¡¿WHAT?!

Mike bailaba su baile de la victoria frente a sus amigos- ¡SE LOS DIJE! ¡SE LOS DIJE! ¡AQUÍ VIENE MI CHISTE PARA USTEDES!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pero nadie lo detendría... o eso parecía hasta que la marioneta se acercó enojadísima- Oh Oh... luces como...- El castaño tenía en mente una broma sobre la apariencia de Puppet pero ella lo irrumpió.

-¡No! ¡Estoy enferma de tus chistes! ¡Enferma!- Él la miró dudoso- Por fin salgo de mi caja, con ánimos de matarte, pero cuentas tus estúpidos chistes y arruinas mi humor ¡LO ESTÁS ARRUINANDO MIKE!... Así que básicamente ¿Querrías dejar de hacerlo?

-Haré lo que me pidas… entonces marioNOta ¿Quieres más chistes?- De no haber sido porque Jeremy se puso en el camino… tremenda carnicería de parte de Golden.

-Mike, no creo que debas…

-¡Calla Jeremy! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad DORADA!- Todos suspiraron frustrados- ¿Hey, que pasa? ¿No pueden OSOportar mis chistes de ORO?- Después de eso de lanzó al suelo riendo.

-Mátenlo… mátenlo y entierren su cadáver.

 _ **Ambos: Nos retiramos sin antes hacer nuestro desmadre...**_ _ **  
**_ _ ***sacan bates de beisbol y golpean a todos los animatrónicos menos a Candy***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Malditos hijos de su progenitora por su culpa tardamos mucho en acabarnos el juego!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dulce, electrocútalos plox y danos tu bendición...**_ _ **  
**_ _ ***corren hacia la ventana y salen volando por los aires***_ _ **  
**_ _ **God bye madafakas, jamás nos atraparan.**_

Freddy alcanzó a decir- Hijos…de puta…

-Yo…¡LOS BENDIGO!

-Me siento honrada- Dijo la peli lavanda.

 _ **foxyballonboychicathemasters**_

 _ **Hola de nuevo. Leyendo los dos fanfics he muerto de la risa miles de veces y resucito para volver a leerlo**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Esta muy gracioso y muy entretenido.**_

-Tanks, eso se agradece.

 _ **Animatronics: no se si se pueda pero cambien de cuerpo todos ustedes con su respectiva pareja (ejemplo: chica cambia de cuerpo con foxy etc)**_

Como por arte de magia, las miradas se clavaron directamente en Puppet ¿Por qué ella? Porque si había dado vida a todos seguramente podía controlar almas.

-Ni loca ¡Me niego!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos sin ganas- Es peligroso y podrían quedar allí por siempre.

-Entonces no nos arriesguemos- Apoyó Dulce… ya que de lo contrario en vez de acosar a Foxy estarían acosando a la rubia.

 _ **Dulce: ¿Springtrap que diseño tiene el original o el de pole-bear?**_

-Pole-Bear por siempre amigo.

-A mí me gustan más los de Lulu999

-…Kuomi… ¿Qué te dije hoy?

-¿Qué el yuri dominará el mundo?

-No… ¡QUE SI NO TE PIDO OPINIÓN NO LA DAS!

-Soy sexy- Aclaró de nuevo el rubio fumando un cigarro (para el que no entienda, busque el diseño por internet xD)

 _ **Dulce: creo que ya me llamaras preguntón por preguntar por personajes pero el guardia de FNAF 3 ¿aparecerá?**_

-Aunque no lo creas, si tengo planeado agregar al guardia en el siguiente episodio, después de eso no digo más… no quiero hacer spoilers.

 _ **4\. para los guardias: ¿quién es el más pro? se me hace que Jeremy o Fritz ya que sobrevivieron a más animatrónicos y alucinaciones que Mike**_

Jeremy pensó por unos segundos- Pues… a decir verdad no sé si alguno de nosotros es más pro que el otro, después de todo tuvimos pros y contras en el trabajo. Yo controlaba a más animatronics, no tenía puertas y tenía la caja musical. Pero esa mascara podía usarla todo el turno y no me atraparían. Mike controló solo 5, pero a pesar de eso vigilar las cámaras, cerrar las puertas, prender las luces, todo eso gastaba fácilmente la batería en poco tiempo, al contrario de mí que contaba con una linterna y la luz del lugar no se iba. Lo cual me lleva a decir… Ninguno es más pro que el otro.

 _ **Todos: ¿que súper poder quisieran tener? (ya saben volar, fuerza, magia etc.)**_  
 _ **PD: creo que esta vez si me pase de largo ¡LO SIENTO!**_

-Tranquilo viejo, hay personas que enserio comentaron cosas maaaaas largas… chicos, respondan.

-Queremos el poder de mandarte a la mierda y escapar que aquí.

-…Que lindos son.

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Hola solo una pregunta hare  
, chica, cupcake y Freddy: ¿qué opinan de sus versiones nightmare?**_

-Que son algo… siniestras, nos dan algo de terror los colmillos- Dijeron a cuarteto con un escalofrío.

-Yo estoy salvado- Dijo Golden triunfante.

A eso Dulce dijo- Por ahora…- y él tragó en seco.

 _ **AnyGro**_

 _ **Holaaaaas~ :3 hace uno días, la verdad no sé; empecé a leer tu fic y me encantó xd**_

-¡ARIGATO!

 _ **Jajajaja en fin, preguntita a Freddy:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Estimado Freddy, ¿Qué sientes por Bonnie, Foxy, Chica y Golden?. Me refiero a que si los vez como hijos, sobrinos, nietos (?) ¿Son importantes para ti? UwU dime plz*-***_

-Pues verás, Foxy es mi mejor amigo, ese con el que puedes bromear tonterías y reír de todo. Bonnie es igual, pero más bien sería el responsable enamorado de la plana.

-¡OYE!

-Chica es más como una hermana pequeña, ruidosa, chillona, pero es adorable y todos la queremos. Y Golden es como mi hermano, con el que hablas de tus secretos, le confías cosas y así mutuamente ¿Y sabes algo? No me apena decir, que los conozco antes de morir y que son los mejores amigos que uno pueda tener- Dicho esto los cinco se abrazaron sacándoles a todos unos "Awwwwwwwwww"- Los quiero chicos.

-Creo que voy a llorar- Agregó Kuomi con el kokoro hecho pedazos.

 _ **Y reto a Freddy y Toy Freddy a darse un sensual beso francés con manoseo y todo*3*'**_

-¡Jajajaja, sabía que no se libraría!

-Y ya me estaba cayendo bien…- Las dos cupcakes sacaron unas cámaras. Les valía un carajo si eran sus novios ¡Era yaoi! Y confiaban en que sentían asco de hacer aquello y solo las amaban a ellas y nadie más ¿Por qué no aprovechar? La hemorragia se hiso presente en sus sonrojados rostros mirando como los dos osos se besaban… con asco pero se besaban.

-Genial…

 _ **¡Chica Soy Tu Fans!**_

-¡Yo los amo a todos!

 _ **Puppet, adóptame! Prometo portarme bien con Golden (hace gashitos)**_

La marioneta no se resistió a su carita y dijo con emoción- ¡Yay! ¡Más hijos!

-Mátenme… (for ever alone XD)

 _ **Im Back pinchis**_ _ **  
Para foxy: Santo dios reacciona-entra en el set y le da una bofetada- yo quedé  
atrapado en ese fic yaoi y en ese hay relación gay entre todos los animatronics machos (incluyendo Springtrap y Toy Bonnie ahí en ese fic es macho)con el pinchi guardia que es gay -le dice sollozando- no sufras lo que yo sufro ese lemon me dio cáncer de ojos y lo termine de leer todo y lo sigo leyendo cada vez que lo actualizan por favor arrepiéntete antes de que sea tarde**_

Foxy lanzó sollozos- Pero se está poniendo interesante… ¡Y el lemmon me da ideas para pasar una noche con mi novia!- Sus palabras sonrojaron a la tsundere de Chica que inmediatamente le golpeó el hombro.

-¡I-Idiota!

 _ **Para Chicadele: porque todos mis amigos dicen que te ves violable y me pasaron una imagen en donde Bonnie te esta ahhh me da asco de solo pensar que un robot está teniendo sexo no mamen que asco son unos pervertidos**_

La polluela se asqueó- ¡¿YO?! ¡¿CON BONNIE?! ¡SOY DE MANGLE Y NADIE MAS, BITCH! ¡¿ME CREEN UNA PERRA!- Terminó cruzándose de brazos y Mangle amenazadora dijo.

-Diles a tus amigos que esta mujer merece respeto… y que nadie más que yo la toca ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!- Vociferó asustando a todos los presentes.

-Yo ni quería…

 _ **Para todos menos Vicent:-les da un m-16 a todos menos a Springtrap- pónganse lentes swag y dispárenle -señalando a Vicent- y yo lo remato con un pk rocking (solo los que jugaron earthbound entenderán) y Puppet toma solo lo oprimes si el maldito no se muere -le da un control remoto- le pegué un c4 en la nuca mientras no miraba, Vicent me encanta verte sufrir -saca una videograbadora y pone bangarang en la parte mas hardcore- esto va a estar épico -mientras dice esto se pone lentes swag- DISPAREN MIERDA**_

Todos dispararon… menos Candy claro. Rato después de lo ocurrido, Springtrap estaba hecho tostada en el piso y Candy lo socorría.

 _ **Para el oso marrón y el oso marrón travesti: los reto a ver diez mil fics lemon heterosexuales que sean dedicados a ustedes la verdad me dieron un poco de asco y me sentí un poco raro al leerlos**_

Los osos no se negaron. Siempre se habían preguntado como los veían los fans al momento del romance. Así que sin quejas se pusieron a leer todo fic que hallaban…

 _ **Para imgres? 820b/th/pre/i/2015/087/3/8/mangle_x_toy_chica_by_ & art/Mangle-x-Toy-Chica-523195376&h794&w1006&tbnidcqDqGiVCuc8FNM:&zoom1&docid7moTJs3E8jLDuM&eifS1hVYqPJ8O4ggSymIGQCw&tbmisch&ved0CC0QMygpMCk4rAI sorry si el link es largo pero la imagen es muy kawai**_

 _ **Para . /search?qbonniextoybonnie &tbmisch&imgilYFWyLpg0Gv9RsM%253A%253BsWKZSIgDR3bmXM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F% .com%25252Fstory%25252F27629901-the-new-and-the-old-bonnie-x-toy-bonnie&sourceiu&pfm&firYFWyLpg0Gv9RsM%253A%252CsWKZSIgDR3bmXM%252C_&usg_1fMDmEZaggTlUWbCXWRVt5W_XC0%3D es cierto que ya llegaste a segunda base con bonbon si dices que no esta foto muestra lo contrario**_

Las dos chicas se derritieron ante tanta adorabilidad, Bonbon no sabía dónde meterse para ocultar su rostro, y Bonnie no sabía que decir excepto- Soy virgen, tenlo por seguro.

 _ **Para chica: me dan ganas de lanzarles un pk fire omega a los que te emparejan con Toy chica pero después me doy cuenta que son mis amigos y se me pasa**_

La loli (admitámoslo… el diseño de Pole-Bear de Chica es jodidamente loli xD) optó por decir- Por mi hazles lo que quieras, después de todo que me emparejaran con mi opuesto no es lo peor… ha habido peores aunque no lo creas.

 _ **Reto al cuarteto original de animatronics y a Michelle Schmidt a cantar y actuar el video musical de turn the ligths off para verificar si pasa con Mike lo que paso con Jeremy**_

Los animatronics sonrieron. La escena empezó con Mike entrando al lugar y el jefe, o sea Fredd enseñándoselo.

 _ **Don't go in there**_

 _ **You'll become one**_

 _ **Freaky creatures**_

 _ **Don't go in there**_

 _ **You'll become one**_

 _ **Freaky creatures**_

 _ **Monster party**_

 _ **Eyes of yellow**_

 _ **Scales and feathers**_

 _ **Tails in tethers**_

 _ **TURN THE LIGHTS OFF**_

 _ **Bend the nightmare**_

 _ **You control it**_

 _ **Artful dodger**_

 _ **Easy does it**_

 _ **Shut the closet**_

 _ **Get under the covers**_

 _ **Snakes and lovers**_

 _ **TURN THE LIGHTS OFF**_

Al mirar las cámaras los tres miraron a ellas y Mike intentó correr, con todos persiguiéndolos y a cada rato él los esquivaba para regresar a la oficina y cerrar las puertas mientras moría de miedo.

 _ **Everybody likes to get taken for turns**_

 _ **To see how bright the fire inside of us burns**_

 _ **And everybody wants to get evil tonight**_

 _ **But all good devils masquerade under the light**_

Cada noche Mike enloquecía más y más, y regresó al otro día súper cansado e ignorando al jefe.

 _ **Here's the pinky**_

 _ **There's the kinky**_

 _ **Everybody complicate it**_

 _ **Man & Woman**_

 _ **Baby child**_

 _ **Calm & Wild**_

 _ **TURN THE LIGHTS OFF**_

 _ **Don't remember Day's gone**_

 _ **What we look like Night's on**_

 _ **Younger holding Day's gone**_

 _ **one another Light's passed**_

 _ **Paper colors Day's gone**_

 _ **dangle streaming Night's on**_

 _ **Tangle screaming Light's gone**_

 _ **TURN THE LIGHTS OFF**_

 _ **Everybody likes to get taken for turns**_

 _ **To see how bright the fire inside of us burns**_

 _ **And everybody wants to get evil tonight**_

 _ **But all good devils masquerade under the light**_

 _ **Can't they take it**_

 _ **Should be stronger**_

 _ **Books abandoned**_

 _ **Breathe the water**_

 _ **Mind distracted Bad girls**_

 _ **Sons & Daughters Good boys **_

_**Out for slaughter Bad guys**_

 _ **TURN THE LIGHTS OFF**_

 _ **Sparkles and shines on the water Bet you've got a bone to pick with me**_

 _ **Seeps through the cumulus brume Bet you've got a bone to pick with me**_

 _ **Tingles and tears while we're gazing Bet you've got a bone to pick with me**_

 _ **Vanishes soon after bedtime for good Bet you've got a bone to pick with me**_

 _ **Don't you like it Day's gone**_

 _ **I know I do Night's on**_

 _ **How about you? Day's gone**_

 _ **What do we know Light's passed**_

 _ **Tiny patterns Day's gone**_

 _ **Hypnotizing Night's on**_

 _ **Terrorizing Light's gone**_

 _ **TURN THE LIGHTS OFF**_

En la oficina todos aparecieron.

 _ **Everybody likes to get taken for turns**_

 _ **To see how bright the fire inside of us burns**_

 _ **And everybody wants to get evil tonight**_

 _ **But all good devils masquerade under the light**_

 _ **Chroma diamonds**_

 _ **Twinkle brightly**_

 _ **Dance in darkness**_

 _ **Blow the nights off**_

 _ **Sleepy child**_

 _ **Spark desire**_

 _ **Walk the fire**_

Allí fue cuando Mike salió corriendo como marica, con todos riéndose en su cara- ¡ESO FUE HORRIBLE!

Dulce reía a más no poder junto a las chicas y Kuomi- ¡Oh my god! ¡Siguiente pregunta!

 _ **SpingFreddy**_

 _ **Por que maltratan a Vicent...? Acaso nunca pensaron el por qué se volvió un asesino?**_

Golden respondió fríamente, dejando que sus mechones cubrieran su rostro dándole un aura más oscura y deprimente -Lo que hiso no tiene justificativo… no separó de nuestras familias, sufrimos tanto cuando nos mató y lo que vivimos en estos animatronics… solos.

La escritora decidió lanzarle un ladrillo- ¡NO QUIERO SHOLLAR! ¡PERRA!

 _ **Para Dulce...besa al cadáver dentro de Springtrap**_

La niña se asqueó y contuvo sus nauseas- Debe ser una broma…

-Nope- Mangle que había deseado ese momento la empujó hacia el rubio el cual abrió su boca mostrando así el cadáver de Vicent, muerto y podrido con todavía su gesto de dolor- ¿Qué esperas?

Y así lo hiso, besó el cadáver y luego se retorció en el suelo con todos riéndose de su desgracia. Kuomi fue el único que se dignó en ayudarla a sentarse en el asiento de nuevo y preguntar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente- Respondió… y terminó vomitando sobre sus zapatos.

-¡EN LOS ZAPATOS NO, MUJER!

 _ **Para Billy...veras a todos les caes mal por qué haces que los ataquen Foxy o Marioneta**_

El niño asintió- Ya veo, pero yo solo quiero jugar con los guardias, no matarlos.

 _ **Para Vicent...tienes multi personalidad? Lo pregunto por qué ayudabas a Mike y como sobreviviste en la Noche 4?**_

-No tengo eso que tú dices… multi… ¡Como sea! Y yo ayudaba a los guardias porque… vamos ¿A quién no se le ha hecho molesto escucharme decir "todo estará bien" "no tienes nada de qué preocuparte", cuando perfectamente sabes que vas a morir en manos de unos robots asesinos? Eso es lo mejor, porque se alteran más y eso lo hace divertido… en cuando a la noche 4… eso es un pequeño secreto mío. Pero ¿Sabes algo? Faltaba poco para las 6:00 a.m.

 _ **Para Golden... tú eras un hibrido Traje-animatrónic?**_

-Según lo que he escuchado, sí. Después de todo me usaron para matar ¿Sabes?

 _ **Para Mike...te reto a contar tus mejores chistes ya que me parecen chistosos**_

-Oh si nena- Se frotó las manos y todos dijeron "uuuuuuughhhhh"- ¿Con cuál empiezo? ¡Ya sé! ¿Cuántas cucarachas se necesitan para cambiar un bombillo? No sé, cuando enciendo la luz se esconden (inserte abucheos y grillos) ¡OH VAMOS!

 _ **Para Sping Bonnie (el animatrónico)...que se siente tener un cadáver dentro?**_

Miles golpeó su frente- Es imposible que responda, El chip artificial de Gonnie ya fue removido a Candy, por lo que no podría responder- Pero sin embargo Candy dijo.

-¿El cadáver de Vicent? Mh… Debe ser lindo- El pobre conejo dorado se sentía acosado.

 _ **Para Doll como supiste sobre los animatronicos?**_

-Mike me lo contó la noche después de que los volvieran humanos a todos, fue por la llamada de Freddy, se la pasó diciendo "¡Fue Fazfuck!"

-Fazfuck…hijo de su madre.

 _ **Para los old...son tan weones que se dejaron desmantelar por un humano**_

Freddy contestó molesto- ¿Crees que es tenemos los reflejos del hombre araña? ¡Ese lunático salió de la nada!- Gritó apuntando a Springtrap, el cual reía con superioridad.

-En su cara, perras.

 _ **Para los Toy...que les paso después de la mordida de '87?**_

Los Toys se miraron entre sí- No sabemos… en ese entonces nuestras almas todavía no estaban aquí. Puppet es la única que sabe.

La marioneta suspiró con pesadez. Ese día fue el que más odió en su existencia, el que más dolor le causó y el que más pesadillas le había traído- Después de que Vicent me asesinara y yo los reviviera a los demás, salí de la parts/service… estaba espantada de haber visto a James muerto ahí. No lo soporté y salí corriendo. De pronto oí gritos, vi un charco de sangre y ahí estaba Mangle mordiendo a Jeremy. Después de que se lo llevaran oí a Fredd decir "Quiero que cerremos por hoy, luego de esta noche vamos a cerrar este lugar ¡Quiero que se lleven a todos los Toys!" – Su voz se entrecortó y no pudo seguir- L-lo siento… prefiero no contar más de eso…- Dejó entonces que su hijo la abrazara cariñosamente.

 _ **Un regalo para dulce..."saca un collar que se lo coloca y se electrocuta" jajaja y para Vicent el control del collar y no se lo pueden quitar o Dulce se queda Frita...**_

Kuomi miraba horrorizado a su amiga que estaba tendida en el suelo, siendo vista por Springtrap de forma maliciosa. Sin perder tiempo le arrojó la silla. El control se rompió en pedazos cuando impactó contra el piso y el collar se desprendió- ¡Hijo de su madre!- Entonces tuvo que devolver a la castaña a su asiento, pero puesto que había lanzado y roto la otra silla no tuvo de otra que cargarla.

-Uhhhhh tenemos a un Romeo por aquí- Dijo Kelly riéndose.

-Cállate pendeja.

 _ **Elias Uzumaki123**_

 _ **Ola wacha primero q nada primer reto: FOXY AL CUARTO ROJO DE GRAN HERMANO.**_

-Uhhhhhhhhhhhh- Foxy entró sin temor. El reto fue… Decir "Amo a Mangle"

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE RETO ES ESTE?!

-¡UN RETO FOXYNGLE! ¡DILO!

-…Mangle, te amo.

-¡JAAAAAAAJAJAJAJA! ¡PENDEJO!

 _ **Segunda pregunta: Bonbon te puedo dar un abrazo con el permiso de Bonnie y Bonnie eres el puto amo swag.**_

Bonnie que se sintió alagado dijo- Adelante, solo no quiero que intentes nada- Y sin más, a Bonbon la abrazó Elias.

-No jodas…- Dulce contuvo su grito mostrándole a su amigo la pregunta- ¡PUPPET, A LA CAMARA DE CONFECIÓN PERRA!

La escena cambió al cuarto, donde se hallaba la marioneta.

 _ **Tercera pregunta Puppet q se siente amar a tu hijo? Y... BIJUUDAMA!**_

-¿Es enserio?

-¡QUE RESPONDAS!

-Bueno… es algo doloroso ¿Sabes? Amar a alguien y no poder decírselo porque sabes que no funcionaría. Pero es diferente a una relación común como la de cualquiera, porque pueden decirlo y con suerte quedan como amigos, sin rencores ni nada… Si sale y luego terminan la relación, todo seguiría como antes… pero yo no puedo. Y lo peor es que es soltero y aun así ni puedo decirlo…

-Shit, mi kokoro se hiso pedazos… ¡buuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _ **lovemikey23**_

 _ **Bueno Dulce me encanta tu fic y tu manera de tener a todos cautivos jejejejeje lo adoro bueno... Todos son geniales y adorables... *en el fondo* Awwwwwwwww... ¡GAY! (notece que no veo German xD)**_

-Jeje, gracias ¡GERMAN ES EL PUTO AMO!

 _ **Para Foxy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Foxy, porque estas con Chica y no con Bonnie?**_

-Porque primero, principal, y antes que nada… NO SOY GAY. Y si lo fuera… no sé, es solo que es aburrido para mí.

-Jódete bitch.

 _ **Para Bonnie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Me Tocarías la canción de Yellow de Coldplay? plis...**_

El peli morado asintió- Claro ¿Por qué no? Esta es para ti Lovemikey.

 _ **Look at the stars,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look how they shine for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And everything you do,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, they were all yellow.**_

 _ **I came along,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wrote a song for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And all the things you do,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it was called "Yellow."**_

 _ **So then I took my turn,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh what a thing to have done,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it was all "Yellow."**_

 _ **Your skin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Turn into something beautiful,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know, you know I love you so,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know I love you so.**_

 _ **I swam across,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I jumped across for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh what a thing to do.**_

 _ **Cos you were all "Yellow,"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I drew a line,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I drew a line for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh what a thing to do,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it was all "Yellow."**_

 _ **Your skin,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh yeah your skin and bones,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Turn into something beautiful,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you know for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd bleed myself dry for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd bleed myself dry.**_

 _ **It's true, look how they shine for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look how they shine for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look how they shine for,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look how they shine for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look how they shine for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look how they shine.**_

 _ **Look at the stars,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look how they shine for you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And all the things that you do.**_

Todo acabó con aplausos y uno que otro grito de una fan "TE AMO".

 _ **Para Jeremy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Quieres ser mi novio?**_

-Pero si apenas te conozco.

 _ **Ahora los retos... *ríe malevolamente***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dulce, te dejo esto en tus manos... Has que todos hagan algo super-vergonzoso, excepto Bonnie y Jeremy... A ellos no. A ellos los amo *-* le pediría a Bonnie que se case conmigo... Pero ya tenía a BonBon... *abuchea* buuuuuuuuuuuuu!**_

En ese momento un foquito de luz apareció sobre la cabeza de Dulce- Tengo una idea…- Un segundo más tarde todos estaban haciendo cosplays de Volcaloid ¿Digo los más obvios?... No me resisto.

Bonnie era Gakupo, Chica Rin, Bonbon Miku (Era obvio XD), Foxy Akaito, Golden era Oliver, y los demás los dejo a su imaginación.

-Los odio a todos…

-¡VOCALOID!

 _ **Bonnie TE AMO! 3 igual a ti Jeremy los AMO. Los secuestrare.**_

Bonnie dijo un ligero- Ajaaaaaa sí.

Jeremy si se sentía intimidado.

 _ **Y a Foxy ponlo a leer mas Fics Yaoi *-* jejejee pero de Fonnie!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bueno me despido cuídate chao y adiooooooooos...xD**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tu historia es Genial!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lovemikey**_

-¡Gracias! ¡Y YA ESCUCHASTE PERRA! ¡PONTE A….!... ¿Qué haces?

-Leo- Respondió el zorro con el IPad en las manos- Me quedé en un capítulo y quiero terminar de leer.

-… Por primera vez en mi vida estoy feliz.

 _ **Nicole Kawaii**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Una niña de 11 años empieza a cantar) TE QUIERO POR SER UN PATO-GALLINA DE VERDAD O PLASTILINA POR ALEGRARME SIEMPRE EL CORAZÓN AUNQUE SEAS CARICATURA QUE AUN HACI MIS MALES CURAS ME HACES TENER MÁS IMAGINACIÓN**_ _ **  
MOJADO CON FRÍO PERO SIN MIEDO CON BRUJAS MALAS O NIÑOS BUENOS NO ES SEXY ESTAR TAN SUCIO DA IGUAL NO ME PREOCUPO (LA NIÑA DE NOMBRE NICOLE JUGADA MINECRAFT VOZ ERA DULCE Y CHILLONA)**_

A eso Dulce se unió- ¡TE QUIERO POR SER UN PATO-GALLINA DE VERDAD O PLASTILINA POR ALEGRARME SIEMPRE EL CORAZÓN!

-Mátenme…- Dijo el pelo negro que tenía la mala suerte de que la niña estuviera con él en el sillón.

 _ **Chica: Ten *le da una pizza ***_

-¡Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _ **Mangle: Eres muy cool**_

-¡Gracias bebé! (inserte lentes cools)

 _ **Foxy: Hola que haces**_

-Aquí respondiendo preguntas ¿Qué no ve'?

 _ **Vicent: Me caes bien**_

-¡ALELUYA!- Dijo el rubio de orejas de conejo, que de inmediato abrazó a Nicolle- ¡ESPERÉ TANTO SER QUERIDO Y QUE NO QUISIERAN VIOLARME!

-¡VICENT! ¡SUELTA A NOCOLLE, CONSHETUMADRE!

 _ **Freddies: XD**_

\- XD

\- ._. ¿Keh?

 _ **Bon: Ten *una guitarra autografiada de Skillet *Bonie :para ti igual.**_

-Woooaaaaaa… ¡ARIGATO SEMPAI KUN!

 _ **Pupet: Eres buena madre**_

-¿Enserio? Awwww ¡Muchas gracias!

 _ **Kelly: Chócale *después de chocarla* si la cierras te gusta Stacy, Stacy igual XD**_

Dándose cuenta de la broma entrecerró sus ojos y dijo- Maldita seas.

 _ **Olds: Foto para picar a mis amigas**_

-¿Por qué no?- Chica los unió a todos en un abrazo y dijo a la cámara- ¡PIZZA!

Foto: Bonnie haciéndole cuernos a Foxy, Foxy haciendo lo mismo, Chica sonriendo junto a Nicolle y Freddy y Golden sosteniendo un cartel que decía "Púdranse todos"

Michelle: Hola XD B-)

-Jeje, hola- Saludó Mike con una sonrisa y enseñando el dedo.

 _ **(Sale corriendo Jeff The Killer la atrapa)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jeff: Que te dije no saltos por las ventanas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo Lo siento Papi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chais**_

-Que hay Jeff. Adiós Nicolle.

 _ **Ultimonoob**_

 _ **HI-Hello  
Aquí están mis preguntas:  
Puppet (Marisa): ¿Quien es el verdadero padre de Golden?**_

La peli-negra esfumó su sonrisa- Oh… era un compañero de escuela, todas las chicas lo querían y él me eligió a mi sin razón…. Se llamaba Max, tenía 16 y yo 14.

 _ **Golden: ¿Alguna vez conociste o viste a tu padre?**_

El oso demostró un gesto de molestia ante el nombre de ese chico- No, no lo conocí y estoy agradecido de eso. Él solo se aprovechó de mi madre, le dijo que la amaba y cuando ella más lo necesitó… el hijo de puta se decidió por abandonarla ¿Y sabes qué? Ella hiso un mejor trabajo criándome de lo que pudo hacer ese imbécil- Sus palabras animaron a su madre aunque sea un poco. Por motivos como estos odiaba verla con otros hombres…. Por temor a que la lastimaran.

 _ **Todos (reto): coman 3 kilos de los cupcakes de Kelly (Kelly tiene que comer 1 kilo)**_

La escena cambió a la cocina. Todos vomitaban como la vez anterior, y Candy y Kelly comían a gusto.

 _ **Foxy: si chica es asesinada ¿qué harías?**_

-Pues, ya estamos muertos, pero si eso fuera posible… encontraría al bastardo que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima y lo mataría de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible…- Abrazó a su chica.

 _ **Animatrónicos (sin contar a Vincent): ¿Que es lo que harían si nunca hubieran sido asesinados?**_

Mangle dijo- Estaría siendo médica y estaría casada con Mónica.

-Jeje, camarera… y casada con mi linda mujer.

-No lo sé… Guitarrista- Respondieron a dúo los dos conejos.

Freddy y Fredderic dijeron- Cantantes.

-Yo… no lo sé- Golden se rascó la nuca pensativo- Jamás pensé en eso.

-Yo seguiría con una vida normal- Respondió la marioneta.

Las chicas y las cupcakes gritaron- ¡COCINERAS!

 _ **mamdesm**_

 _ **Holaaaaaaaaa (me canse va a aparecer mi OC)  
De la nada un chico de unos 14 años aparece  
un chico de pelo negro ojos purpura brillante y una cinta roja en la frente (onda RYU)  
HAADUKEEEEEEN!-Una bola de fuego es disparada hacia Foxy y lo hace estallar (obvio no muere)**_

QUE HAY?! DIGANME AGUS BITCHES!  
XD  
Bueno empecemos  
Primero de parte de mi Hermanita que Freddy haga el baile del caño(telepáticamente a Dulce aflójalo PLZ mi hermana quiere q se dé una ostia y si voy a usar mucha telepatía)

Foxy estaba con la cola entre las patas del susto. Fredderic con temor a ser electrocutado no tuvo de otra que bailar mientras todos reían sin control.

-¡DALES CON TODO AGUS!

 _ **Sigo Shadow Freddy: Conoces a Shadow BB?**_

-Cielos, no sé de qué me estás hablando- Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa al tiempo que detrás de él se divisaba Billy, pero diferente… oscuro.

 _ **Shadow Bonnie: El cap pasado te hice enojar Sorryyyyyyy! Goden-nasai :c  
Si te doy un abrazo te atravieso?-el chico empieza a correr sin darle tiempo a responder-**_

Ella lo abraza sin problemas-No hay problema, pasado pisado.

 _ **Bonnie: Te gustan los autos chocadores? (espero entiendas)**_

-Me encantan (no sé si entendí ;-;)

 _ **BB: Que piensas de Phantom BB y Shadow BB?**_

Billy miró dudoso- Pues… Phantom es agradable, es divertido y es buen amigo… ¿Quién es Shadow BB?- La sombra de sí mismo se burlaba sin que lo notara nadie.

 _ **Para todos: díganle a Kelly q les muestre las fotos de FNAF4 q subió Scott y digan que piensan**_

Sin darles tiempo a decir ni A, Kelly mostró las imágenes, ellos ya las habían visto… pero seguían dándoles temor.

 _ **Chica: esto ya te lo preguntaron antes pero QUIERO DE NUEVOOO**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Usa tus poderes de loli y dales una ataque de kokoro a todos**_

-Ok- La rubia usó una posición distinta a la anterior. Dejando su manita en su mejilla y diciendo- Onnechan, tengo miedo…déjame dormir contigo- Ataques al kokoro al instante.

 _ **Pyro phoenix-bird**_ _ **(porque olvidé varias preguntas tuyas xD)**_

 _ **Gatúbela: tengo un gato llamado Toulouse, ¿quieres conocerlo? Y si Golden si puedes jugar con él.**_

La gatita no hablaba, por lo que solo maulló hasta que el gato se acercó entre el público causando un "AAwwwwwwwwww" Golden los cargó a los dos con indescriptible felicidad- ¡Gracias!

 _ **Candy: ¿cómo es que te gustan los cupcakes de Kelly? SON BASURA, sin ofender a Carolina y Cherry.**_

Candy estaba por responder, pero Kelly sacó del público a Mario agarrándolo del cuello de la camina, mientras lo zarandeaba- ¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE SI TIENES AGALLAS! ¡¿HE?! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?!

-¡KELLY!- La castaña fue electrocutada y de vuelta a su asiento, dejando bastante traumado al chico- Sorry, ella es así de loca- Dijo mirando como Foxy hacía esfuerzos para que no se escapara, se veía como un león atado.

Candy por fin dijo- No sé porque me gustan… ¡ME ENCANTA EL SABOR PICANTE QUE TIENEN!

Cherry dijo- No hay problema….-Al percatarse de que su hermana no respondía la zarandeó- ¿Carol?

-…Mi nombre es… ¡CAAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- Gritó para que todos la escucharan lanzando hacia la cámara a Shadow Bonnie.

(Lo sentimos, dificultades técnicas n_nU)

Cuando todo estuvo en orden la entrevistadora dijo- Gracias por sus preguntas, les agradezco. Espero que hayan disfrutado este show.

-Esperamos más de sus preguntas- El peli negro se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su amiga- ¿Qué?- Ella salió disparada frente a la cámara para decir.

-¡HAGANME A FAVOR DE HUMILLAR A KUOMI TAMBIÉN!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡HIJA DE PERRA! ¡VEN ACA!

-¡HASTA LA PROXIMA BEBÉS!- Y así salió corriendo lejos de su amigo, podían verse las cosas siendo lanzadas por doquier y todos huyendo a sus camerinos. A excepción de Shadow BB que no había sido notado.

-Nos vemos en la siguiente. Estamos fuera- Luego rió para desaparecer.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

 **Al fin terminé el jodido capítulo, aaaaaaghh siiiiiiiii ¡Y ME LIBRÉ DE LOS EXAMENES PERRA!**

 **No pos, su regalito. Dije que no preguntaran y no me hicieron caso ¬¬ pero weno no importa n_n no puedo molestarme, las responderé en el siguiente como es la ley ¡JODAN A KUOMI! ¡ES ENSERIO!**

 **Kuomi: ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!**

 **-Tú te callas y te vas a escribir tu fic yaoi ¬¬ que sigo esperando el yuri y el incesto Guppet.**

 **Kuomi: Déjate de joder ¡¿Apenas subí hoy ya me estás pidiendo más?!**

 **-¡Me dejaste en suspenso! :'v eso no se hace!**

 **Kuomi: Pos te jodes.**

 **-Puto… en fin, yo me despido**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten, dejen su opinión, critica, etc. Es más corto de lo usual por ser continuación xD si fuera seguido este sería el cap más largo. ¿Sabían algo? Me preguntan tanto acerca de la historia que... mejor no les hago spoilers xD**

 **PERDONENME SI OLVIDÉ UNA PREGUNTA O_O (Soy distraída T-T)**

 **Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3**


	6. Cuando todo puede ser peor (Parte 1)

**ADVERTENCIAS: Soy SweetGirl90 ¿Qué esperan de mí? 7n7 Aquí hay parejas de todos los tamaños, colores, sexos y cosas existentes que haya. Palabrotas ofensivas, humor negro (eso supongo), gente siendo humillada a niveles bíblicos, poca lógica, referencias a otros fics, series y cositas :v y bueno… ¡PERDONAR LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA! DX Algunos se me pasan QnQ**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El día había empezado, era de mañana y todos en el set hacían lo suyo. Kelly había desayunado así que se encontraba mirando animes con los demás humanos y algunos animatrónics interesados. Puppet se hallaba dándose el gusto de tener por fin el cariño de su hijo sin que la jodiera ningún fan por el reto que ya había finalizado. Golden estaba bastante feliz y ahora los dos se estaban abrazando y apapachando mutuamente a los ojos de Dulce y Kuomi que desayunaban en la cocina. Les era incomodo…bueno, solo a Kuomi, porque la entrevistadora lo veía como incesto, o sea… se daban de comer en la boquita y ella le besaba la mejilla. Si no paraban iba a explotar de fangirlismo a gritar "Guppet", además de correr por doquier gritando. El peli negro no soportó como se besaban cerca de la boca sin darle importancia, pues era tal como su amiga, un shipper de esa pareja, y que no le dieran importancia le daba molestias. Ya estaba rompiendo la manija de su taza.

-Di quien es mi lindo osito.

-Yo soy tu lindo osito.

-¿Me quiere mi lindo osito?

-Tu lindo osito te quiere.

-¿Y cómo sé que…?

-¡BAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAA!...ah… ¡LOS QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ, SUS CARIÑITOS ME ENFERMAN! ¡ESTAMOS COMIENDO!

El rubio no le dio mucha importancia, estaba ocupado abrazándola-Amigo calma, hace mucho que no recibo afecto.

-¡Me vale tres carajos!-Enseguida los sacó de la cocina y cerró de un portazo para volver a su taza y suspirar con pesadez. Dulce después de presenciar eso se puso a jugar con su plato. El silencio era incomodo, pero se cortó cuando la taza causó estruendo al chocar contra la mesa y el chico de orejas gatunas dijo directamente mirando a la castaña- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así?

Ella bufó con fastidio- Ya sabes que aquí no podemos, nos humillarían esos idiotas frente al público.

-¡Pero ya no lo soporto!

-Estoy igual, pero vamos… no es para tanto- Volvieron a silenciar.

-… ¿Puedo?

Dulce miró a los lados- No lo sé… podrían vernos…

-No seas tonta, ven acá Sweetie- Justo en ese momento entró Mangle, bueno…a medias porque se había quedado en shock, y cerró la puerta de nuevo para luego regresar al set repitiendo la palabra.

-Nope, nope, nope, nope…

-¿Mangle?- Kelly llamó su atención- ¿Qué carajos te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto a un pájaro parir una vaca- Que directa.

-Nop…. No vi nada- Se sentó en su asiento a reflexionar de su vida… pobre Mangle, lo que sea que haya visto la afectó mucho. Fuera lo que fuera…

-¡SHEGUÉ, PERRAS!- Dulce salió de la cocina junto a su amigo y se sentó en su sofá- A sus lugares jóvenes- Obedecieron de mala gana, ese día no tenían ganas de pelear… la cena de la noche anterior los había dejado muy cansados y pelear a la mañana era… molesto y no sano para su salud mental, claro que a madre e hijo les valía ocho Foxys debido a que ya podían darse afecto. Shadow (el Freddy) estaba que rompía su silla y Shadyn (Shadow Bonnie) suspiraba melancólica mientras que Candy hacía lo posible por hacerse notar al conejo dorado… y con eso me refiero a que lo acosaba. Y Mangle mantenía su mirada en los dos entrevistadores, buscando explicación alguna de lo que había presenciado.

-Estamos al aire en tres…dos… Bienvenidos sean lectores y lectoras, este es "Pregúntale a los personajes" el show donde tú nos preguntas cosas y respondemos, y si es un reto… ¡Lo cumplimos! El día de hoy comenzaremos bien supongo, ya que gracias a mi amigo, saludos Mario. Tenemos una nueva regla con respecto a los retos... atención señores y señoritas, tengo buenas noticias para todos.

Foxy respondió más que harto de las "buenas noticias"- ¿Nos liberarás?

-Mejor, voy a hacer ciertos cambios al programa, idea de mi amigo Mario, gracias viejo.

Puppet miró asustada, ya se veía venir el caos total- ¿Esto es bueno?

-Sí lo es, de ahora hasta el fin del programa haremos algo especial en los retos, lo llamo "TE RETO TRIPLE". En esto consiste él te reto triple: cada lector pondrá sus retos para ustedes, pueden tomar el reto para ustedes y ganar un pase de inmunidad que los librará de hacer otro reto pero solo sirve una vez, si lo usaste deberás hacer otro reto tuyo para ganar otro. O pueden elegir a otro para que haga su reto pero nadie gana nada, y el que retaron ustedes está obligado a hacerlo o será castigado, a menos que tenga un pase en ese caso se salva, si es que decide usarlo. ¿Entendieron?- Briana levantó la mano- ¿Si?

-¿Qué significa fic?

-…Jeje… ¡Y antes que nada! Que sepan que yo no olvidé sus preguntas ni las ignoré, porque claramente les dije que no preguntaran más si dividía el capítulo en dos partes. No pregunten si no hasta el final del capítulo, de lo contrario no pondré las respuestas…pero como yo soy una buena persona esta vez se las dejo pasar- Sonrió con ternura de niña- Adelante Kuomi.

-Sí Dulce- Mangle seguía vigilante.

-Alto… ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos zafar de los retos que queramos?

-Depende de que tan extremos lleguen a ser, mi amiga.

 _ **Pyro phoenix-bird**_

 _ **Oye soldado zarandearme no es algo que dejo sin mandar a fusilar a alguien**_

Kelly soltó una risa mirando al chico del público mientras que todos tragaban en seco- Vamos a ser claros amigo… yo puedo matarte, si me haces enojar puedo matarte, si yo quiero puedo matarte, si te niegas puedo matarte, si te resistes también puedo matarte… ¡Y SI TUS SOLDADOS ME LO IMPIDEN, TE MATARÉ MIENTRAS DUERMES!- Stacy la calmó con un abrazo y Dulce ya estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando y riendo con nervios.

 _ **Mike, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Foxy y Doll: los reto a recrear el video comic en el que le dicen a Mike que tienen a Doll y al final ella lo llama.**_

-¿Cuál?

-Ese que te mostré el otro día…

-Ahhhhhhh… no hay problema.

Así que todos se ubicaron en sus lugares y Chica empezó a hablar mientras que Foxy reía.

-Vamos Mike, tenemos a Doll capturada- Luego Freddy siguió.

-Y vamos a matarla, si tú no sucumbes.

Mike actuó desesperado, podía ser mal comediante, pero era un buen actor- Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Mi Doll? Me están jodiendo ¿Verdad?

La polluela rubia rió con ganas, se estaba divirtiendo haciendo el papel de la mala- Nop ¿Por qué crees que no te ha llamado esta noche?

-¡Esperen! ¡Ella no es parte de esto! ¡Por favor!

-Ahora… ahora Mike, si tú tan solo…- Se callaron todos, Doll desde lejos llamaba a Mike, haciendo sonar su celular con el tono de "Cherry Bomb" Mike atendió y la respuesta dejó a los tres robots con cara de "Holy shit"

-¿Hola?

-¡Mikey!- Sip…esa era la voz de la castaña al teléfono.

-¡D-doll! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-He… claro, lo estoy, solo quería saber si puedes pasar por un poco de leche al llegar a casa. Perdón por llamar tan tarde.

-No, está bien…

-Te amo.

-Te amo…-Mike colgó, su risa pequeña se volvió una maniática mientras volteaba hacia los otros tres. Los cobardes de los hombres se habían escondido tras la polluela, de la cual se vio caer un huevo… que en realidad fue efecto visual ya que a Kelly se le cayó uno.

-No sirvo para la cocina…-

-Pases de inmunidad para ustedes-

 _ **Mike, Springtrap, Fritz y Dulce: los reto a recrear el comic donde buscan chico con buen peinado, bueno con los niños, sonrisa cálida y buena pareja sexual.**_

-¿Yo? ¿Recrear un video? ¡GENIAL!...- Doll le dirigió la mirada más aterradora a Dulce, de esas que dicen "Tocas a mi hombre y te mato" La niña tan solo se alejó de ella y comenzó con el acto- Busco un hombre de hermoso cabello, bueno con los niños, con cálida sonrisa y buena pareja sexual- A eso los más tontos...y con eso me refiero a Kelly y Stacy, se reían o se aguantaban la risa. Mike sonrió, porque si se consideraba una persona así, hasta que el conejo rubio dijo.

\- Em... disculpa "Hermoso cabello"- Ya se sentía insultado... ¡¿Tan mal estaba su cabello?!" Pero se la devolvería

\- ¿Bueno con los niños?

-Ejem...- El peli naranja llamó la atención sonriendo de forma victoriosa. Ya estaba hecho el reto y los olds se mataban de risa. Kuomi fruncía el ceño...y Mangle seguía vigilante.

-Muy bien ya se terminó el reto, Dulce ven acá- y la castaña regresó a su asiento como si nada, al igual que Mike con su Doll… su celosa Doll, Fritz for ever alone, y Springtrap volvió a que Candy lo acosara como siempre.

-¡Pases para nosotros bitch!

 _ **Jeremy, Puppet y Mike: los reto a recrear el video donde ella le pide a Jeremy que le cuente un cuento.**_

-¿Ok?- Jeremy extendió los brazos, esperando a la marioneta que nunca llegó, todo porque el celoso de Golden seguía sin soltarla- Suéltala amigo, solo es un reto.

-Ño, ella es mía-

-Vamos viejo ¡Solo por el reto!

-…Ño.

-¡QUE ME LA DÉS!

-ÑO, ÑO, ÑO.

La marioneta miró por un segundo a su pequeño- Solo por un rato Goldy…

-…Ok- Y la soltó resignado para que esta se recostara en los brazos del joven FitzGerald y empezara su actuación.

-¿Me cuentas una historia?- Lo dijo de forma tan tierna que Jeremy sonreía.

-Uh…pues…- Hasta que un salvaje Mike apareció.

-Cuéntale ese de una perra llamada… ¡BILLY!- Nótese que le tiene rencor a Balloon Boy.

-¡Mike! ¡No uses ese lenguaje! ¡Solo es una niña!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡LE DIJO PERRA A BILLY!- Esa era la risa descontrolada de Kelly. Golden gruñó haciendo notar al rubio que soltara a su madre, como ya saben, era un posesivo cuando trataba de esa mujer azabache que lo enamoraba todos los días, lo cual hizo dejando que esta regresara a sus brazos. (Ni madres, ya saben que se ganan los pases 7_7 déjenme en paz)

 _ **Mike, Vincent y Freddy: los reto a recrear el video donde Mike y Hombre del teléfono pelean por ver quién es el guardia y llega Freddy al final.**_

-Yo no quiero, tengo un pase, perras- Mike levantó uno de sus pases dejándoselo a Dulce y usando lentes Swag- Like a Boss Bitch.

-Pues… no me molestaría hacer de Mike- Dijo el guardia peli naranja, a decir verdad él se conformaba con que no lo humillaran, así que se levantó junto a Springtrap y empezaron el acto. Claro, el conejo rubio no esperaba el pantallazo con la tableta que era parte de la actuación.

-¡Te dije que yo soy el guardia de seguridad!- Pero él no se quedó atrás y le pegó un golpazo en la cara, casi le rompía los lentes.

-¡Dije que yo soy el guardia de seguridad!

Y estuvieron lanzándose golpes un largo rato hasta que Freddy se hartó y se acercó a los dos pesados, por detrás de Springtrap.

-¡YO SOY EL GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD!- Fritz no respondió eso, al contrario, lanzó un grito de horror pero Vicent no se dejaba engañar, era listo, o al menos eso aparentaba, y se cruzó de brazos con seriedad.

-Gritar no hará que tú…- Freddy ya cansado le agarró la oreja de conejo que estaba sana.

-¿Quién de ustedes, idiotas, es el verdadero guardia de seguridad?

Vicent tan solo quería ganarle al "cuatro ojos" y contestó-… ¿Soy yo?- Pero las cámaras se desviaron y apuntaron a Fritz que sudaba de terror.

-Ahora ¿Qué haré contigo, tonto humano?...

 _ ***Fallas técnicas debido a tanta violencia fingida, disfrute de la imagen de Foxy quemando un televisor***_

La imagen cambió a los dos guardias, metidos en trajes de Freddy, ambos muertos… ya eran dos guardias menos en el mun-

-Okey, Fritz, tu puedes ser el guardia de seguridad, yo solo quiero ser Springtrap.

AH, sí cierto que Vicent ya está muerto y esos son disfraces de oso. Dulce no se quiere quedar sin personas a las cuales humillar.

-Son unos verdaderos tontos- Susurró Springtrap mucho más que ofendido.

 _ **BonBon, Chicadele y Mangle: Las reto a un concurso de armado de endoesqueletos, la que arme un endoesqueleto completo y que funcione se ganará esto (muestro un collar de oro con diamantes y perlas).**_

Las tres chicas se miraron confundidas, pero asintieron para que comenzara el reto. Las ubicaron a una distancia de tres cajas y esperaron diez segundos para comenzar sacando las piezas de ahí. Comenzaron a armar el endoesqueleto cada una, pero entonces las dos chicas más bajas escucharon una tos. Efectivamente, al tener sus tentáculos, Mangle había armado el suyo con mayor rapidez.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es trampa!- Exclamó entre todos el zorro.

-Cállate puto, gané y no pueden negarlo- Ella rio y tomó el collar de la mano del sorprendido de Mario para después ponérselo a su novia la cual la recibió con un beso. Bonbon no hizo más que regresar con su conejito.

 _ **Springtrap: te reto a cantar "the purple guy song" de DaGames, con esto (le muestro una camisa de guardia color púrpura).**_

Springtrap levantó los hombros sin darle importancia y se puso la camisa que le habían dado, a ello, Candy estaba mirando como una stalker cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que solo lograba que el conejo pensara "¿Por qué no maté a los de Chuck E'Chesse?" Al final todo le valió verga y se ubicó en el escenario. La música comenzó a sonar y él tomó el micrófono, los Olds solo lo miraban con odio. Su voz sonaba como en el teléfono que alguna vez usó.

 _ **Hola ¡Hola! Este es solo un recordatorio  
sobre la política con respecto a esa habitación…  
Ningún cliente puede entrar en ella.  
La compañía ya es consciente de que SpringBonnie  
ha sido robado. **_

_**AQUÍ ESTOY**_

 _ **Aquí estoy,**_

 _ **Mi cuerpo dentro de esta pesadilla,**_

 _ **No te metas demasiado en mi camino**_

 _ **Todo pasó muy rápido...**_

 _ **Y lo que pasó en el pasado**_

 _ **Es algo que voy a recordar para siempre.**_

 _ **Soy agresivo,**_

 _ **Pesadilla desatada**_

 _ **Disfruta con mi magnetismo...**_

 _ **Estoy lleno de cables rotos**_

 _ **Una muerte en vano**_

 _ **Ese será tu destino...**_

 _ **Me atrape a mí mismo en una eterna locura,**_

 _ **Perdí tanta sangre que me desmayé…**_

 _ **Todos estos cables en mi cerebro**_

 _ **Me están haciendo volverme loco**_

 _ **PERO MI ALMA SIGUE VIVA**_

 _ **SOY EL HOMBRE MORADO**_

 _ **Ven a ver el show esta noche**_

 _ **Todos los focos listos para mí**_

 _ **Mi cuerpo está listo**_

 _ **¡YA EMPIEZA!**_

 _ **YO SOY EL HOMBRE MORADO**_

 _ **Ven y vence todos tus miedos,**_

 _ **Los fantasmas son tu menor preocupación**_

 _ **Así que date prisa...**_

 _ **¡ESTOY AQUÍ!**_

 _ **EL HOMBRE MORADO**_

 _ **¡Y tú ya estás muerto!**_

 _ **Esto se va a hacer muy largo..**_

 _ **Me estoy desangrando por dentro**_

 _ **¿Qué podía hacer cuando ellos me vieron?**_

 _ **Solo había un traje**_

 _ **¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?**_

 _ **Ahora estoy atrapado para la eternidad**_

 _ **Estoy sufriendo**_

 _ **Todo es confuso y aterrador**_

 _ **Tú ves los fantasmas**_

 _ **Están listos para ser libres**_

 _ **Pero están atrapados dentro del fuego eterno**_

 _ **Ellos ardían mientras que el fin se acercaba.**_

 _ **Déjame solo**_

 _ **Estoy atrapado en él,**_

 _ **Springtrap ha regresado**_

 _ **Y él no está solo…**_

-¡ESO ES AMOR! ¡LO HACES GENIAL!- El conejo rubio sufrió escalofríos de miedo, ya que la fan que gritaba era la loca de Candy, quien se movía como porrista en medio de un juego. No es que a Vicent le molestara tener fans, solo si llegaban a tal extremo…

-Bien Mario, aquí tienes- Springtrap se sacó la camisa, pero entonces por medio de las cicatrices y hoyos, se podía ver el cadáver de Vicent. Por lo que todos gritaron asustados y asqueados- ¿Qué?

-¡PÓNTELA! ¡PÓNTELA!- El conejo obedeció a Mario algo confundido y este suspiró tirándose al suelo, medio desmayado- Consérvala… por favor.

-Ahora sé las desventajas de la venganza.

 _ **Foxy: yo quería que ganaras esa pelea con los piratas, si quieres un 2do round te esperan en una zona marítima con un remolino, tengo un barco, el Mary Celeste, te lo presto.**_

El pronunciado se levantó más que dispuesto. Como pirata que era, no perdería su orgullo, jamás de los jamases, aunque Mangle llegara a vestirlo de puta frente a ellos- ¡YARG, EXIJO UNA SEGUNDA RONDA!

Su versión toy estaba esperando la carnicería, emocionada mientras comí palomitas con su pareja- Te vas a morir hoy, pelotudo…

-Cállate zorra

Y la pelea comenzó, claro que lejos de ahí porque Dulce no quería que mancharan nada de sangre… ¿Qué? Hay que tener decencia ¿Saben?

 _ **Mangle: soy fan del Foxyngle, mira esto (le muestro un traje de pirata blanco con rosado), te reto a que lo uses y con Foxy cantes "You are a Pirate", pero el traje te reto a usarlo hasta que termine el fic.**_

La albina miró unos segundos el traje que le estaban ofreciendo. No dudó en tomarlo, todos estaban tranquilos hasta que vieron que Mangle empezaba a desabotonar su camisa y quitársela frente a todos. Demostración de que Mangle no tiene si un gramo de vergüenza.

La niña de lentes se cubrió la cara para no verla y vociferó furiosa de cómo hasta el público la estaba observando-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡VETE A LOS CAMERINOS! ¡SHU SHU!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni que fuera tan loco ver una mujer desnuda!

-¡NO EN MI ESTUDIO! ¡LARGO!

-Mojigatos…-Mangle se fue refunfuñando y regresó al poco tiempo con su traje. Todos la miraban sorprendidos, algunos hasta babeando, y nos los culpo, porque sin su capa puesta se resaltaba la figura de la zorra, y Chicadele ya estaba suspirando- Acabemos con esto de una vez… ¡FOXY!

-¡Estoy ocupado!- A ella le valió verga su pelea, como le valía verga su vida, lo trajo con sus tentáculos y pronunció como la reina de su vida (No malpiensen :v)- Sigues después, acabemos con esta bazofia- Acto seguido él bufó y se posicionó a su lado mientras la música sonaba.

 _ **Jaja somos así  
Ser un pirata me hace feliz  
Siempre decido lo que quiero hacer  
Somos piratas (x2)  
¡Sí!**_

 _ **¡Y tenemos un mapa! ¡Un mapa!  
El que solo nos guiara  
¡Y muy escondido esta! ¡Lo está!  
Vamos a cavar  
¡Aquí tiene que estar! ¡Estar!  
El tesoro y sus joyas  
Y el candado romperás  
Y vas a celebrar**_

 _ **Jaja somos así  
Sí navegas por el mar  
Eres pirata**_

 _ **¡Leven anclas!**_

 _ **Jaja somos así  
Ser un pirata me hace feliz  
Siempre decido lo que quiero hacer  
Somos piratas**_

 _ **Jaja a levantar  
Nuestra bandera tenemos que izar  
En el mástil más alto estar  
Somos piratas**_

 _ **Jajajajaja navegan en el mar  
Aventuras te esperan en cada lugar  
¡Vamos a explorar! ¡Sí!  
¡Hasta encontrar! ¡Sí!**_

 _ **¡Nuestro barco zarpó! ¡Zarpó!  
Hasta que llegue la hora de anclar  
Robamos el tesoro  
Y otra vez a navegar**_

 _ **Jaja somos así  
Sí navegas por el mar  
Eres pirata**_

 _ **Aamamm  
¡Mmh que!  
¡TIERRA!**_

 _ **Jaja somos así  
Ser un pirata me hace feliz  
Siempre decido lo que quiero hacer  
Somos piratas**_

 _ **Jaja con viento y marea  
Siempre lo hacemos  
Arriba en el cielo y abajo en el mar  
Somos piratas**_

 _ **¡Jajajaja eres pirata!**_

Terminada la canción, Mangle miró con malicia al pelirrojo solo para meter su pie en su camino y hacerlo caer de cara- Eso fue muy divertido- Dejó caer la espada del mismo a su lado- Pero ya se acabó, espero hayas disfrutado tu momento de fama ¡Ya te puedes ir, puto!

-Da igual, tengo trabajo que hacer- Acomodó su traje y empuño su espada en el aire- ¡A LA CARGA!- Iba a correr a la batalla, pero como la albina era muy forra, le metió el pie de nuevo y lanzó una risa al verlo caer otra vez. A veces Mangle puede ser muy hija de puta… La adoro.

 _ **Balloon Boy y Girl: un noviazgo es una relación amorosa mantenida entre dos personas con o sin la intención de casarse, es un proceso por el cual dos personas desarrollan una asociación íntima más allá de la mera amistad. Las personas que mantienen un noviazgo se llaman novios/as. Eso fue por el reto que les hicieron de ser novios.**_

-Ooooohhh- Ambos niños se miraron con curiosidad, a decir verdad, sus padres nunca le habían habado de que significaba novios. De hecho no sabían nada de romance, aunque llegaran a gustarse uno al otro, no sabrían que es- Pues…solo somos amigos.

-¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA RETO LO QUE SEA!

 _ **Y eso es todo por hoy, me despido no sin antes decir Kuomi, ay amigo siempre humillado por su amiga, intimidado, ni pareces hombre. Dulce, ahora que Fritz Sr. salió ¿lo pondrás en el set?**_

-¡¿WHAT?!- Kuomi saltó de su asiento y por poco se le lanzaba a los golpes al chico de no ser porque Kelly lo contenía.

-Claro que sí, los personajes nuevos aparecerán también. Wolfy, Goldie, Marionette, y estoy pensando en meter a los phantoms.

-¡No pls! ¡Todo menos los phantoms!- Freddy rogaba de rodillas- Verlos en pareja me causa escozor, mi phantom sale con….Chica ¡Eso no es normal! ¡Y Mangle sale con Foxy! ¡CON FOXY!

-¿Y qué me importa? Los pondré y punto final. Y ya que estoy… ¡SHAVOS! Pasen por el fic de Mario, joder. Es genial y Fritz es el protagonista. Se llama "Fritz in the horror movie". Que yo lo adoro.

-Yo no, quiero partir la cara de ese jodido zorro.

-Mangle, acéptalo. El Foxyngle va a perseguirte… POR SIEMPRE.

-¡CÁLLATE Y REGRESA A ESCRIBIR, TÚ!

 _ **Marie2486  
Yo: claro, claro Chica cuando quieras...como si tuvieras oportunidad  
Mi Hermano Mayor:-de metido- hazle caso tiene más fuerza que nosotros y soy 18 años mayor**_

-Por si no lo has notado, soy un robot, puedo partirte en dos si es necesario ¡SOY PUTO METAL! ¡NO UN HUMANO DEBILUCHO!  
 _ **  
Yo: será un placer asesinarte chica...pero hagámoslo justo la que gane se queda con Foxy...aceptas o no perra**_

-No seas tonta- Su mejor amiga Bonbon sonreía- Ella no es tan tonta para…

-¡ACEPTO! ¡DONDE SEA! ¡DONDE QUIERAS! ¡FOXY ES MI HOMBRE!- Su amiga se golpeó la frente.

-Chica, no seas tarada, sabes que aunque pierdas, Foxy solo te ama a ti.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA?! ¡NADIE PISA EL ORGULLO DE CHICA THE CHIKEN SOBRE SU HOMBRE!

-Dios mío… Chica… baja esa silla… Chica, aléjate de Marie… ¡CHICA, ALTO!

 ***Dificultades técnicas, disfruten de esta imagen de Mangle pintando a Foxy mientras duerme***

-Exageraste… ¡¿Tenías que clavarle la silla?!

-Valió la pena…- Chica estaba medio electrocutada. _ ****_

 _ **PREGUNTA PARA LAS MANGLE Y TC  
¿Cómo se volvieron pareja?**_

-Lo podrás ver en mi one shot "Love me, my stalker ¡LOVE ME!" Pero ya que insistes… Chicas, díganle.

-Verás- La albina abrazó de la cintura a su chica, recordando esos momentos- La vi cuando estaba viva y me enamoré de ella, lo cual siguió hasta cuando morimos. Me declaré pero ella me rechazó argumentando que era heterosexual y sentía algo por el osito mamón- Que se note la referencia a Golden.

-¡Mamón tu abuelo!

-Cállate bebito, como sea. Yo no me rendí y la viví acosando, me veía en todos lados y la conocí desde la distancia. Una vez la puse celosa.

-¡Casi me violas!- Se quejó la coneja peli turquesa, muy traumada con lo que había pasado esa vez.

-De todos modos ni quería, estás plana como antes- Mientras seguía contando, Bon dejaba sus manos sobre su pecho, para después quejarse entre dientes- Chicadele se puso celosa y casi nos matamos mutuamente… que bonitos recuerdos… ¡Y después me acorraló y dijo que me amaba! Nos besamos y bum.

-Terminaron follando en la cueva del pirata- Golden estaba con el ceño fruncido, todavía tenía traumas con ese día. Mucho más su pobre madre que había visto eso abriendo la cortina.

-No se llama así ¡Se llama "Hacer el amor"! Son cosas muy diferentes.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Follar es solo sexo, hacer el amor es sexo pero con amor- Aclaró orgullosa mientras ya se sentía la seducción en el aire por la polluela toy que al poco tiempo terminó siendo besada por su zorrita… SI no estuvieran en vivo… ya se imaginan que pasaría.

 _ **MIKE NO ES PREGUNTA Y NO OFENDAS  
pensé que eras gay**_

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUÉ?!- Mike golpeó a sus dos amigos que se estaban riendo en sus narices- Necesito una aspirina… Pronto.  
 _ **  
PARA TODOS  
que es lo más desquiciado que han hecho**_

-¿Mangle?... Casi violar a Bon para obtener atención. Chicadele y Chica… tratar de hacer un pastel de pizza; Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy casi se matan por un caramelo; Fredderic por Cherry fue capaz de casi quemarse con el horno; esas dos… meh, saltar de grandes alturas y casi romperse; en cuando a mi… Creo que besar a mi madre fue lo más loco que hice hasta ahora- Admitió el oso dorado con las mejillas en rojo mientras las dos guardias se le reían en la cara.

 _ **trick death**_

 _ **Treat: jeje pero si dejo mi oficio como alimentare a mi hermana**_

-¿Has oído del robo?

-¡SPRINGTRAP!

-Soy honesto.

 _ **1 Fritz x Jeremy muahahaha.**_

-Ay no, que puto asco ¡Fritz es un cuatro ojos!

-Tú eres un rubio oxigenado que de seguro usa lentes de contacto y no me quejo.

-¡Mis ojos son verdes naturales como los tuyos!

-Y aunque no seamos pareja, tú eres bien gay.

-¡NO SOY GAY! ¡SOY BISEXUAL!- Se escuchó un disco rayarse y Kelly abrió sus ojos como podía.

-..¿Eres bisexual?

-No mames…- Stacy estaba igual de impresionada.

-¡SÍ! ¡¿Y QUÉ?! ¡SIGO SIENDO MACHO PECHO PELUDO!

-Lo sé ¿Te acuerdas cuando te vimos besando a un tipo en una disco? Estabas más ebrio que Mike cuando iba a trabajar- Doll miró acusatoriamente a su novio, ese golpe le iba a doler.

 _ **2 Mike: corre si quieres ser libre.**_

Mike miró a su novia, la cual estaba echando humos de la ira- No hace falta ni que lo digas… Espera Doll, puedo explicarlo, baja esa silla… amor, baja la silla.

-¿Bebías en el trabajo?

-¡Solo fue una vez!

-Una vez repetida por cuatro.

-¡CÁLLATE JEREMY! ¡MIERCOLES! Salió corriendo con la castaña de lentes tras él- ¡NO DOLL! ¡NO PORFIS! ¡JURO QUE NO FUE NADA!

 _ **3 ¡We carry on! para todos: bailen bad Apple.**_

-Lo que ordene la señorita- Pronunció Freddy para que después sus amigos, Oc y entrevistadores bailaran esa canción tan buena.

 _ **4 Freddy: todo está bien no te preocupes.**_

-Gracias madame.

 _ **5 que opinan del twincest.**_

Los más shippers, o sea, Kelly, Stacy, Dulce y Kuomi, se levantaron de sus asientos y gritaron- ¡ES LO MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO! ¡JODER! ¡VIVA EL RIN x LEN! ¡VIVA EL HARU x SORA! ¡VIVA EL MABEL x DIPPER!

-¡VIVA EL "Niño que llora" x "Hermano con máscara de Foxy"!- Todos se callaron y se escucharon tan solo grillos después de lo que había dicho Dulce-… ¿Viva?

-¡¿Te volviste loca, mujer?!- Kelly estaba iracunda y levantó a su creadora de la camisa- ¡¿Estas emparejando a un pobre niño con su hermano de quien sabe cuántos años mayor, y que lo molesta y causa su muerte en la mordida del 83?!

-Sí…

-¡¿Y PORQUE NO ME AVISTASTE?!- Stacy casi se cae de loca al ver que su amiga apoyaba la shipp, y no dudó en interferir.

-¡¿ESTÁN LOCAS?! ¡ESE POBRE NIÑO MURIÓ A MANOS DE SU HERMANO Y USTEDES CONFÍAN SU ALMA Y CUERPO A ÉL! ¡¿QUÉ SENTIDO LÓGICO TIENE ESA PAREJA?!

-Que es yaoi, es de Mayor x Menor ¡Y ES INCESTO! Las parejas "Prohibidas" son las más atractivas a mi parecer.

-Enloqueciste… ¿Acaso piensas hacer un dibujo de esa shipp?- Pobre Stacy, no quiso provocar esa sonrisa maniática en la entrevistadora y dueña del set-... ¿No estás pensando en hacerlo, cierto?...

-Kuomi, busca mis lápices, tengo una shipp nueva que dibujar.

-¡Pero! ¡Es un hermano malvado y un niño inocente!

\- Stacy, mi querida Stacy… Para estas cosas hay que tener ojo de águila sobre el amor, los sentimientos y las actitudes humanas, cosa que usted, no tiene, y yo si ¡PREPÁRATE MUNDO! ¡UNA NUEVA PAREJA HA NACIDO!- Los demás se golpearon la frente. (Enserio, estoy shipeando al niño que llora con su hermano… Me siento la más mala y… y… y pueden matarme C: No me arrepiento de nada, perras)

 _ **fucsia1700**_

 _ **Holii a todos! :3  
Esta pregunta es para todoooos:  
Les gusta el mango con sal limón y pimienta (?).**_

-¿Qué? No en realidad…

-¿Es acido? Porque si es acido a mí me gustaría- Dijo Dulce ya siendo rociada con agua por su amigo. Mientras Kelly asentía.

-Es la maldita gloria.

 _ **Les reto a beber limón con sal pimienta y vinagre. OwO  
PD: Yo amo esa mezcla *-*  
Chau!**_

En un cambio de escena, ya todos estaban en la cocina, cada uno con la mezcla en un vaso, mirando e inspeccionándola antes de envenenarse o lo que sea que les ocurriera…. Salvo Kelly, ella se había empinado el vaso sin temor y se relamía los labios. Miró a su amiga y dijo- ¿Te vas a beber eso?

-Tengo que…

-Muy bien tontos, a la cuenta de tres… 1…2… ¡3!- Y todos bebieron de la mezcla, segundos más tarde, algunos vomitaban, otros hacían gestos debido a la acidez de la bebida. Y solo muy pocos, entre ellos Dulce, Kelly y Candy, bebían lo que quedaba con una sonrisa.

 _ **duvancito777**_

 _ ***Entra rompiendo una ventana y con sangre de dudosa procedencia* SPRINGTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! *Saca una motosierra llena de sangre* ¿Me lo firmas plz? :3 (Bipolaridad nvl Dios) Juro que cuando tenga tiempo voy a hacer un peluche de Candy *.***_

El conejo rubio, algo aturdido, asintió al pedido y firmó el artefacto con una pluma mancada de su propia sangre. Apenas se di cuenta de lo que dijo reaccionó a la defensiva- ¡¿Y para que quiero un peluche de Candy?!

Ella se acercó a él sin que lo notara y usó su cola gatuna para pasarla por su cara, muy seductivamente- Te encantaría un peluche de mi para besarlo.

-Paso, aléjate, estás loca.

-Loca por ti, baby.

-¡GO AWAAAAY!

 _ **Y mujer, no te estreses tanto ¡PENSÁ QUE LA VIDAH E' UNA FIEHTA! Así hago yo cuando estoy muy cansado, o de lo contrario podrías matar a golpes a alguien... ¿A Kuomi, tal vez? No sé, ahí ve tú. Saludos :3**_

-Gracias…-La niña le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo el pelinegro, el cual se retorció en el sillón adolorido- ¡Oye! ¡Me siento mejor!

-¡AAAAYYY! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!

-Porque me siento estresada… Igual, gracias por animarme, chicos- Empezó a sentir que era abrazada por el de orejas de gato- ¿Qué haces?

-Cierra el pico…

-¡OOHHHHH! ¡SON NOVIOOOS!- Kelly gritaba.

-¡CÁLLATE KELLY!

 _ **ShalyUriel**_

 _ ***se abre un portal en el techo y salen dos chicas**una chica peli-blanca, con orejas de lobo cae parada para atrapar a una autora, al estilo princesa*YA VOLIVI,*se le queda mirando a la chica*eh, Uriel, ya me puedes bajar,  
Uriel: perdón*ase cara de perrito abandonado*  
Yo: KAWAIII,*se le queda viendo*Bueno continuemos, ah y Springtrap, ten tu pan tostado, creo que encajere al traer una caja, pero buuueeno Yolo.**_

-De todos modos… ¡ES PAN TOSTADO!- Abrazó los panes.

 _ **Dulce: Creo que soy la única que entiende los chistes, MalOSO*se comienza a reír como nunca* MiedOSO*se ríe* PenOSO*se ríe como pendeja*(no sé si lo de MiedOSO salió pero Yolo).**_

Y como siempre, Dulce se reía sola con Mike- ¡OSO! ¡OSO! ¡CHISTES DE OSO!

-… Esto es un insulto hacia mi persona- Pobre Kelly.

 _ **Jeremy, Mike: *Se le queda viendo*Jeremike *Babea***_.

-¡O SEA, TENGO NOVIA! ¡BITCH! ¡ADEMÁS JEREMY IS LA BITCH DEL PUEBLO! ¡YO SOY HETEROSEXUAL!

-Oigan seré bisexual, pero Mike y yo solo somos amiguis ¿Comprenden? No quiero nada con él, y, si así fuera… No intentaría nada porque Doll me asusta.

 _ **Fritz: Dime ¿Cómo pasaste la noche 6?yo la intento pasar en el juego pero siempre me mata Foxy*lo mira acusadoramente, a Foxy***_.

-Solo una lección de vida… ¡FRITZ ES EL PUTO AMO! ¡SOY EL MEJOR!

-Duraste una noche…

-… ¡SIGO SIENDO EL MEJOR!

 _ **Para Foxy: perdón por el golpe el otro día, estaba enojada el día que escribí eso.  
Uriel: Se te notaba, llegaste gritando groserías en inglés.  
Yo: bueno tenía que aprovechar las enseñanzas que me dieron en EEUU, como sea, continuemos**_.

-No importa ya… hay peores. Y Foxy está ocupado.

 _ **Para Puppet: Hola, ¿Cómo estás?,*se lanza a abrasarlo y le da un beso en la mejilla*Te quiero mucho*susurra*descuida solo es como hermana mayor**_.

La marioneta miró a la chica unos segundos, sonrió y correspondió a gusto el abrazo- ¿Enserio? Pero soy mayor que tú, en todo caso, por favor, quiero que me veas como tu madre.

-Damn, Golden, te están robando a tu madre. Haz algo ¿No?- Dijo Stacy al oso que estaba al borde de la locura.

-Sí, seguro que la fan te la roba por la noche.

Golden lo único que hiso fue apartar a la chica con un gruñido y abrazar a su madre- A un lado bitch, solo yo tengo derecho a abrazar a mi mami.

-Golden, no te enceles, tesoro.

-¡SOLO YO, JODER! –Miró a la cámara- ¡SÉ QUE ME OYEN, FANS! ¡SOLO YO PUEDO ABRAZAR A MI MADRE! ¡SOLO YO!

-¡BEBITO!

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO, FOXY! ¡REGRESA A TU JODIDA PELEA!

 _ **BB y BG: Yo: quiero que les hagan bromas a todos los animatrónics, me gustaría divertirme con ustedes.  
Uriel: eso los enojaría mucho, por favor no lo hagas. Si algo te pasa me pasa a mí también.  
Yo: lo siento pero quiero diversión, y solo porque eres mi segunda personalidad no significa que solo te pase a ti, también le pasa a Shaly.  
Uriel: ok, te dejo pero no los enfades mucho**_.

-Una broma ¿Eh?...- Los dos niños se miraron y sonrieron, querían usar la broma que Kelly les había enseñado hace mucho- ¡DIOS MIO! ¡HAY UNA SERPIENTE EN EL ESTUDIO! ¡Pero no teman! ... ¡SOLO TIENE 60 METROS DE LONGITUD! –Todas las chicas se pararon en sus sillas gritando como locas, los dos niños solo rieron- Es broma.

-¡MUERE SERPIENTE!- Bonnie dejó el tentáculo de Mangle en paz, con vergüenza- Neh…ya lo sabía- El tentáculo de dio una buena bofetada, cortesía de Mangle.

-Pendejo pelotudo.

 _ **Bonnie, Bonbon, Springtrap: Yo:*se les queda viendo*CONEJOS*sale corriendo y los abrasa*Quieren algo, lo que sea, díganmelo.  
Uriel:*agarra a la autora*perdone-la, no ha podido superar la pérdida de su conejo, uno murió a causa de un niño.  
Yo: por eso los odio  
Uriel: y los otros por envenenamiento.  
Yo:*llora en el hombro de Uriel*  
Uriel: tan bien perdió, a cinco perritos, y sus cuatro gatos, los cuales, dos fueron desechados, uno escapo, y la otra se abrió el vientre muriendo desangrada**_.

-Lo sentimos, pero no llores, te deben estar observando desde el cielo de los conejos y demás animales- Trataba de animarla el peli morado junto a su novia.

-Sí, todo mejorará, y no guardes rencor, no es bueno para el alma.

Springtrap, el más directo y honesto de todos dijo- No seas una llorona, solo son jodidos animales- Ante ello se ganó las descargas más horribles de parte de la entrevistadora que abrazaba a la lectora.

-¡JODIDO Y PUTO INSENCIBLE! Tranquila, no le hagas caso, es gay y se hace el malo para ocultarlo.

-¡NO SOY GAY! ¡SOY PANSEXUAL! ¡LO CUAL ES UNA COSA MUY DISTINTA!- Todos se voltearon a verlo.

-… ¿Eres pansexual?

-Sí ¿Y?... ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!- Mike le empezó a golpear con una de las sillas. No tenía otra expresión más que una sonrisa tétrica.

-Como mierda… se te ocurre… tener sexo…con un… ¡PAN!- Ya se había lanzado sobre él para hacerle una llave- ¡ENFERMO MENTAL! ¡SEGURO TE LOS METES POR EL-!

-¡MICHAEL ELIZABETH SCHMITD! ¡SER PANSEXUAL ES COSA DISTINTA!

-¡TIENE SEXO CON PANES!

-¡QUE NO! ¡TENGO DIGNIDAD! ¡LOCO!

-…Siguiente…

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, les entregare regalos, cuando vuelva, ah casi lo olvida-va, nadie atino a mi nombre, empieza con D, además de que es un nombre original, esa y otras pistas que les daré después, adiós*se abre otro portal debajo de sus pies y arrastra a Uriel***_

-¡DANIELA, DAISY, DOMINIC, DIANA, PUTA MADRE!

-Cálmate Dulce, ya lo adivinarás.

-Jodeeeeeeeer.

 _ **Eyiles Jack**_

 _ **Aprovechando que estoy aquí voy seguir:**_

 _ **1: Para Chica: Ahora ya sé que preguntar, bueno esta es una pregunta que en realidad sería para todas ustedes tanto como para Toy Chica, Mangle, Puppet , Bonbon, perdón si esto suena algo pervertido pero la duda me mata, ustedes tienen, bueno ya saben, mejor lo digo en inglés pussyo vagina?, perdón si suena mal, acepto cualquier golpe.**_

-No te preocupes, no nos ofende. Respondiendo la pregunta, sí ¡Miles puede explicarte!- La marioneta señaló al primo de Kelly, el cual ya estaba listo con sus lentes falsos y una pizarra de marcadores más un apuntador.

-Claramente, después de que Kelly me pidiera volverlos humanos a todos, me quedó el aviso de que la mayoría tenía una pareja, y que obviamente todos tienen almas- Dibujó a Chica de ejemplo y a su lado a Foxy- Así que quise hacerlos lo más humano posible, ya sea dándoles órganos humanos, y las sensaciones que podemos sentir, todo por medio de corrientes eléctricas que… en estos patrones y dependiendo de la cantidad de choques o su intensidad, se percibe como algo que la mente humana, cosa que todos tenemos, se interpreta ya sea como, dolor, placer, entre otros. Lo único que no he incorporado en ellos es pulmones, pero su "respiración" y derivadas, son una señal de que están calmando su motor y sistema, permitiendo un trabajo más eficiente y una manera de deshacerse de los desechos. En otras palabras, los tubos de aceite son nuestras venas, lo que impulsa este aceite, o sangre, es el corazón de la máquina. Su cerebro son los chips, y hay más cosas que me tomarán explicar todo el jodido día.

La mayoría estaba mareada de todo lo anterior dicho por Miles. Puppet rodó los ojos- Miles, el solo quería saber si tenemos órganos reproductores.

-¿He? Sí los tienen, lo único que no pueden es reproducirse, por falta de útero, ovarios, etc. Cosa que ya hemos visto con estos dos- Señaló a Chica y su ausente novio quien seguía su pelea pirata- Muchos creyeron que por medio de relaciones sexuales, el huevo que supuestamente Chica había puesto, era su hijo, pero no. No tienen la capacidad de crear vida, yo sí ¡SOY COMO SU DIOS!

-¡DEJA DE PRESUMIR Y PASEN A LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!

 _ **2: Para Springtrap:(perdón por joderte tanto, pero eres mi personaje favorito después de Foxy y Chica) te reto a cantar purple guy, tanto la Town como la versión en inglés.**_

-Sigo sin entender por qué lo quieren tanto ¡ES UN JODIDO ASESINO!- Gritó histérico el Fazbear.

-¿De qué hablas?- Candy contuvo sus gritos- ¡EL ES PERFECTO!- Y sacó sus pompones de porrista para animar al conejo que la traía loca- ¡ADELANTE VICENT! ¡MUESTRANOS TU TALENTO!

-Empiezo a arrepentirme enserio, de ser tan sexy…

 _ **Nadie sabe quién soy**_

 _ **Conocen mi color**_

 _ **Pero no saben dónde estoy.**_

 _ **Hace años que ocurrió,**_

 _ **La verdad, no me arrepiento**_

 _ **Disfruté sin compasión.**_

 _ **Y aunque quieran descubrirme**_

 _ **Es muy fácil confundirles.**_

 _ **Mi nombre y mis apellidos dan igual**_

 _ **El "Hombre Morado" Soy.**_

 _ **Uoh uoooh**_

 _ **Odio a cada niño de este mundo y quiero**_

 _ **Acabar con todos, si están sonriendo**_

 _ **No merecen ser felices como yo.**_

 _ **Han podido volver**_

 _ **¿Cómo ha podido ser?**_

 _ **¡Malditos muñecos otra vez!**_

 _ **Tocará escapar de aquí**_

 _ **Pues parecen enfadados**_

 _ **¡Pero no me atraparán!**_

 _ **Y aunque quieran descubrirme**_

 _ **Es muy fácil confundirles.**_

 _ **Mi nombre y mis apellidos dan igual**_

 _ **El "Hombre Morado" Soy.**_

 _ **Tengo sangre entre mis manos**_

 _ **En mi alma está el diablo.**_

 _ **Te ha llegado una llamada, ¿Quién será?...**_

 _ **Hello... Hello, hello...**_

Las fanáticas del público le lanzaban rosas ramos y una que otra tarjeta que decía "te amo" y esas bobadas.

-¡Gracias amado público!

-¡ES UN ASESINO! ¡JODEEEEEEER!

 _ **3: Para Foxy y Bonnie: los reto a realizar una fusión perfecta al estilo dragon ball, con las poses y toda la cosa.**_

-¿De nuevo?... Espera, Mangle, tráeme al zorro- Ella asintió ante las órdenes de Bonnie y trajo de nuevo a Foxy.

-¡¿No me van a dejar terminar esa jodida pelea en paz?!

-Cállate zorro, nos tenemos que fusionar… de nuevo.

-Aggghh… que sea rápido- Los dos hicieron los mismos pasos que en DB y juntaron sus manos diciendo.

-¡FUUUUUUSIOOOOOOÓN!- Un intenso brillo cubrió la zona y se dejó ver un conejo de ojos ámbar, cabello rojo y orejas del color de las de Foxy, y parche en un ojo.

-¿Así?

-¡OH MY GOD!- Kelly sacó miles de fotos- ¡ES TAN SEXY!- Pero uno de los flash, mareó al conejo haciendo que en un haz de luz se separaran muy aturdidos.

-Las Cristal Gems lo hacen ver más fácil… ¿No crees, Foxy?… ¿Foxy?

-¡AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!

 _ **4: Para Golden Freddy: Te reto a ir a la dimensión en donde se encuentran sus versiones new generation, que las traigas hasta acá y luches con ellos en una jaula solo.**_

-Ah-Ah-Ah- Con una sonrisa presumida, el oso rubio enseñó su pase y lo lanzó atrás- Yo cumplí el reto de la bebida, tengo mi pase, no pueden obligarme.

-Lo siento amigo, no puedo decirle nada, son las reglas.

 _ **5:Bonbon: si no fueras novia de Bonnie, con quien te gustaría estar? Bonnie lo mismo para ti (espero que después de la patada aún puedas tener hijos) jeje**_

La coneja peli turquesa se abrazó a su novio- Pues, supongo que si no estaría con Bonnie, seguiría siendo la novia de Fredderic.

-Um… A mí me gustaba Chica antes, pero ella está con Foxy… La verdad que no sé con quien estaría. Aun así desearía ser el novio de mi hermosa Bonnibel.

-Ooooww, conejito.

-Y con respecto a lo de la patada allá abajo, no te preocupes, no podemos tener hijos de todos modos.

 _ **Mangle me sigues recordando a un fideo, gracias por la pizza Chica, pero soy un hombre ¿Porque siguen creyendo que soy una mujer?. Si es por el Jacky en mi nombre, pues era el único nombre que no estaba registrado mierda**_.

-¿Parezco fideo? ¡Son mis deliciosos tentáculos! Cuidado, no son comestibles, pero tienen un sabor en particular.

-…No queremos averiguar cuál es.

-No hay de qué.

-Lo sentimos, y sí…es por Jacky.

Las tres mujeres, Mangle, Bonbon y Puppet dijeron al trío- Te entendemos amigo.

 _ **Solo cool-dice bri neko**_

 _ **Que mal que no tuve cita pero no importa al menos me ablaste-dijo black**_

 _ **Mangle: Sorry por lo del anterior cap, tu reto es quedarte a solas con toy chica en un cuarto sin cámaras- Dijo bri neko.**_

Las dos mencionada se miraron con una sonrisa muy notoria, mientras que Kelly estaba preparando las palomitas- Ya la escuchaste… ¡VAMONOS!

-Espera albina, primero que cumplan este siguiente reto, luego te llevas a tu candente novia.

-Adelante entonces.

 _ **Chica y toy chica: Hagan una competencia de cocina y que sus novi s la prueben -dijo black.**_

-Pan comido ¡QUE EMPIEZE LA COMPETENCIA!

Como un rayo veloz, las dos rubias desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, volviendo rato más tarde con un pastel en cada mano. Pero antes de que le pidieran a Mangle que trajera a Foxy, este llegó agotado, pero sonriendo, todos lo miraron con curiosidad hasta que dijo.

-Yo gané la batalla.

-¡VIVA, FOXY! ¡VIVA!- Exclamaron sus fangirls del público.

-Sí, viva tarado, no te han asesinado, cállate, tenemos que comer- La albina estaba impaciente ya para poder llevarse a su novia. Los dos probaron del pastel de cada una y dijeron.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Aparentemente, al ser versiones distintas, las dos cocinaban igual de bueno, las dos ganaban. Chicadele estaba feliz, pues el reto anterior le había dado deseos de jugar. Así que tomó el pastel que había hecho y dejo caer un poco de la crema de este en su pecho, escote y torso descubierto- ¡Oh no! ¡Qué tonta soy! Bueno… supongo que podrás limpiarme tu misma ¿Verdad Mangle?- En respuesta, ella la levantó en sus brazos.

-Oh si nena, tu si sabes lo que me gusta- Y las dos se fueron a risas a cumplir el reto anterior.

 _ **Golden: Eres uno de mis personajes favoritos a sí que canta tu canción favorita-dijo bri neko  
Eso fue todo bye-dijeron al mismo tiempo para crear un portal y salir por él. **_

-¿La que yo quiera?...- Se acercó a susurrarle algo a Dulce en el oído y esta asintió poniendo la música.

 _ **Ding- dong sigo al otro lado**_

 _ **¡Déjame pasar!**_

 _ **Tu miedo no sirvió de nada**_

 _ **Ding-dong resistes en vano**_

 _ **Te puedo asegurar**_

 _ **Correr estando aquí es iluso**_

 _ **Ya lo sé, eres tú**_

 _ **Nos bastó cruzar miradas**_

 _ **Congelado y mudo**_

 _ **Aterrado... ¡pobrecito!**_

 _ **Ding-dong mientras tú te escapas**_

 _ **¡Corre rápido!**_

 _ **Abúrreme y mi rabia explota**_

 _ **Ding-dong te sigo de cerca**_

 _ **¿No te ocultas ya?**_

 _ **Las escondidas me fascinan**_

 _ **Pasos a tu nombre**_

 _ **Van de prisa mientras huyes**_

 _ **Agitado corres**_

 _ **Sin salidas... ¡ya eres mío!**_

 _ **¡Tonto sé que estás ahí!**_

 _ **(Te veo)**_

 _ **¡Tonto si es que ya te vi!**_

 _ **(Te veo)**_

 _ **¡Tonto sé que estás ahí!**_

 _ **(Te veo)**_

 _ **¡Tonto si es que ya te vi!**_

 _ **Knock knock mira que educado**_

 _ **Más no pediré**_

 _ **Permiso cuando al cuarto entre**_

 _ **Knock knock, adentro no hay nada**_

 _ **¿Dónde, donde estás?**_

 _ **¿Quieres que pierda la paciencia?**_

 _ **¿Dónde estás, querido?**_

 _ **Casi vi toda la casa**_

 _ **Ya vi en tu closet**_

 _ **Tal vez vuelva e insista**_

 _ **Ding-Dong ¡Ya te encontré!**_

 _ **Ding- Dong, aquí estuviste**_

 _ **(Tu turno)**_

 _ **Ding-Dong, yo ya te encontré**_

 _ **(Tu turno)**_

 _ **Ding- dong así que gané**_

 _ **(Tu turno)**_

 _ **Ding- Dong te castigaré**_

 _ **Ding- dong, el juego termino**_

 _ **(No hay nadie)**_

 _ **Ding- dong, mejor diré adiós**_...

-Ok- La joven Parker estaba como fangirl- ¡ESA CANCIÓN SI ES GLORIA!

 _ **PSINess1**_

 _ **Para Bonnie: De verdad no eres una chica?!**_

En esos momentos, Bonnie agradecía tener una cara para hacer un facepalm, pero no lo haría, solo por esta vez- No soy una chica- Aclaró acomodando sus orejas, para quedar como alguien razonable que no mataría por la pregunta- Soy un hombre, esa duda, sin ofenderte, quedó confirmada hace mucho tiempo, tal como pasó con Chica, que todos creyeron que era hombre hasta llegar a la noche personalizada y ver su nombre más mexicano que de pollo.

-¡HEY!

-Pero es pasable, aunque no soy mujer. Mi nombre es Bonnie, soy morado, un conejo, y todo lo que quieran, pero soy HOMBRE.

-Cálmate Bonnie, yo también pensaba que eras mujer cuando vi el juego- Añadió la escritora, causándole respingo al conejo- Recuerdo que te emparejaba con Freddy y cuando llegaron los toys emparejé a Toy Freddy con Toy Bonnie, pero después vi a las cupcakes y nació el hermoso Bonniecest y los Osocupcakes.

Bonnie horrorizado solo miraba al vacío- Me…shippeabas… con… ¿Freddy?

-….¡QUE PUTO ASKO!

-Frennie, interrumpido hasta la aparición de la travesti.

-¡No soy travesti!- Se quejó la joven de cabellos turquesas- ¡Soy una chica!

-Lo que tú digas…. Bitch.

-¡TE ESCUCHÉ!

 _ **Para Toy Bonnie: Porque ambas me recuerdan a Ayumi Shinozaki?**_

-No lo sé, si tenemos parecido…. Pues… ¿Yey?

 _ **Para Vincent: Si eres tan profesional con los asesinatos ¿Conoces a Shelly De Killer y/o Sachiko Shinozaki? De no ser así, deberías aprender de ellos**_.

El conejo rubio hiso un mero gesto de arrogancia- ¿Qué cosas debo aprender? Soy Purple Guy, no necesito un maestro para matar gente. Ellos me necesitan a mí.

Para Foxy: Toma esto (Le tira una patada voladora en la cara)

-¡Oye!- El zorro sobaba su cabeza y cara, visiblemente enojado por la contusión- ¡¿Por qué me odian?!

 _ **Para todos: Cada quien de qué color ve "ese" vestido?**_

La escritora y su co presentador vieron venir el apocalipsis. No perdieron tiempo y se refugiaron en la seguridad de los sillones- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿No es obvio?- Mangle y Chicadele rieron- Es blanco con dorado.

-¿What? Es azul con negro- Les contratacó Shadow Bonnie y Bonbon.

-No, es blanco con dorado- Esta vez eso lo dijo Golden- El dorado es mejor.

-Lamento decirles esto, pero el vestido es negro con rojo- Todos miraron a Kelly como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, mucho más de los que le faltan-… ¿Dije algo malo?

-¡ES BLANCO CON DORADO!

-¡ES AZUL CON NEGRO!

-¡ES ROJO Y NEGRO!

Así se desató una pelea, que pudo resolver los collares de electricidad.

-¡AL PRÓXIMO QUE DICE ALGO DEL VESTIDO, LO MATO! ¡¿SABEN POR QUÉ?!- Gritó furiosa, Dulce, matando con la mirada a todos- ¡ESE JODIDO VESTIDO ES NEGRO Y AZUL!

-…Es blanco con-

-Kuomi, cierra el pico o te meto el control por donde no da el sol.

-..Es azul y negro.

 _ **Para BB: ¿Tienes un tanque de helio? Necesito una para un lanzallamas.**_

-Seguro que tengo, con él inflo los globos, pero no está aquí. Lo dejé en la pizzería.

 _ **toy cupcakes**_

 _ **Bueno primero hola a todos**_

 _ **Chica: puta barata. ¿Acaso te caigo mal? Tú me matabas siempre en FNaF 1, y exijo una disculpa.**_

-Yo no te debo nada, y no me caes TAN mal- Replicó la rubia loli cruzada de brazos- Es un juego, no soy la verdadera yo. Que no sepas jugar no es mi problema.

-Así no se trata a los fans- La niña amenazaba con presionar el botón- ¿Algo que decir?

-Agh, lamento haberte matado… y lamento que juegues para el- Antes de terminar de hablar, fue electrocutada.

 _ **Bonnie y Bonbon: Los amo ¿los puedo abrazar?**_

-Claro- Ellos aceptaron el abrazo sin quejas.

 _ **Springtrap: enserio hay algo en tu pasado para que odies a los niños ¿te quitaron algo que amabas con tu corazón? Pero sigues siendo uno de mis personajes preferidos.**_

-Mira, según me dijo Dulce, en sus extras va a contar como es que yo me volví un loco psicópata, así que no puedo hacerte spoilers, lo siento. Pero no, no es culpa de los niños, aunque sí se me fue arrebatado algo que amaba, es lo único que diré.

 _ **Foxy: ¿Sabías que algunos te hacen ver como un loliconero o un desesperado por tener sexo?**_

-Sí… no sabes la cantidad de fanfics e imágenes que he visto. Me han tomado de pervertido, ukaso con Freddy, violador de la esquina, un villano cruel, entre otras cosas y un fic yaoi donde yo soy el uke con Mangle, Y ELLA ES MUJER.

-Pero soy tachi, si yo quiero puedo ukearte.

-Nunca, soy machote.

-Machote maricón.

-Cierra el hocico, travesti.

 _ **Para todos los osos: Son geniales. ¡LOS QUIERO ABRAZAR A TODOS USTEDES! Y sabían que son los que más le dan miedo a una amiga, en especial toy freddy.**_

-¿Somos geniales?- Golden sonrió- Gracias.

-Estoy encantado.

-Mi intención no es dar miedo, pero está bien por mí, dile a tu amiga que lamento los sustos.

 _ **Mangle: sabias que te hacen ver como una pervertida que solo quiere tocar "eso" del hombre?**_

-¡QUE ABOMINACIÓN!- Exclamó al zorra albina indignada- ¡¿CÓMO SE HAN ATREVIDO A HACERME VER DE FORMA TAN VIL Y VULGAR?! ¡QUE DESGRACIA!- Después de tanto monólogo sin sentido ella por fin dijo- ¡¿Por qué una dama tan refinad como yo querría tocar una cosa tan desagradable como el miembro masculino?! ¡Yo no toco esas cosas y no tengo el deseo de hacerlo! Yo solo llegaría a tocar naranjas y demás, si saben de lo que hablo ¿No? - Eso hiso que todos se dieran un facepalm.

 _ **Bueno ¿puedo abrazar a todos los del set? :3**_

 _ **Es que me caen bien todas (si Chica ya se disculpó vuelve a caerme bien y si le doy el abrazo)**_

 _ **Bueno hasta luego.**_

-¡Yo quero abrazo!- Kelly corrió con su amiga a abrazar a la lectora, y muchos abrazos después la despidieron.

 _ **soyanonimo**_

 _ **Se oye una explosión nuclear y algo cae cual estrella fugaz al suelo del estudio más exactamente encima de Springtrap**_

 _ **Tipo: Buenas defensas dulce, por poco y me matas, ahora sé porque los animatrónics no intentan escapar**_

-Yo misma lo dije, amigo. Tengo un buen equipo cuidando este lugar.

 _ **Zhoi el que te recomendó borrarles la memoria a los osos antes, eh vuelto ahora si**_

 _ **Marisa: te reto a ponerte ropa provocativa y bailarle a Golden**_

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Ambos gritaron evidentemente sonrojados de forma furiosa. Golden no sabía dónde esconderse y Puppet le entregó su pase a Dulce.

-Paso.

-Ow, yo quería baile sexy.

-Oye, Shady, ten- Dulce le pasó a la conejita sombría un papel para que leyera en voz baja su reto.

 _ **Para shadow bonnie: besa al ignorante que no sabe de tus sentimientos hacia el**_

-¿U-uh?- Al terminar de leer miró hacia el que le robaba sus suspiros. Su compañero Shadow Freddy. No temía hacer el reto, después de todo nadie había escuchado y no habían especificado donde debía ser el beso. Así que se acercó y besó la mejilla del pelinegro para luego correr a su asiento, rojísima de la vergüenza mientras que Shadow apenas había notado el tacto del beso.

 _ **Foxy: Tócale un seno a mangle**_

-No puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Verdad?

-Te me acercas y te parto la mandarina- Afirmó ella amenazante mostrando sus colmillos y su ojo negro sin alma. Pero Foxy hizo caso omiso a la orden, como siempre solía hacer cuando le mandaban algo, y apretujó el seno de la albina solo para que esta usara un tentáculo para sujetarle esa mano y dirigirle la mirada más aterradora que uno se imaginaría- Vas a arrepentirte de eso, pirata de mierda.

-…Puta madre.

 _*Censura por contenido violento, disfrute de esta imagen yaoi patrocinada por Dulce y el shipp de Toy Mariolden*_

 _ **Dulce: te hamo *le pega una patada en las bolas a Springtrap* eso por electrocutarla *lo vuelve a hacer pero con más fuerza* y esa porque disfruto tu sufrimiento**_

-Owww, me siento alagada- Dijo la niña de lentes con corazoncitos kawaiis a su alrededor.

-Hijos…de…puta- Lograba decir adolorido el pobre conejo.

 _ **Agradezcan que estoy de buen humor y no los hice sufrir, pero a la próxima no se salvan**_.

-Miércoles- Todos se conseguirían seguro de vida.

 _ **julie-abril**_

 _ **aaahh pos no sé por dónde empezar.. .**_

 _ **1-springtrap bésame! -3- te amo! Y que piensas de mí (miren el deviantart mío se llama "julie-abril" y busquen el dibujo "the show most go on")**_

-Número uno, sé que soy genial y me aman, pero como no todos están a mi altura, considérate afortunada de que te bese- Dejando el diálogo, besó la mejilla de la lectora, pero esta misma recibía una mirada de odio por parte de Candy.

-Dibujas bonetoooo.

 _ **2-goldi toma un gato*le da un gatito kawaii***_

-¡Un gato!

-Golden, cuidado con el gato, no lo agites, a veces se enloquecen.

-No jodas Kelly ¿Qué podría pasar?

 _ **3-manglica forever!**_

-¡Así se habla!- Mangle gritó abrazando a su novia la toy. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo esencial- Dijo ToyManglica ¿Cierto?

-…Seeeeh, tú tranquila.

 _ **4-kelly-sempai! Soy una superfan tuya !**_

-Quién lo diría, soy una sempai- La chica castaña se acercó a la lectora con aires de diva y declaró- Veo que serás una más de mi harem.

-Tú no tienes un harem- Stacy murmuró algo celosa y molesta.

-Sí lo tengo, y si te unes hay leche y galletitas.

 _ **hugotheflower13**_

 _ **Puppet: cual fue tu reacción al ver que Golden Freddy era tu hijo?**_

-Mira, yo ya sabía que James estaba dentro de Golden. Él era el que no sabía que yo estaba muerta y que bueno… ahora soy Puppet. Yo siempre lo supe, por esto estuve tan desesperada en regresar a verlo. Si Dulce quiere les dará un one shot sobre el reencuentro.

-¡Me pondré a escribir! Aunque todavía no terminé el Branny, ni el Shadow Frennie, joder. TENGO QUE APURARLE.

 _ **Golden: quiero que mires 100 fics de golden x puppet**_

-¡¿WHAT?!- No le dejaron terminar, a Golden le cayeron unos cuantos libros en la cabeza. No eran tantos como los yaoi que le cayeron a Foxy, pero eran bastantes.

-Perdón si son pocos, mi querido Goddofreddo, pero no hay muchos fans de Puppet x Golden, y si bien los hay… pos son yaoi… en todo caso no es Guppet… es… Mariolden.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! ¡¿EL AMARGADO Y GAY?!

-Joder Golden, no pienses en matarlo, que hasta que acabe el capítulo no lo puedo agregar.

-…Pero si yo estoy aquí… y… ¡SUÉLTANOS LA PUTA QUE TE REMIL PARIÓ!- Se quejó una voz masculina entre el público, más otra un poco más grave.

-¡Seh! ¡Candy, hermanita, ayuda!- Esos que se lamentaban eran Wolfy y Marionette, atados en uno de los postes del lugar, y Toy Golden estaba igual, pero más calmadito.

-Sorry, tendrás que esperar, Kenny.

 _ **foxy:(aparezco con traje pirata parecido al de jak sparrow) camina por la plancha y salta al mar infestado de tiburones o la princesa dulce te electrocutara hasta dejarte más estúpido que Fritz (inserte voz pirata)**_

-Cumplí la pelea, me niego… Pero… no te ves mal, marinero. Este pirata te da su respeto. Solo mejora tu acento ¿Sí?- Le dijo el pelirrojo sonriente que le daba su pase a Dulce.

 _ **Hikari no kokoro**_

 _ **Holas gentes... Y muertos y Peke -la abraza-  
Alex: hola  
Soren: hola Stacy n.n**_

-¡SENSEI! ¡Llegaste, sensei!- Gritaba a lo kawaii la entrevistadora mientras Kuomi se sentía un Forever Alone.

-Holi.

-Aléjate de mi amiga, chabón.

 _ **A las preguntas!**_

 _ **Marisa**_

 _ **... Ten una cita con Golden :3 pero el usara un tutu o sea ballet xD  
Gracias por el regalo por eso... Dale una cachetada a tu novio :v  
Y tu reto es... Darle un beso a Freddy xD**_ .

-¡¿Cita?!- No se sabe si era el destino o la mala suerte, o los fans que sabían demasiado sobre su atracción… Pobre marioneta, el color carmesí de sus mejillas no le favorecían- B-bueno…Meditó unos segundos sobre el último reto y sonrió feliz- Claro que sí- Sin decir más, se levantó y le dio a Shadow una bofetada tan fuerte que lo único que vieron fue uno de sus dientes en el piso mientras este se estrellaba en la pared- Lamento si fui suave… no puedo hacerle tanto daño.

-…¿Eso para ti, fue poco?... Tu odio se siente.

Golden seguía en shok, le costaría asimilarlo. Pero la bofetada hacia su supuesto padrastro le había animado el día.

 _ **Golden**_

 _ **Yey -le abraza- ahora... Que tan importante es tu madre?**_

-Es… muy importante para mí. Ella me cuidó desde que nací, sola, y no me culpaba porque Max nos haya abandonado. Fui feliz… Yo… Simplemente vale más que mi vida misma.

 ***Momento de la cámara de confesión***

 _ **Alex: sí pudieras no ser hijo de tu madre ya serían pareja?**_

-Si quieres que responda, en lo personal no quiero dejar de ser su hijo. La amo, estoy enamorado de ella. Pero llegué a quererla de dos formas posibles y abandonar la primera es algo que no quiero. Pero supongo que si no fuera mi madre sí seríamos pareja…. Eso creo.

 ***De regreso al set***

 _ **Soren: etto... Por qué eres tan gruñón?**_

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la pregunta- No soy gruñón, solo soy algo serio y frío. Cambié mucho desde mi niñez… Se le llama madurar.

 _ **Stacy**_

 _ **Y te agrado la cita?**_

 _ **Soren: eres agradable :3 me caes muy bien**_

-Oh, gracias, tú también me caíste genial. Fue una buena cita, nos divertimos- A todo esto, Kelly estaba roja de la ira. La silla que usaba terminó por clavarse en una de las paredes.

 ***Cámara de confesión everywere***

 _ **Kelly**_

 _ **Celosa ewe**_

 _ **Soren: no le hice nadaaaa sé que la amas**_

-¡JODER! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACEN ESTO?!

 _ **Springtrap**_

 _ **Bien! Después de las preguntas nos vamos a jugar PaintBall**_

-Me parece bien, tú pagas las botanas, no prometo que los disparos sean "realistas"- Dijo entre risas psicópatas y caras confundidas del público.

 _ **No entiendo aunque mataste a todos... Sus padres fueron irresponsables al dejarlos tanto tiempo solos pero quiero creer q eres un buen asesino uwu**_

-En lo que a mí me concierne, era el cumpleaños del oxigenado por lo que obvio, Marisa estaba a cargo, pero como la muy tarada estaba al teléfono no fue nada complicado- Todos sabemos quién fue el que le lanzó un ladrillazo a la jeta.

 _ **... Dame un beso :v obligado**_

-No creo que sea para tanto ¿Cierto?- Se acercó y le dejó un beso cerca de los labios- No especificaste nada.

-¡ES MI HOMBRE! ¡MIERDA!

-Candy, tú y yo no somos nada.

-Me amarás o el mundo las pagará- Dijo de forma tan inocente el que conejo ya se sentía en peligro.

 _ **Los Shadow**_

 _ **Tengan una cita de amigos :v**_

-¿Cita? Tengo una novia, y creo que a ella no le gustaría que yo saliera con mi amiga ¿Cierto Puppet?

-… Tienen permiso.

-¡Pero-!

-¡SIN PEROS! ¡CITA!

 _ **Candy**_

 _ **Eres celosa?**_

-Mucho- Respondió feliz, ocultando sus sádicos deseos de matar a toda fan que se atreviera a tocar a su Vicent.

 _ **Quien te gusta?**_

-¿No es obvio? Me gusta el conejín doradito.

 _ **Porque él?**_

-Porque es muy lindo, yo sé que por dentro oculta un dulce corazón que solo quiere a alguien que le pueda dar amor y no lo juzgue.

-¿Qué? Sigue soñando.

 _ **Has pensando en casarte con esa persona o animatrónic? :v**_

-A la fuerza si es necesario.

-¡¿KAH?!

 _ **Freddy y Toy Freddy**_

 _ **-los abraza a ambos y les un beso en la mejilla- me caen tan bien :3**_

 _ **... Pero son unos loliconeros fisicamente xD**_

-Pero no lo somos- El oso Fazbear se señaló a él y luego su novia- Soy menor que ella en edad, en teoría ella es la que hace pedofilia, no yo.

-Ella dijo físicamente.

-¡PERO LO ESTOY ACLARANDO! ¡CÁLLATE TRAVESTI!

 _ **Todos**_

 _ **Coman mis cupcakes y después los de Kelly -comiendo uno de los de Kelly-**_

 _ **Y ahoraaa... Traten de no llorar y escuchen a Alex cantando Be With You si lo superan les daré mas Cupcakes míos**_

Chica, Foxy, Freddy y quien sabe cuántos más se arrodillaron suplicantes en el piso, con sus excepciones, claro-¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!

-No sean nenitas, no murieron comiendo uno- Les replicó la guardia moviendo su cabello.

-¡PERO VOMITAMOS HASTA CASI MORIR!

-Demasiado tarde, coman uno o mueren- Amenazaba canturreando la niña de lentes. Y sí, todos miraron con asco los repugnantes cupcakes de Kelly… salvo ella y Candy, obviamente. Quieres comían sin quejas. Y cuando llegó la hora de comer los de la lectora…. Fuck, todos excepto las antes mencionadas y los guardias jóvenes, o sea, Fritz, Jeremy y también la peli negra azulada Kumi. Cayeron medio muertos ante ellos mientras resonaba la música de Be With You.

-Delicioso- Miles miró a la chica que tantos suspiros le robaba y dijo asustado.

-Kumi, eso debe tener veneno.

-Cierra la boca, aceitoso ¡Son celestiales!

 _ **Absolent Children chapter**_

 _ **ola k ase -dice entrando un chico de estatura mediana por la puerta- Dulce me gusta tu historia es genial y me hizo reír bastante y... -mira a Bonnie-**_

-Ow, gracias. Para eso la hago, para hacerlos reír y si es posible, animarlos cuando estén tristes.

 _ **Bonnie! -Dice corriendo y lo abraza- soy tu fan pero de la manera amistosa, no malpienses conejo**_

-¿Malpensar? El malpensado fuiste tú al pensar que yo malpensaría la frase tan malpensada que otros malpensaron y yo no malpensé porque no soy malpensado y… y cumplí mi reto personal diciendo palabras repetidas- Bonnie sonrió mientras algunos se mareaban entre sus palabras.

 _ **Chica: cuanto es 22 UwU**_

-Eh…-La polluela pensó- ¿22 más qué?

 _ **Foxy -lo golpea sin mucha fuerza- pinshi pendejo siempre pierdo por tu culpa, Juega FNAF 2 en la noche 7 en modo foxy foxy UwU por pendejo!**_

El zorro se sobó el golpe, estaba muy acostumbrado a ello. Por algo le pidió a Miles que lo hiciera más resistente. Pero con la tentación de joder a su lado toy no se resistió a decir- Quizá me confundiste. Quizá no era yo. Quizá era una puta araña mitad zorro que está más pinche plana que la mente de Freddy, y no hace otra cosa más que morder.

-Oh waw ¿Cuándo tardaste en pensar eso? ¿Dos minutos? Ojalá tu mujer tuviera mis atributos… ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡LO QUE ME FALTA DE PECHO TE FALTA AHÍ ABAJO!

-¡OOOOOOOHHHHHH!

 _ **Mangle -corre a abrazarla- también soy tu fan, te quero musho y no hay retos para ti**_

Mangle que no salía del Swag, abrazó al lector- Gracias amigo, sabia decisión.

 _ **Springtrap da un control- toma amigo es por si Golden te molesta le puse un collar mientras no miraba y con el control lo tranquilizas eso es todo**_

-¿Enserio?... Quiero intentar- Springtrap presionó el botón y efectivamente este electrocutaba al oso dorado, y nadie entendía por qué, si Dulce no tenía su control en uso- ¡A HUEVO! ¡TRIUNFÓ EL MAL!

-¡CONEJO MALO!- Dulce como la hardcore que era, le arrebató el control- Esto lo voy a confiscar.

-Jódete loli, que te violen- Mala opción de frase, se estaba electrocutando más de lo normal.

 _ **Absolent Children se despide -sale pateando la puerta principal- Amor y Paz amigos y más a ti Dulce cuídate!**_

-¡Vale, tú cuídate también tío!- Kuomi le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-Deja de hablar español europeo.

-No me jodas. Soy la hostia, chaval.

 _ **lovemikey23**_

 _ **Bueno me encanto mucho... Jejeje gracias por responder y bueno perdón todos si hice los retos y las preguntas jejeje me deje llevar... Y no te creas BonBon eres genial *w* y me encanta que estés con Bonnie:) y al igual que todas las parejas que me da hueva escribir... Los adoro mucho a todos me encantan. Y también a los guardias y Springtrap... También lo amo, 3**_

-Owwww, te perdonamos- Respondió Bonbon irradiando ternura. Pero los otros no perdonaban…okey, quizá solo un poco.

-Gracias, a mi todos me quieren- Añadió el otro conejo. Arruinando su momento, Mike.

-Dijo "También a los guardias".

-No tengas envidia Mike ¿Okey?

-…Como si yo fuera a envidiarle algo a una uva con patas que se metió en un conejo y se volvió transexual.

 _ **Bueno un pequeño reto más... Quisiera que se tomaran una foto como la gran familia que son*-* awwwwww que Kawaii.**_

-¡YO ME ENCARGO!- Puppet gritó eufórica, muy emocionada. Le gustaba recordar que todos ellos ahora eran una enorme familia, y ella sobresalía como la madre a cargo. Y extasiada con el cariño, le dio una cámara a los fotógrafos y todos se acomodaron para la foto- Digan ¡Familia Fazbear!

-¡FAMILIA FAZBEAR!- Después de la foto, Puppet se quedó con la original y prefirió darle una copia a la chica.

-Atesoraré esta foto por siempre.

 _ **Dulce en serio me encanta tu esfuerzo... Pero tampoco te explotes a ti misma, si tengo que esperar... Esperare hasta que actualiza, me encanta tu ingenio... Lo admito XD**_

-Gracias, eso se aprecia. Aunque no todo se me ocurre a mí, a veces recibo ayuditas.

 _ **Me despido sin nada más que decir, cuídense chao y adiooooooos...XD**_

 _ **Les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**_

 _ **Lovemikey**_

-¡Good Bye!

 _ **Elias Uzumaki123**_

 _ **Retos a kuomi: Bailar el caño, Entrar al cuarto rojo, entrar a los baños de chicas, entrar a las aguas termales de chicas y entrar a los vestidores de chicas.**_

El niño sin expresión alguna no dijo más que- Número 1, no tenemos aguas termales aquí, 2, no puedo entrar a los vestidores, no porque sea cobarde, sino porque directamente los hombres se electrocutan si intentan entrar… cortesía de nuestra amiga Dulce.

-¡¿Quién sabe si hay pervertidos violadores?! ¡Por algo puse un escán en la entrada!

-Pero lo que es entrar al cuarto rojo… bue, qué más da- La escena cambió al cuarto rojo, Kuomi miró su tarjeta y sus orejas gatunas se agacharon mientras su expresión cambiaba a molesta- ¡¿ES ENSERIO?! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL GRACIOSO?!- La escena cambió al set, con Kuomi mirando a Dulce en forma de reproche mientras ella se hacía la tarada- Sé que tú la escribiste.

-Claro que no lo hice.

-¡Si lo hiciste! ¡¿Qué otra persona escribiría como reto "Actualiza de una vez tus malditos fics. Pedazo de vago"?!

-…¿Un fan tuyo que se metió en el set?

-… Tú no tienes remedio.

-…. ¡ACTUALIZA DE UNA VEZ!

-¡¿NO QUE NO?!

 _ **Reto:Foxy al cuarto de 50 sombras de gray con mangle.**_

Foxy estaba conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, y como era un cobarde, o no quería serle infiel a su mujer, dijo- Le paso el reto a Chicadele… qué asco…

-¿Escuchaste eso mi amor?- La albina cargó a la rubia, ambas reían traviesamente en lo que se iban.

 _ **Dulce: puedes sacar al puto de kuomi que parece eloy en gran hermano y ponerme de coopresentador? Te dejo mis OC es de unos 13 años,alto,ojos cafes oscuros,pelo negro, inteligente, divertido y a veces troll y sabe cómo defenderse y si quieres agrégale algo de naruto(soy el jinchuriki de Kurama) me gusta naruto y aguante el naruhina**_

-Ejem, amigo, sigo aquí.

-Kuomi, no te pongas celoso ¿Okey?

-¡¿CELOSO?!

-Y lo siento, yo no agrego más co entrevistadores ni oc. ¿Okey?

 _ **La última Vincent protagoniza fnaf 4!**_

Todos miraron a Springtrap, se le notaba muy molesto y más serio de lo normal. Cosa que era rara, y podía causar el fin del mundo- Aparezco en el juego… pero yo no soy el niño que llora, ni el hermano… ¿Podemos pasar a otro tema? No quiero hablar de eso.

-No puede ser ¿Estás deprimido?

-Claro que no, soy Springtrap, el hombre morado. No tengo sentimientos… ¡Solo pasen a la siguiente! ¡¿Quieren?!

-Okey okey…. Pero calma.

 _ **tavoXPX**_

 _ **Llego el tavo niggas :B, oh weon no preguntaba como hace putos años y como yo estoy cagado de suelo por qué aquí son las 4:47 a.m. dejo que mi oc aparezca por mi *se va a dormir y la puerta del estudio se abre de repente, por ella entra un dragón plateado hecho completamente de metal, pero este dragón es parecido a una gran serpiente y trae unos lentes swag puestos, este avanza unos metros al estilo más swag que hay hasta que el defecto que tiene de fábrica aparece y estornuda una llamarada de fuego mientras suena un disco rayado***_

 _ **-que ondas duce**_ _-_

Los animatrónics estaban temblando de terror ¡¿Qué hacía un jodido dragón en el set?! Lo peor es que casi quemaban a Billy, pero Mangle y Chicadele habían vuelto y quitaron del camino al niño antes de que acabara siendo tostada. Pero la entrevistadora parecía ser la única que lo tomaba con calma.

-Holiwi.

 _ **-Bien primero que nada...-se desliza rápidamente hacia Freddy y le pega con su cola como si fuera una mano.**_

 _ **-eso por matarme 15 veces antes de pasar la noche 5 del primer juego y 18 la 6 noche**_

Freddy permanecía de cara contra el suelo, es que bueno… Si un dragón del tamaño de una casa te golpea, no es algo leve. Pero como el señor "soy el jefe" tiene su dignidad. Le alzó la mano enseñando el dedo, ya ven, que Freddy es una diva.

 _ **-luego se desliza hacia dulce y de la nada aparecen dos pilas de cosas una a cada lado de él tapadas con una manta-dulce un regalo, mira destapa la pila de la derecha y encontraras una colección de 100 series yaoi hard o elijes el regalo misterioso pero recuerda solo puedes escoger 1, es un regalo de tavo para dar las gracias.**_

-Um… Elijo el misterioso ¿Por qué? Porque soy muy hardcore y tengo curiosidad de saber que es. Y dile a Tavito que gracias, voy a llorar… ains.

 _ **\- se aclara la garganta- bien las pregunta, Springtrap tu como eres tan buena ondis y no lo digo por molestar a ciertos ANIMAtronics dime serias capaz de matar a 5 niños en una pizzeria y 1 mujer (notece la risa que uno tiene al hacer esta pregunta)**_

-Bueno… En este momento quiero presumir sobre lo que hice, pero bueno. Solo diré que tuve mis motivos para hacer lo que hice, y esos tarados no fueron los únicos en perder personas queridas.

Dulce ladeó su cabezita a la izquierda y la dejó inclinada para preguntar con inocencia- ¿Tu hijo en el 83, doradito?

-C-cállate….

\- en eso estornuda otra llamarada de fuego y esta pasa rosando la mejilla de bonnie-sorry, bien ahora tu bonnie dime para que carajos te habían sacado la cara si se supone que eran repuestos y bon no es ni parecida a ti?

Temblando como estaba por casi quedarse sin rostro de nuevo, Bonnie largó aire para responder- Pues, perdí mi rostro la primera vez porque se supone que nos querían reparar o hacer más adorables, pero al final por bajos presupuestos decidieron que era mejor comprar nuevos modelos, por lo que nos dejaron a medio construir, entre ellos yo que no tenía cara. Y la segunda vez, fue Bonbon la que me arrancó el rostro.

La conejita agachaba las orejas en lo que su novio la abrazaba- Lo siento amor….

-No importa, está en el pasado.

\- se acerca a dulce- y a ti si le pasas el control para electroshockear a los otro a springtrap por 10 mis te doi esto-saca un libro- este es el primero yoai de la historia y es extremadamente raro solo yo y cierto autor tenemos una copia...- luego se va.

-Um… No pierdo nada haciéndolo ¿Verdad?

-¡No te atrevas, la conchetum-! ¡FUUUUUUCK!- Mientras ellos se electrocutaban, Dulce se ponía lentes de sol para soportar el brillo que causaba eso.

-I'm a fucking boss.

 _ **...n... eto no tiene que aparecer en el fic**_

 _ **Pd: si elijes regalo misterioso te lo digo por pm cuando saques el cap.**_

-Okay, my friend.

 _ **Nicole Kawaii**_

 _ **Vicent: :-) ¿Somos amigos?**_

-Yo no soy amigo de nadie.

 _ **Foxy: Eres loco? Bro**_

-Más o menos.

 _ **Mangle y Chicadele: Podrían tener hijos**_

-Como dijo Miles, no podemos porque no tenemos lo necesario para reproducirnos. Y aunque los tuviéramos, no podríamos porque ambas somos mujeres- Dijo Mangle decepcionada.

-Puta biología… si por mí fuera, Chica, Chicadele y Marionette ya estarían embarazados.

-¡¿YO PORQUÉ?!- La marioneta se seguía quejando como un loco, es que lo que dijo la autora le había dado en el sistema.

-¿Porque eres sumiso? Cierra el pico.

 _ **Mike: Yo tengo 90000000000000000000000 más que tu BITCH**_

-Dejen de presumir en mi cara.

 _ **Jeremy: Ve a hacer cositas con Fritz ;-)**_

Ambos guardias se miraron y retrocedieron- No, qué asco.

 _ **Toys; Kawaiyismo XD me quele yo sí**_

-Um, eso depende… depende de-

-¡SI TE QUEREMOS! ¡YO LOS QUIERO A TODOS!- Saltó a decir la marioneta femenina con ternura.

 _ **Guardas:Son cool locos**_

-Tenemos swag, nena.

 _ **Cupkaques:Son muy Kawaiis**_

-¿De verdad?- Ellas se apachurraban las mejillas- ¡GRACIAS!

 _ **BB: ABRAZO**_

-¡Siiiii!- Billy aceptó el abrazo de Nicolle.

 _ **BG: AMAS A BB**_

-¿Amar? Claro, es mi amigo después de todo- Dijo ella con su inocencia.

 _ **Puppet: Te quelo**_

-¡Sho los quelo a todosh!

 _ **FREDDYS: XDXDXD KHE**_

-¿Qué?

Golden bufó aun sin entender nada- Odio que nos tomen de retrasados.

 _ **TODOS**_

 _ **ME CREEN LOCA Y SI ME QUIEREN MANDAR AL PSICÓLOGO YA LO ESTOY**_

-Ya estoy llamando a uno- Dijo él con un teléfono en la mano.

 _ ***CORRE* * HACE UN GAMEGA LANZÁNDOSE A LAS CÁMARAS***_

 _ **PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS**_

 _ **MIERDA* VE A JEFF ***_

 _ **RUN BITCH RUN**_

 _ **Kuomi:Amm oye 10093836#8457 8 827298382 yaois y canciónes de violeta**_

-Prefiero el yaoi que series de niñas, muchas gracias.

 _ **fayroxis72**_

 _ **Pregunta para Kelly, si tú gobernaras el mundo y digo todo el mundo ¿Qué harías?**_

Kelly tosió, se paró sobre su silla y con una voz de política declaró en lo que el fondo cambiaba al de las banderas de todos los países existentes (Exacto, todos, hasta los que no conozcan :v y las islas Malvinas Q_Q) gracias a las de los efectos especiales que eran Mangle y Chica.

-Si yo gobernara el mundo las cosas cambiarían. No habría más homofobia, ni discriminación a las personas. Se acabarían los crímenes y el hambre. El que se oponga a que dos personas se amen ya sean dos chicos, dos chicas, incesto, menor de edad y mayor de edad, no tendrá el poder de lograr su cometido de separar a la pareja. Habría yuri y yaoi gratis ¡Y QUEMARIAMOS A SCOTT CAWTTON POR TODAS LAS NEURONAS QUE NOS HISO QUEMAR! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?!

-¡YO!- Gritó la multitud alzando los brazos.

-¡¿ESTÁN CANSADOS DE QUE LA GENTE OPINE MAL DEL AMOR?!

-¡SÍ!

-¡¿DE QUE LOS POLÍTICOS PROMETAN Y NO CUMPLAN?!

-¡SÍ!

-¡¿DE QUE NO LES IMPORTE CUANDO HAY UN NIÑO HUERFANO PERO CUANDO UNA PAREJA HOMOSEXUAL QUIERA ADOPTARLA, NO SE LO PERMITAN?!

-¡SI!

-¡¿DE QUE VEAN CASOS DE BULLYNG QUE ACABAN EN MUERTE?!

-¡SI!

-¡¿DE LAS GUERRAS POR MOTIVOS TONTOS?!

-¡SI!

-¡¿DE QUE HAYA GALLETAS OREOS QUE NO VENGAN CON LA CREMA?!

-¡SI! QnQ

-¡¿DE SER TAN FEOS?!

-¡S-! ¿Qué?

-Nada… ¡¿DE LA CENSURA EN LOS ANIMES?!

-¡SI!

-¡PUES VOTEN POR KELLY PARA REINA DEL MUNDO!

Mientras todos le aplaudían a la adolescente, a Dulce y los animatrónics les caía una gota de sudor al estilo anime y murmuraban- Valimos verga, todos…

 _ **Y también los reto todo excepto billy y briana y los tres guardias a jugar el fnaf 1 el 2 y el 3**_

La mayoría sonrió despreocupada- No debe ser tan malo…

 _ ***Con los Olds***_

-¿Cómo se juega a esta mierda?- Freddy controlaba la computadora, mirando de acá para allá en el primer juego. Cerrando y abriendo puertas a lo loco, con Bonnie histérico diciéndole que hacer.

-No puedo creer que no sepas jugar ¡SE SUPONE QUE TRATA DE NOSOTROS!

-¡Pero yo soy el que ataca, no el jodido guardia de Mike!

Chica miraba curiosa a Carol quien estaba algo aterrada con su vista clavada en el cupcake de enfrente-… Los traumas que he tenido…

-Mira las cámaras, joder. A que Bonnie está en la puerta- Foxy insistía constantemente para no comerse el jumpscare del travesti.

-No está ahí.

-Aunque sea fíjate.

-Me fijaré cuando se me cante la gana y- Apenas levantó la tableta Bonnie le saltó en la pantalla con un grito- ¡MIERDA Y LA RECONCHA DE LA LORA! ¡YO NO JUEGO MÁS!

-Apenas llegaste a la noche 2… solo porque Golden te pasó la 1.

El rubio miraba desinteresado- Odio esto…

-Ok, noche 2…. De nuevo…

-No bajes la tableta, ahí está el poster de Golden.

-No es así como se juega, se supone que si la bajo….-Bajó la tableta y ahí estaba el oso dorado, que terminó por crashearle el juego. Freddy ya harto y hasta la coronilla lanzó la PC- ¡LA PUTA MADRE, ODIO ESTE JUEGO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA LO JUGARÍA?! ¡ESOS ESTÚPIDOS ROBOTS TE MATAN SIEMPRE! ¡JODIDO BONNIE PINCHE TRAVESTI! ¡JODIDO FOXY MÁNDIBULA Y CARA ROTA! ¡JODIDA CHICA, PATO GORDO Y DESFIGURADO! ¡JODIDO WINNIE POOH! ¡Y RECONTRA JODIDO FREDDY, GAY PASIVO CARA DE ÉBOLA!

-…Esos somos nosotros…

-…¡PERO YO SOY REAL!

 _ ***Con los Toys***_

-Así que… se supone que controlamos a Jeremy tratando de que no lo matemos- Confirmaba la coneja cuando justo ella misma pero en la pantalla, aparecía en la oficina y pasaba frente al jugador que era Chicadele usando la máscara claro está.

-Sí, creo que pasa antes de la mordida- Añadió Fredderic curioso- Jaja… miren, puedo ver a Cherry desde aquí.

-Que alguien me recuerde que tiene de divertido este juego- Se quejó la marioneta, ya que no le causaba gracia mirar las versiones destrozadas y viejas de los Olds, eso y la desagradable sorpresa de que en la Parts/Service apareciera Shadow Freddy como alucinación.

-Es divertido más que nada porque yo gané- Dijo victoriosa la polluela toy, estando lista para la segunda noche se topó con una sorpresa- ¡Miren! ¡Un jueguito!- Todos miraron la pantalla. Chicadele controlaba un oso, que era Fredderic, el cual iba repartiendo pastel a niños mientras que se observaba afuera a alguien llorar. Inmediatamente Mangle comenzó a reír apuntando a la figura.

-¡Miren! ¡Esa es Marisa!

Puppet enseguida se alarmó, y cubrió su rostro avergonzada- Otra vez no…

-¡Uh! ¡Es Vicent! ¡Chicadele, haz algo! ¡La va a matar!- Gritaba histérica Bonbon jalándose de las orejas, viendo como el muñequito morado se iba acercando.

-¡No me deja! ¡Tengo que darles pastel a los niños!

-¡LOS MOCOSOS VALEN UN COMINO! ¡VAN A MATAR A MARISA!

-¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE HAGA SI NO ME DEJA ACERCARME A LA PUERTA?! ¡FUNCIONA, PORQUERÍA!

-La mata, la mata… ya la ma- ¡WAAHHH, MIERDA!- Todos se cayeron de las sillas apenas la marioneta les saltó en la pantalla.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡MARISA SE MURIÓ!

-Ya hasta me da lo mismo- Murmuró en medio de la ira.

 _ ***Con Kelly, Stacy, Miles y Kumi***_

-¡Tócale la nariz a Fredderic!- Los cuatros estaban riendo como focas retrasadas en lo que Miles controlaba la computadora.

-¡Suena como bocina!

-¡Ey, miren esto!- Miles cambió al conducto, la conejita toy estaba en el conducto a punto de entrar- Senpai, soy yo. No me conoces, pero yo a ti sí, y te amo. Ámame senpai- Mientras que ellas reían, Bonbon ya estaba entrando por el conducto- Estoy yendo a por ti, senpai, no me ignorarás ahora. Estaremos juntos por siempre. Ya voy a llegar. Prepárate mi amor- Bonbon entraba y él ponía la máscara- Senpai, notice me ¡Sé que estás tras esa máscara, senpai! ¡NOTICE ME SENPAI! ¡NOTICE ME! ¡NO ME IGNORES! ¡QUE NO VINE A TU PRESENCIA PARA QUE ME CLAVES EL VISTO! ¡TE VOY A AGARRAR SIN ESA COSA Y TE MATARÉ Y VIOLARÉ TU CADAVER! ¡SENPAAAAAAAAAAI!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Te sale genial! ¡Inténtalo ahora que está mirando por la cámara!

-Ok ok- Cambió a una sala donde ella miraba la cámara fijamente- Senpaaaaai, te estoy mirando ¿Puedes verme? ¿Senpai? Sé que estás asustado, pero quiero decirte que lo de hace rato era broma. Te amoooo. Senpaaaaai… Senp- ¡FUCK ME!- Todos gritaron, se habían olvidado de la caja y Puppet les había saltado encima, pero aun así seguían riéndose por lo de hace rato.

 _ ***Con Wolfy, Goldie, Marionette, Springtrap, los shadows y Candy que se supone que todavía no aparecen los tres primeros pero Dulce los obligó***_

-Este lugar es un basurero, todo es verde y parece que las paredes se pudrieron- Marionette estaba al control del juego, con los demás atrás de él mirando e indicando- ¿Qué idiota mantendría abierto ese lugar? Springtrap ni siquiera es útil.

-Cállate marioneta. Al menos yo aparezco en el juego.

-¿No pudieron redecorar esta pocilga? ¡Mira! ¡Hasta veo tus pulmones! ¡Esto es una bazofia!

-Oye, hacer un juego siendo solo un hombre es complicado- Opinó Wolfy con la aprobación de su hermana Candy.

-Me vale un carajo. Esto apesta.

-¿Y por qué estás al control de la computadora tú?- Se quejó evidentemente Shadow Freddy.

-Porque yo soy el más valiente aquí, y ustedes son cobardes que- ¡JODER!- El screamer de Phantom Chica apareció, causando errores- ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Jodido pato gordo que parece una sandía!- Shadow rodó los ojos pensando "Seh, el más valiente…"

-¿No es eso algo grosero?- Goldie miraba al azabache presionar como maniático los errores para que se estabilizara todo.

-¡Cierra el hocico, Godofreddo toy freddo!

-Miren, me veo desde la ventana- Canturreó el conejo al verse frente a frente en la ventana- Que guapo que soy- Lo que no se esperó es que Candy se le abalanzara ronroneando.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, guapo.

-¡SPICE PLS!- Suplicó.

-¿Por qué tienes que sacar los errores?- Marionette ya tenía un tic. Shady estaba preguntando desde hoy como se jugaba y se lo vivía repitiendo una y otra vez.

-¡PARA QUE EL CONEJO TRANSEXUAL NO ME MATE Y-! –En un instante, Springtrap ya estaba en la puerta mirando, y no eran ni las 4 A.M.- ¡NOOOO! ¡¿VEN LO QUE HACEN CUANDO ME DISTRAEN?!

-Deja de echarnos la bronca, jodido travesti transexual y joto- Contratacó Shadow logrando que le tiraran un parlante.

-¡NO SOY TRANSEXUAL!

-¡USAS LABIAL Y NI HABLEMOS DE TUS CADERITAS DE NIÑA!

-¡SI TIENES UN RECLAMO, HABLA CON LA PUTA DE KELLY Y EL PUTO DE MILES!

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS PÉSIMO JUGANDO!

-¡No estaría en esta situación si-! ¡WAAAAAAAHH! –Justo cuando volteaba de nuevo a la pantalla, Springtrap entró con el jumpscare, y la marioneta se cayó de espaldas del susto-… Jodido… y desgraciado… weonejo dorado…

Goldie sonriendo preguntó- ¿Ya es mi turno?

-…¡VAYANSE TODOS A LA MIERDA!- Aterrados, se alejaron cuando ya furioso tiraba la PC como Freddy hiso y la destrozaba lanzando todo contra los muros. Wolfy suspiraba resignado al tiempo que Shady decía.

-¿Esto es parte del juego?- Y así todos menos Goldie se dieron un facepalm.

-Creo que no…

 _ **Srta-Imaginación**_

 _ **Momento... *piensa durante un rato largo***_

 _ **Si Phone guy y Purple guy son la misma persona entonces estuve feliz por oír la voz de un asesino todo este tiempo?**_

-Así parece… tiene buena voz, el hijo de puta.

 _ **Meh YOLO *abraza a Springtrap* Adoro tu voz :3... Puto**_

El conejo, que se supone que era un asesino y no un conejo kawaii, se dignó a decir- Gracias… eso creo.

 _ **Kuomi: te reto a meterte en... UNA PILETA LLENA DE ARAÑAS CON MIKE CONTÁNDOTE CHISTES! :D**_

-Ay, no mames ¿No puedo usar el pase?

-No, dije que lo usarían en caso de cosas extremas- Candy sonrió como psicópata, mucho antes de levantar al niño y lanzarlo a dicha piscina mientras Mike tomaba un micrófono y empezaba su comedia tan mala y fuera de sentido. Kuomi ya se iba tirando de sus orejas de gato y se mecía en el suelo.

-¿Sabes cuantas cucarachas se necesitan para cambiar un foco? No lo sé ¡Cuando enciendo la luz, se esconden!

Kuomi se retorcía en el piso, muriendo lentamente por la mala comedia de Mike. Tanto que las arañas le importaban un huevo- ¡CÁLLENLO! ¡HAGAN QUE SE CALLE!

 _ **Y respecto al one-shot Guppet, lo leí y fue como :'D casi shoro**_

Los ojos de Dulce se iluminaron en lo que se presionaba las mejillas- ¿Enserio?

 _ **Y leí la última actualización de "el mejor trabajo de todos" como a las 2 de la mañana... y me retaron por reírme y no estar dormida**_

-Hija mía, esconde bien tu celular bajo la almohada… yo hago eso ¡Y SIRVE COMO LOS DIOSES!

 _ **Eso es todo chao**_

 _ **PD: Aguanta, Dulce solo son 3 semanas y vacaciones de invierno (otra argentina)**_

-Meh, estoy actualizando ahora y faltan… nada, ya son vacaciones ¡AQUÍ VIENE MI GLORIOSO REGRESO!

-Principiante.

 _ **jazminjo**_

 _ **Bueno, ejem...hola, bueno me gusta mucho tu fic, es muy graciosos xD, bueno aqui mis sensuales preguntas:**_

 _ **Para B.B o Billy: eres adorable :3, ten toma, *le da una bolsa repleta de dulces* ssssh, no le digas a tu mama *abuela mode: ON ?)***_

El niño, como inocente y juguetón que era, hizo la misma seña de la lectora con un "shhhhh" y un dedo sobre sus labios. A Mangle le llamó la atención y Endo se acercó un poco a mirar, pero Billy fue veloz y escondió la bolsa bajo su sombrero, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Billy?

-¿Yo? Nada- Dicho esto corrió a los brazos de sus madres.

 _ **Para Foxy: ya que me caes bien, te pondré un reto lindo...te reto a besar apasionadamente a chica en frente de las cámaras ewe**_

Zorro y Pollo se miraron un largo rato con mirada de "e/w/e" y en dos segundos ya se besaban con pasión, dejando muy incómodos los espectadores, excepto fans de foxica que gritaban con ganas.

-Esto es… incómodo- Dijo una de sus hijas, Carol.

-Y hermoso- Opinó su hermana con brillitos kawaiis saliendo de sus ojos.

 _ **Para springtrap: como tu si me caes mal, te reto a ponerte un traje de perrito super kawaii ?) Y que bailes frente a todos.**_

-No mames…-Springtrap se miró al espejo con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba para nada como se veía. Porque aunque el traje era más bien de la versión humana del inventado "Sparky", los pantalones le apretaban la colita de conejo y eran molestos. Salvo Candy que amaba como se veía su víctima de acoso, alias "El amor de su vida"

-Por dios, que sexy te ves- Declaró la gata sufriendo de sangrados y sonrojos. Juraba violarlo ahí mismo. Y si bien el conejo vestía de perro y ella era una gata, le fascinaba la idea de los opuestos.

-Cállate felina- Se daba cuenta de que en cualquier momento ella lo podía violar. Y con unos humores de mierda y la gente riéndose como loca, empezó a bailar Caramell Dance.

-Tengo que grabar esto- Y sin más que decir, Fredderic empezó a grabar al conejo disfrazado de perro.

 _ **Para freddy: *agarro su sombrero y me voy corriendo* no me atraparas con vida!**_

-¡MI SOMBRERO! ¡ESO ES MÍO!- En lo que canta un gallo la estaba persiguiendo para atraparla, y lo logró, pero no se atrevió a hacerle daño o Dulce le daba un shock eléctrico digno de matarlo ya muerto.

 _ **Y por último golden freddy: vístete de maid super kawaii y di también frases kawaiis :3**_

 _ **Y bueno estas fueron mis preguntas, cuídate y recuerdas, los sandwiches son poderosos ?) (Creo que debo dejar las drogas)**_

-Por favor- Golden rió con arrogancia- Soy uno de los Fazbears más respetados. No hay forma de que yo- Y dos minutos sensuales después…- Use esto…-Gruñó sintiéndose casi asfixiado por el ajustado vestido de sirvienta que Mangle le había puesto a la fuerza- Esto me queda chico…

-Se te ve el trasero- Se carcajeaban sus compañeros llorando de risa.

-Acabemos con esta mierda de una vez…-El rubio suspiró, listo para decir frases de las que se arrepentiría de por vida decir- Soy un neko kawaii nya nya nya… Senpai, onii-chan, notice me-Todos conservaron silencio, minutos después estaban que se les reventaba el estómago de la risa. Y Golden completamente humillado y rojo de la ira, tiró su diadema al carajo y se fue a cambiar.

 _ **Hashashin**_

 _ **-Vemos a Hashashin entrando con unos lentes Swag acompañado de su amigo Oc Mark-**_

 _ **Hashashin: ahora, como también seré guardia de seguridad, me encargare que ustedes no hagan ninguna estupidez -deja su mochila en una mesa y saca hay un termo, un taser, unas cajas de pizza italiana, una Redbull, rodilleras, coderas, botas militares- y mis preguntas y retos son:  
-Foxy- te reto a usar un vestido de maid y que atiendas a cada persona del set si necesita algo de comer, tomar y que Kelly, Stacy y la autora lo graben y lo suban a YouTube, eso te pasa por matarme en la jodida noche 5**_

-No pueden estar hablando en serio- Foxy agachó las orejas en un gesto de rabia y berrinche. Ya era bastante con las fangirls del público y lo obligaban a vestirse. Era obvio, estaba por mover la boca para decir que no, pero como ya todos saben, Mangle nunca pierde la oportunidad de humillar a su contraparte. Y como toda buena bully de zorros que era, tomó el traje que hace rato había usado Golden y se lo puso de saque a Foxy. Este último con un tic en su ojo mientras que la albina le colocaba la diadema.

-Un sexy sirviente a la orden- La zorrita empezó a reírse con ganas. Los demás la imitaban, y Chica se la aguantaba.

-T-te ves…sexy…. Mi amor… pppfffff.

-¡Oye, zorro! ¡Sí, tú!- Mike sonrió burlonamente cuando Foxy volteó a verlo- ¡Tráeme un agua a temperatura ambiente! ¡Y que sea rápido! ¡Vamos, que soy la estrella del primer juego!

El pelirrojo dio un gruñido, pero no le dejaban marchar aun- ¡Yo quiero un chocolate y mi manga yaoi MakoHaru!- Exclamó la guardia castaña a la par de su amiga que quería un jugo de naranja- ¡Somos las protagonistas del fanfic, apura esas patas! ¡Y los protagonistas de los juegos quieren algo, trae algo de Fanta!

-¡Yo quiero Fanta!- Se unió la niña de lentes con un gritillo- ¡Y tráeme un peluche de Baymax!

-¡¿ALGO MÁS?! ¡TAL VEZ QUIERAN LA TORRE DE PIZZA!

-De hecho no, pero Chica quiere pizza.

-Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiis amor…

-¡Enseguida, hermosa!- Dicho esto, Foxy salió corriendo a su velocidad olímpica mata Mikes.

 _ **-BallonBoy- púdrete, jodido niño, ¡traficante de globos! -lo agarra y lo zarandea- por que, por que me haces esto, yo creí que eras el más cuerdo, pero justo tienes que meterte en la oficina en la noche 5 y me has hecho la vida imposible (T-T)**_

El niño castaño no hizo más que quedarse mirando, como si él estuviese loco o algo por el estilo. Es que el pobre niño no tenía idea de que tanta bronca venía del juego, ya que no recordaba a ese señor como guardia de seguridad-… ¿Qué?

-¡SUELTA A MI HIJO, MOTHER FUCKERS!- Gritó la Toy más femenina por elección de fans, la diva que ni se molestó en hacer mover sus caderas para levantarse, y quitarle a su hijo.

- _ **Bonnie- tiempo de la venganza conejo de mierda -risa diabólica, le hace una llave para atarlo con unas cuerdas de tensión en una silla, mientras conectaba los amplificadores de su guitarra cerca del animatronico- hora de pagar, conejo -empieza a tocar el tema de DragonForce, Fury Of The Storm para volarle la cara-**_

Mientras las ondas de sonido chocaban con la cara del conejo, este mantenía una expresión serena- ¿Si sabes que el sonido no llegaría a ser tan fuerte para arrancarme la cara? Puedes hacer pedazos mis tímpanos. Pero necesitas una cantidad de decibeles aproximada a los- Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un "Scrach" y todo mundo ahogó un "gasp"… Bonnie se tocó la cara, y como adivinarán, no la tenía.

-B-bonnie…. T-tu…

-Mi cara… ¡MI CARA, MI HERMOSA CARA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO ME ESTÉ PASANDO UNA VEZ MÁS! ¡¿POR QUÉ A NADIE LE CABE EN LA CABEZA QUE ES UN JODIDO PROGRAMA DE COMPUTADOR LO QUE TE MATA?! ¡DEJEN DE DESQUITARSE CON NOSOTROS!

-Ya… yaaaa…-Bonbon abrazó a su llorón novio. Y como siempre, resolvería ese problema- Ven, te repararé eso, vamos…-Y los dos conejos se retiraron mientras el macho seguía pronunciando "Mi cara… mi hermosa y sexy cara"

 _ **-BonBon- que chica y toy chica preparen un monton de pizzas para que te lo comas hasta llenarte y mientras que todos los que tengan celulares, lo graben y lo suban a internet**_

-Bonbon fue a arreglarle la cara a Bonnie pero… ¡OYE, BON!- Chica gritó, y de una esquina de los cuartos, la coneja asomó su cabeza- ¿Harás el reto?

-Um… seguro ¡Bonnie, ya regreso, amor!- La cámara de la cocina se encendió. Ambas cocineras hacían pizzas a toda velocidad equivalente a la de un rayo. Bonbon por su parte tomaba las porciones de cada una apenas llegaban a la mesa y las devoraba velozmente. Si la reina de Inglaterra la viera, se caería de su trono. O al menos eso decía Kelly quien grababa a la coneja azul.

No pasó más de una hora y las polluelas jadeaban de cansancio en el suelo, lleno de salsa, peperoni, y otras cosas más. Bonbon las miró unos segundos y dictó con una sincera sonrisa- ¡Gané yo!

-¡ESTO SE VA PA' YOUTUBE!

 _ **-Golden- ¡Jodido Godofredo! -lo electrocuta con su taser- ¡deja de intentar interactuar con tu madre! debe cumplir el reto que le he hecho o si no, será por todos los siguientes capítulos y esto es por parte de los jugadores que has matado de la nada en la 2 noche del FNAF2 -le da una descarga eléctrica fuerte dejándolo aturdido- es bueno vengarse de un golden freddy, solo faltaba freddy**_

Golden, en un ataque de ira, logró arrebatarle el taser y doblarlo por la mitad- ¡YA CUMPLÍ EL RETO! ¡DOS CAPÍTULOS SIN AMOR, JÓDETE! ¡JÓDETE, Y QUE TE JODAN UNA VEZ MÁS!- Como suele pasar, la marioneta femenina fue en el rescate del lector y sentó a su hijo en su silla mientras lo mimaba con besos cariñosos en su cabeza.

-Calma mielosito, mami está aquí.

-Gracias ma.

- _ **Springtrap/Vincent- Ve por el pan tostado -le lanza un pan tostado amarrado con una granada disfrazado de color café para camuflarse en el pan tostado-**_

-Es raro esto pero… bueno- Para Candy, todo iba en cámara lenta. Springtrap acercaba la tostada a una lentitud peligrosa a su boca. Y como solo hacen en las películas, Candy saltó sobre su amado antes de que diera un mordisco fatal.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- La tostada salió volando de la mano del conejo, y se estrelló contra uno de los muros del set. Dulce con un gesto molesto y fastidiado hacía la gata no hizo más que decir.

-Muy bien… ¡¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES SABE CUANTO PAGO YO POR MANTENER ESTE LUGAR?! ¡NO ES GRATIS! ¡¿SABEN?!

-Pero tu dijiste que-

-¡Larry, cállate y haz lo tuyo que es manejar esa cámara!

-¡SI señora!

-¡Y USTEDES!... Agh, necesito vacaciones…

Pero Candy la ignoraba y frotaba su cabeza contra el pecho de su enamorado como todo gato haría. Este seguía aturdido y por eso la dejaba.

 _ **-Chica y Toy chica- las desafío a hacer un pastel de pizza y para que todo el público coma, hagan un mínimo para que alcance a todos. Chica yo te apoyo a que si ustedes dos -señala a Foxy- tuvieran ¿un niño o una niña? apoyaría que fuera una niña, ya que no confió por cierto zorro pirata que es un traidor que rompe sus promesas que le enseñe a ser un jodido pirata, en vez de enseñar modales a una niña.**_

-Owwww- La rubia respondía mientras ella y su amiga ponían manos a la obra y dejaban todos los ingredientes en la mesa- Pues, como ya lo notaste, tuvimos de los dos géneros. Mi linda pollita Chelsea, y nuestro zorrito pirata Jeffrey.

-Yo quiero tener hijos con Mangle ¡Ya hasta tengo sus nombres anotados! Si es niño, Tomas, si es niña Vixen.

-¿Vixen no es el nombre original de Mangle?

-Exacto, mi querida antecesora.

 _ **-Las cupcakes- quiero que torturen a Freddy y a Toy freddy, con imágenes yaoi de FreddyxTfreddy, FreddyxGolden, FreddyXGoldenXTfreddy -risa malévola mientras detrás de el se le forman tormentas eléctricas-**_

Las hermanas peli rosas se miraron con una sonrisa malvada. Amaban a sus novios, pero si se trataba de mostrarles las "maravillas" del yaoi. No dudarían en hacerlo.

-¿Amor?... ¿Qué haces?- Freddy ya se estaba escondiendo detrás de su versión Toy mientras sus novias se acercaban con aires maliciosos cargando la laptop de la guardia.

De esta no se iban a salvar.

 _ **-Mangle- dinos a todos los que están presentes aquí en el set, como eran sus vidas antes de ser animatronics y eres una de las animatronics que no odio mucho, incluyendo a... -saca una lista- Chica, TChica, Bonbon, BallonGirl ya que ella me asusto al verla en la cuarta noche en el escritorio, sin ofenderte y eso sería todo**_

-Pues, si quieres que te cuente de todos los toys, eso lo hago- Mangle tosió y sacó una lista larga laaaaaaaaarga- Bonbon era una huérfana que vivía en una granja de conejos con sus abuelos y sus tíos. Su novio Fredderic era un chico de ciudad con padres divorciados, que vivía con su madre y su hermana menor. Chicadele era una chica que trabajaba de camarera en Freddy´s, vivía con sus padres. Yo vivía sola en mi apartamento con unas amigas y trabajaba en el supermercado, mis padres se habían mudado a Canadá. Billy era huérfano también, estaba encariñado con la dueña del orfanato pero ella no podía adoptarlo. Y creo que eso es todo.

 _ **-Puppet- si tu hijo, te vuelve a abrazar, hablar, intentar de hacer cualquier cosa, quiero que lo ignores hasta que el jodido pedobear de oro se muera o si no, tomare medidas extremas -saca un rifle de casa y un pedazo de madera con una placa de oro con el nombre de golden-**_

-Ya cumplimos tu reto, no tenemos por qué seguir- La marioneta respondió secamente, estaba ocupada siendo mimada por su osito.

-Koumi- oye koumi, ¿quieres papas fritas? -saca un paquete de papas fritas y se los da mientras se aleja y le habla a la autora y a los que estaban al lado- "les sugiero que se alejen un poco de koumi por su bien" -lo susurra en voz baja, mientras se aleja-

-Em…. Mis padres me aconsejaron no comer cosas que me den los extraños…-Apartaba las papas con cara de miedo, y la dueña del lugar sí que lo aprobaba.

-Yo que tú, las tiro por la ventana…

 _ **-Mike, Jeremy y Fritz- Mike, ¿qué les parece? ¿Si trabajo en la pizzería y les ayudo sobre ciertos animatronics? -saca su taser de alto voltaje, sonriendo maliciosamente, hacia los animatrónics odiados- Jeremy, si mangle fuera una animatrónica humana totalmente, ¿saldrías con ella y tendrían una cita para luego enamorarse perdidamente entre los dos? -le da unos codazos leves- Fritz, ah... busca tus lentes -le da un sape y tira sus lentes y al caer al suelo los toma y se los coloca- ¿este idiota... no ve ni un carajo?" -se decía, mentalmente, usando los lentes de fritz-**_

-No creo que haga falta ayuda con los locos- Habló el guardia castaño- Ya los tenemos controlados, pero gracias por ofrecerte.

-¡Mis lentes! ¡Mis lentes!-Fritz por el contrario, buscaba sus lentes como un maniático por el suelo. Kevin, o sea, el hermano de la polluela oxigenada, miraba atento. Hasta cansarse y quitarle los lentes para devolvérselos al peli naranja.

-Ten, más cuidado la próxima vez, chaparrito- El guardia oji verde se acomodó los lentes, cuando recobró la visión y se encontró con el guardia de ojos violetas. Apenas lo vio, dio una vuelta y regresó a su asiento con la cara oculta en un diario que quien sabe de dónde sacó.

-G-gracias.

-¿De nada?- Asintió medio confundido.

Jeremy por su parte pensaba -La verdad… No… Mangle es recontra tortillera, por lo que no querría nada conmigo. Y yo le tengo cierto grado de miedo por lo que le pasó a mi padre.

 _ **-Doll- ¿por que eres celosa? mientras que mike, ¿habla o interactúa con otras mujeres?**_

-¿Yo celosa? ¿Cómo crees?... Mike, aléjate de Chica… te estoy viendo- Mike dejó caer la pizza que la polluela le estaba pasando con miedo.

-¡S-si mi amor!- No sé ustedes, yo apostaría que después de tantos fanfics JereMike, PurpleMike, PhoneMike, Mikica, y no sé cuántas cosas más, estaría celosa hasta de un poste.

 _ **-Mily- sabes que, estaré aquí en el set, para asegurarme de que ciertos animatronics no te dañen y ten unos lentes SWAG que me robe en un armario que decía, Freddy fazbear -se los entrega a la autora-**_

-¡Muchas gracias!- Ella dejó sus lentes transparentes solo para ponerse los negros con swag y sonreír- ¡Oye Foxy! ¡Tráeme una sidra para niños! ¡Y no me des jugo para bebés, que soy fanfictionera!- Kelly alerta, empezó a anotar.

-Fanfictionera… una nueva palabra para el Kellyccionario.

-Agh… ¿Algo más?

-Sí, quiero pan dulce ¡PERO CON LAS FRUTAS! (Yo las odio, pero soy tan ruda que las quito a espaldas de mis padres Bv )- Malota fiestera y navideña detectada, please.

 _ **Mark: oye, hashashin o algunos de ustedes, ¿podrían soltarme por favor? ya me calme -lo decía, amarado en una silla- mike, por favor... quiero que me des un autógrafo**_

 _ **Hashashin: alto hay mike -le susurra algo en el oído- "no le creas, es una trampa, cuando desaten sus brazos, mark te dará un golpe en la cara dejándote noqueado, si me preguntas como lo se, pregúntaselo a alex" -señala al Oc, que era llevado por una ambulancia hacia el hospital-**_

 _ **Mark: pero, ¡les juro por jisus! ¡que estoy calmado! -lo decía, mark dándoles una miradita triste a lo cachorro- Chica, desatame por favor**_

-Bien, yo le doy mi autógrafo- Dio firmando una gorra de seguridad, mientras Chica se iba acercando para desatarlo-… Chica, quieta ahí.

-Owww, lo siento.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO PRONTO OwO ESPERAD!**

 **¿Leyeron lo del comienzo, no? Exacto, cuando haga partes divididas en dos, no quiero nada de retos preguntas o lo que sea 7_7 Esperen a que se acabe este capítulo con la segunda parte. Y por favor chicos… menos cosas, que me estoy rompiendo los dedos pa' escribir D: Pero los límites los dejaré claro en la segunda parte UvU Aclaro, estos son los personajes que aparecerán disponibles en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **-Kevin**

 **-Marionette**

 **-Goldie**

 **-Wolfy**

 **-Chelsea y Jeffrey**

 **-Mario (Si es que Pyro me da el permiso UvU si no, no)**

 **-Y como la tentación me vence… Puede que ponga a los phantoms e.e eso sí, serían: Phantom Mangle, Phantom Chica, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Balloon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Phantom Golden (Es real, lo ves en la esquina cuando pones las cámaras :'v) y ¿Por qué no? Phantom Marionette… vamos, que si hay una Phantom Puppet no puede faltar su lado masculino ¿No? Pero saben una cosita… Estos no son fantasmas cualquiera. Ellos son almas también. La mayoría serán guardias que Springtrap matará en un ataque de locura cuando ya matemos al señor Vicent (TIENE QUE MORIR, ASÍ LO HA DICTADO EL SEÑOR CAWTTON Y MI ODIO! D: ) Pero… pero pero ewe No todos, puede que… tres phantoms en especial… hayan sido parte de la vida de Vicent cuando vivo (Oh sí, imaginen todo lo que puedan, saquen sus conclusiones porque yo amo ver al mundo arder)**

 **Me despido, lamento haberme tardado. PERO SON VACIONES! Ahora nada me detendrá! Los amo, gracias por todo. No olviden pasarse por mis otros fics, página de Facebook donde subo los dibujos, y mi canal de youtube por si quieren ver mis animaciones o videos random XD**

 **DULCE SE DESPIDE! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	7. Cuando todo puede ser peor (Parte 2)

_**duvancito777**_

 _ **Vengo con retos! (Que se me olvido ponerlo antes :P) Mmm... Let's see... ¡LO TENGO!  
Freddy  
A que no eres capaz de ponerte un bikini rosa y bailar el caño!**_

Carol lanzó una risita caracterizada de su infantil forma de ser-Oh, mi querido Freddy no es tan estúpido para-

-¡¿Qué no soy capaz, dices?! ¡Tráiganme un biquini! Esto se pondrá feo… esperen… ¿Qué dijo?

-Solo basta con decir que no eres capaz de algo y ya andas haciendo cualquier payasada- Acotó algo molesto, mientras le daba su Fanta a Kelly, Foxy.

-Oh… en ese caso le cedo mi reto a…. no lo sé…. ¿Candy?

La gata saltó de su silla con ganas. Esta era su oportunidad de enseñar sus dotes a su enamorado- ¡Enciendan música sexy! ¡Es mi hora de brillar!

-No mames Candy…-Springtrap juraba que en algún momento se suicidaría allí mismo. Luego recordaba que ya estaba muerto y se le pasaba… aunque las ganas seguían. La cámara se oscureció y segundos después se enfocaba en la peli lavanda que claramente como el reto había dicho, bailaba sin vergüenza en el tubo. Y como ya se pueden imaginar, la pobre de Dulce se daba un facepalm mientras maldecía haber hecho un animatrónic tan loco. Kelly no, ella grababa para subirlo a Yuotube.

 _ **Bonnie**_

 _ **A ti que te puedo hacer?... No se... Canta "The Show Must Go On".**_

-Mh…-El conejo que ya había recuperado el rosto, amplió una sonrisa. Esa canción siempre le había agradado- Claro, pero Bonbon cantará conmigo.

-Oh… amor… ¡YO SIEMPRE ESTOY LISTA!- Vociferó sacando su bajo. Y la escena cambió al escenario. Bonnie vestía como roquero, tenía una marca de estrella en un ojo, y Bonbon vestía igual pero más femenina y su ojo tenía pintado un corazón. Ella empezó tocando su bajo. A fondo se veían a Chicadele y Mangle encargadas de la batería y el piano. Y las melodías acompañaban la voz de la coneja azul-

 _ **Lalalalalala… Lalalalalalalala… Lalalalalala… Lalalala…**_

 _ **¡UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO!**_

Bonnie gritó al micrófono. La música se hizo intensa Junto con la melodía de las guitarras.

 _ **Había luna llena en el cielo  
Conocimos a un nuevo amigo robot  
Al principio parecía un poco tímido  
Él no jugaba a pretender**_

Dio paso a que su novia siguiera el canto.

 _ **Cantó muy bien  
Y tocó a tiempo  
Pero no era muy aclamado  
Así que amorosamente  
Decidimos darle un nuevo y gran comienzo**_

Todos en el escenario empezaron a cantar, aunque las únicas que resonaban eran las de los conejos.

 _ **No importa lo que digamos o hagamos  
Esto no depende de mí o te ti  
¡Tocaremos y cantaremos una porra!**_

 _ **¡EL SHOW DEBE SEGUIR!  
¡EL SHOW DEBE SEGUIR!  
¡No debes temer!  
EL SHOW-  
SIGUIRÁ-  
A DELANTE! **_

Las risas simpáticas de ambos se hicieron presentes. El morado comentó a risas a su novia y esta respondió después.

 _ **-¡Nos divertiremos mucho juntos!  
-¡Esto será una verdadera fiesta!**_

 _ **Hemos removido su blanda cubierta  
Para mantener sus circuitos a salvo y sonoros  
Y terminó reemplazando con retales que habíamos encontrado  
¡Pero… que lástima!  
(Que gran lástima)**_

 _ **Nuestro amigo estaba en un mundo de dolor  
Nosotros intentamos repararlo  
Pero todo fue en vano…**_

 _ **No importa lo que digamos o hagamos  
Esto no depende de mí o te ti  
¡Tocaremos y cantaremos una porra!**_

 _ **¡EL SHOW DEBE SEGUIR!  
¡EL SHOW DEBE SEGUIR!  
¡No debes temer!  
EL SHOW-  
SIGUIRÁ-  
A DELANTE!**_

 _ **Simplemente no sabemos que salió mal…  
Intentamos conseguir tiempo  
Pero la batería de nuestro nuevo amigo se acabó**_

 _ **Dimos lo mejor de nosotros para reparar a nuestro invitado  
Odiábamos verlo tan angustiado  
Dijimos adiós y lo habíamos…  
TER-MI-NA-DO**_

El solo de guitarra sonaba. La pareja de conejos se movía por el escenario hasta acabarlo y empezar su canto más acelerado.

 _ **Todo juguete al final se rompe  
Toda batería se acaba y desagua  
Incluso los más pequeños errores…  
Pueden dejar atrás, manchas sin orden  
Sabemos eso  
Estaremos bien  
Aunque no…  
SOBREVIVIÓ LA NOCHE  
A través del dolor y de las lágrimas  
El show continua por años y años**_

 _ **No importa que digamos o hagamos  
Esto no depende de mí o de ti  
¡Tocaremos y cantaremos una porra!**_

 _ **EL SHOW DEBE SEGUIR  
EL SHOW DEBE SEGUIR  
¡Sin temor!  
EL SHOW-  
SEGUIRÁ-  
A-  
DELANTE**_

Al acabar, todos aplaudieron a los conejos.

-¡LET'S ROCK, BABY!

 _ **Chica  
Quieres pizza? Ten (le da una pizza) Ponte un traje seductor y dale una carita kawaii a Foxy**_

Una expresión dudosa se asomó en la cara de la polluela. Cuando acabó la pizza sonrió de forma seductora y se fue por los pasillos. Foxy la miró confundido, no había escuchado el reto y no sabía que tenía planeado la polluela. Y la duda se confirmó segundos después cuando apareció vestida de pirata. Pero no cualquiera, una pirata femenina claro ¿Y hace falta decir cómo vestía? Bueno. Tenía una blusa blanca hasta el vientre, rasgada y dejando ver un brasier negro. Unos pantalones café arremangado hasta las rodillas con tiro bajo hasta las caderas. Su cara estaba maquillada, no de forma exagerada, solo traía delineador, un poco de rubor y labial rojo, además de su cabello suelto y alborotado. A Foxy se le cayó la mandíbula y se escurrió de su nariz una línea de aceite apenas la vio acercarse moviendo las caderas de forma sensual. Hizo mover su cabellera rubia mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor y le acomodaba parte del vestido que todavía usaba.

-Siempre a su servicio, capitán- Dicho eso, le estampó un ruidoso beso en la mejilla y se sentó en su silla mientras le lanzaba otro beso y saludaba coqueta con pestañeos. Sip, esta noche después del set, a Foxy le tocaba.

Las guardias estaban sonrojadisimas. Kelly más que nada porque tenía su lado tortillero, y Stacy tenía pena. Y los entrevistadores se morían de ataque shipper-…¿Lo tienes grabado?- Kelly asintió ante la duda de su creadora.

-En HB…

 _ **Foxy  
A ti no te hago nada, tú me caes bien, me das tu firma? :3**_

-Al fin, no me quieren humillar…- Tomó una hoja y con un bolígrafo rojo firmó esta para entregársela.

 _ **Golden  
Te reto a... darle un beso en la boca a Freddy :P**_

Ambos osos se miraron con asco mientras decidían mudarse a Miami para no soportar a la escritora. Golden, aguantando las ganas de vomitar, rodeó a Freddy de la cintura. Cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron solo para darse un beso, que más que beso parecía roce de labios. Fuera esto, el oso rubio empujó desesperado a su contraparte y se lanzó al suelo dando arcadas. Fredy por el contrario se mecía.

-¡QUE ASCO, QUE ASCO! ¡QUE ASCASO!

-Odio el Freddycest… Odio el Freddycest… Odio mi vida… Ojalá yo fuera una mariposa.

-¡Sufre, oso mieloso!-Mike se paró en su silla y gritó a los cielos- ¡SUFRE!

-¡A HUEVO, TRINFÓ EL MAL!- Se unieron los guardias menores.

 _ **Mike  
Tú igual dame tu firma. :3 Me cuentas un chiste? Son tan graciosos (nótese el sarcasmo jaja)**_

-Pero por supuesto- Mientras le firmaba otra hoja pensaba un chiste, es que Mike nunca capta el sarcasmo- ¿Sabes cuantas Mangles se hace falta para cambiar un foco? Yo no lo sé….-Ese fue el mejor chiste que la escritora pensó…

 _ **Cupcakes  
Ustedes no hagan nada, ustedes son kawaiis :3**_

-¡SOMOS KAWAIIS!

 _ **Toy Freddy  
Mmm... tú igual me caes bien... Todos los toys me caen bien :P bailen el Gangnam Style**_

El oso se puso lentes swag- Oh yeah baby… ¡OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! –Sin más empezaron a bailar usando lentes iguales a los de Fredderic.

 _ **Puppet  
Abrazo? :3**_

-¡ABACHO!- Inserten una Puppet abrazable con carita linda mientras sueña un ruido felpudo.

 _ **Billy  
Me das un globo? :D**_

-¡Seguro!- El niño le dio un globo con una carita sonriente en ella.

 _ **Jeremy y Fritz  
Pos ustedes... Mmm... no se, dense un beso con lengua, vayan a una habitación y dense duro contra el muro.**_

-…. ¡O SEA, NO! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡NO SOMOS MARACOS Y NO NOS OFRECEREMOS LA VIRGINIDAD!

-Me vale verga. No se den contra el muro, pero denle a la gente un besazo.

-No puedes obligarnos.

-… Puedo presionar este botoncito ahora.

-…Odio mi vida- Antes de que Fritz dijera una queja, Jeremy ya le había plantado un beso. A él le importaba poco, era bisexual claro. Pero Fritz pataleaba como nunca en su vida. Kevin miraba la escena con el boquiabierto de Mike y solo dijo.

-Woah… ¡PAN CASERO!

 _ **Candy  
Candy :3 Te amodoro solo por ser tú xD Besa en la mejilla a Springtrap :3**_

-¡VEN ACÁ, MI AMOR!- Exclamó la gata lanzándose ferozmente sobre su presa… ¡Digo! ¡Sobre su amado!

 _ **Springtrap  
Pues a ti no se que decirte... Hola. Que cuentas?**_

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ME QUIERE VIOLAR UNA LOCA!

-¡NOTICE ME SENPAI! ¡NOTICE ME!

 _ **Kelly y Stacy  
Pues, no se... tengan una cita romántica aslkjdaklsfjladag (Shuri is life, shuri is love)**_

-¡¿E-eh?!- La guardia menor se sonrojó al instante de oír la palabra cita- ¡P-pero ella es mi amiga!

-Exacto, solo una cita de amigas ¿No hay problema, cierto Stacy?- Ante tal propuesta de la castaña ella no se pudo negar.

B-bueno… ya qué.

 _ **Dulce  
Hola xD come un cupcake de Kelly**_

-Bueno… ¡Me arriesgaré a morir por mis fans!- Dicho eso, Dulce mordió uno de los cupcakes de su creación, solo para quedar sin expresión y caer al suelo patas pa' rriba.

-¡UNO, DOS… ESTÁS FUERA!

 _ **Kuomi  
Romeo! Dale un beso cerca de la boca a Dulce (Dulce, tú no te resistas :D que mato a un grupo de gatos y le digo a Golden que fuiste tú xD)**_

 _ **Yoshimi Cherry opal**_

 _ **Para Kuomi (como pediste, pero no creo que te agrade este Dulce): quiero que le des un beso francés ah... DULCE! (te dije que no te iba a gustar)**_

-No mamen… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no otro?!... ¡¿POR QUE NO MIKE?!

-Deja de ser tan maraco y bésame de una vez… O Golden nos va a partir la madre.

-…Esto no está en vivo ¿Cierto?

-¡¿RECIEN AHORA TE ENTERAS QUE ESTAMOS EN VIVO?!

-¡BUENO, NO TE ENOJES CONMIGO!

-¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE NO ME ENOJE SI ERES TAN MENSO?!

-¡BRUJA!

-¡NEKO DESÚ NE!

-¡EL GUPPET SE CANCELA!

-¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS!

-Sí, yo amo el Guppet…. ¡POS CANCELAMOS EL GENDALL!

-Tampoco te atreverías….

-Si cierto, yo amo esa pareja…y el yaoi…

Mangle de impacientona, los cargó a ambos con sus tentáculos y los puso cerca-¡BESENSE YA, MIERDA!- Y sin más, como si fueran muñecos, hizo que se besaran mientras reía de forma loca- ¡NOW KISS, KISS, KISS!

 _ **Doll  
Mmm... Pégale a Mike, PÉGALE EN SUS PARTES, REVIENTASELAS, HAZ QUE SANGREN. (Caen un montón de rayos, truenos, relámpagos o como se llamen)**_

-¿Pero cómo voy a tener hijos si hago eso?- Ante tal pregunta, Mike estaba rojo.

-¡¿H-HIJOS?!

-Claro mi amor, algún día tendremos niños... y no los tendré si te golpeo ahí, así que…- Lo siguiente que Mike no esperaba, era que su novia le diera un rodillazo, no en las partes nobles, si no en el estómago.

-¿Por… qué… me… odian?- Foxy dejó un pie sobre él y con un silbatazo anunció.

-¡TRES, DOS, UNO! ¡ESTÁS FUERA!

 _ **Miles (de paso que reto a Mangle también xD)**_

 _ **Mmm... tú, tú eres especial, amegoh... te reto a disfrazarte del hombre araña y a escalar la pared junto con Mangle, el primero que llega a la meta (señala al techo donde hay una pizza colgando) se puede comer esa pizza y ganara una donación de helado de por vida, sabor? botazo en la cabeza :D**_

-¿Escalar la pared?

-¡Esto será divertido!- Mangle hizo sonar y crujir el metal de su cuello y dedos. Kumi aprovechó para ponerle el traje a Miles de un saque. Dulce puso el cronómetro y los competidores se alistaron.

-¡AHORA!- Cuando el aviso sonó, el mecánico prefirió quedarse sentado en su asiento. Su prima le miró confundida- ¿No competirás?

-Neh, Mangle se puede comer la pizza… además no quiero botazos en la cabeza.

-¡YO GANÉ!- Exclamó la albina devorándose la pizza- ¿De qué sabor era el helado?

-¡BOOT TO THE HEAD!- Y miles de botas cayeron en la cabeza de la zorrita- ¿Siguiente?

 _ **Shadow Freddy  
Tú me caes peor que Bonnie, mierda barata, y gracias a eso ahora Bonnie también sera mi favorito junto todos los demás. Por maricón chantajista hijo de puta y la concha de tu reputisima hermana y la perra que te pario, te reto a pelear contra Terminator y Ultron. Ambos con armas de última generación y sin tus poderes de crasheo y a mano limpia. (Ojala te partan la puta cara oso desgraciado hijo de la puta zorra de mierda que te pario maricón y la wea pequeña que NO tienes por ser maricón, que te violen salvajemente y que te maten, perro).**_

-…¡¿QUÉ?!- El shadow miró aterrado a la escritora, no podían estar hablando en serio con ese reto- ¡DIME QUE ES UNA JODA! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!

-Es un reto, agradece que es lo suficientemente grave como para que te diera una escoba para que te defiendas. Ahora camina o yo misma te llevaré…-Shadow tragó saliva y se fue a la otra sala. Ya se podían escuchar los golpes y los gritos. Dulce no evitó sonreír con maldad- Amo los gritos de dolor en la tarde…

Segundos después trajeron una caja con cosas negras, Miles se golpeó la frente y se la llevó para regresar con Shadow armado otra vez.

-¡E-ESTÁN LOCOS!

 _ **Shadow Bonnie**_

 _ **Tú ser kawaii, no como ese puto oso de mierda (mira a Shadow Freddy con odio), tú podrías bailar tango con Bonnie... Sip, baila tango con Bonnie :3**_

-¿Tango?-La azabache coneja se sonrojó enseguida- Yo no sé bailar…

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo-Bonnie dejó una rosa en su boca y le dio la mano, Shadow Bonnie la tomó y ambos empezaron a bailar. Al acabar el público lanzó rosas y Bonbon jaló hacia ella a su novio.

-¡YO QUIERO INTENTARLO!

 _ **Eso es todo xD, pero antes de irme... (saca una metralleta y le empieza a disparar a Shadow Freddy) MUERE PERRA, MUERE, POR CHANTAJISTA, MARICÓN. (Le lanza una granada) Ahora si me voy. (Mira a Shadow Freddy una vez más) PERRA.**_

-…-Miles hizo un facepalm otra vez, mientras que Springtrap se lamía los dedos para apagar un mechón chamuscado del oso negro.

-Perfecto.

-Gracias amigo.

 _ **Hatsune Kawaii  
Hola Cola Mola!**_

-¡Hola madame!

 _ **Stalkeando a todos los que alguna vez me dejaron review llegue a este cielo. Así que mis preguntas y retos!**_

 _ **Foxy: Faczy lámparas locas...Uke o seme?**_

-Pues… eso de seme y Uke, según yo tengo entendido, depende de con qué clase de hombre salga ¿No crees? Por ejemplo, según las personas, si yo saliera con Mangle versión hombre, Freddy, Springtrap o algún nightmare, yo sería el Uke. Pero si lo analizamos, todos aquí son sukes hasta que definamos con quien sale. Pero como la pregunta es para mí, te diría que soy activo con la mayoría. Además estoy en una relación hetero… Soy Seme, en ese caso…. Y si te preguntas como aprendí tanto… Agradéceselo a Kelly que me trauma con su puto yaoi.

-¡EL YAOI ES VIDA, PERRO ROJO!

 _ **Bonbon: Eres mujer? Yo te manejo como hombre sinceramente. Gomenesai si te ofendí, pero te reto a que hagas genderbender y beses a Bonnie**_

-De hecho, sí, soy una dama. Pero no te preocupes, me quejaré firmemente con el señor Cartón.

-¡CAWTTON!

-Eso, el señor cartón… ¿Cómo hago genderbend? No puedo hacer eso… ¿Verdad?

-Please. Miles el sexy ingeniero se puede encargar de eso- Dicho eso, Bonbon siguió a los saltitos al chico. Se escucharon ruidos de gatos, tornillos y metal. Al rato, Bonbon volvió más plana…o plano que antes. No usaba falda, si no pantalones oscuros, tenía el cabello un poco más corto y su voz…

-¿Me veo bien?

-No veo la diferencia…

-Me vale verga lo que pienses, Mike ¡Bonnie, ven a mí, mi amor!- El conejo morado terminó en el suelo con la coneja, o mejor dicho conejo azul, besándolo con cariño. Este se levantó sonriente y se fue con Miles para cambiar de nuevo. El pobre de Bonnie no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar aun… le iba a tomar un largo rato.

 _ **Puppet: No me caes ni bien ni mal...Por eso te reto a que te comas mochis vivos con firma de Golden.**_

-¿Ok?- Puppet asintió y empezó a comérselos- Al menos… nom… esto está bueno.

 _ **Freddy: Cabrón, te odio como no tienes idea… de ser por mí, iría a la pizzería, tomaría un cuchillo y metería por el *censura* Por lo que te reto a que comas cupcakes de Pinkamena (si no lo conoces, busque Cupcakes HD).**_

-…Gracias por dejar en claro que me adoras ¿Cupcakes hechos por quién?

-Oye, soy la experta en los cupcakes aquí, yo misma puedo hacerlos-Kelly enseguida fue a la cocina y trajo una bandeja de cupcakes para el oso, este probó uno con una sonrisa.

-Mh… Deliciosos ¿De qué son?

-Pues, se supone que deberían ser de carne de pony, Pegaso, unicornio o alicornio. Pero como no existen tuve que usar carne de caballo.

-¡¿CARNE DE QUÉ?!

 _ **Y para Springtrap: Eres uno de mis senpais, he llegado a matar por ti. Una pregunta random. Si "misteriosamente" volvieses al pasado y " alguien desconocido " mata a tus víctimas y después empieza a mata a todos los niños que harías? Y por ser mi senpai te reto a que golpees a todos los animatrónics que te caen mal (de ser posible a Golden y solo pueden ser cuatro.)**_

-Es una buena pregunta… Si alguien hubiera acabado con la vida de mis víctimas antes que yo, lo hubiera matado por arrebatarme el placer de ser asesino… Y con respecto a tu reto, tengo ya a los cuatro pretendientes para darles una golpiza- Sacó un bate de la nada y golpeó de forma simultánea a los siguientes- Puppet, por revivir a los mocosos a órdenes de Marionette, Golden, porque él me hizo entrar en este traje de mierda, Bonbon porque es travesti y me cae mal, y Balloon boy, por confundirme con su jodida risa.

-¡¿Cariño, estás bien?! ¡LAS PAGARÁS, CONEJO MAL FORMADO!- Le gritó Mangle abrazando junto a Chicadele a su hijo, el niño de los globos.

 _ **Dulce: Esto es fabuloso! Te amodoro! Y leí al principio que fue tu cumple. Así que feliz cumple atrasado! Espero hayas pasado bien ese día ;)**_

 _ **se despide la kitsune**_

 _ **Sayonara~**_

-Gracias ¡La pasé muy bien! ¿Cierto Kuomi?

-Armamos desmadre, bitches.

 _ **Hola mucho me llamó Luis alexis y vengó a dejar preguntas retos e regalos empezare con esto.**_

 _ **Dulce: como se te ocurrió la teoria del niño de FNAF como hijo de Springtrap Dijo Vincent dijo es muy buena y todo me gusto de echó yo tengo una teoría gracias a la tuya pero bueno a las preguntas que sólo tengo una**_

-Buena pregunta, primero dejemos así los nombres para no confundirte: Vinny es el niño que llora, su hermano es Brad ¿Ok?

-¡BRANNY!

-Pues, tengo entendido que el hombre morado tuvo que tener una razón para asesinar a los 5 niños, uno no se vuelve psicópata porque sí. Al principio pensé que el niño que llora podría ser Vincent , quedó traumatizado por lo que le pasó y juró venganza matando a los hijos de los adolescentes, pero eso ocurrió en 1983 y sería imposible ya que Vincent mata a los 5 niños en 1987. Otra cosa que pensé es que El hermano podría ser Purple guy, después de todo se le nota que odia a los niños y tiene capacidad de ser asesino, además de que usa una máscara de Foxy, el animatrónic preferido del hombre del teléfono que tiene más posibilidades de ser Purple Guy. Pero no lo vi muy posible… Digo ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Matar más niños cuando tu hermano sufrió tanto? Veo más posible que se haya arrepentido de lo que hizo, pues él solo quería asustarlo un poco, no llegar al punto de matarlo. Y cargaría con la culpa de haber asesinado a un miembro de su familia ¿Por qué empeorarlo matando más niños? No le veo sentido… Además, Purple guy aparece en el juego, por lo que él no puede ser ni Vinny, ni mucho menos ser Brad.

-Ella preguntó cómo pensaste eso… no que le dijeras tus malditas teorías…

-¡A ESO VOY! Después pensé ¿Qué hace Vincent trabajando ahí? Y bum… ¿Qué pasaría si Vincent fuera el padre de ellos? Entonces esta es mi teoría. Esos dos chicos van a la pizzería seguido porque su padre trabaja ahí, así que se le fue muy fácil conseguir que el cumpleaños de su hijo se celebrara en esta. Cuando ocurrió la mordida, Purple guy cayó en locura, la ira se concentró en su hijo mayor y acabó por matarlo por venganza a su hijo pequeño. Al hacer eso, se sintió tan a gusto, porque liberaba su ira. No quedando satisfecho con eso, jura venganza contra la pizzería, ya que FredBear le causó la muerte a Vinny, un animatrónic del establecimiento. ¿Cómo se vengaría? Fácil, arruinando la reputación del lugar para que lo cierren de una vez. Por eso mata a los cinco niños, haciendo quedar el lugar como algo peligroso.

Al terminar su relato, todas las miradas se clavaron en el conejo dorado, que no demostraba ni una gota de sarcasmo, risas o burlas.

-Vincent … ¿Es cierto eso?- Puppet dijo aquello algo dolida, después de todo perder un hijo no era lindo.

-Ya deberían saberlo… ella les contó todo… ¿De acuerdo? ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo soy el padre de esos niños! ¡Vinny es mi hijo, Brad es mi hijo, Patricia es mi hija! ¡Mi esposa había muerto! ¡Yo trabajaba en ese lugar y ellos venían conmigo! ¡Conseguí que Vinny celebrara ahí pagando con mi salario! Me descuidé un segundo… y Vinny estaba muerto… Me enojé con Brad, le grité… En un ataque de ira lo llevé a rastras a las bodegas y lo asesiné. No quedé satisfecho, recordé que Sheryl había muerto a causa de Spring Bonnie ¡TODO CULPA DE ESA PIZZERÍA! ¡MATE A ESOS MOCOSOS PARA ARRUINAR SU REPUTACIÓN Y QUE LA CERRARAN! ¡MARISA FUE TESTIGO Y POR ESO LA MATÉ IGUAL! ¡MI AMIGO JEREMY MURIÓ POR MI CULPA, POR LA MORDIDA! ¡ME PAGABAN TAN POCO QUE PATRICIA ACABÓ SIENDO PROSTITUTA! ¡Tuvo un hijo no deseado! ¡Él tuvo un accidente y Patricia se suicidó en la pizzería! ¡¿CÓMO LLEGARÍA A PENSAR QUE VOLVERÍAN POSEYENDO ROBOTS?! ¡¿CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE MARISA LOS REVIVIRÍA A TODOS POSEYENDO A PUPPET?! ¡QUE MORIRÍA ATRAPADO COMO MI ESPOSA LO HIZO!... Ahora lo saben todo…

-Vincent …

-Yo solo… necesito estar solo, me largo… -Dicho eso, el rubio se fue a su camerín a paso pesado. Dulce solo negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que… Voy a traer a los phantoms al final de todo…

 _ **Candy: con la teoría ya mencionada sí te casas con Springtrap serás madre de vinny bueno me despido con sexy adiós**_

-¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡SI!

-Candy tiene parte de Sheryl, así que…. Lol

Springtrap regresó a sentarse en su asiento, Candy como siempre lo abrazó, pero el conejo no se negó a eso.

-¿Estás mejor, Spring?

-Cállate…

 _ **bonnie the sugar**_

 _ **Los amo muchiiiiiiiiiisimmoooooo ¿bonnie me dejarlas darte. Beshito esquimal plis? A y por cierto MUERTE A SPRING * le lanza un ladrillo * mili eres la mejor * le da una caja de pizza***_

-O sea, pizza is love, pizza is life- Dulce miró al conejo asesino tirado en el suelo debido al ladrillazo.

-Um… Está bien, pero que conste que tengo novia- Aclaró el conejo antes de darle el beso esquimal a la lectora y regresar a su asiento feliz.

 _ **Hero Grunt Ruvif**_

 _ **Hero: Saludos raza humana, soy el poderoso Hero Grunt Ruvif, vengo de galaxias muy lejanas a las suyas, todas injustamente gobernadas por una malévola dictadura por el dictador: Yo. E venido hasta aquí para ofrecerles su rendición pacifica ante mí y quizá su raza no sea...-Se detuvo al darse cuenta del lugar en donde está, volteo a atrás para analizar a aquellos sentados y bajó sus brazos-…Tú, el de pelo rojo, esta no es la "Casa blanca" ¿verdad?...**_

-Er…- Foxy miró a todos lados- Nop, estoy seguro de que esta no es la casa blanca.

 _ **Ok, lamento eso pero ahora que veo tengo en frente mío a los mejores robots, humanos y escritora de este mundo y empezare con las preguntas.**_

 _ **Springtrap: Antes que nada a ti te quiero felicitar y decir que eres mi favorito, un modelo a seguir y un excepcional humano, eres la ley por aquí -le estrecha la mano-Como ya sabes soy Hero Grunt Ruvif, es un gusto, yo también soy asesino solo que yo mate a mis 2 hermanos y a mi madre para asegurar heredar el poder del reino cuando muriera mi padre el cual también asesine y mírenme ahora, soy el dictador supremo de 40 galaxias.**_

-Bueno…. No me considero el mejor ser del universo, pero gracias.

 _ **¡No puedo creer que mataste a 5 niños y un adulto casi al mismo tiempo! ¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido? fuiste al cuello ¿verdad?**_

-¿Cuello? No, no fue complicado, solo encerré a los niños en un cuarto conmigo, al único que maté al cuello fue a Fred, pero los demás tuvieron muertes distintas… No fue todo al mismo tiempo. Maté a Marisa unos minutos después, ella estaba en otro sitio.

 _ **Hero: Soy tu fan hombre es que tú eres genial, toma una tostada-le entrega una- ahora dime ¿del 1 al 10 que tan bien sentiste matar a esos mocosos?**_

-Supongo que en el momento se sintió bien. Sentía que todos al fin pagaban mis pérdidas… pero no es así, ahora que he analizado todo, me siento peor que antes. Y mírame, mira como he terminado.

 _ **Hero: ¿Me recomiendas matar niños?**_

-No. Nunca. Las demás veces decidí tomarme esto con humor, pero simplemente ya no se me hace gracioso el asunto de matar a almas inocentes que no me hicieron daño alguno… No podrías cargar con la culpa…

 _ **Hero: dime con verdad ¿si te gusta Candy o al menos te está empezando a gustar un poco?**_

-¿Qué? ¡No! Digo, es bonita, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra mujer que conocí hace años… si no fuera así, le daría una oportunidad.

Inserten una Candy irradiando corazones y gritando como loca.

 _ **Hero: Y una última cosa ¿Por qué carajo todos tus demás compañeros nos miran con asco y repulsión?**_

-Ellos no nos están viendo con-…oh ya veo- Definitivamente, los olds estaban boquiabiertos y asqueados, los olds mantenían una expresión seria, los humanos mantenían las ganas de desmayarse.

 _ **Hero: Eso me recuerda...-señala a todos los olds y la marioneta- ¡¿QUE TAN IMBECILES FUERON PARA SEGUIR A UN TIPO DISFRASADO DE OSO?! JA,JA,JA ACASO SUS MAMIS NUNCA LES DIJERON QUE NO SIGAN A EXTRAÑOS?! O NI SIQUIERA SE LOS DIJERON?!-dijo mirando burlona mente a la marioneta-QUE IDIOTAS SON!**_

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!-Puppet saltó de su asiento iracunda, estaba dispuesta a usar la sartén de Chica pero ella ya la quería usar antes- ¡ELLOS ERAN NIÑOS! ¡Y ESTABAN EN UN SITIO CON ANIMATRÓNICS PARLANTES! ¡¿CÓMO ESPERABAS QUE ELLOS SE DIERAN CUENTA?!

-Chicos, a sus asientos… ahora…

-¡NO MOLESTES, FREDDY! ¡TU NO ME MANDAS A MÍ! –La marioneta fue la primera en lanzarse contra él.

 _ **-El hijo de put...digo, el visitante solo bloqueaba todos los golpes con su brazo-**_

 _ **Hero: Por favor, si creen que me harán algo, lo máximo que me hacen es reír.**_

-¡ESTOY HARTA! ¡VOY A USAR LO HILOS Y NADIE ME LO IMPEDIRÁ!- Y con hilos yo me refiero a que empezó a ahorcarlo contra el suelo como hizo con Mike, pero Golden y Bonnie la sujetaron de los brazos para dejarla en su asiento antes de que la escritora los electrocutara una vez más- ¡NADIE ME DIRÁ COMO CRÍAR A MI HIJO! ¡SÉ QUE HICE UN BUEN TRABAJO!

-Tranquila mamá… Olvídalo.

 _ **-se dirigió a todos los toy-**_

 _ **Hero:Los que más pena me dan son ustedes porque es meramente ilógico! díganme, ¿POR QUE MIERDA NO SE VENGARON DE LOS MALDITOS QUE LOS ASESINARON?! DIJERAS QUE SON NIÑOS Y PIDEN PERDÓN PERO JODER! LOS MATARON MIENTRAS INTENTAVAN TRABAJAR DIGNAMENTE! Y NO HICIERON NADA MÁS QUE ACEPTAR EL VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE ATRAPADOS EN ROBOTS Y HABLAR CON SUS ASESINOS COMO SI NADA HUBIESE PASADO!**_

Fredderic hizo una seña a los toys, estos asintieron y le dejaron hablar- Mira, en lo que a mí me concierne, no olvidamos lo que ellos nos hicieron. Que ellos sean niños no cambia el asunto de que fue despiadado que intentaran matarnos, no era culpa suya. Según yo tengo entendido, si usabas el uniforme de guardia cada vez que estés con ellos, te reconocerán como Vincent y te atacarán. No nos llevamos bien a la primera que nos vimos, hubo una pelea bastante fuerte de la que no salieron ilesos. Pero debíamos llevarnos bien, y el perdón no es algo ilógico, no queríamos tener rencores, y con el tiempo nos llevábamos mejor, además… Puppet era en esos entonces nuestro sustento, y si ella se llevaba bien con los niños, queríamos llevarnos bien también. Aunque nos costara.

 _ **Hero:¡¿PERO QUE HAY DE SU SITUACIÓN PSICOLÓGICA?! NO CREO QUE SEA BONITO DESPERTAR SIENDO UN ROBOT ¿O SI?**_

-Pues, no. En su momento no lo fue. Lloramos, gritamos, nos lamentamos y pedíamos regresar. Pero eso no fue posible, Puppet nos consoló y estuvo con nosotros. Nos costó adaptarnos, pero estamos mejor ahora.

 _ **Hero:QUE HAY DE TODAS SUS FAMILIAS?!**_

-Siguen vivas, eso te lo puedo asegurar… Nos entristece pensar eso, ellos no saben los que nos ocurrió, si lo supieran, seríamos libres como los Olds, pero no lo somos. Los extrañamos, pero éramos casi adultos. Ahora tenemos una familia…

 _ **RETOS:**_

 _ **SPRINGTRAP: Te reto a besar a lo francés abrasado por 1 minuto a Candy y a Candy te reto a no desmallarte ni extender ese minuto por horas.**_

-¡¿What?!- El asesino no notaba que la gatita ya se acercaba- ¡Nadie hará que yo-!

-¡BÉSAME, MI AMOR!- Springtrap no pudo salir corriendo, Candy lo abrazó con mirada seductora y le plantó un beso, que pasó a ser de los franceses, o sea, pasional. Kelly empezó a sacar fotos y Stacy grababa los audios.

 _ **PUPPET: Te reto a abrazar a Springtrap y decir "Te perdono, cabrón" (MUAJAJAJA)**_

-Bueno… ¿Te digo algo? Después de lo de hace un rato estoy dudando de seguir así…- La marioneta se acercó al conejo, que se notaba confundido, y todos se cayeron de sus asientos al ver como ella lo abrazaba- Te perdono, cabrón… Es un reto, no te ilusiones.

-… Suéltame…

 _ **GOLDEN: Te reto a ver eso y no moverte por 2 horas de tu asiento.**_

-Eso estoy haciendo, idiota.

 _ **FOXY: Te reto a cantar y bailar "ME COMI UNA SALCHI PAPA" y luego digas en el micrófono la peor guarrada que se te ocurra**_

-¿Ok?... Yo no sé cómo ya esa canción. Así que… ¡ME COMÍ UNA SALCHIPAPA! ¡AY QUE ESTABA SABROSA!... ¿Era así?

-Solo di tu guarrada.

-Ok ok… mh… ¿Saben? Mangle es tan puta que para comer un hot dog se arrodilla… nonono, eso no. Que cuando murió, sus piernas pensaron "¡Al fin juntas!... Esa es horrible… ¡Que se pelea con el agua porque no soporta que alguien esté más mojada que ella! ¡JAJAJA! ¡ESO ES GENIAL! –Mangle no se quedó atrás y se lanzó contra el zorro para romperle la cara al igual que Bonnie.

-¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TE VOY A METER ESE MICROFONO POR EL-!

 _*Fallas técnicas*_

 _ **KELLY: Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que muestras obviamente tus sentimientos hacía ya sabes quién, me ahogaría en dinero.**_

-¡POS, AL MENOS YO SE LO DEMUESTRO SIN QUE LO NOTE!

-¿De quién habla?- Dudó la peli naranja confusa.

 _ **Hero:Y POR ÚLTIMO REGALOS PARA TODOS**_

 _ **Springtrap: Odio que te dañen así que te regalo un escudo burbuja que detiene todo y puedes activar y desactivar AHH! y también esta espada de electricidad que corta muy bien "la carne de res"-guiño- de tu" comida" -guiño- para que la disfrutes más -guiño-.**_

-…-Springtrap miraba los regalos detalladamente-… Creo que me puedo defender solo… ¿De dónde sacan las personas estas cosas? Ni en el mercado negro vas a encontrar algo así. Y mira que yo estuve en eso muchos años.

-Sip, y yo no permito ninguna de estas cosas, vaya a saber para que las usará, no me puedo quedar sin gente a la cual humillar- Agregó Dulce dejando todo muy lejos.

 _ **Hero:... ¿Que? ¿Creyeron que les daría algo a todos?**_

-Dijiste regalos PARA TODOS ¿No es así?- Comentó la polluela con un tic en el ojo.

Hero: Ok, lo dije y lo haré -metió la mano en un costal a su lado y saco de nuevo su mano pero con el dedo medio levantado- JA,JA,JA

-¡AL CARAJO TODO, DULCE, QUE SE VAYA DE UNA VEZ!

-¡JAJAJA! ¡LES HIZO FUCK YOU!... Digo… ¡JAJA! ¡IDIOTAS!

 _ **Hero: OWWWW, MUCHAS GRACIAS YO TAMBIÉN LOS APRECIO Y CREO QUE SON GENIALES.**_

 _ **smallselene  
hola! soy smallselene y les dejo mis preguntas y retos !**_

 _ **Kelly y Stacy : canten stay calm!**_

-¿Mh?...-Ambas chicas se miraron con una sonrisa. La escena cambió al escenario del set, decorado como si fuera la oficina. Los olds, marioneta y shadows estaban afuera, actuando como quien quisiera matar a las jóvenes que cantaban.

Kelly miró por la ventana a Shadow Bonnie.

 _ **Sombras hay en la pared  
Calma, Calma**_

Stacy miró por la puerta, se veía a Chica en el pasillo.

 _ **Formas logro afuera ver  
Calma, Calma**_

Las chicas suspiraron, una miraba la tableta y la otra cerraba las puertas una y otra vez.

 _ **Si sobrevivir queremos  
Ingeniármelas debemos**_

Al ver las cámaras se notaba a Springtrap.

 _ **Hay un extraño en nosotros  
Calma, Calma**_

Algunos casi lograban entrar, pero ellas cerraban las puertas con rapidez.

 _ **Con los pelos de punta  
Está bien, Estoy bien  
Siento la adrenalina  
Está bien, Estoy bien**_

Kelly ya harta se puso a girar en su silla, con su amiga mirando de reproche.

 _ **Yo puedo mantenerlos  
De mi silla muy lejos**_

Miró y Chica entraba por la ventilación solo para mirar y volver de donde había venido algo traumada.

 _ **Suena la ventilación  
¡Está bien!... Oh**_

Kelly señaló por las cámaras de la Pirate Cove asustada, podía ver a Jeffrey. Seguidamente de Bonnie mirando con sus ojos negros en una de las cámaras.

 _ **En sus cuerpos hay almas  
Calma, Calma  
Por la pantalla nos ven  
Calma, Calma**_

Ambas se sujetaron la cabeza, seguidamente abrazándose con miedo.

 _ **¡VAN A VOLVERNOS LOCAS!  
¡AH-AH!  
¡AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!  
¡GOLPÉENME! **_

Pero allá afuera con los animatrónics reunidos, las cosas eran distintas.

 **Freddy:** _ **Niños ¿Qué me cuentan?  
¿Listos para nuestra Fazbear pizza?**_

 **Bonnie:** _ **¿Quiénes trabajan en el turno de noche?**_

 **Foxy:** _ **No lo sé, no creo que me agraden**_

 **Chica:** _ **¡Son tan lindas! ¡Están temblando de miedo!**_

 **Bonnie:** _ **Es hora de tener juguetes nuevos**_

 **Foxy:** _ **Son cobardes como la gallina  
**_ **Chica:** _ **¡HEY!**_

 **Freddy: -Miró de reojo a Golden y Puppet con una sonrisa-  
** _ **Escuchen chicos, creo que hay que investigar**_

Stacy gritó al verlos acercarse.

 _ **¡Se están acercando más!  
Calma, Calma  
Encontramos fuerza interior  
Calma, Calma**_

 _ **Una cosa aprendimos, sí  
No debes usar "Craiglist"**_

Por la ventana podían ver a Golden y Puppet sonriendo.

 _ **Vemos su segunda piel  
¡CALMA, CALMA!**_

Al final marcaron las 6, y ellas salieron de la "oficina" sonriendo.

 _ **Finalmente solas estamos  
Muy bien, Muy bien  
El sol nos liberará  
Muy Bien, Muy bien**_

 _ **Desperdiciamos 5 noches en Freddy's  
¡I-IS, I-SIS!  
¡IH-IH-IH-IH-IH-IH!  
¡GOLPÉENOS!**_

Al irse ellas, los animatrónics se quedaron hablando molestos.

 **Chica:** _ **¡Hey! ¿Dónde están nuestras amigas?**_

 **Freddy:** _ **Descuida, volverán mañana**_

 **Bonnie:** _ **Entonces, ellas no van al baño…  
¿O se lo aguantan toda la noche?**_

 **Foxy:** _ **Ellas lo hacen en un vaso**_ **  
Puppet, Chica y Shady:** _ **¡EW!**_ **  
Foxy:** _ **Las vi hacerlo con mi propio ojo  
Y solo estábamos ahí… mirándonos fijamente  
…Fue muy incómodo**_

-¡Eso fue genial!- Ambas empezaron a reír chocando los puños.

 _ **Olds : ¿Qué opinan de los toys?**_

-Mh… ¿Te somos sinceros? Al principio los odiamos, porque nos venían a reemplazar, y considerábamos que se veían demasiado afeminados, pero con el tiempo se nos hicieron agradables.

 _ **Puppet : * la abraza * ¡ eres una de mis personajes preferidos querida !**_

-¡Aw! ¡Que tierna!

Golden rechinaba los dientes furioso- Ella es mía…

 _ **Ultimate Dimentor**_

 _ **-Bueno, como es mi primera vez en esto y lo comento cuando está cerca la actualización solo serán pocas preguntitas, no me pondré loco y hacer que hagan cosas de las que se avergüencen… por lo menos esta vez… ¿Pero dónde están mis modales?... ¡Hola a todos, soy Ultimate Dimentor! :D**_

-¡Hola amigo!

 _ **1.-Para todos: ¿Me podrían decir cuál es su opinión del tercer capítulo de mi fic "Mundos combinados" donde mezcle Five Nights at Freddys y Power Rangers? Sean sinceros… pero respetuosos, por favor… (No es necesario leer los capítulos anteriores ya que es una serie de One-Shots independientes)**_

-Yo lo leí, me encanta… O sea, además me maté de risa en algunas partes- Comentó Dulce escondiendo unas risotadas. Bonbon levantó el pulgar y dijo.

-Aprobado por Toy Bonnie.

-Es cool… Yo quiero matar a alguien siendo un robot gigante.

 _ **2.-Para todos, de nuevo… ¿Qué opinan al respecto de que yo, un chico universitario lea este fic y qué cuando lo empecé me desvele toda una noche hasta ponerse al día con el que en ese entonces era el último capítulo publicado del fic?**_

-Que en ese caso… Dulce tiene un imán atrae personas- Dijo algo asombrada la cupcake old.

-¡SOY LA MEJOR! Ok no, eso depende de que le guste leer a las personas ¿No crees?

3.-Para Kuomi, sé que Dulce pidió que te molestáramos, pero te daré una oportunidad de librarte de mí locura, todo dependerá de cómo reacciones a esto…-Le da un manga Yuri.

-¿Mh? ¿Esto es yuri?...-Miró el libro y lo ceró- Es hard, no quiero leerlo.

-¡LÉELO, ES UNA ORDEN!

-¡OK!

 _ **-Bueno eso sería…**_

 _ **-Arturo (Despertando): ¡Alto!, ¡Yo tengo una pregunta!**_

 _ **Bueno, pero rápido…**_

 _ **-Arturo: Para los guardias, Kelly y Stacy, bien, verán, este tipo…**_

 _ **¡¿TIPO?!**_

 _ **-Arturo (Con miedo): Perdón, mi creador, el grande y único Lord Ultimate Dimentor…**_

 _ **No era necesario tanto título, pero no me quejo :)**_

 _ **-Arturo: Bien, como estaba diciendo, Ultimate pronto piensa sacar un fic de FNaF conmigo como protagonista… bueno, mi pregunta es… ¿Qué me aconsejan para sobrevivir?**_

-¿Un consejo? No dejes de insultarlos para dar respeto y demostrar tu falta de miedo, conoce sus miedos para alejarlos, entre eso, cosas que le gusten para algún día si te atrapan decirles algo como "MIRA, SPRINGTRAP ESTÁ USANDO UNA CAMISA RASGADA Y SE VEN SUS SEXYS MÚSCULOS"

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

-Era un ejemplo, Candy…

-Owwww…

-Otra cosa que puedes hacer es esconderte en sitios que no te vea, camuflarte, incluso puedes hacer cosplay de ellos para confundirlos.

 _ **-Bueno, ahora sí, eso sería todo de momento, solo que antes de irme-Se pone frente a Dulce-Esto es para ti por dejarme aun un espacio en esto-Saca una estatuilla de oro con su forma-¡Un Dimentor de Oro! Y aquí tienes otro-Saca otro-Por uno de los mejores One-Shots Yuri que he leído con "Love Me, My Stalker ¡Love Me!"… si no te lo di antes es porque no fue sino hasta ayer que se me ocurrió**_ _**esto de los premios.**_

 _ **Saludos :D**_

-Ay… Quiero llorar, pero no puedo- Ella se quitó los lentes para refregarse los ojos- ¡GRACIAS!

 _ **Guardia Eduardo**_

 _ **Golden: HIJO DE MARIONETA...(Le da un golpe que lo deja más abolladura)**_

-¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ FUE?!

 _ **Para Vincent: Amigo, antes te odiaba pero ahora... tienes mi respeto por asesinar a esos niños Jo'puta**_

-Si lo dices porque crees que los niños eran los chicos que metieron a mi hijo en FredBear, estás equivocado. Los maté, pero ellos no son los niños, eran adolescentes… Lo de los mocosos pasó en el 87, no en el 83. Pero gracias.

 _ **Para Nightmare: Por qué pareces que tienes un cerebro humano?**_

-Los nightmares no están disponibles en este set de preguntas…- Dulce evitó la mirada de Kuomi- ¡No los voy a incluir! ¡Deja de verme así!

-¡POR FAVOOOOORRRR!

-¡NO!

-¡Pls!

-¡No, Kuomi!

De la nada este volvió como una mujer- Hermosa, por favor…

-¡¿WHAT THE-?! ¡OK, LOS TRAIGO! ¡PERO NO HAGAS ESO!

-¡YUJU!

-Las cosas que hago por este imbécil…-Tecleó unas cosas y apareció Nightmare de mala gana junto sus compañeros, con el mismo collar. Claro, humanizados- Responde a la pregunta…

-Parece que tengo cerebro, porque lo tengo… Y porque soy transparente.

 _ **Para los Old: Me alegro que los asesinaran como se les ocurre meter la cabeza de un niño en la boca de FredBear**_

-No fuimos nosotros, eran adolescentes los que hicieron eso. Se notaba que tenían como 16, y en los periódicos dice "Niños perdidos" uno ya deja de ser niño a los 14 o 15.

Foxy asintió- Además yo no tenía hermanos. Y si fuéramos nosotros… ¿Quién sería Golden? No hay ni un solo niño usando máscara de oso… Y Chica es mujer.

 _ **Marioneta: Di la verdad la mordida del'87 la dio Fredbear/Golden verdad?**_

-Nop, eso fue en 1983. Fredbear dio la mordida del 83 y Mangle dio la mordida del 87.

 _ **Para los Old (les disparo con AK-48)**_

-¡NO FUIMOS NOSOTROS!

 _ **Pero antes de terminar**_

 _ **Dulce:...Haz sufrir a los Olds**_

-¡QUE NO FUIMOS NOSOTROS, MADRE DE DIOS!

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **!HOLO SOY P.N.G 2000 Y AQUI MIS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS¡ (no tengo página en no me busquen, ni en ningún otro lado conocido).  
1:Dulce ¿Quién es el guardia en FNAF 2y3? **_

-Bueno. Los guardias en FNAF2 Son, como dicen en los cheques. Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith. En FNAF3 no se aclara quien es el guardia, podría ser cualquiera, desde Mike hasta Jeremy o Fritz. O alguien que no conocemos. Pero como yo uso diseños de Pole.-Bear, el guardia de FNAF3 según el fandom es Kevin Rodney, más conocido como el hermano menor de Chica antes de morir.

 _ **2: Esta pregunta es para Vincent ¿!PORQUE NO SIMPLEMENTE ATRAVESASTE A ESOS FANTAS CUANDO TE METISTE EN ESE TRAGE DE CONEJO¡ !POR EL AMOR A DIOS¡**_

-¡ESTABA DESDESPERADO! ¡¿OK?! ¡CUANDO TE PERSIGAN ALMAS QUE MATASTE HABLAMOS!

 _ **3:Freddy ¿Te reto a quemar tu sombrero, moño y micrófono? Sin objeciones**_

-…No me obliguen…

-Ya escuchaste, quémalos. Te consigo otras después- Dijo Miles rodando los ojos, en lo que Freddy quemaba sus cosas al puro llanto.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!

 _ **4:Golden ¿YAOI O INCESTO? !Y RESPONDE MIERDA, NO EBADAS LA PERGUNTA¡ !Es todo ahora si adiós¡**_

-… ¿Ok? No sé cuál elegir porque según Dulce, ninguna es mala, pero como temo bastante… Incesto.

-¡UUUUUUUHHHH!

-¡CÁLLATE QUE TU HACES SHIPPS INCESTO YAOI!

 _ **(Otro :v) Guest**_

 _ **Aparece de la nada) Diath, Diath, Diath, you gona pay bitches.**_

 _ **A ver Dulce eres una gran forma de inspiración pero... NO AL PUTO YAOI/YURI (cara de ángel)**_

-La homosexualidad no tiene nada de malo, pero si no te gusta el yuri y el yaoi lo entiendo (OJO EH! Solo por ser tolerante a uno no le tienen que gustar estas cosas 7_7 así que no juzguen al señor)

 _ **Puedo contratar a los animatrónics para un fic de combates creepypastas?**_

-Yo no tengo el poder... Ok, si lo tengo, pero estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son del señor Cawtton. Puedes tomarlos sin pedirme permiso a mí, claro, a menos que quieras que te preste a un Oc.

 _ **YO QUIERO QUE HAGAS APARECER LOS DEL FNAF 4 SIN HUMANIZAR.**_

-…Un poco tarde la pregunta ¿No te parece?- Dijo con una gotita al estilo anime, señalando detrás de ella a los nightmares humanos.

 _ **Mangle: fuiste tu o Fredbear de lo de la mordida del 87?**_

-Yo hice la mordida de 1987, Fred hizo la de 1983, no es la misma cosa.

 _ **Puppet: reto,diath, diath, diath, tienes que ser un niño no una madre (el primer niño)**_

Puppet suspiró pesadamente muy molesta- ¿Cómo carajos voy a hacer eso si yo no soy ningún niño? No puedo ser algo que no soy. Soy Marisa Williams, madre del 5to niño, Golden Freddy, no… em, como sea el nombre que le pongan al primer niño.

-En realidad, yo soy el primero en morir en manos de Vincent - Aclaró el oso Fazbear moviendo sus orejitas.

-Así que, aunque Dulce nos obligue a cumplir, este reto es ilógicamente imposible con el fic o sus teorías.

-La marioneta tiene razón, no puede ser algo que no es.

 _ **Todos: leed la pagina web de "Un Amigo Loco"**_

-La hemos visto ya… este tipo tiene mucho tiempo libre.

 _ **Que decis del contrato? I por cierto. IT'S ME, YOUR NIGHTMARE AND I AM GOD (Zalgo) IT'S ME. BUAJAJAJAJAJA**_

 _ **Ahora a disfrutar del show.**_

-¿Contrato? ¿Hablas del que usaban para que los guardias consiguieran trabajo? Nos parece algo rebuscado, muy estafador, y hasta cruel.

 _ **Cienpies Tuerto**_

 _ **-Apare un tipo de un remolino interdimensional que sale de su ojo izquierdo-**_

 _ **¿Hola?, ¡hola! - estilo del tipo del telefono-**_

 _ **Me ha encantado tu historia, mis personaje favoritos de fnaf son mike y vincet MUERAN NIÑOS MUERAN -estilo de voz de kaneki cienpies/kakuja (Tokyo ghoul)- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA -Estilo de risa de kira-**_

-…Empiezo a creer que todos nos odian por creer que somos esos idiotas que mataron a Vinny con FredBear.

 _ **Pongo algunos retos, que mike bese a cada rato a Puppet en la boca y que dure y si alguien interfiere pues sera torturado (Su alma sera sacada de los animatronicos para torturarlos y cuando mueran su alma volverá a su robot) -dedos cortados lentamente, cienpies en el oído, la piel siendo arrancada lentamente, baños de alcohol, etc- y eso es ser blando pues al final los voy a comer lentamente Muhahahahahhaa y por uno que interrumpa sufriran todos los animatronicos (menos sprintrap) y humanos si también lo intentan**_

-…-Todos sudaron frío, no por el reto, sino por la cara que tenía la celosa Doll. Sonriente y pacífica que ya daba miedo.

-Mike… Si besas a otra mujer que no sea yo, te corto la hombría ¿Entendiste?...

-S-si mi amor… ¡YO TENGO UN PASE DE INMUNIDAD! ¡PERRAS!

 _ **Mike será protegido por chuck norris, kami, delsin rowe, dante sparta y et si algien intenta a hacerle daño menos tu Dulce tu si lo puedes electrucutar.  
Otra para mike que cante la canción de FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S RAP - ZARCORT Y KRONNO y también la canción Purpure guy song de ¡TownGameplay**_

-Bueno, no puedo cantar la de Purple Guy, esa ya la cantó Vincent , pero puedo hacer la otra si quieres- Mike se levantó de su asiento, las luces se apagaron y solo lo alumbraron a él.

 _ **En el grueso de la oscuridad  
yo puedo mirar  
Como muñecos por la noche me buscan para matar  
Soy un guardia de seguridad  
No apartare la vista  
Hasta que llegue la mañana y pueda marchar**_

 _ **Me avisaron de que por la noche van a caminar  
y cada cámara ignorada  
pa freddy es un paso mas**_

 _ **Son 5 noches  
5 infiernos  
5 momentos que no  
Aguantare este miedo interno  
Solo quedo yo con mi capacidad visual  
Mis ganas de sobrevivir**_

 _ **Las puertas que se cerrar  
El sudor que se refleja en la pantalla  
Cuando escucho un ruido y miro hacia atrás  
Dejo de contar las horas pero de observar  
Dejo de mirar el tiempo  
pero escucho el tic-tac! Que me impide pensar**_

 _ **Se que debo de esperarme hasta el manecer**_

 _ **Y si freddy no me pilla volveré a nacer**_

 _ **Por eso ven!**_

 _ **Solo son 5 noches sin fin**_

 _ **¡ven!**_

 _ **Aguanta solo y sin huir**_

 _ **Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad**_

 _ **tu amigo freddy**_

 _ **será el que**_

 _ **te juzgara**_

 _ **por eso ven**_

 _ **solo son 5 noches sin fin**_

 _ **¡ven!**_

 _ **Aguanta solo y sin huir**_

 _ **Pasa 5 noches en la**_

 _ **Oscuridad**_

 _ **JUEGA CON NOSOTROS**_

 _ **EN FIVE NIGHTS AT**_

 _ **FREDDY'S**_

 _ **Los niños desaparecidos son las**_

 _ **Almas**_

 _ **Que perturban a los vivos**_

 _ **Por culpar de un asesino**_

 _ **Sin testigos, los culpables**_

 _ **De**_

 _ **Los clientes mordidos**_

 _ **Y ahora buscamos**_

 _ **Venganza pa que todos**_

 _ **Sientan lo que hemos**_

 _ **Sentido**_

 _ **Asi que sean bienvenidos**_

 _ **A mi historia de terror**_

 _ **Donde nadie sabe lo que**_

 _ **Sucedió**_

 _ **Y sentado en tu sillón,**_

 _ **Suena nuestra canción**_

 _ **Sentirás escalofriados por**_

 _ **El cuerpo**_

 _ **Ya que es cierto**_

 _ **Este rumor**_

 _ **Me llaman foxy!**_

 _ **Siente como el**_

 _ **tiempo pasa lento**_

 _ **junto a freddy, chica y**_

 _ **Bonnie**_

 _ **Tu deberías haber trabajado**_

 _ **en cualquier otro lado**_

 _ **por money, pero ya es**_

 _ **tarde**_

 _ **de todos los**_

 _ **animatronics**_

 _ **you will spend five nigths**_

 _ **it's good reason to cry**_

 _ **you should protect your**_

 _ **life**_

 _ **there is something inside**_

 _ **I know you have**_

 _ **To fiht to survive**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **CORO**_

 _ **Por eso ven!**_

 _ **Solo son 5 noches sin fin**_

 _ **¡ven!**_

 _ **Aguanta solo y sin huir**_

 _ **Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad**_

 _ **tu amigo freddy**_

 _ **será el que**_

 _ **te juzgara**_

 _ **Por eso ven!**_

 _ **Solo son 5 noches sin fin**_

 _ **¡ven!**_

 _ **Aguanta solo y sin huir**_

 _ **Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad**_

 _ **tu amigo freddy será el que te juzgara**_

 _ **por eso ven solo son 5 noches sin fin**_

 _ **¡ven!**_

 _ **Aguanta solo y sin huir**_

 _ **Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad**_

 _ **JUEGA CON NOSOTROS**_

 _ **EN FIVE NIGHTS AT**_

 _ **FREDDY'S**_

 _ **Hora tras hora estoy**_

 _ **Cansado de estar**_

 _ **Aquí metido viendo**_

 _ **sombras pasar**_

 _ **para nada divertido**_

 _ **solo falta llorar**_

 _ **he decido que yo vuelvo**_

 _ **a casa**_

 _ **aunque me tengan que torturar**_

 _ **vamos a por ti cierra las**_

 _ **puertas**_

 _ **o habran consecuencias**_

 _ **graves**_

 _ **pues pondremos nuestro**_

 _ **traje**_

 _ **sobre tu cadáver**_

 _ **por una vez que entres**_

 _ **a hacer guardia la verdad**_

 _ **es que nunca sales**_

 _ **BASTA**_

 _ **Es hora de que salga**_

 _ **De aquí**_

 _ **Un peluche maldito**_

 _ **No va a hacer nada contar mi**_

 _ **Somos muñecos poseídos cuyas**_

 _ **Almas**_

 _ **Vagan solas sin destino**_

 _ **Aquí dentro todos viven un castigo**_

 _ **Y es que solo queda**_

 _ **Un minuto para vivir**_

 _ **Y es que solo te queda un minuto para morir**_

 _ **El miedo me paraliza**_

 _ **La suerte no esta conmigo**_

 _ **La oscuridad que me**_

 _ **Hipnotiza**_

 _ **La luz guía el camino**_

 _ **CORO**_

 _ **Por eso ven!**_

 _ **Solo son 5 noches sin fin**_

 _ **¡ven!**_

 _ **Aguanta solo y sin huir  
Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad  
tu amigo freddy será el que te juzgara  
por eso ven solo son 5 noches sin fin  
¡ven!  
Aguanta solo y sin huir  
Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad**_

 _ **JUEGA CON NOSOTROS  
EN FIVE NIGHTS AT  
FREDDY'S**_

 _ **Y a vincet un reto de -Asesina la mayor cantidad de niños mientras come la mayor cantidad de tostadas-**_

-Lo siento, preferiría no hacer eso…-Springtrap le dio su pase de inmunidad a la escritora.

 _ **Al final una pregunta a mike ¿Me enseñas mas de tus chistes?**_

-¡Claro! ¡Este chiste es tan malo que golpeaba a los chistesitos!

-… ¡MÁTENLO!

 _ **Lexiratrap**_

 _ **Aparece de la nada**_

 _ **a ver si alguien se atreve a tocar, insultar o golpear a Springtrap vengo en un dos por tres y mato, trituro, machaco, quemo y lanzo las cenizas a un volcán a quien lo dañe, y si no vengo yo le pido la poderosa dulce que los electrocute...ah y Springtrap me caes muy bien toma un camión lleno de tostadas**_

-…Como que perdimos las ganas de tocarlo.

-¡LAS TOSTADAS SON LEY!

 _ **Yoshimi Cherry Opal**_

 _ **WAZZAAAAAAA! kiomda perras! okno... en fin quiero dejar unos retos:**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: plz! no uses el borra memorias! quiero que se queden con el trauma... MUAJAJAJAJAJA**_

 _ **para Springtrap: toma pan tostado!(mientras esta distraído llévense a Candy y arréglenla así bien sepsi *-*) ahora mira a Candy**_

El conejo aceptó la tostada con gusto- Como que ya tengo una dotación de por vida con todas las que me dieron desde el inicio ¿No les parece?- En eso, las mujeres se llevaron a la gata- ¿Para qué quieres que mire a la ga-?... Santo Jesús…

Efectivamente, las chicas habían arreglado a Candy muy sensual. Usaba un vestido lavanda corto hasta las rodillas con una rajadura en la pierna derecha, una liga atada en una pierna, tacones negros, y decidieron enrular su cabello y quitarle el sombrero y moño. Springtrap se cubrió la cara para no demostrar su pérdida de aceite, pero era casi imposible con Candy pasando por delante y jugando con su cola.

-Raw… Conejito…

-Nononono, no quiero caer en la tentación. Yo amo a mi esposa ¡QUÍTENLA!

 _ **para Frederick: te reto a... darme abrazo *-* lo siento... es que eres mi favorito uwu**_

-No hay problema- Contestó el oso toy dándole un abrazo cariñoso ( xD )

 _ **para Shadow Freddy: besa a Shadow Bonnie en los labios!**_

-Tengo nov- Antes de contestarle, Puppet ya lo había empujado con una patada para que cayera sobre la coneja y le estampara un beso.

-¡I DON'T CARE, I SHIPP IT!

-¡Puppet!- Shadow gruñó iracundo contra su novia, si así podemos llamarla. Y Shady prefirió cubrir su sonrojo.

 _ **yoshimi cherry opal avergonzando chicos desde tiempos inmemorables**_

 _ **DULCEEEE te amodoro con todo mi kokoro, eres la que me inspira a seguir con mi fic, (que todavía no publico soy muy floja) y la que me hizo conocer el yaoi... MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS**_

-¿Enserio? Omg, me recuerda cuando una chica dijo que la hice amar y conocer el yuri, creo… ¡Yo encantada de arrastrarlos al lado malvado! ¡Digo! ¡A las cosas lindas! Avisa cuando subas tu fic, me da curiosidad leer lo que hacen mis seguidores.

 _ **p.d.: Vinny(TE AMO okno), lei un fic donde eres violador de rubios rikolinos, no los matas, los violas XD es enserio**_

-Sip, yo lo leí también ¿Dónde estoy acosando a un chico tsundere llamado Alex? ¿Se llamaba Alex, no? Tengo la memoria oxidada, pero lo conozco…

 _ **Anonimus**_

 _ **olo tengo una cosa que decir:**_

 _ **Foxy: ¡QUITATE LA TÚNICA DEL GRAN MAESTRO KENWAY!, NO eres merecedor de portar semejante honor, no la manches con ti putrefacta presencia. Tu NO eres un pirata, eres un marica.  
Dulce, si se niega a quitársela, mátalo por favor, mátalo.**_

Zorro y entrevistadora se miraron confundidos, más que nada porque no sabían quién era ese tal Kenway. Foxy creyó que se trataba de su saco pirata y se lo quitó por miedo a que lo cocinaran vivo.

 _ **Otro usuario mas**_

 _ **He vuelto para joder a todos ustedes siiiiiiiiii.**_

 _ **Foxy: Te reto a ponerte el traje de Assassins creed Black Flag de Edward Kenway y dejártelo puesto hasta el final, luego también te reto a que cantes el rap de Alex Keyblade del mismo juego de Assassins creed 4 Black flag (saca cámara de vídeo) ¿Qué?, adoro ese videojuego,después del suyo claro, (susurra), de la que me salvé.**_

-Oh…- Todos entendieron quién era de quien hablaban, pero el pelirrojo tenía la cabeza dada vuelta- Espera, me pidieron que no use ese traje y ahora me piden que lo use ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN DE MÍ?!

-Solo úsalo, es un reto, no puedo electrocutarte si cumples las reglas.

Foxy solo se puso el traje que le había dado, algo dudoso- ¿Así?

-Perfecto.

 _ **Chica y Toy Chica: las reto a hacer una lucha de pulgares épico con fuegos artificiales y toda la cosa 3 de 2.**_

-¡¿LISTAS?!- Todos acomodaron las cosas a modo de una lucha real (¿Alguno vio Phineas y Ferb donde Phineas y Bufford luchan con los pulgares? Imaginen eso xD)

-¡LISTAS!

-¡PELEA!- Ambas empezaron a pelear, Chicadele golpeó a Chica, pero la menor le devolvió el golpe, al final Chica le ganó. Después Chicadele ganó. Cuando llegó el raund 3 pelearon con toda su artillería. La oji violeta le hizo una llave, pero la mayor se liberó fácilmente. Unos golpes después, Chicadele ganó y Mangle activó unos fuegos artificiales.

-¡YO HE GANADO!

-¡NOOOOO! ¡PIRUJA TRAMPOSA!

 _ **Pregunta para todos: Como les parece su diseño humano de pole bear?.**_

-Pues… estamos conformes. Desde siempre solo quisimos sentirnos vivos y humanos como cuando éramos niños. Que nos hicieran ver como adolecentes o adultos mayores nos hizo sentir felices. Mucho más que nos parezcamos a cuando vivíamos, parecemos crecidos, y aunque muchos fans nos quieran violar por eso… estamos felices de sentirnos vivos una vez más. Ya no somos "monstruos"

 _ **Bonnie: Te apuesto 10 centavos a que no sales desnudo corriendo por todas partes mientras gritas que eres gay.**_

-¡ACEPTO EL RETO!- Todos gritaron del asco y se cubrieron los ojos al ver a Bonnie desvestirse. Dulce tuvo que poner una barra de censura, Bonbon era la única sonrojada que no le daba asco.

-¡SOY GAY! ¡SOY GAY! ¡SOY GAY!

-¡OK! ¡ERES MARACO, PERO PONTE LA ROPA!

 _ **Sprigntrap: Cuanto es 1000 menos 7 (solo los otakus entenderán).**_

-Pls, TORTURA AL ESTILO DE TOKYO GOUL… No dejaré que me torturen, no contestaré eso

 _ **Freddy: Que es lo primero que harías si tuvieras el traje de iron man?**_

-Creo que lo primero que haría es ir a Paris con mi cupcake bonita. Ya saben, ciudad del amor.

 _ **Mangle: A quién prefieres? Hola soy german o elrubiusomg (no soy niño rata).**_

-Pues, prefiero a German. El Rubius me hace reír, pero no más que Garmendia.

-¡YO ENCONTRÉ DINERO EN MIS PANTALONES! ¡Mamá, voy a salir, soy rico!

-¿Rico? ¡Ni que fueras nutella! ¡ESA MIERDA SI QUE ES RICA!

 _ **y por último:**_

 _ **Háganse varias selfies con la canción y todo, yo me despido antes de que algo malo suceda y bye**_

-Oh sí nenes- Todos empezaron a sacarse selfies cool's, algunas con lestes swag.

 _ **When James was at the table**_

 _ **I kept on seeing him look at me while he was with that other girl**_

 _ **Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?**_

 _ **Because he was totally texting me all night last night**_

 _ **And I don't know if it's a booty call or not**_

 _ **So, what, what do you think?**_

 _ **Did, did you think that girl was pretty?**_

 _ **How did that girl even get in here?**_

 _ **Do you see her?**_

 _ **She is so short and that dress is so tacky**_

 _ **Who wears cheetah?**_

 _ **It's not even summer**_

 _ **Why does the DJ keep on playing 'Summertime Sadness'?**_

 _ **After we go to the bathroom can we go smoke a cigarette?**_

 _ **I really need one**_

 _ **But first, let me take a selfie**_

 _ **Let me take a selfie**_

 _ **Can you guys help me pick a filter**_

 _ **I don't know if I should go XXpro or Valencia**_

 _ **I want to look tan**_

 _ **What should my caption be?**_

 _ **I want it to be clever**_

 _ **How about living with my bitches, #live**_

 _ **I only got ten likes in the last five minutes**_

 _ **Do you think I should take it down?**_

 _ **Let me take another selfie**_

 _ **Selfie, selfie**_

 _ **Let me take a selfie**_

 _ **Wait, pause**_

 _ **Jason just liked my selfie**_

 _ **What a creep**_

 _ **Is that guy sleeping over there?**_

 _ **Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on**_

 _ **That's so ratchet**_

 _ **That girl is such a fake model**_

 _ **She definitely bought all her Instagram followers**_

 _ **Who goes out on Mondays?**_

 _ **Okay, let's go take some shots**_

 _ **Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna throw up**_

 _ **Oh wait, nevermind, I'm fine, let's go dance**_

 _ **There's no vodka at this table**_

 _ **Do you know anyone else here?**_

 _ **Oh my god, Jason just texted me**_

 _ **Should I go home with him?**_

 _ **I guess I took a good selfie**_

 _ **Selfie**_

 _ **Let me take a selfie**_

-¡SELFIE!

 _ **ANTIALPHAS H**_

 _ **-Se escuchan disparos fuera del set, de repente el cuerpo de un soldado de seguridad atraviesa la puerta y cae en medio del set, enfrente de los Guardias, Animatronicos y OCs-**_

-…¡DAN, CONTRATA A LOS SUPLENTES!

 _ **Llego el Demonio- Dijo un ser envuelto en un aura oscura con rojo y ojos fosforescentes del mismo color- Perdón por el desorden, pero es que esos pinches soldados no me dejaban entrar y se pusieron a joder, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas –Mira al soldado tendido en el suelo- Tranquilícense, no mate a nadie, solo los deje durmiendo.**_

-…Aun así contrataré más.

 _ **Bueno, me presento de buena manera, pero antes…-El aura desaparece y se revela a alguien encapuchado con una vestimenta similar a la de Alex Mercer- Así está mejor…Mi nombre es Antialphas, pero algunos me dicen HellHammer… soy como el hermano mayor de Hashashin, con la única diferencia de que yo tengo Asperger y Esquizofrenia…ah y soy 1000 peor que el.**_

-¡Oh, tu eres el que escribe esos fics donde Mike mata a todos de forma Hardcore! ¡OPD! ¡ERES LA ONDA!

-¡¿QUÉ MIKE HACE QUÉ?!

 _ **Señorita Dulce, ¿Le pido permiso para ser extremadamente cruel con los Animatronicos? -Respeto- Usted dijo que no tuviéramos piedad, ¿Verdad?**_

-Claramente, sin piedad.

-…Valimos verga.

 _ **Pero primero, los Guardias…**_

 _ **Mike:**_

 _ **De todos eres mi favorito, el único que completo las 7 noches de todos los demás Guardias, soportaste a esos hijos de puta, créeme, yo también los odio a muerte, hasta hice 3 Fics donde los mataste de manera Hardcore, aunque en uno de ellos te convertí intencionalmente en un Lobo animatronico blindado con tecnología militar Rusa para el combate…**_

-Waw… No sé si sentirme honrado por que me respeten de esa forma. Otemerte por la manera en la que me haces ver…

-Espera ¿Leíste sus fics?

-Dulce, yo me prevengo de todo sabiendo que piensan mis fans de mí. No te sorprendas de que haya desperdiciado horas de mi vida leyendo Jeremike's mal escritos… No me molestó la shipp, digo, soy el seme, lo demás me vale verga, pero la ortografía y la trama que he visto…

 _ **Lo que trato de decir es que te tengo respeto, camarada, muy pocos se ganan mi respeto y tú lo conseguiste –Mira a Doll- Aunque aquí eres más débil…**_

-Gracias… alto ¿Qué quieres decir conque soy más débil?

-Que eres dominado.

-¡NO SOY DOMINADO! ¡Solo considero que Doll es la voz de mi conciencia!

-Y la mujer que te domina…

-Muerte a Jeremy… ¿Escuchaste, oxigenado?

-Vale verga lo que me digas.

 _ **Con respecto a tus chistes…te ser sincero, tienes toda la Gracia y la creatividad de un hipopótamo… Mejor quédate con tu trabajo.**_

-¡SI POR FAVOR! ¡MIKE, CIERRA EL HOCICO!- Gritó ya hasta Puppet.

-¡OH VAMOS, NO SON TAN MALOS!

-¡SON HORRIBLES!

 _ **Preguntas: ¿A cuál animatrónic Odias más? ¿Lo matarías? ¿Alguna vez no has pensado en matar cruelmente a los animamierdas? ¿Género musical favorito?**_

-Um… Buena pregunta. Yo tengo a muchos animatrónics odiados, básicamente porque todos trataron de matarme, pero si tuviera que elegir entre uno de ellos, sería Foxy ¿Por qué? Por qué me cae mal, era el más bipolar cuando se trataba de vigilar. Si lo mirabas mucho se sentía acosado y te mataba, y si lo mirabas poco se ofendía y te mataba para que lo noticearas… Pinche bipolar. He pensado en matarlos, todos en nuestro momento queríamos eso, pero es que yo no sabía la historia… Meditándolo un poco, no los culpo si querían ir tras Vincent . Si me atacaron y me hicieron sufrir ya está en el pasado, no quiero matarlos, pero trolearlos y hacerles bromas es una opción. Y no tengo un género musical favorito. Pero hasta ahora me gusta mucho escuchar Rock y clásico.

 _ **Canta "Fear Of The Dark" de IRON MAIDEN, esa canción sagrada para los Metaleros, así que cuidado, es intensa.**_

-Um… seguro. Pero no sé tocar guitarra.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar si quieres- Se ofrecieron los conejos.

-Nop, ustedes arruinarían todo… Shady, tu eres la versión sombre oscura… ¿Sabes hacer rock metalero?- Ella no contestó, solo tomó su guitarra y se llevó al guardia al escenario empezando a tocar. Mike se asombró un poco al escucharla, pero luego volvió a lo suyo, que era cantar.

 _ **(harris) 7:18**_

 _ **i am a man who walks alone**_

 _ **and when i'm walking a dark road**_

 _ **at night or strolling through the park**_

 _ **when the light begins to change**_

 _ **i sometimes feel a little strange**_

 _ **a little anxious when it's dark**_

 _ **fear of the dark, fear of the dark**_

 _ **i have constant fear that something's**_

 _ **always near**_

 _ **fear of the dark, fear of the dark**_

 _ **i have a phobia that someone's**_

 _ **always there**_

De repente, la coneja azabache cambió la melodía a una más intensa. Al igual que el guardia de seguridad con su voz.

 _ **have you run your fingers down**_

 _ **the wall**_

 _ **and have you felt your neck skin crawl**_

 _ **when you're searching for the light?**_

 _ **sometimes when you're scared**_

 _ **to take a look**_

 _ **at the corner of the room**_

 _ **you've sensed that something's**_

 _ **watching you**_

 _ **have you ever been alone at night**_

 _ **thought you heard footsteps behind**_

 _ **and turned around and no one's there?**_

 _ **and as you quicken up your pace**_

 _ **you find it hard to look again**_

 _ **because you're sure there's**_

 _ **someone there**_

 _ **watching horror films the night before**_

 _ **debating witches and folklores**_

 _ **the unknown troubles on your mind**_

 _ **maybe your mind is playing tricks**_

 _ **you sense, and suddenly eyes fix**_

 _ **on dancing shadows from behind**_

 _ **fear of the dark, fear of the dark**_

 _ **i have constant fear that something's**_

 _ **always near**_

 _ **fear of the dark, fear of the dark**_

 _ **i have a phobia that someone's**_

 _ **always there**_

La música se detuvo, lo único que se escuchó era la débil voz del castaño.

 _ **when i'm walking a dark road**_

 _ **i am a man who walks alone…**_

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos para asimilar que pasó, luego de eso estallaron en aplausos y a los otros conejos se les cayó la mandíbula, bah, a todos. Pues nadie esperaba que Mike y Shady llegaran a ser tan buenos en el rock.

 _ **Jeremy: Demostraste una gran agilidad e inteligencia al poder resistir el ataque de los animamierdas, también tienes mi respeto.**_

-Oh… Gracias. Fue un poco complicado, pero Mike nos ayudó. Aunque tengo la sensación de que quieres felicitar a mi padre, pero bueno, seguramente él lo agradecería.

Pregunta: Las mismas que las de Mike.

-¿Animatrónic que odie? Creo que Shadow Freddy, no tiene nada que ver con lo que él le hace a Puppet, sino porque cuando lo vi por primera vez me dio tanta inseguridad que no dejé de pensar en eso. Que podría salir de la nada y atacarme cuando menos lo esperar. Estaba siempre alerta, pero me ofendió que nunca atacara… ¡PORQUE MI MIEDO FUE EN VANO! Y no, no pensé en matarlos, porque ya están muertos. Pero no quiero desmantelar a nadie, ahora son inofensivos. Aunque en su momento los quise hacer pedazos. No le tengo rencor a Mangle por la mordida en el 87 hacia papá. Ella fue manipulada, no es su culpa. Y sobre la música… No soy de escuchar música, me gusta de todo tipo, no hay favoritos.

 _ **Fritz:**_

 _ **Respeto para ti también, aunque solo hayas durado una noche…**_

-Papá… nos hablan- El peli naranja llamó la atención de su padre, el cual miró a su hijo unos segundos.

-Oh sí. Gracias por los cumplidos. Duramos poco, pero valió la pena.

 _ **Preguntas: Las mismas.**_

-… ¿Quieres contestar primero, papá?

-No hay problema, hazlo tú- Dijo Sr. Fritz con una sonrisa.

-Bien. El animatrónic que más odié hasta ahora es a Freddy. Es tan… era tan enorme y terrorífico que me ponía los pelos de punta cuando entraba en la oficina. Con ese cuerpo podía aplastarme de forma rápida y eso me daba pavor. No sería capaz de hacerles daño a los animatrónics, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. No quería estar cerca. Y ahora los quiero, así que no soy capaz de desmantelar a nadie… Y mi género de música es variado, pero tal como a Mike, me gusta la clásica…Papá, te toca.

-Oh sí. Yo más que a nadie odié a Puppet. Sin ofenderla, es una señorita educada y cariñosa. Pero ¿A quién no le molesta que jodiera con su caja musical a cada rato? Me desesperaba saber que iría a por mí y que además de controlarlos a todos, ella siempre tenía que ser vigilada, y gastaba mi tiempo dando cuerda a su caja cuando podría hacer otra cosa como mirar la ventilación o el pasillo. Siempre tuve el deseo de hacerlos pedazos, pero eso ya cambió. Y me gusta la música tradicional. Me llama la atención el tango, algunos son interesantes.

 _ **-Se acerca a Puppet y le da un par de palmadas en los hombros-**_

 _ **Si fueras Hombre, créeme que arrancaría la cabeza de tu cuerpo y me bebería tu sangre…**_

-…Er… ¿Gracias?

 _ **Pero como eres mujer y una madre… –La toma de sus hombros, para mirarla a la cara- te entiendo perfectamente, se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido frente a tus ojos, se lo que se siente tener esa sed de venganza, pero… la decisión que tomaste fue egoísta, obligar a tu hijo y a otros niños a formar parte de una venganza inútil no es la mejor respuesta. Tú y ellos pudieron haber sido felices en el otro mundo, pero debido a tu decisión, les fue negada esas salidas…Ahora piensa, lograron matar a Vincent , ¿Valió la pena?, de todas maneras volvió en forma de Springtrap, algo mucho peor… Ahora hazte esta pregunta, ¿A cuántos Guardias tuvieron que matar para conseguir lo que querían?, Hombres con familia, personas inocentes, personas que aman y que tienen hijos, ¿Cuántos murieron por tu decisión?, piénsalo…**_

Ante tantas cosas, la marioneta se quedó perpleja y no despegó su vista de la nada- Y-yo… No quería causar tanto mal. Solo quería ayudar a mis niños a ser libres. Por más que yo haya encerado sus almas, estas hubieran seguido ahí, sin poseer a nadie, pero estarían rondando en pena sin cuerpos. Solo les di la oportunidad de ser libres… Pero… estoy bastante arrepentida de perseguir a tantos inocentes…. Pero yo fui manipulada… en cierta forma.

-¡SIN SPOILERS! ¡QUE TODAVÍA NO LLEGUÉ A ESA PARTE DE LA VIDA DE KENDALL! ¡HASTA EL EXTRA 10 NADIE SABE NADA!

 _ **No te culpo, todo fue por culpa de Vincent , ese maldito, no trato de ofenderte ni nada, solo quería aclarar esos puntos…**_

-Tranquilo… está bien.

 _ **Golden:**_

 _ **Yo soy tu padre…ven y dame un abrazo hijo mío…**_

Todos al escuchar eso se dieron un facepalm, porque tenían bien claro que Golden odiaba mucho más a su padre Max que incluso a Vincent . Ya notaban que el oso se levantaba con una sonrisa falsa llevando un hacha en la espalda y acercándose al lector.

-¿Así que tú eres Max? ¿El que dejó a mi madre y nunca pude conocer? Será un placer hacerte pedazos y darte un abrazo que te aplaste.

 _ **Si, ya quisieras que fuera tu padre, pendejo… eres el único de todos estos bastardos que me cae bien. Foxy, que se valla a la mismísima mierda, zorro homosexual de mierda, ojala se joda, pero yo lo joderé.**_

-…Oh, qué bien que lo dijiste ¿No crees?- Se decepcionó un poco, pues quería de verdad toparse con Max y matarlo a madrazos, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tiró el hacha hacia atrás casi dándole a su versión café, de no ser porque se agachó.

 _ **Springtrap:**_

 _ **¡Eres un maldito cobarde!, matar niños, ¿Enserio?, y te haces el malote solo por hacerlo e insinuarlo, puto. Lo único que eres es un pinche novato, ¡Un piche novato!, porque no vas y matas a un policía o a un soldado para ver cómo te cagas en los pantalones, ah espera, no puedes, porque eres un cobarde culero que solo apuñala por la espalda, igual a Jeff the Killer, otro maricon cobarde más…deberías llamarte Purple Gay, maldito pendejo.**_

Candy se indignó por completo-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS COSAS DE MI HOMBRE?! ¡TE VOY A-!

-No, déjalo… él tiene razón. Fui un cobarde, un idiota, y sí… merezco estar pudriéndome en este traje. No fui maduro estos últimos días que me insinuaban eso, ahora lo soy y te digo que lo que hice estuvo mal. No voy a reprenderte porque me digas esas cosas.

Springtrap acaba de madurar, todos suicídense porque el mundo llegará a su fin.

 _ **Les reto a los Guardias, que lo agarren y le metan aun bate por el culo a este maricon -señala a Vincent -**_

-Bien, si quieres que me hagan eso está bie… ¡¿ESPERA, QUE?! ¡OK! ¡LO ADMITO! ¡FUI UN IDIOTA, PERO ESTO ES PASARSE!

-¿No podemos pasarnos este reto? Vincent sigue siendo un amigo… Tenemos pases.

La niña pensó unos segundos- No le metan el bate, pero si quiero que le den unos golpes buenos ¿Te parece, Vins?

-¡¿NO LES BASTÓ CON QUE ME MURIERA AQUÍ?!

-Eso es un sí, chicos, adelante, háganlo puré.

Springtrap tragó en seco, los guardias se le acercaban con los bates y Kevin estaba guiándolos. Él también quería vengarse. El conejo solo escapó con los demás persiguiéndolo.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS POR MATAR A MI HERMANA Y ENCIMA DE ESO HACERME PASAR LAS PEORES 5 NOCHES DE LA VIDA! ¡FUNCKING UVA PINTADA DE DORADO!

-¡ESPERA, NO KEVIN! ¡PIEDAAAAAAAD!

 _ **Foxy:**_

 _ **A ti es a quien más odio de todos los malditos, tu eres una maldita cucaracha que NUNCA debió existir, eres un puto error, una maldita desgracia para todos, eres la peor basura escoria que puede existir en este planeta, una vergüenza hacia los verdaderos Piratas, tu NO eres un pirata, eres un maldito marica, un paracito. Mi odio es tan alto que es capaz de superar al de Hitler, espero que sufras de la peor manera jamás vista...No eres sepsy.**_

Foxy se quedó boquiabierto por las muchas cosas fuertes que dijeron, y vaya que ya le habían dicho insultos, pero estos superaban los niveles. Aunque todavía tenía una duda que aclarar-… ¿Estás molesto conmigo, Jeffrey o con Foxy? ¿Es porque te maté en el juego? ¿O porque jodía a Mike? ¿Es por la forma en la que mis fans me hacen ver? ... Creo que voy a demandar al señor Scott Cawtton…

 _ **Te reto a que te metas el garfio por el culo, te pares en un solo pie, saltes con ese pie y con tu mano libre te golpees en el rostro. Todo eso mientras cantas el tema más Gay del mundo: Baby de Justin Gayber. Si te equivocas, lo repetirás desde el principio y si te niegas...Dulce auméntale la potencia 10 veces y no pares hasta dejarlo castrado.**_

De solo escuchar la palabra "castrado" Chica se asustó más que nunca- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ODIAS A MI ZORRITO?! ¡DULCE, ESTO PASA LOS NIVELES DE TOLERANCIA! ¡TENEMOS PASES!

-Sip, pero me tienta hacer el reto… Escuchen, no harás ese reto.

-Uffff….

-Harás otro, no tan malo como ese, pero lo harás- Foxy tragó en seco, cuando Dulce ponía ese tono de voz, nada era bueno. La escena cambió a grandes alturas. Estaban sobre una piscina llena de pirañas, había una cuerda floja y el zorro miraba abajo con miedo- Cambié el reto, no puedo permitir que los de mi set se metan cosas por sus partes íntimas, pero eso no significa que no le darás al público el dolor que desea.

-Diablos…

-Las reglas son las siguientes, tienes que pasar esta cuerda floja y llegar sano y salvo al otro lado.

-No se ve complicado…

-No he terminado. Usarás patines, tendrás que llevar en ambas manos mis preciados peluches de Mangle y Puppet, y si se te caen te voy a dar una descarga tan grande que te tostarás vivo y te fundiré los circuidos ¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?! Ah sí, canta esa canción tan gay que me da risa ¿Ok? Si caes también te daré la descarga, pero lo peor es que caerás en agua llena de pirañas, así que imagina lo desmantelado que te dejaré… ¿Entendiste? –Foxy asintió aterrado, se puso los patines y cargó ambos peluches. Mangle estaba contentísima mirando como hacían sufrir a su contraparte.

El pelirrojo empezó a deslizarse de costado por la soga. Se repetía "no mires abajo" a cada segundo mientras cantaba en voz baja la canción. Maldecía en su mente al lector y la autora por permitirle esto, aunque era mejor que meterse cosas por el trasero ¿No les parece? Pero al dar un paso en falso se resbaló y se sujetó con una mano de la soga, dejando los peluches en sus dientes pero sin dejar de murmurar la canción como podía. Chica se mordía la mano mientras veía a su amado arriesgarse. Al final no resistió mucho y los peluches cayeron, por suerte la albina los alcanzó con sus tentáculos, pero eso no salvó a Foxy del shock eléctrico. No cayó pero siguió débilmente usando sus manos para seguir, llegó al otro extremo y subió.

-¡G-GANÉ!- Dijo antes de desmayarse.

 _ **Bonnie y Bonbon:**_

 _ **Su música es Pop comercial barato. Ustedes son una mierda al lado de Slash, James Hetfield o Dave Mustaine...**_

-Somos robots que entretienen niños ¿Qué esperabas? Shady es la única que tiene libertad de probar otros estilos.

 _ **Les reto a Competir contra Herman Li y Sam Totman (DragonForce) -Aparecen los mencionados en el Set y se preparan- Jaja, hagan a esos mierda a esos conejos.**_

-…Mierda…

-Les ofrezco el escenario- Dulce los empujó lejos- ¡Y NO QUIERO SU SANGRE EN LA MADERA!

Freddy miró con algo de miedo- ¿Segura que volverán completos?

-No, pero tenemos a Miles para que los repare si pierden la cara.

-¡COMO SE VE QUE LES ENCANTA DARME TRABAJO! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! –Dijo molesto mientras revisaba a Foxy.

 _ **Toy Chica y Mangle:**_

 _ **Odio a las lesbianas, les reto a no darse cariño, ni decirse nada durante el próximo capítulo... aprovechen, par de putas jajaja.**_

-¡PUTAS PERO NUNCA TUYAS! Ya lo oíste mi amor, tenemos que aprovechar antes de ir al rincón de la abstinencia.

-No te preocupes zorrita, nos daremos amor del intenso toda la noche hasta el siguiente cap ¿Escuchas?

-…Voy a grabar mucho yuri.

 _ **Shadow Freddy:**_

 _ **Vete a la mierda.**_

-¿Gracias?

 _ **Las Cupcakes:  
Tienen 2 opciones:**_

 _ **1) Nunca más ver Yaoi.  
2) Terminar con sus novios.**_

 _ **Elijan bien, JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJ.**_

-…-Las hermanas permanecieron en silencio, los osos estaban sudando ¡¿De verdad sus novias dudaban entre el yai o ellos?!- Bueno… amamos a nuestros novios más que el yaoi… Pero…-Sonrieron sacando sus pases- ¡OOOOHHHHHHHH! ¡NADIE DETIENE A LAS FUJOSHIS!

 _ **-Me acerco a Foxy y lo mato a puñetasos estilo Kratos-**_

-… ¡¿OTRA VEZ LO TENGO QUE REPARAR?!

Bueno me voy, pero antes.

 _ **Les reto a todos los animatrónics "hombres" a bailar y cantar: Pluma Pluma Gay. Menos Golden, él se salva.**_

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo me salvo ¡YUJU! ¡Vamos, bailen! ¡Quiero ver como los humillan!

-Esto se pondrá bueno- Agregó la zorrita albina con una risotada en lo que sacaba una cámara y Kelly ponía la música.

 _ **Mike recuerda Quemar la Pizzeria cuando todo termine y pon un sountrack de Death Metal de Fondo.**_

-Preferiría quemar este set de mierda….

 _ **Kuomi:**_

 _ **NO MAS YOI POR EL RESTO DE TU PATETICA VIDA, JAJAJAAJ.**_

-¡PRIMERO MUERTO!

 _ **Dulce:**_

 _ **Mis respetos, aumenta 3 veces la carga a sus collares cada vez que los electrocutes, excepto a los Guardia y a Golden y Puppet.**_

-Sí señor, que conste que yo también lo respeto a usted, me gustan sus fics tan violentos… Descargan la ira que alguna vez sentí cuando jugué todos los juegos.

 _ **Lo que me recuerda: Marionette, tienes 5 minutos sin ignorar a Golden... aprovéchalos.**_

-En realidad ya cumplí el reto, y por favor, prefiero que me digan Puppet… El nombre de Marionette lo tiene otro- Señaló a la marioneta masculina, atada con los demás.

-¡CUANDO ME LIBERE TODOS LAS PAGARÁN!

 _ **Bueno me largo, pero antes de irme -En sus manos se materializa un RPG y le apunta al muro, dispara y el muro se destruye, dejando un agujero-  
Me voy- se acerca al agujero, pero antes de saltar, sonrie sadicamente- ¡A Golden le gusta Puppet!-Salta mientras les muestra el dedo medio-**_

Dulce saludaba, mientras Golden escondía el rostro- Dan… llama al arquitecto, tenemos que reparar la pared… ¿De quién es la siguiente pregunta, socio?

-No sé si decirte. Te vas a descontrolar…

-Vamos… dime

-…Karoru Gengar.

-… ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _ **Karoru Gengar**_

 _ **Karoru Gengar: Yo, yo, yo quiero participar. Quiero que Chica se vuelva hombre y tenga un sexy besote con Foxy. Siempre he tenido un punto débil por el Male!Chica y el Foxica así que... meh. Beso, beso, beso.**_

-No sé si-

-¡AL CARAJO TODO! ¡OBEDEZCAN A MI SENPAI! ¡MILES, LLÉVATE A LA POLLO Y VUELVELA UN SHOTA! –Miles tomó del brazo a Chica aterrado de los gritos y salió corriendo. Kuomi lamentaba haberle dicho quién era la que retaba. Sabía que Dulce era una seguidora fiel.

Chica volvió al rato, su cabello era más corto y usaba unos mini shorts en vez de vestido. Y de sus pechos… no podemos decir que estaba más plana que antes porque siempre fue plana.

-¿Me veo bien?-Su voz sonaba como la de un niño puberto. Foxy sonrió por eso.

-Tu siempre me gustarás, seas lo que seas- Dicho eso, ambos se acercaron y se besaron con amor. Miles sintió ternura, cambiaría a Chica después de ver un rato más. Kelly y Stacy por su parte, grababan la escena con unas risas malvadas.

-Foxica yaoi bitches…

 _ **Lynda: U-Umn... y-yo sólo venía a hacerle compañía a Karoru-sempai pero aprovechando -jala a Freddy de su moño negro y le roba un casto beso en los labios antes de salir huyendo a refugiarse detrás de su creadora.**_

Freddy se quedó estático unos segundos ¿Esa era Lynda Murtons? Carol se hubiera lanzado contra ella de no ser porque Chica la retenía.

-¡NADIE LO BESA SALVO YO! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡PELEA COMO LAS MUJERES!

 _ **Lydan: -Rueda los ojos con aburrimiento- Estoy aburrido. ¿Podemos irnos a la mierda ya?**_

 _ **Karoru: Reto a Shadow Freddy que haga fanservice con mi Lydan-kun~...**_

 _ **Lydan: ¿Q-Qué?**_

 _ **Lydan es empujado con fuerza hacia donde estaba Shadow Freddy para ver a su versión femenina y a su creadora huir de la escena. El castaño se cruza de brazos.**_

El shadow miró de reojo al chico, se quedó bastante pensativo unos segundos hasta decir- Tengo novia…

-¡TÚ SABES QUE ME VALE UNA VERGA LO QUE HAGAS! ¡ASÍ QUE DALE CON EL FANSERVICE!- Gritó Puppet encolerizada empujando a su "novio" contra el castaño. Dulce le dio un shock a Shadow para que cumpliera, y no tuvo de otra que besar al joven Murtons que pataleaba como loco y se resistía, con su frase que nadie cree "SOY HETEROSEXUAL"

 _ **Y le lanza a SweetGirl una nota pesada -teniendo una piedra, siendo el papel de la nota la que lo envolvió que dice: "Hagamos un fic juntas, mierda. Amo tu sentido del humor. PD: Sé mi seme."**_

-…-Dulce optó por desmayarse en el suelo mismo mientras Kuomi, ya bastante fastidiado, ya le echaba un baldazo de agua para que reaccionara- ¡Sigo viva! ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡YO QUIERO SER TU TACHI!... Alto… Tengo 13, tienes 16… ¿Tu no deberías ser la tachi?… Que lejos llegó tu pasividad, senpai… ¡Pero si quieres eso, a mí me da igual!

-Ya la perdimos…

 _ **Nuvil Angela chapter**_

 _ **Holiii :3 aquí mis preguntas tan zukullemtaz:**_

 _ **Foxy: ¿Te has masturbado alguna vez? XD**_

-Mh… Cuando era un zorro no podía hacer eso. Pero no lo he intentado todavía.

 _ **Te reto a que, le digas a Chica que no te gusta la pizza...**_

-¿Chica?- Su mujer seguía soñadora por lo que hace rato, irradiaba felicidad.

-¿Sí?

-No me gusta la pizza…

-…-

 _ ***Fallos técnicos O_O ***_

 _ **Freddy: Aww eres mi favorito :3 por eso tal vez no sea tan malo... solo TAL VEZ.**_

 _ **¿Podrías hacer yaoi con Foxy para mí? Por favoor.**_

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡OH, C'MON!

-¡DALE SU YAOI A LA NENA! ¡UN BESO AL MENOS!

-Agh…-Él y Foxy se miraron con repulsión antes de besarse, claro, fue un simple roce de labios, pues no soportaban tanta cosa.

 _ **Te reto a que hagas un baile a la chica o chico más lindo o linda de la habitación... de preferencia un chico :3**_

-Mh… No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero le voy a bailar al que más femenino me parece… ¡Bonnie! –Inserten a Freddy bailando sensualmente y a una Cupcake old muy sonrojada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿MÁS FEMENINO?!

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡FRENNIE!

 _ **Mangle: Después de Chicadele ¿Quien es la más linda o lindo de la habitación?**_

-Bonbon, porque los conejos también son lindos.

 _ **Dulce: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió el fic "El mejor trabajo de todos?**_

-La verdad, no me acuerdo como, pero desde que conocí Fnaf me interesé en él y leí sus fics. Siempre se me hizo fácil la comedia, y quería hacer el clásico de las guardias locas que desmadran a todos, pero no quería shippearlas con animatrónics porque no era muy de hacer eso. El fic lo empecé a escribir en un cuaderno cuando tenía tiempo libre, incluso había dibujado a los personajes. Nunca se me cruzó la idea de publicarlo, pero eran tantos mis deseos de formar parte del fandom que me hice la cuenta en fanfiction y subí el fic ¿Saben? Sigo sorprendida de que tanta gente se haya tomado las molestias de leerlo incluso si eso significaba quedarse despierto hasta la madrugada, pero me hace feliz.

 _ **Stacy**_

 _ ***Momento de cámara de confesión***_

 _ **¿Quién te gusta? ¿Has considerado que pasaría si te enamoras de tu mejor amiga?**_

-Bueno… No me gusta nadie, pero p-puede ser que me esté enamorando de alguien… Y… Si me enamorar de Kelly no sé qué pasaría, porque ella no es lesbiana o bisexual, que yo sepa. Pero trataría de atraerla de alguna manera para conseguir que yo le guste.

 _ **BETATSTR**_

 _ **Hola acá vengo con mis preguntas preguntosas bueno mejor me dejo de saludos y pregunto porque mi jefa me está llamando Para**_

 _ **billy:-entra en el set y le da una patada en los bajos- eso por joder en la noche 5 pendejo**_

-¡BILLY!- Pollo y zorra gritaron espantadas socorriendo al que era su hijo- ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ME DUELE! ¡MAMI, ME DUELE!- El niño lloraba cerrando sus ojos azules, Chicadele solo lo mecía en sus brazos como la madre que era mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Tranquilo bebé… mami está aquí, y papá se encargará de ese chico malo… Mangle, hazlo pedazos- Dijo de forma terminante con sus ojos negros.

-Será un placer…

-¡CHICAS MALAS! ¡NADA DE DAÑAR FANS!

-¡PERO LE HIZO DAÑO A MI NIÑO!

-Mangle, sé que eras una mujer que es un gran padre (Ser la tachi le hace dar ese rol) ¡PERO NADA DE MATAR!

-¡AY, BUENO! Pero que conste…. Yo sé dónde vives…

 _ **Para mike: ¿cuéntame que viviste durante las cinco noches que trabajaste en la pizzería? cuenta solo las partes en que sufres me encanta oír ese tipo de cosas**_

-Bueno, la primera noche estaba alterado, quise lanzar todo por la ventana, pero no fue la gran cosa. La segunda fue… Peculiar, me topé con un poster muy raro de un niño llorando. La tercera empecé a odiar a Foxy con todas mis fuerzas. En la cuarta me topé con Golden y casi me orino en los pantalones. En la quinta fue cuando me gasté casi 200 litros de café y juré que si moría, mi alma se vengaría. Y en la sexta los puse a todos en 0… Fue glorioso.

 _ **para las guardias: Las reto a darse un beso francés y que sea muy shukulento y riko**_

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- Stacy se sonrojó furiosamente, sentía la mirada de su amiga sobre ella, y le asustaba que no se negara. Es más, la jaló hasta ella y la besó cortamente, para no incomodarla.

-Reto listo.

 _ **para Jamie:¿por qué quieres un gato si tienes a Candy?**_

-Um… Jamie es Bonnie, yo soy James. Y Candy será un gato, pero es una animatrónica, no es lo mismo que un gato real.

 _ **Para Vincent : Tengo 12 tengo el pelo teñido de morado, estoy loco de remate, armado y lleno de vida quieres ir a la calle a matar -lo mira con una sonrisa sádica y asesina**_

-Yo creo que no. A menos que quieras ir a la cárcel. No quieres arruinarte la vida tan joven… créeme.

 _ **Neko360XD**_

 _ **Hola! Soy nueva aquí n-n, no me había percatado de este fic y la verdad que me gustó, en fin, COMENCEMOS!**_

 _ **Vincent: Usted me cae bien, abrazo?**_

-No me vendría mal un abrazo en estos momentos- Todos pensaban que en eso, él le clavaría un arma o algo, pero no, aceptó el abrazo sin hacerle daño.

 _ **Jeremy: También me cae bien, otro abrazo!**_

-¡Abrazo!-Aceptó abrazar a la lectora.

 _ **Mike: *se empieza a reír* Oh joder tus chistes me hacen gracia! (a nadie más?... Ok D:)**_

-Nop…Son horribles.

-¡USTEDES NO SABEN DE HUMOR!

 _ **Cupcackes: Denme un abrazo!**_

-¡SIIII!- Ellas fueron a abrazarla y le dejaron sin que nadie lo notara, un manga yaoi- Disfrútalo.

 _ **Golden: Tú me caes bien, amigos?**_

-Mh… Ya qué, me vendría bien.

Puppet: Cuántos años tienes? Sí es que recuerdas

-Bueno, tenía 20 años en 1987, o sea que nací en 1967. Si le restamos 1987 a 2015 y le sumamos mis 20 años, nos da 48... O sea, tengo 48 años.

 _ **Fazfuck digo Fazbear: Dame tú micrófono *se lo quita, le pega en la cabeza y empieza a correr***_

-¡OYE!- Se empezó a sobar el golpe con la peli rosa abrazándole.

 _ **Chica: Abrazo!**_

-¡ABACHO!- Saltó de su asiento para abrazarla.

 _ **Dulce: No pos... Usted también me cae bien... Uh... Abrazo?**_

-Chiiiii- Abrazó a la lectora con cariño.

 _ **Doll: (reto) vístete de Maid (ewe) y seduce a Mike (ewe)**_

-Mh… OK- Doll se fue por el pasillo hacia el camarín de las chicas. Al volver estaba usando un traje de sirvienta color rosa, con bordados blancos y delantal del mismo color. Calcetas a rayas rosas y tacones del mismo color. Cabe a decir que el rosa era pastel. Pestañeó coquetamente mientras se acercaba a su novio y canturreaba- Oh mikeyyyy.

-…-Digamos que para Mike fue demasiado y se desmayó.

 _ **BonBon: *le apreta las mejillas* Siempre quise hacer eso! *la suelta***_

-Uh… Al menos eso significa que soy adorable ¡Yey!

 _ **Golden: *le abraza* Me caes bien!**_

-¿Gracias?

 _ **Billy: Eres mi favorito! *lo carga como un bebé* Quieres ser mi amigo?**_

-¡Yo soy amigo de todos!- Dijo el niño con ternura.

 _ **Todos: A qué sabe un Cupcackes? (nunca los he probado y me da curiosidad)**_

-El cupcake es un pastelillo, la masa sabe cómo a cualquier pastel que hayas probado. Y la crema que lleva arriba es solo crema. No es nada del otro mundo ¡Pero prueba uno!

 _ **Foxy: *le quita el parche del ojo y se lo pone* Parezco una pirata?**_

-Una pirata adorable- Musitó con una risa volviendo a quitárselo- Pero deberías buscar otro parche ¿No crees?

 _ **Endo: Usted igual me cae bien! De hecho, todos me caen! EXCEPTO *un silencio incómodo* Foxy**_

-… ¡DTFW! ¡ZORRO DEFORME!- Mangle se levantó de pie en su silla saltando como una loca, y bailando de forma sexy frente a todos, agregando que los más locos estaban animándola con silbatos.

 _ **Antes de irme!  
Puppet: Canteme una canción, aquí es de noche y quiero dormir pero no puedo D:**_

-Si quieres una bonita… Ok.

 _ **Estrellita ¿Dónde estás?  
Quiero verte titilar  
En el cielo o sobre el mar  
Un diamante de verdad**_

 _ **Estrellita ¿Dónde estás?**_

 _ **Quiero verte titilar.**_

 _ **Y una cosa más**_

 _ **I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE! Canten conmigo!... Nadie?... Vincent... Nop?... Ok D:**_

-¡ESPERO QUE TE DISPAREN! ¡Y QUE ASÍ QUE DESAPAREZCAS!- Los humanos eran los únicos que cantaban junto a ella, incluyendo a los entrevistadores- ¡ESPERO QUE TE TOMEN! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE TU DESEASTE!

 _ **Sayonara!**_

 _ **Ultimonoob**_

 _ **Que hay de nuevo**_

 _ **aqui mis otras 5 preguntas, 1 reto y una sub pregunta pero antes electrocuten a Vincent ya que me duele el alma ver o escuchar niños morir**_

-Yo lo hago- Dulce accedió y presionó el botón para darle la descarga al conejo que ya estaba maldiciendo a todos en voz baja.

 _ **Animatronicos:¿que edad tendrian si no estuvieran muertos?**_

-Mh… Unos 30 años tal vez.

 _ **Guardias (Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Kelly, Stacy):¿es divertido trabajar en la pizzeria?**_

Los guardias masculinos miraron con cara de "¿You're fucking kidding me?" Definitivamente ellos no se habían divertido las 5 noches- ¡¿DIVERTIDO?! ¡¿TE PARECE DIVERTIDO QUE LOCOS ROBOTS TE TRATEN DE MATAR?!

Al contrario de ellos, las féminas chocaban puños- ¡FUE UN DESMADRE TOTAL!

 _ **Vincent y Golden (reto): Peleen durante 1 hora sin descanso (o hasta que uno quede noqueado)**_

-…-Los dorados se miraron dos segundos, no hizo falta decir nada y se lanzaron contra el otro en una nube de polvo al estilo de las caricaturas, dándose golpes y arañazos. Puppet se golpeaba la frente.

 _ **Doll:¿Alguna vez le has sido infiel a Mike? (cuarto de confesión)**_

-Claro que no, yo amo a Mike, no tengo porque serle infiel. Digo, las infidelidades son cuando una pareja no se siente conforme, y Mike es amoroso, romántico, tierno, masculino, y me sabe complacer.

-¡Doll, no en público!

 _ **Candy:¿Porque no le disparaste a Vincent y fuiste a socorrerlo?¿Te gusta Vincent ?**_

-¿Dispararle? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Algún día me casaré con él y tendremos lindos gatitos dorados, o conejos lavanda!

 _ **Nicole Kawaii**_

 _ **Hola amm * ve su cola de zorro y luego ve a Vincent de otro fic enojada * El me mató y soy como era antes sólo salió las orejitas y cola**_

 _ **Todos Alguien me adopta plis me siento acosada por Vincent**_

 _ **Vincent : Que yo que?**_

 _ **Nada Vincent el que no me asesino me cae bien y Este no**_

 _ **Vincent : Que yo que *tostada en mano* no me digas que sabes que me drogo los martes con tostadas Verdad?**_

 _ **No y ven plis Puppet Bon Chica Mangle plis alguien adópteme soy buena estudiante soy sentimental y soy alguito mal hablada cuando me molestan :3**_

 _ **Ni asesino plox adóptenme**_

-…Vincent , ya andas matando a otras personas en mundos paralelos ¡¿No puedes parar?!

-¡ESTOY CUPADO, MARIONETA! ¡SOLO DALE LO QUE QUIERE!

-Um, creo que Bon querría adoptarte ¿Qué dices Bon?

-¡SIIII!

 _ **ShalyUriel YA LLEGUE PERRAS, y vengo con retos diabólicos ahora que Uriel (mi oc')no esta, ella era mi personalidad buena,**_

 _ **Foxy, Bonnie, Springtrap, y bonbon**_

 _ **Les reto (solo a foxy y a bonnie) a que vean el video 'Foxy x Bonnie yaoi-hilito', se vale vomitar (menos a Springtrap). Y esto no es yaoi por lo tanto no se preocupen, pero si es trashumante, este ya lo puede ver todos los nombrados, así que asegúrense de verlo solo ustedes, el vídeo es**_ _ **【**_ _ **Kagamine Len**_ _ **】**_ _ **Momoiro Usagi**_ _ **【**_ _ **Sub. Español Romaji**_ _ **】**_ _ **solo pregunten-ce que se les hace familiar, recuerden que esto pasa por todo el mundo.**_

-Oh, no se ve tan malo. Es tierno… Aunque ninguno de nosotros es Gay, es lindo… Ahora veamos el de ese tal Len… Mh, un conejo rosa… Nada nuevo…. Oh, es tétrico… Esta noche no voy a dormir.

-Yo no te voy a ver nunca con los mismos ojos, Bonnie.

-Al carajo, yo no quiero ver eso.

 _ **Mangle**_

 _ **LA verdad no se me ocurre nada, pero no te dejare pasar, Te reto a que veas el vídeo: Hatsune miku - bacterial contamination Fandub español latino, solo por nomas, y dame tu opinion, a mi me encanto, y me asusto la primera ves en verlo.**_

-Me encanta ese video. Al principio no entendía mucho de que trataba, pero después noté que ese video tiene metáforas del Bullyng. Esa chica contaminada es agredida, contaminó a su amiga haciendo que se burlen de ella, solo por ser su amiga. Y cuando ella dice que se acabó todo, es porque se ha suicidado ¿No es adorable?

 _ **Jeremy**_

 _ **Te reto a ver el vídeo: ESPECIAL 1000 SUBCRIPTORES FNAF 2 Hide and seek fandub español (yo solo copio el titulo XD), dame tu opinion, por fis, también cántame la canción Behind the Mask.**_

-Veamos… Ah sí. Dulce está subscrita a este canal. La chica dibuja… Meh, ahora ha mejorado bastante. Me gustan sus videos, pero me es algo molesto que no revise su ortografía, o que Toy Bonnie tenga demasiadas shishes.

 _ **Golden**_

 _ **A ti cero vídeos XD, pero me cantaras la de Just Gold, en RUSO (me encantan los idiomas :3).**_

-Lo haría, pero Dulce no encuentra la traducción correcta.

-¡¿DE TODOS LOS VIDEOS NO HICIERON ESTE?! ¡MUERANCE!

 _ **Para los Toy's**_

 _ **Vean los videos, FNAF2 Animation: Shattered(Finished). Señoras y señor, preparen-ce para llorar, (si Springtrap se ríe o lo hace feliz electrocuten-lo por 5 minutos, lo sineto si se enojan pero entiendan que lo quiero como amigo)**_

-No me reiré, básicamente porque no entiendo de que se trata.

-¡ES TAN TRISTE! ¡BUAAAAAAA!- Esos son los llantos de las toys femeninas, señores y señoras. Porque Toy Freddy no estaba para llorar.

 _ **Chica y Chicadeli(perdón, no se como se escribe Xb)**_

 _ **No tengo nada para ustedes, por lo tanto les doy 40 pizzas a cada una*se las entrega*, si las quieren compartir con los demás haganlo, me da igual, es ahora SU pizza.**_

-…¡ES NUESTRA, NUESTRA! ¡NUESTRA PRECIOSOSA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!... Oh, y se escribe Chicadele, se pronuncia Chicadel.

-… Si se trata de pizza, así son ellas.

 _ **Los Shadow**_

 _ **Yo, almeno no los odio, para hacerlo me tiene que joder por unos*se pone a pensar*que serán, 4 años de vida para que me enoje, y eso que soy de las que les gusta el silencio. Yo solo les puedo dar esto*les da un abraso y un beso en las mejillas*si puse celoso a alguien, lo chento*pone cara kawaii*.**_

Shady optó por sonrojarse, no estaba muy acostumbrada a tener muestras cariñosas- G-gracias…

Shadow bufó algo molesto- SI, gracias.

 _ **Me despido, creo que es todo,*se pone a pensar* a sierto balloon boy, balloon girl y Puppet me faltan, ña que vean el video: In a Rainy Town, Balloons Dance with Devils [Music Box ver.][Fandub Latino], a y por ultimo, ten Spingtrap*le entrega una caja de pan tostado*.**_

-No dejaré que los niños vean ese video. Es muy… Dulce se sabe el mensaje macabro que tiene.

-Sip. Una chica salía con un florista, este al no poder pagar la renta de su negocio, ofrece a Miku a unos hombres para que hagan lo que quieran con ella así ganar dinero. La violan y golpean, él al ver eso se suicida, y Miku que acaba embarazada es transferida a un hospital psiquiátrico por su trauma al ver a su novio muerto. Al final se suicida clavándose un tenedor en el vientre… Que hermoso.

-¡¿VOCALOID ES PURO TERROR Y VIOLACIÓN?!

-No, hay canciones de todo tipo.

-Me vale verga, yo quero mi pan tostado.

 _ **Myfee**_

 _ **La luz se va del estudio mientras que un a luz enfoca dos asientos alrededor de Dulce con Miles y Kuomi tirados en el suelo, mostrando a dos figuras sentadas en ella.**_

-¡OIGAN!- Kuomi se quejó. Se supone que nadie le robaba su asiento, y Miles estaba tipo "¿Por qué, por qué? Si yo ya no soy entrevistador aquí T-T"

 _ **Mau: Hola Dulce como estas? Hemos regresado y con zukulemcia!**_

 _ **Deb: Sip! Y daremos lo mejor de nosotros!* pateando a Kuomi en el suelo***_

 _ **Mau: Bien empezemos con esto para irnos pronto, vale Deb?**_

 _ ***aparece entre las sombras detrás de Foxy con un trapo con cloroformo mientras desaparecen los dos entre las sombras* Deb: Duerme y disfruta...**_

-…Chica, ve a buscar al zorro deforme- Chica hizo lo que Mangle pidió y desapareció por los pasillos.

 _ **Kelly**_

 _ **Mau: Lamento lo sucedido anteriormente sensei, no podía resistirlo*llora llorando* ahora podrá darme mi entrenamiento?**_

-Claro que sí. Estoy disponible a las 4 de la tarde, ven a verme en el salón de atrás y te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

 _ **Springtrap**_

 _ **Deb: Tu eres el mejor toma un poco de pan tostado!**_

-…Ok, creo que con tanto pan que me dan voy a comer esto las próximas semanas.

 _ **Chica**_

 _ **Mau: Oye Chica, no temes que a tu novio le pase algo por leer tanto yaoi y mas que son sus compañeros?**_

Aquella rubia que ya había traído a su novio, solo rió un poco de forma cínica- No temo que Foxy se vuelva gay. Ser gay es algo con lo que se nace, no lo cambias. Solo por leer yaoi no se volverá gay.

 _ **Doll**_

 _ **Deb: Toma un viaje en crucero para dos personas que lo disfruten*guiñando el ojo :v***_

-¡¿Escuchaste eso Mike?!- El castaño se asfixiaba entre los brazos de su amada, feliz, pero asfixiado.

 _ **Kuomi**_

 _ **Ambos lo tumban al suelo mientras lo golpean y patean en el suelo**_

 _ **Ambos: Nunca nos dejes en suspenso!**_

 _ **Agarran sus mangas yaoi y los queman con gasolina mientras danzan alrededor de ella**_

 _ **Ambos: Ardan! Maten al chico que cela a Dulce!**_

-…Da igual, tengo otros en casa ¡¿PERO QUE QUIEREN DE MÍ?! ¡YO SIGO EN CLASES!

-Jajaja, te llevas materias seguramente.

-Cállate, no todos somos nerds como tú.

-¡NO SOY NERD! ¡SOY APLICADA PARA TENER VACACIONES!

 _ **Goldy**_

 _ **Mau: Nunca supe porque pero eres mi personaje favorito así que choca ese puño*chocan* y ahora que significa Goppet para ti?**_

-No sé qué es Goppet, pero el Guppet es el nombre de la shipp que Dulce tiene entre Puppet y yo ¿Por qué?

 _ **Carol**_

 _ **Deb: sabes que Freddy se ha tirado a todos tus compañeros antes que a ti y lo hace mientras duermes?**_

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Freddy es más virgen que Balloon Boy! ¡¿Cierto amor?!

-No tenías por qué decirlo… En público.

 _ **Puppet**_

 _ **Deb: Podría Golden venir conmigo a jugar con mis amigos y mi gatitos... Por favor!**_

-Claro, siempre y cuando me lo devuelvan antes de las 12. Que tenemos turno nocturno.

-¡YEY!

 _ **Todos menos guardias y dulce**_

 _ *** deja un arma en un estante***_

 _ **Hagan equipos de 6 y jueguen a la ruleta rusa o si no**_

 _ *** sacan los bates nuevamente***_

-… ¿Cómo se juega a esto?

-Sorry, no los puedo dejar jugar. Eso dañaría sus chips y los mataría. Eso es un juego peligroso.

 _ **Todos**_

 _ **Los reto a que vean la película Siempre a tu lado y la muerte de Mufasa... Sin Llorar!**_

-… Ok.

Todos se fueron a uno de los cuartos donde tenían el televisor, unas dos horas más tarde salieron de ahí llorando como magdalenas, salvo Dulce.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE?!

-Yo no lloré viendo Bajo la misma estrella ¿Crees que me afectan estas cosas?

 _ **Freddy**_

 _ **Deb: puedo tocar tu nariz? * lo mira con ojos de cachorrito***_

-Solo no metas tu dedo en ella.

 _ **Ambos: Mike,Mike,Mike! Darle a tus seguidores chistes que alimenten el alma! Yeah!**_

 _ *** risas de foca retard con problemas socio económicas(?)***_

-¡Ok! ¿Alguno sabe por qué el toro cruzó el camino? ¡Porque es un toro, y no puedes decirle que no puede!

-… ¡MUERTE A MIKE!

Bien nos retiramos sin antes... Ya saben nuestro desmadre

* bates saliendo del suelo por invocación y van y golpean a Freddy, Kuomi, Jeremy y Bonnie*

Son un par de nenas y tu Bonnie eres un uke de primera

 _ *** Mau corre hacia Stacy y le da un beso en los límites de los labios y sale corriendo por la ventana junto a Deb***_

 _ **Jamás nos atraparan con vida**_

 _ **Bye~Bye mathadafacka !**_

Dejando de lado que la guardia de ojos azules estaba aturdida, su amiga la castaña estaba encolerizada gritando blasfemias a la cámara.

-¡NADIE SE ATREVA A VOLVER A TOCAR A MI AMIGA O LOS QUEMO VIVOS!... La lección es a las 4, lleguen puntuales.

 _ **KuramaUzumaki9**_

 _ **¡Nuevo lector!**_

 _ **¡Hello motherfuckers!**_

 _ **Dulce, realmente tengo que decir que tus fics me encantan, leí todos los capítulos de "El mejor trabajo de todos" en seis putas horas, y tengo que decir que decir que fueron horas bien invertidas.**_

-¿Lo ven? Sigo sin creer que gasten su tiempo en mis pendejadas… Por eso los amo-Inserten corazoncito yurístico.

 _ **Nada más vi este fic y pensé: Oh dios mio...¡Tengo que hacerlos sufrir!**_

 _ **¡Vamos con las preguntas! (y retos).**_

 _ **Preguntas:**_

 _ **Chica y Foxy: ¿En que momento y porque decidieron adoptar a Billy como hijo?**_

-Bueno, nosotros no adoptamos a Billy. Adoptamos a Briana. Las que adoptaron a Billy fueron Mangle y Chicadele- Acotó Foxy señalando a la pareja de mujeres que sonreían listas para contar.

-Adoptamos a Billy después de que empezáramos a salir. Él venía a vernos porque Puppet ya no le prestaba tanta atención, un día nos preguntó si éramos sus madres, y decidimos decirle que sí.

 _ **Shadow Freddy y Puppet: ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado en su "relación"?**_

 _ **(Mira a Shadow Freddy con cara de pocos amigos y le dice con los labios: "morirás").**_

-Um… Unos dos años y medio- Puppet ya sentía miedo de como el oso la abrazaba.

 _ **Bonnie y Bonbon: ¿El suyo fue un amor a primera vista?**_

-No en realidad. Bonbon en ese entonces salía con Fredderic. Se enamoró de mí cuando nos conocimos bien, y yo me enamoré de ella al saber que Chica y Foxy se querían. Ella me consoló y me di cuenta de que era la indicada.

-Cariño, me sonrojas.

-Te ves linda de esa forma.

-Awwwww.

 _ **Retos:**_

 _ **Foxy y Mike: Los reto a cantar Five Nights at Freddy's rap de Zarcort.**_

-Ya lo hizo él, no puedo.

 _ **Golden: Te reto a hacer el Ice Bucket Challenge.**_

-No debe ser tan complicado…- Kelly trajo un balde lleno de hielo y agua fría. Golden, como el desinteresado que era, no se percató de los hielos y se lanzó a sí mismo el balde. Causándole un respingo y un grito tan agudo que se rompió una ventana- ¡ESTO ESTÁ HELADO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON ANTES?!

-De eso consta el reto ICE bucket Chellenge.

-¡ME ESTOY CONGELANDO LOS CIRCUITOS!

 _ **mamdesm chapter**_

 _ **Springy: Enserio? Te vengo diciendo que me caes bien desde el primer Pregúntale a los P.**_

 _ **Y abrazas a esa y a mi no ;_;**_

-Si tanto quieres un abrazo te lo doy- Se resignó abrazándolo.

 _ **Chica: Gracias Por lo de Onee-Chan**_

-De nada.

 _ **BB: Deberías revisar más tu sombra? *le insinúa mientras ve algo extraño detrás de BB***_

-¿Mh?- Volteó unos segundos, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue su sombre, pero esta no tenía nada de raro- No veo nada.

 _ **Foxy: Corre una maratón! :D**_

-Yo puedo, corrí tanto en la Fazbear pizza que esto no es nada- Empezó a acomodarse para correr, Chica hizo sonar el silbato y el zorro salió disparado dejando detrás un rastro de fuego.

\- ¡ESE ES MI ZORRO!

 _ **Shadow: Eres buena onda (excepto por lo de Marisa) Toma le da unos lentes de sol**_

Tomó los lentes de sol con un furioso Golden mirando- Gracias compadre.

 _ **FREDDY Y FREDDRICK: Miren quien viene conmigo*es Phantom Freddy* Bailen la Conga Phantom Ahora! Dulce electrocútalos si es necesario.**_

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?- El phantom miró a todos lados confundido. Le dijeron que no aparecería hasta el próximo cap.

-Supongo que un baile no hará daño…- Sin que el pobre oso lo esperara, sus versiones reales lo arrastraron al baile- ¡CONGA!

-¡ESPEREN IDIOTAS! ¡YO NO TENGO UNA PIERNA!- Demasiado tarde, ya se había caído de la fila y su novia, la polluela fantasma se lo llevó lejos al lugar donde residían los demás Phantoms.

 _ **Y Kuomi: Toma HADOUKEN! *le pega un haduken a kuomi explotando y quemando su YAOI***_

-¡¿POR QUÉ SE EMPEÑAN EN QUEMAR MI YAOI?!

-Eso te pasa por no ver animes y si ver los mangas… El anime tiene sonido y se escuchan mejor los gemidos (Esta tipa ve hard del duro)

 _ **Bueno nos vemos y Vuela Golden!*Tira a Golden contra las cámaras* (PROBLEMS)**_

 _ **Yo me largo Bay Dulce *HI-5*(Choca los 5)**_

El oso tirado en el suelo, se dignó en levantar la cara para enseñarle el dedo, pero ya no estaba más.

 _ **Vitalka Fazbear**_

 _ **Jajajajaja Buenísimo! Zukhulemtho fic el que tienen acá chicas.**_

 _ **Sho solo tengo un par de retos e.e**_

 _ **Reto a Springtrap- Vincent -Pinche asesino a bailar Gentleman de PYS sensualmente frente a Puppet (Porque me encanta poner celoso a Golden. Guppet perras !)**_

-Alto ¿Tengo que bailarle sexy a la emo?

-¡EL EMO ES KENDALL, YO SOY LA GÓTICA!... Alto ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!

-¡SI TOCAS A MI HOMBRE TE MATARÉ!

-Calma Candy, solo es un reto- Springtrap, sin otra opción, se paró en su silla mirando a la marioneta, claro, con algo de asco, y se puso a bailar "I'm sexy and i know it". Al rato, Golden ya lo mataba con su mirada, quebrando más de una silla.

 _ **Y reto a los Toy a cantar 'Survive the Night'. Please !**_

-No hay problema- Ellos se levantaron y sin más, subieron al escenario para empezar el show.

 _ **Vamos a empezar  
No queremos pelear  
Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**_

 _ **No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol  
Serás feliz si a la noche sobrevives hoy (x2)**_

 _ **¡HOLA!  
Es un gusto conocerte  
¿Eres nuevo aquí?  
Es bueno nueva gente ver  
¡El lugar te enseñaré!**_

 _ **Bienvenido a nuestro encantado país  
Nuevo, mejorado  
Y sin las puertas estorbando**_

 _ **No hay escape de aquí  
¿Y eso para qué?  
Es un súper paraíso  
Y admitamos que increíble es**_

 _ **Estoy feliz de alguien nuevo en la banda tener  
SI quieres mi amigo ser  
Ven y mi mano sostén**_

 _ **¿Pero que veo con…  
Mi ojo de robot?**_

 _ **Veo algo de carne en el chico nuevo  
Tal vez no es todo lo que aparenta ser  
¡Es hora de investigar!  
¡En su alma y dentro de él!**_

 _ **Vamos a empezar  
No queremos pelear  
Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar  
No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol  
Serás feliz si a la noche sobrevives hoy (x2)**_

 _ **Woooooo  
La noche sobrevivir hoy  
Aaaaaiii aaaiii  
Lamento el sospechar  
¡En esta tierra nos encanta jugar!**_

 _ **¡Muy bien!  
¡Aclaremos las cosas!  
No somos los malos  
Nos programaron para hacer lo que se nos ha indicado**_

 _ **¡No es que en ti no confiemos!  
¡Lo hacemos!  
Siempre te amaremos  
Es que aquí en Freddys… jaja  
Reglas tenemos**_

 _ **¡Y SI LAS ROMPES NUESTROS CORAZONES SE VAN A QUEBRAR!  
¡TE REPARAREMOS Y TE TENDREMOS QUE RECABLEAR!**_

 _ **Pero no quiero hacerlo  
¿Y tú tampoco, verdad?  
Pero para ser la buena…  
¡A VECES MALA DEBO SER!**_

 _ **Ya pronto entenderás  
Tenemos que empezar  
Y si a nuestra fiesta tú vas a querer entrar  
Un traje nuevo para la ocasión precisarás**_

 _ **¡TU PIEL HAY QUE REMOVER MUCHO ANTES DE EMPEZAR!**_

 _ **Vamos a empezar  
No queremos pelear  
Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar  
No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol  
Serás feliz si a la noche sobrevives hoy (x4)**_

 _ **Sé que sobrevivirás…  
Solo sigue las reglas…  
Y juega bien…  
Y seamos mejores amigos…  
PARA SIEMPRE  
**_

 _ **Ahm y tengo una pregunta para Freddy y Golden, que piensan del Fazbearcest ?**_

-Querrás decir "Freddycest"- Golden fue el primero en querer demostrar su odio- Lo odio, me repugna… Pero a las fans del yaoi les encanta ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-A mí no me molesta. Es más, si fuera gay, podría considerar salir con Golden o Toy Freddy…

-¡FREDDY ES MARACO!

-¡ESTOY SUPONIENDO!

 _ **melanygomala**_

 _ **RETOS**_

 _ **reto a mike que cante Hurry Up and Save Me (Official Music Video) para Puppet al estilo atractivo.(¡QUE EL SHADOW GOLDEN SE PONGA CELOSOOO LA NIVEL DIOOSSD!) O SINÓ QUE LA BESE O AMBAS, PREFIERO AMBOS.**_

-…No entendí, pero como soy hardcore- Mike simplemente le besó la mejilla a Puppet- Ustedes no aclararon donde debía besarla.

 _ **PREGUNTAS**_

 _ **CHICA: ¿acaso eres virgen?, si lo eres hazlo con Foxy, ya que te gusta, ¿o no?**_

-Sí, lo amo. Pero…-Un sonrojo le cubrió la carita- Ya lo hicimos… No soy virgen.

 _ **Marcos27**_

 _ ***cae del techo rompiéndolo y aterrizando a lo alex mercer de prototype , y se ve a un adolescente de 17 años ***_

 _ **Yo: lo siento Dulce . Quería entrar así...bueno solo tengo tres preguntas que hacer y traje conmigo a dos cosas que me pidieron venir aquí...**_

 _ **Para freddy: sabes?...ya descubrí tu pasaje secreto hacia tu club nocturno w asi que era por eso el por qué casi no apareces en algunas noches...**_

-No voy a clubes. No puedo salir de la pizzería, que sea poco activo en la noche no implica que me escapo… Eso sonó mal.

-¡FREDDY ES PASIVO!

-¡ESTÁ FUERA DE CONTEXTO!

 _ **Para ballon boy:...mira Billy yo sé que tú te haces el inocente...pero de inocente no tienes nada! Yo sé que a ti te gusta toy chica! Y también se que tienes sueños húmedos con ella! Picaron...te preguntaras el por qué se todo esto...muy fácil Phantom Balloon boy me lo dijo ya que lo traje conmigo y ustedes son uno mismo...ph billy ven...**_

-Sueños… ¿Qué?

-¡NO LE LLENES LA CABEZA DE OBSENIDADES A MI HIJO!- Reclamó muy molesta la ya mencionada.

-A mí no me gusta ella. Es mi mami, no me puede gustar. Y papá Mangle ya es su novia.

 _ ***De repente del techo cae un niño idéntico a billy solo que este tiene el cuerpo todo quemado y sus ojos son negros con la pupila blanca y tiene una mirada muy sádica***_

 _ **Phamton ballon boy: pfff billy recuerda que somos uno solo...yo sé todos tus pensamientos y se cómo eres...así que no engañes a todos con tu carácter inocente. Sé que quieres hacer lo voy a hacer yo…-*desaparece ante la vista de todos y aparece enfrente de toy chica y usa su screamer para asustarla y hacerla caer del susto* hola preciosa me gustas mucho y no me interesa que sea novia de mangle . Asi que te daré esto * le da un beso en los labios con manoseo y todo (dat phamton ballon boy xd)*jajajaja eres hermosa mi pollita...ahora marcos me retiro y billy ya no engañes a todos...*desaparece***_

Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Chicadele estaba tan furiosa que saltó del suelo y lanzó su silla- ¡NADIE ME TOCA DE ESA FORMA SALVO MI ZORRITA! ¡MANGLE! ¡HAZLO PEDAZOS!

-No puedo, ya se fue… ¡PERO SI REGRESA LE VOY A QUEBRAR TODO SU FANTASMAGÓRICO CUERPO!

Puppet estaba desesperada, Billy no reaccionaba- Billy ¡Billy, responde!... ¡Ya nos traumatizaron al niño! ¡Necesitamos un psicólogo!

-Descuiden chicas, le borraré la memoria más tarde.

-¡¿Ese pervertido estará en el set con nosotros?!

-Claro que no. Mi versión de Balloon Boy no es así, pero cada fan tiene sus versiones.

 _ **yo:rayos...phamton bb no crees que fuiste muy directo mira como dejaste a toy chica...aunque si miro a billy...bueno como sea mi última pregunta**_

 _ **Para chica: mira como reaccionarias si te dijera que phantom freddy y tu version phamton hacen cosas obscenas En la atracción de horror...y créeme es verdad incluso phamton freddy vino conmigo...**_

 _ ***Derrepente Se abre la puerta del estudia y se ve a alguien idéntico a freddy con su cuerpo todo quemado y sus ojos iguales a los de phamtom ballon boy , venia en muletas ya que le faltaba una pierna y su mirada era la de un violador..(Seamos sinceros phamton freddy tiene una mirada violadora XD)***_

 _ **phamton freddy: jajaja holaaaa pues y si es verdad...YO SOY UNA MAQUINA SEXUAL Y PHAMTON CHICA LO SABE! -.w-. Bueno ahora me retiro*le guiña el ojo a chica* y mira marcos...ella vino por su reto...*desaparece***_

La pobre polluela se mecía en el suelo. No porque ese phantom se había atrevido a hablarle, sino porque lo único que tenían en común el Phantom del fan y el Phantom de Dulce era que… Si salía con Phantom Chica. Y eso le aterraba.

 _ **yo:oh no..-miro a Golden-… Golden lo siento ella viene para a...*no termina la frase porque cierta chica le cae encima* joder phamton Puppet! Te dije que no iva a poner ese reto (phamton Puppet es igual que Marisa solo que su cuerpo esta quemado y sus ojos son negros con la pupila blanca...bueno ustedes la conocen :3)**_

 _ **phamton Puppet: jojo cariño vine porque me dio la gana y quiero que pongas ese reto quiero acosar a mi hijito...y si no lo pones le digo a phamton mangle que sea más ruda contigo en las noches..**_

 _ **Yo:...n_n señorita dulce le reto a poner a phamton Puppet en esta sección de preguntas para acosar a Golden y que Marisa no pueda decir y hacer nada al respecto...y no el reto no se puede negar...PH MARISA YA LO DIJE ASI QUE NO LE DIGAS NADA A PH MANGLE! T_T**_

 _ **Phamton Puppet: jaja así me gusta *mira a Golden mientras se muerde el labio*nos divertiremos mucho, hijo mío...**_

 _ **Yo:asi termino mis preguntas y reto adios a todos n.n señorita dulce esperare sus actualizaciones * se va dando un salto saliendo por el agujero del techo***_

-Que bien me cayó ese chico ¿A ustedes no?- La mayoría le dirigió una mirada molesta a la escritora-… ¿Qué? ¡YA LES DIJE QUE MIS PHANTOMS SON DIFERENTES! ¡NO ME MIREN DE ESA FORMA! ¡Y fue muy divertido que traumaran a Billy!... Bueno, venga, le borro la memoria- Empezó a refunfuñar mientras presionaba el botón correcto.

-Lo siento señora, pero yo amo a alguien más…-Dicho eso, Golden se fue corriendo con ella en brazos y regresó cerrando la puerta con seguro- ¡NO QUIERO DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN! ¡NO AHORA!

 _ **bonnie the sugar**_

 _ **Pregunta para para...el zorro más sepsi ¿porque eres tan encantador? * le da un mega abrazo y un gato* como sea te adoro y a bonnie eres un amorhs**_

-Porque soy un sexy pirata. Y porque sé lo que le gustan a las chicas.

-Gracias, me lo dicen a menudo.

 _ **Darktemplar343**_

 _ **-hola a todos soy darktemplar y vengo a hacerles algunas preguntas-su voz cambio a un tono sombrío y gutural-RETOS-volvió a su voz normal-primero hola dulce como estas**_

-Bien ¿Tú?

 _ **1era pregunta para dulce y Candy: me dejarías poner a Candy en un fic q estoy haciendo no es el q ya subí sino uno que apenas estoy escribiendo y no lo eh subido y ..te importa q Puppet sea como aqui una madre sobreproctetora, por favor dame tu bendición para llevarlo a cabo**_

-Te doy mi bendición, y puedes usar a momy Puppet y Candy.

 _ **2para Bonnie, Springtrap, Puppet y Golden Freddy: saben son mis favoritos sobre todo, tú, Springtrap, me puedo tomar una foto con ustedes y aquí tienen, para Bonnie un álbum de su música preferida, para Springtrap un abrazo, y 100 mil dólares, para Puppet una nueva caja de música con todo lo q quieras, y para Golden un libro q contiene todos los libros q quieras**_

-Owww, yo quiero darle esa foto- Antes de que se le escaparan los chicos, los arrastró junto al lector para sacarse una foto, claro que Puppet siempre se queda con la original y le da las copias a los otros- Espero que no te importe.

 _ **3para las cupcakes:por que son tan kawaii(bugeo de la cabeza como Springtrap en el fnaf 3)y les puedo roban un beso,?**_

-Somos kawaiis, porque somos cupcakes.

-Um… Cherry es menos tímida que yo. Preferiría que ella lo haga- Empujó a su hermana para que lo besara mientras se escondía detrás de su novio y el otro oso aguantaba las ganas de matar al que se le cruzara por enfrente.

- _ **q hora es?-**_

-¡HORA DE AVENTURA!

 _ **-NO es hora de tortura!**_

-Diablos… al menos rimaba.

 _ **1er reto para los malOSOS:hagan el screamer mas adorable q puedan sino ganan(saco de nuevo la escopeta)**_

-¿Screamer adorable?- Los dos se agacharon frente a la cámara y saltaron a la misma sin gritar. Solo con una sonrisa feliz.

 _ **2do reto para todos hagan cosplays de los q más odian**_

-…Esto es estúpido- Mangle hacía cosplay de Foxy, él al revés. Chica vestía como una Oc de alguien desconocido por el público, pero parecía una zorra amarilla. Bonbon parecía una prostiputa, vaya a saber quién era. Bah, el punto es que todos se estaban retorciendo como locos. Salvo Kelly y Stacy, ellas habían mentido tan falsamente que vestían de sus personajes favoritos. Nina the killer y Jane the Killer.

-¿Estarán bien?- Dijo la menor usando coleta y moño rojo.

-Seh-Asintió la castaña de máscara blanca y labios negros.

 _ **3er reto para las cupcakes molesten a la escritora con todo lo q se les ocurra**_

-¡Ya sé! ¡Oye Dulce! ¡¿A que no sabes?!

-¿Qué?

-¡Cristina sigue siendo la presidenta de tu país! ¡No habrá un nuevo presidente al final!

-… ¡ES EL FINAL DE LA ARGENTINA! ¡KUOMI! ¡NOS TENEMOS QUE MUDAR!

-¡¿A MÉXICO?! ¡YO VOY A DONDE SEA, PERO VAYAMONOS DE ESTE LUGAR!

 _ **4to reto para todas las mujeres tomen estas redes de pesca tienen q atrapar a los hombres la q atrape puede hacerle lo q quiera al atrapado y este no puede hacer nada al respecto**_

-Yo paso. Tenemos los pases.

-¡Pamplinas!- Candy levantó su caña, pescaría a su conejito sí o sí. Pero este ya había ganado de antemano y estaba huyendo lejos de ella- ¡VAMOS AMOR! ¡DÉJATE PESCAR POR MÍ!

-¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡DEJAMEEEEEE!

 _ **5to reto para los hombres más cobardes los q logren por lo menos alejarse 10 metros del estudio ganaran lo q se les cante la gana**_

-No sería seguro intentar eso. Dulce tiene trampas y guardias por doquier. SI ponemos un pie afuera del set acabaremos desmantelados o peor.

-Bitch pls, soy la puta ama y señora.

 _ **-THE LAST CHALLENGE IS-redoble de tambores-besen al o la q quieran más en el estudio de lenguita nadie se salva descuida dulce yo me encargo de borrarles la memoria-cuando lo hagan-han cumplido ahora les borrare la memoria-dijo ahora vestido como los hombres de negro y con lentes de sol saco el aparato borra memorias y salió el flash-yo no estuve y tú y tu-dijo señalando al oso sombra y a Springtrap-tú le darás todo el amor q quiera a ella-dijo al oso señalando a shadow bonnie-tú lo mismo pero a ella-dijo al conejo dorado señalando a Candy-ahora me voy-corrió al borde del escenario para hacer un salto de fe a lo AC para simplemente caer sentado para ver el resto del show**_

Todos enseguida miraron como cada quien besaba a su pareja. Claro, Puppet y Golden también se besaban con amor. Springtrap ya había sido pescado por Candy y la tenía encima besándolo a más no poder, y como era ley, Shady estaba besando a su osito Shadow. Dulce solo sacaba las fotos sonriente de sus dos Oc's femeninas besarse. Jeremy, Fritz y Kevin no besaban a nadie, ellos no tenían a alguien especial. Al menos el peli naranja lo tenía, pero no estaba tan seguro.

 _ **ROCK ROJA**_

 _ **HEY muy buenas tardes, noches, días, tardes, me vale ponga lo que sea, y pues, hace poco que sigo la historia, me entere de ella a base de un amigo, pero no te aburriré con eso, ¡PREGUNTA! Para Foxy: ¿porque estás con Chica cuando tu destino es con Mangle?**_

-…-Zorros se miraron a los ojos asombrados, solo para después explotar a carcajadas en el piso, golpeándolo como nunca en la vida. Más tarde Mangle se levantó aun riendo, limpiándose una lágrima- Ah… No hablas en serio… ¿Hablas en serio? Foxy, dime que es joda.

-Ah… No, albina. Lo dice en serio. Jum, miren. Mangle y yo no tenemos el destino de estar juntos. Yo soy un niño asesinado, ella es una guardia. Quizá el hecho de que seamos zorros lo hace algo… no sé, lógico. Pero la verdad es que nos odiamos a muerte. No la soporto, además estoy enamorado de Chelsea.

-Tú tampoco eres tan agradable, deforme. Yo amo a mi linda Mónica.

Dulce los electrocutó a ambos sin piedad- ¡OIGAME, A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA EL FANGLE! ¡JODIDOS INSENSIBLES DE MIERDA!

 _ **Para Mangle: ¿Eres lesbiana?**_

-Exacto. Soy tortillera, me gustan las naranjas y el agua (Si lo captan, tienen mi respeto xD) Aunque eso no me hace menos femenina o menos mujer. No me da miedo decirlo. Soy lesbiana, estoy enamorada de una mujer- Seguidamente de eso, Chicadele se abrazó a ella y se besaron cariñosamente con las guardias gritando "YURI".

-Muy bien, hasta aquí llegan los retos (Rock Rojas, tú solo sigue leyendo más abajo y verás el último de tus retos, es que quise agregarlo de una manera loca xD). Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como siempre, dejen sus preguntas y retos, pero antes que nada. Ahora no se pueden hacer más de 5 ¿Ok? No es por mala, es que noté que este set se llama "Pregúntale a los personajes" y hay puros retos. No lo tomen a mal, además es la cantidad que me toma mucho tiempo. Hay unas chicas nuevas que anduvieron más de esa cantidad, pero son nuevas y se las dejaré pasar ¿Ok? Ustedes ya son de aquí hace mucho. Ojalá lo entiendan. Ahora, humillen a estos locos como puedan ¡AHORA, TRAIGAMOS A LOS NUEVOS AQUÍ! ¡NIGHTMARES!

Por la puerta apareció el temor de muchos. Los nightmares humanizados. Nightmare Freddy y sus ositos, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Plushtrap, Mangle, Nightmare, Carol, Balloon Boy, FredBear, NightMarionne (La mujer) y Nightmare Marionette (Si la chica aparece, este tipo no puede faltar) Se acomodaron en sus asientos gruñendo a todo aquel que los mirara. Inspiraban bastante temor.

-Bienvenidos, chicos.

-Cállate, sucia humana…-Gruñó furiosa la polluela destrozada mostrando sus colmillos.

-Jejeje… ¡AHORA, LOS NUEVOS EN MI FIC!

Llegaron entonces, ya desatados. Kevin el hermano de Chica, Fritz Sr. Padre de Fritz, Goldie, Wolfy, Mario y Marionette.

-Hola mis amores.

-¡Hola, público, ya llegamos!- Gritaron a los fans animados, salvo la marioneta masculina que se dirigió a Shadow haciéndole la seña de que se quitara del asiento.

-Largo tú, este es mi lugar.

-No es así. Dulce me asignó estar cerca de Marisa, ahora lárgate antes de que te ahorque…-Shadow solo bufó molesto, dejándole el asiento al azabache- Idiotas… Hola Puppet.

-¡Marionette!- Felizmente lo abrazó.

-Ahora… ¡PHANTOMS!

Llegaron tras de ellos, los Phantoms. Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Puppet, Marionette, Balloon Boy, Carol, Golden y Bonnie… esperen… ¡¿BONNIE?!

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Y ese quién es?!

-Es Phantom Bonnie, No les daré expñicaciones, lo agregué porque se me dio la gana. Ok, ya que los traje a todos, aclararemos los nombres de todos. Springtrap…-La niña de lentes sonrió dulcemente, pero de forma honesta a él- Yo te he notado tan triste estos días… que creo que merecías un regalo, espero que te guste ¿Si?

-¿Regalo?

-Tú solo escúchame… Bien. Los nightmares conservan sus nombres. Pero los Phantoms tendrán otros apodos para no confundir a nadie, así que vamos a aclararlos- Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y miró al conejo con una sonrisa.

 ***Phantom Freddy será llamado por el nombre de Fredson (Amigo con la máscara de Freddy)**

 ***Phantom Bonnie se llamará PhanBon  
**

 ***Phantom Chica se llamará Chick o Carl (Amigo con la máscara de Chica… lo de su sexo se aclarará más tarde)**

 ***Phantom Cupcake o Carol, será llamada Glass (Hermana menor de Carl)**

 ***Phantom Foxy se llamará Foxy o por su nombre de vivo, Fabián (Amigo con la máscara de Bonnie)**

 ***Phantom Mangle será llamada Mangly o Margaret (Gemela de Fabián)**

-Estos son los guardias que Vincent ha matado en la Fazbear Fritgh, en capítulos futuros.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros?..

-Ese es mi regalo, Vins…

 ***Phantom Puppet, o Mari… o por su nombre de viva, Patricia Price (La dueña de Plushtrap e hija de Vincent)**

 ***Phantom Golden o Gold, o… Brad Price (El hermano con la máscara de Foxy)**

 ***Phantom Balloon Boy, Brian o… Kyle Price (Hijo de Patricia)**

 ***Phantom Marionette, Miri (Créditos a mi OneeChan Natsu por este nombre xD) o como ya lo conocemos… Vinny Price. (Niño que llora de FNAF4)**

Ya dicho eso, Dulce miró feliz al conejo dorado. Este no respondió, estaba estático en su silla. Solo aquellos Phantoms se le acercaron. Miri sonrió- Hola… papá…

-No puede ser… No… ¡SON USTEDES!- Casi llorando de alegría, Springtrap abrazó a su familia, que respondía aquel abrazo con mucho cariño- ¡No tienen idea de cómo los extrañé!

-Es bueno tener a la familia junta de nuevo ¿No te parece?- Dijo Mari riéndose junto a su hijo Brian.

-Esto es… Dulce, gracias…

-No hay de qué… Quería traértelos de nuevo.

-Brad, yo… lo siento… No debí matarte, perdóname…

-Eso ya está en el pasado…-Contestó Gold sin rencores.

-Patricia… No te presté atención nunca después de lo ocurrido, perdóname, estuvo mal ignorar a una hija y mi nieto.

-¡Abuelo!- Exclamó Brian abrazándose al rubio. Al final este se dirigió al último de todos.

-Vinny… Estás aquí…

-¿Papá, eres tú?- El conejo miró confundido como la marioneta fantasma tanteaba entre sus compañeros, buscando al correcto- ¿Dónde estás?...

-Espera… ¿No puedes verme?

-Oh si, mira, Vinny… em, digamos que las muertes de todos nos afectan aquí… Él no puede ver, está ciego.

-Oh… No me importa, estás aquí y eso es lo que cuenta- La familia Price se abrazó, después de tantos años regresaban a estar juntos.

-Ahora que te traje a tu familia, ustedes van a hacer el último reto de Rojas… y es.

 _ **Y Reto para Springtrap: te reto a que cantes, IT'S TIME TO DIE**_

-Lo haré, pero será en familia… Candy, te pediría que te unas, pero esto es de Phantoms y asesino.

-¡ARRIBA, FAMILIA PRICE!

La escena cambió, el escenario simulaba la oficina de FNAF3 y Kevin estaba entrando, la música sonaba, al pasar frente a Springtrap, este solo sonrió al verlo entrar en la oficina. Mari fue la que inició el canto, por unos segundos se la vio a ella volverse la niña que solía ser, más tarde siendo adulta.

 _ **30 años ya han pasado  
30 Años tomó crecer  
Sangre corre por sus ojos  
La mordida los hizo irse**_

Springtrap miró por las cámaras a Kevin.

 _ **30 años y sigo aquí  
El último que se quedó a sufrir  
Tú no eres nada cuando huyes con sangre en tus lágrimas**_

Miri estaba en la ventana mirando a Kevin, al verlo, apoyó su mano en la vitrina. Cuando el phantom hizo lo mismo, Miri parpadeó su forma para demostrar a Vinny de niño. El rubio frotó sus ojos para ver si no mentían, aquella marioneta solo sonrió y se fue.

 _ **Libre al fin  
Puedes ver la muerte en mis ojos  
Mientras tú esperas  
Me hago más fuerte  
¡Yo tengo el poder!  
Juras que te paguen muy bien**_

Todo Phantom gritó a la cámara mientras la familia estaba unida.

 _ **¡EN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3!  
¡Ya lo verás!  
¡Te cazaré!  
¡Te quemarás cuando llegues al final!**_

 _ **¡EN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3!  
¡Una tracción de horror por ti!  
¡La diversión acabó!  
¡El tiempo empezó!  
¡Prepárate!  
¡AHORA VOY POR TI!**_

Gold caminaba por los pasillos, acompañado de su padre, ambos con miradas sádicas.

 _ **Poco tiempo ya te queda  
antes que tome tu alma  
Pieza por pieza descubro tus miedos  
que usaremos para terminar**_

Miri iba de la mano con su hermana mayor, su hijo estaba asustando a Kevin con un screamer. El pobre rubio solo rogaba que todo acabase.

 _ **Estos cuartos junto a  
Cámaras que te salvarán  
Mi pasado no me logra parar  
¡SIGO AQUÍ, PERRA!**_

 _ **¡LLEGÓ TU FIN!**_

Springtrap por fin logró entrar en la oficina, seguido de su nieto.

 _ **Libre soy, para arrebatar tu alma  
Todo este tiempo se hace más largo  
Y largo al final  
Date cuenta  
¡TU ALMA ES MÍA!**_

Después de haberle causado al oji violetas, un mini infarto, se fueron satisfechos por las ventilaciones.

 _ **¡EN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3!  
¡Ya lo verás!  
¡Te cazaré!  
¡Te quemarás cuando llegues al final!**_

 _ **¡Así es!**_

 _ **¡EN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3!  
¡Una tracción de horror por ti!  
¡La diversión acabó!  
¡El tiempo empezó!  
¡Prepárate!  
¡AHORA VOY POR TI!**_

Gold logró adentrarse, se posicionó al lado de Kevin sin que lo notara y empezó a hablarle.

 _ **Tiempo atrás solían ser juguetes  
Solo utilería  
Pero entonces ocurrió  
El fuego en sus ojos se volvió imparable  
Indestructible  
Eran máquinas listas para el acto final  
Pero 30 años pasaron  
La franquicia quisieron renovar  
Recreando la pesadilla  
¡Pobres idiotas!  
¡¿Qué carajo hicieron?!**_

Toda la familia Price se apareció dándole un Screamer inolvidable al joven Rodney.

 _ **¡AHORA VAMOS POR TI!**_

 **(Mari)  
** _ **¡12:00 A.M.!  
¡Hora de mirar!**_

 **(Brian)  
** _ **¡1:00 A.M.!  
¡Comienza el show!**_

 **(Gold)  
** _ **¡2:00 A.M.!  
¡Me acercaré!**_

 **(Familia Price)  
** _ **¡3:00 A.M.!  
¡Ya voy por ti!**_

 **(Springtrap)  
** _ **¡4:00 A.M.!  
¡Esto ya es enserio!**_

 **(Miri)  
** _ **¡5:00 A.M.!  
¡Sabes que hacer!**_

 **(Familia Price)  
** _ **Y procura llegar a la última hora…**_

 _ **¡IT'S TIME TO DIE!**_

 _ **¡EN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3!  
¡Ya lo verás!  
¡Te cazaré!  
¡Te quemarás cuando llegues al final!**_

 _ **¡Así es!**_

 _ **¡EN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3!  
¡Una tracción de horror por ti!  
¡La diversión llegó!  
¡El tiempo empezó!  
¡Prepárate! **_

_**¡AHORA VOY POR TI!**_

 _ **¿Qué podemos usar?  
¡El poder ancestral!  
¡Tu tiempo acabó!  
¡Te quemarás al final!**_

Kevin salió corriendo al acabar la canción. No quería más Phantoms, nop. Al irse, la familia fue recibida con aplausos del público.

-¡Muy bien! Mangle, tienes un último mensaje.

-A ver.

 _ **PDD: MANGLE ES SUPER SEXY!**_

-¡YO SOY LA MÁS SEXY DE TODAS!... Pero mi hermosa mujer es mucho más sexy.

-¡Hasta aquí llegamos! Abajo pondré la lista de los que tenemos disponibles para preguntas, aunque ya son todos los animatrónics ¡DULCE LOS AMA! Y una cosa más. Paséense por mis oneshots y otras historias. Estoy segura que a las fujoshis les gustaría leer "¿Quién es el titiritero ahora?" e "Inocencia pervertida" claro, si les gusta el hard. ¡DEJEN SUS PREGUNTAS! ¡VISITEN MI TUMBLR Y PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK! ¡ESTAMOS FUERA!

(…)

El día acabó bien, Nightmares acomodados en una sala diferente, que charlaban entre sí de forma animada. Olds felices, Toys festejando (menos Mangle y Chicadele que se daban musho amor debido a que en la próxima no podrían ni mirarse), Phantoms curioseando el lugar, humanos hablando entre ellos… sip, todo de maravilla. El único que estaba en otras cosas, era Springtrap, que caminaba por el set después de haber ayudado a su nieto a alcanzar unas cosas. Mari lo estaba siguiente, quería felicitarlo.

-¡Papá!

-¿Mh?- Vincent volteó- ¿Qué pasa, Patricia?

-Quería felicitarte. Es increíble que hayas perdonado a Brad por lo que hizo, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-…Yo lo no he perdonado.

-¿Qué? P-pero….

-Pedí disculpas por lo que hice, no debí matarlo ni a él ni a sus amigos. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que por su culpa, Vinny haya muerto.

-¡Pero está con nosotros ahora!

-¡Patricia, mira alrededor! ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Gracias a él me volví loco! ¡Gracias a él asesiné niños e hice sufrir a una mujer en una marioneta! ¡Gracias a él yo me estoy pudriendo en este traje! ¡Y tantos guardias que fallecieron en ese trabajo del demonio! ¡TODO ES SU CULPA! ¡TODO!

-N-no es así…

-Es gracias a él… que te volviste prostituta con tal de que consiguiéramos dinero… Gracias a él estamos aquí. Brad es el culpable. Y no lo voy a perdonar…

-P-pero… es tu hijo…

-…No me importa… ¡No quiero ver a Vinny cerca de él! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Ya bastante daño le causó como para que haga más cosas malas! ¡VINNY NO ES COMO ÉL! ¡TU TAMPOCO! Agh… Solo… si veo cerca a mi hijo de ese… No quiero ser el malo, pero es necesario…

-P-papá… no…

-Ahora si me disculpas, voy a terminar de coser para Miri este peluche de FredBear…-Springtrap se fue por los pasillos dejando a su hija sola, con unas cuantas cosas que pensar, y un oso dorado fantasma que escuchaba todo desde lejos.

 _ **.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 **Uffffff, ahora a ponerme a escribir para el fic principal.**

 **Escribí esto apurada, espero que no se note.**

 **Aquí está la lista de los disponibles:**

 **-Olds (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Carol, Foxy, Golden, Springtrap)**

 **-Toy's (Fredderic, Bonbon, Chicadele, Cherry, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl, Puppet)**

 **-Shadow's (Shadow Freddy y Shadow Bonnie)**

 **-Guardias de seguridad (Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Fritz sr., Kevin)**

 **-Los hermanos dorados originales (Wolfy y Candy o como eran, FredBear y Gonnie)**

 **-Phantoms: *Fredson (El amigo con la máscara de Freddy, Fredie)  
*PhanBon (Phantom Bonnie)  
*Chick (El amigo con la máscara de Chica, Carl)  
*Fox (El amigo con la máscara de Bonnie, Fabián)  
*Mangly (Gemela de Fabián, Margaret)  
*Mari (Dueña de Plushtrap, Hija de Vincent, hermana de Brad y Vinny, Patricia Price)  
*Gold (Hermano con la máscara de Foxy, Brad Price)  
*Brian (Hijo de Patricia Price, Kyle Price)  
*Miri (El niño que llora, Vinny Price)**

 **-Nightmares: (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, FredBear, Mangle, Balloon Boy, NightMarionne, Carol, Nightmare, Marionette, Plushtrap) Recordad, NightMarionne es mujer, y Nightmare Marionette es el hombre.**

 **-Oc's y demás: *Kelly Parker  
*Stacy Evans  
*Miles Parker  
*Mario Bustamante  
*Kendall Jack Peterson (Marionnete)  
*Gustavo Miller (Toy Golden/Goldie)  
* Kumi Sakura  
*Hijos de Foxy y Chica (Chelsea y Jeffrey)  
*El dueño del local (Fred Fazbear)  
*Doll Jones (Novia de Mike)**

 **-Escritora y amigo (Dulce y Kuomi)**

 **¡Eso es todo! Recuerden dejar sus preguntas si no lo han hecho, nos veremos la siguiente. Diseños en la página de Facebook. Sweet se despide, y adiós.**


End file.
